Built Upon the Snow
by La'Keera
Summary: In the Imperial North, Alfred and Matthew are taken in as children to work for the Emperor. What will happen when Alfred slowly grows to understand his cold, dark Master? Can he navigate the scandals and tragedies of a palace built upon the snow...? Main pairing is RusAme, other pairings inside. Human names used. Rated M because I'm paranoid. AU, obviously.
1. Chapter I - Call me Master

Hello. This is my first fanfiction, so if it's utter crap…yeah. Also, no Beta. Maybe that goes without saying…

-O-

Pairings are as follows (may have to update this as I go; PS I added the ages. This is how old everyone is at the _start):_

Russia "Ivan" (17) X America "Alfred" (8) – Main pairing, so they'll be in here a lot

Spain "Antonio" (19) X Romano "Lovino" (12) – Not much of them until the end, sorry!

Germany "Ludwig" (16) X Italy "Feliciano" (7) – Same as above

France "Francis" (26) X UK "Arthur" (20) – Mostly hinted at, but probably throughout the story

Canada "Matthew" (5) X China "Yao" (14) – Not much of them either until the end…

Prussia "Gilbert" (21) X Ukraine "Katyusha" (20) – Odd couple, I know, but it works with the plot :P

Austria "Roderich" (22) X Hungary "Elizabeta" (21) – They're throughout the story…I think .

Natalia is 13 and Toris is 14

-O-

Also, the Emperor is the Mongol Empire, so he'll probably always be addressed as "The Emperor" XD

And Natalia (Belarus) will probably die…Maybe. I don't know yet. Sorry if you have a problem with that. :/

**P.S. to new readers: The periods are there to separate paragraphs with the intention of making this story easier to read. I sincerely hope it doesn't cause any confusion. If it does, you have my humble apologies.**

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**I: Call Me Master**

.

It was freezing. That was all Alfred could really comprehend. Whatever he laid on was hard and cold. Soon the sounds of coughing and wheezing filled his consciousness and he forced his eyes open. He found himself lying on a stone floor in what looked like a cell with several other children of varying ages. Some were older, some younger. Many of them looked sick. So this is what became of unclaimed children? "M-Mattie?" He searched the faces for his baby brother. At first all he saw were dull, unconcerned eyes gazing back at him. Then his brother lifted his head out from under a little girl's legs.

.

"Alfie?" Mattie squirmed out from under the other bodies and climbed over any more in his path. Once reunited, the brothers latched onto each other immediately and tried to get warm. Mattie still had a little heat from his time with the other children. The silence was only broken by the sounds of illness. Several of them were coughing. There was a girl in the corner who vomited. She looked pretty bad. "I'm scared, Alfie."

.

He looked down at his shivering brother and held him even tighter. "Don't be. We'll be okay." His own body was already starting to shiver violently. His head throbbed from when the officers had whacked him to make him stop fleeing. He paused his soothing whispers when he heard people moving through the hallway. If it could be called that. The wind blew through it, so he doubted there was a wall on either end.

.

"Children of that age group are kept here," a voice said from just out of sight.

.

A warmly dressed young man appeared at the bars and looked over the cell's occupants. "Are any of them feral?"

.

"No. We kill them immediately. There's nothing you can do with them, you know." The first man, an older fellow with white hair, opened up the cell door. "Go in and have a look. Be careful, though. Some are a bit sick."

.

A bit sick. Alfred looked over to the girl who chose that moment to vomit again. The smell made him sick to his stomach. If he had anything to throw up, he might have done so. He merely held his brother tighter and watched the young man reluctantly enter and examine the children. Was he going to take ones he liked? Where? One more glance around the cell and Alfred made up his mind. Wherever this man was going must be better than this. "Hello."

.

The man paused his search and turned to him. "Hello."

.

"My name is Alfred. This is my little brother, Mattie. They brought us in last night." He rubbed his head where he had been hit and tried to think of what this man would want. What use did children serve anyone? Deciding the best course of action was direct, he asked with a hopeful smile, "What are you looking for?"

.

"I'm looking for three young children to take back with me." The man's large brows drew together in an irritated expression. "How old are you?"

.

"I'm eight. Mattie is five." He hoped he hadn't caused the man's irritation or he might not get out. The answer hadn't helped him much. He was a child and he would be happy to go. That automatically qualified him, right? "We're well-behaved."

.

The man frowned and motioned for them to come closer. "You're going to regret selling yourselves. Trust me." He turned his attention back to the group of children and pointed out the girl in the corner. "That girl and these two here. Charge their cost to the palace."

.

Alfred helped Mattie to the man's side and winced at the pink-faced, puffy eyed girl across from him. She looked like she could barely stand. The young man led them swiftly out of the cell and into the windy hall. They had to walk barefoot down the cold stone with the wind whipping around them. Even the man hunkered into his fur-lined coat as they walked. Mattie whined at the cold and Alfred heard his own teeth chattering. He couldn't feel it, he was so numb with cold. Shivers racked his body before they even set foot in the snow.

.

"Hurry, little ones and we'll get you some shoes and clothes, huh? Sound good?" The man's question met with a chorus of approval. Even the poor girl seemed to perk up slightly at the mention of something warm. They hurried through the snow and up onto the first platform they could find. Anything to get their pink feet out of the cold white powder.

.

The city was in celebration and despite the cold, Alfred found himself entranced by the decorations and people singing through the streets. It gave him something to watch when he waited for the young man to catch up from the sudden dashes from store front to store front that the three of them made. Finally they reached a store that sold clothes and shoes. They were let inside and all three immediately made for the fireplace. It burned to get close to it, but they moved closer nonetheless. The girl coughed and sniffed and looked sick again but Mattie appeared happy at least.

.

"Okay, you three. Take your picks." The young man set three pairs of shoes by their feet before disappearing again to find them clothes. Alfred let the others pick first. The shoes were all pretty ugly anyway. Still, they would shield his feet from the snow and that made them precious.

.

"Come along." The young man had an armload of clothes and he led them back to the clerk. He paid for the clothes and shoes and handed them each a pair of socks. "Hurry and put your shoes on. We need to get you to the palace and cleaned up."

.

"We're going to a palace?" What did a palace need children for? When there was no answer he quickly did as he was told and stood back up on his still mostly numb feet. He helped Mattie up as well and followed the man out of the store and shivered at the cold. "Can't we have coats?"

.

"I'm afraid not. You will have no use for them later. I'm not to waste money." The man's voice held a hint of guilt and regret, but he didn't go back and get them coats. Nor did he offer them the clothes he had bought for them. They trudged through the streets, shivering and clinging together for some sort of heat. Every few minutes there would be another person on the streets, happily admiring the decorations for Midwinter's Day or humming a happy song. In a place where winter lasted six harsh months, getting halfway through was truly cause for celebration.

.

It seemed they walked forever before the sight of a large, grand palace greeted them. They climbed the hundred steps, staring up at the snow-white walls and golden domed roofs in awe. The doors were blood-red and stood in stark contrast with the rest of the palace. The door opened as they approached and a large, gruff figure glared down at them as they passed. Alfred glared back and stood at his full height. He wasn't afraid of some bully.

.

"What a brave little thing."

.

Alfred ran into the back of the young man's leg and looked up to see him bowing his head. He looked on ahead and saw where the strange voice had come from. There was a tall young man, perhaps younger than the one that had brought them, standing not far from them. He had silver hair and violet eyes focused directly on Alfred. He looked friendly enough but the young man bowing to him seemed afraid.

.

"Not very well-trained, though." The stranger approached him, his boot heels clicking on the white marble floor. He held something thin and black in his hands and smacked it lightly against his palm as he came closer. Alfred had never seen it before, but it looked evil. The furry tip was placed under his chin and forced him to look up into the cold, violet eyes. "What is your name, little sunflower? You may call me 'Master'."

.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad…I'll finish this no matter the response, I think

…Maybe ^^;


	2. Chapter II - Meeting the Emperor

First off, thank you **DestineyTot** for that very kind review! :D It made me so happy. I wasn't expecting to get anything on this, so to those that faved and followed, thank you so much! I just hope I don't disappoint anyone ^^;

Also, I probably won't be updating this story so quickly again. I just got so inspired to write, so I got this finished up. This and the next one or two chapters kind of set up the world they live in, but I can keep that to a minimum if it's boring. Sorry if anyone seems OOC, I'm trying to imagine what their personalities would be like if shaped by this kind of situation. And I could be totally failing. I don't know -_-; btw, if anyone is curious, I can put how old everyone is in the pairing's list. Some of them are pretty young at the moment. The story goes for a while :|

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**II: Meeting the Emperor**

.

"Don't you speak?" The silver-haired man tapped the tip of Alfred's nose with the evil instrument he held in his hand. The smile he wore looked unnatural on his face. There was just something…_wrong_ about it. Though the scarf he wore obscured Alfred's vision of his face slightly. The scarf itself looked out of place with the rest of the man's outfit. It was old and tattered at the edges while everything else was pristine and shiny and trimmed with silver and gold.

.

"His name is—"

.

"I did not ask you." The man's violet gaze snapped to the young man who had brought them only briefly before returning to Alfred. "Come now, you had such bravado before. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

.

Alfred got the distinct impression he didn't. Especially with the way the man's gloved hand gripped tighter to the thing he held. "My name is Alfred." His gaze fell to the thin, black switch and he felt his pulse quicken. "W-what is that thing?"

.

The man arched his eyebrow and swatted the top of his head with the thing in question hard enough to leave a light sting. "You will address me properly, little sunflower. Only then, if I chose to, will I answer any of your questions." Alfred's glare seemed to only amuse the man. "Do you want the answer to your question?"

.

"Yes."

.

The man continued watching him, as if waiting for something, rocking back on his heels lightly. After a minute of silence he let out an exasperated sigh. "And you looked like you might have been intelligent. So much for that." Seeing as that also had no response but a glare he clasped his hands behind his back and stood straight, towering over everybody present. "I've already told you how to address me. You will call me master and any questions, comments or statements directed at me must either begin or end with that word. Do you understand?" His tone sounded as if he had rehearsed the speech many times.

.

"But you're not my mast—"

.

The young man's hand clamped over his mouth before he could finish. "Please, excuse us, Master! I must get them cleaned up and the girl brought for you is very sick." The hand covering Alfred's mouth trembled, more so when the silver-haired man narrowed his eyes at them.

.

"You bought a sick child for me?" The cold violet gaze turned to the girl. His eyes darkened when she hid behind the other adult. "What use do I have of a sick, cowardly little girl? I much prefer this one." He gave Alfred's cheek a light tap as he turned his attention back to him. "He is much more to my taste. And his hair is as golden as sunflower petals." He smiled again, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

.

"Master, is it generally frowned upon for a personal servant to be the same gender as—"

.

The silver-haired man placed the furry tip of his torture device to the other man's lips to silence him. "I do not care what is generally frowned upon. I do not have to answer to anyone but the Emperor. See to it that the flower is mine. Now I must be off." With one last glance at Alfred and a quick smile, that seemed more genuine but no less troubling, he placed a hat on his head and moved past them and headed toward the door.

.

Alfred turned to watch him go but was immediately dragged toward the stairs. He didn't want to climb more stairs. His feet had thawed and now ached, unused to the shoes he wore. The steps were the same polished white marble as the rest of the floor and he could see his reflection on them. "What was that thing he had?"

.

"It was a horse whip." The young man's response was curt and his grip on Alfred's wrist tightened to where it was almost painful. "Do us all a favor, lad. Don't talk back to the masters. You'll get punished for it and I'll get punished for being present." He brought the three of them to the baths and had them undress. "You two look filthy. When was the last time you had a bath?"

.

Alfred tried to think of it, but it had been a while ago. Before winter, for certain. He couldn't even remember having a tub to bathe in, anyway. "A long time ago." His answer met with an irritated grunt and a cold cloth pressed to the inside of his arm. He tried to get away, but he was held firm.

.

"Stop struggling! I don't have a lot of time to do this."

.

"What's your name?" Mattie asked from the other end of tub. He and girl watched the struggle with apprehension, perhaps knowing their baths wouldn't be any more pleasant.

.

"Arthur," the young man ground out as he pinned Alfred to the floor and placed his knee on the boy's chest to keep him from getting away. He continued his scrubbing even when Alfred howled and cried about how cold or rough it was. "We don't get warm water. You had best just get used to it."

.

Alfred struggled nonetheless. The other two behaved much better and they were all dressed warmly in their new clothes by the time they left the room. They were taken down the stairs again and then further down into a chamber under ground level. The rooms there were small, just big enough for a little table on one side and a thin bed on the other. After a heated argument, Arthur finally consented to Alfred's demands that he and Mattie share a room.

.

After he had taken care of the little girl, Arthur went to their room and tucked them in, a small smile on his face. "You two should be warm enough. If not, my room is at the end of the hall." He straightened and blew out a breath. He gave the room another glance around. "I don't think I've forgotten anything. Goodnight. You'll be meeting the Emperor tomorrow, so sleep tight." He patted their foreheads before blowing out the light and leaving them in the dark.

.

Mattie went to sleep almost immediately but Alfred couldn't relax. He could hear people walking above his ceiling. There were distant voices echoing off the walls. They sounded eerie from where he lay. As if from another realm. He closed his eyes tight and tried to ignore them and will himself to sleep. Finally he settled for tightly holding on to Mattie.

.

-O-

.

Alfred woke when the covers were yanked off and the cold air hit him without mercy. He peeked up at the figure standing over him, holding a lamp. It wasn't Arthur. It was someone with a sour expression on their face. "Who are—?"

.

"Shut up and get up. I don't have all day." The boy placed the lamp on the table and tossed their clothes at them. He wasn't much older than Alfred, from the looks of it. He was dressed lightly and shivered visibly. "Quit staring at me and get dressed, dammit!"

.

Alfred quickly grabbed his clothes and changed into them, though they were cold and the nightshirt was warm. Mattie whined quietly at the change, but obeyed as well. "So who are you?" He looked at the boy, watching him try in vain to warm up by rubbing his bare arms. He offered his jacket to the other. "Here." He could help him warm up and maybe he would be a little nicer.

.

"You idiot, I can't wear that!"

.

Maybe not. He pulled the jacket on and helped Mattie finish getting dressed. They climbed off the bed with a little difficulty because Mattie was so small. "Why are we up so early? Are you escaping?"

.

"Heh, you think I would be here waking you up if I was escaping?" The boy snatched up the lamp and led them out of their room. There were other children in the hall, along with some adults. They were all rubbing their eyes, stretching or looking generally sleepy. Except the little girl who had come with them. She was nowhere to be seen. There was a light under her door and shadows passed by it a few times.

.

He started to ask the nearest person if she was okay but the boy who woke them moved down the hall with the light and the group followed. Once everyone was up they moved to the first floor. Arthur was there, giving orders to everyone. When he spotted them he approached and offered his hand. "Alfred, come with me. Toris, you're in charge of training Matthew."

.

"But I want Mattie to come with me."

.

"Tough." Arthur took his hand and held him there even as Mattie was led away by a stranger. Alfred felt panic building in his chest as his little brother disappeared through a door. What if that man hurt Mattie and he wasn't there to help him? What if Mattie got scared? What if—

.

"Don't worry, Alfred. He'll be fine. Toris is just like your brother. They'll get along splendidly." Arthur loosened his grip slightly and led him along, telling him the names of all the servants they passed. The boy who had woken them was named Lovino. He had a little brother, Feliciano, but they didn't seem to like each other very much. Alfred couldn't imagine not taking care of Mattie even for a moment. "You're going to be a personal servant, regardless of who your master is, so your training will be easier and harder than some of the others."

.

"How can it be both?" He distracted himself while waiting in line for his breakfast by watching Lovino scrubbing away at the kitchen floor. "Why is he dressed like that? Isn't he cold?"

.

"More than likely." Arthur looked at the boy in question and shook his head. "He has a bad temper and doesn't do as he's told, so he gets punished a lot. There are a lot worse things they could do to him." He turned back to the chef as his bowl was filled with something gross looking. "To answer your first question, your duties will be easier physically, but you will need to learn more. You'll be expected to act certain ways in certain situations and you'll always be on call for your master."

.

Alfred really didn't want to be in that situation. He almost regretted making himself known to Arthur, but then he would have likely died cold, hungry and sick in that orphanage. He held his bowl up and nearly gagged at the slop put in it. He took a cautious bite and grimaced. It was bland tasting and grainy. "What is this?"

.

"Your breakfast. Eat it." Arthur took him to a table and they ate quickly. In the middle of breakfast a man in black clothes and a white vest entered. Arthur stood immediately, but slowly returned to his seat at the stranger's grave shake of the head. He pushed his unfinished food away and rested his head in his hands, letting out an unsteady breath. "Finish your breakfast."

.

"What happened?" Alfred forced himself to down the rest of the wretched food and placed his empty bowl under the half-full one.

.

"You know that girl I bought along with you and your brother? Maria? Her fever got worse last night. That man before was the doctor." He looked over his hands at Alfred then folded his arms on the table. "Have you ever attended a funeral before?"

.

Alfred slowly shook his head. "I've never known anyone who died." He could see her death troubled Arthur, so he followed him as he found people to dig in the frozen ground. Only the strongest could do it. Arthur was one of the men digging. He and two others used pickaxes to dig out a shallow grave and the girl's wrapped body was laid there. Alfred shivered from more than the cold as the icy dirt was shoveled onto the small figure.

.

Arthur watched the burial sadly and spoke under his breath, probably not intending to be heard. But Alfred heard. "No reason to grieve. Any place is better than this."

.

He was subjected to another bath afterwards, but trusted to wash himself this time. Once clean he was led down a long hallway. Mattie was there as well. He was munching on something that looked suspiciously like a cookie. "Where did you get that?"

.

"A nice lady gave it to me." Mattie looked up at Toris. "What was her name again?"

.

"Mistress Katyusha." Toris timidly met Arthur's disapproving look. "She insisted. Today is her birthday, you know. She had a big plate of them and just handed them out at random."

.

"No fair. I want a cookie too." Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on whose side you're on—Alfred's fuss couldn't get started. The doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal a vast, stately throne room. In the throne sat a large, dark-haired man. He was busy signing something as they approached. Arthur's hand on Alfred's shoulder forced him down on his knees.

.

"You must bow low to the Emperor, like all his subjects," Arthur whispered, kneeling and bowing his head with his right hand over his heart. When Alfred looked, Toris and Mattie were imitating him. He sighed and did his best to copy his pose, but it grew uncomfortable after a while. Still, they were not acknowledged. Just when he was about to shout at the emperor to notice them, his deep, gravelly voice came from above.

.

"Are these the servants for my trinity? Can't you count?" As he was uncrossing his legs he purposely smacked Arthur in the side of the head with his booted foot. Hard. The boots looked almost like weapons themselves, covered with gold and silver studs. "What about Ivan? I believe I was clear when I said I wanted two boys and a girl."

.

"The girl died this morning, Master Emperor." Arthur's face was pulled into a grimace. There were a few cuts on his temple that began to trickle blood down the side of his face. "We buried her this morning."

.

"That does not excuse you. He is the spearhead. He is most important. Now go back into the city and get a suitable girl for my—"

.

"That won't be necessary." The voice of the silver-haired man, whom Alfred now assumed was Ivan, came from behind them. He could hear the familiar clicking of the man's boots. The man knelt right beside him, bowing like the others before looking up at the Emperor. "There is no rush, as I will not possess my servant for a few years still. Besides…"

.

Alfred gasped as he was pulled against the side of the man—Ivan—and held there even as he struggled. "I want this one."

.

"That is a boy, you realize? What you request is inappropriate. I will not stop you from staking your claim, but know that I do not approve of it. You will need to pay the price for your choice. Do you want him that badly?" The Emperor raised one of his thick, dark brows and crossed his legs once again.

.

Ivan glared back at the man and tightened his grip, causing Alfred to cough and squirm. His voice was a low growl when he spoke. "He is mine."

* * *

So, I'm either going to make a lot of short (1500 - 4500 words) chapters or fewer long (8000 - 10,000 words) chapters. Any preference?

PS, are people actually turned off by a woman being called 'lady'? Really? "Bias-free language has the same meaning and treats people with respect." Lady is respectful, isn't it? O.o

Also, ignore the little periods between paragraphs. FF's format is a puzzle to me and it's the only way I can make it look right. HTML is tricky stuff...


	3. Chapter III - Consequences

...Okay, I lied. XD But don't count on this becoming a habit. I just get really inspired by the reviews.

Speaking of which, thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews! They really make me look forward to writing the story!

**DestineyTot**: I'm glad you like him! You get a little bit of his POV in this chapter. And yeah, cold baths...D8. I'm just kind of gathering together all the little tidbits of 'useless' information I've acquired about servants and whatnot and adding my own twist. Servants had really crappy lives.

**Perfect1Up **and **TrafficLights**: yeah, I guess I can see the sexist part. But I personally would be highly flattered to be considered a lady. And **I added the ages to the pairings list,** but **Ivan is 17 at the moment** (it's in bold because I realize it might be hard to spot in this big blob of words :)...). I'm not sure how old Ivan comes across. He's seen a lot of crap in his short life, so he's a little mature for his age. Hopefully ^^;

**91RedRoses**: you get a cookie for knowing Natalia was the one who didn't get a slave this Christmas XD. And a 'personal servant' is basically property of their masters, so the master can do pretty much anything they want to them. What happens depends on the master.

What Ivan wants, Ivan gets, da? ^J^

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**III: Consequences**

.

Alfred watched as Toris bandaged Arthur's head. The debate over who got who was finally over. Alfred would go into Ivan's possession and Mattie would go to Mistress Katyusha. They would need to find a boy for Mistress Natalia later. At the moment they were too busy with the Midwinter's Eve party to look. Even in his injured state, Arthur had to answer questions on what was put where and who would do what.

.

Alfred listened to them talk and make decisions and suddenly the place was in an uproar. The guests were arriving. There weren't enough racks to hang the coats and hats on. The food was taking too long. The musicians hadn't arrived yet. Mistress Natalia couldn't be found. The list of problems seemed to grow longer and longer. Finally, when there was a moment to breathe, Arthur showed Alfred and Mattie to a set of double doors along an unlit hallway and held his finger to his lips to shush their chatter. Once they were quiet, he opened the double doors to reveal the ball room. People dressed in glittering dresses and handsome suits moved through the ever-changing weavings of the crowd.

.

The chandelier overhead lit the white room in a warm glow. The music played sweetly in the background with the band set up on a golden stage. Ladies in elegant dresses waltzed around on the dance floor with sharply dressed gentleman. There were some men dressed in formal military uniforms who were making a ruckus in one corner.

.

"Don't go in there, but you can watch, okay?" Arthur whispered before disappearing back into the kitchens to face his hellish responsibilities.

.

Alfred looked back at the dancers and sat down on the cold floor. Mattie joined him and they watched the shimmering scene. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Laughter and song streamed out of the crowd. Suddenly Alfred noticed three people and he shrunk back into the shadows of the door frame so as not to be seen. Ivan walked with two girls, one on either arm. They kept to the outskirts of the crowd. The tallest one was more a woman than a girl, with short silver hair and an ample bust. Her strapless dress was a pale blue that slowly grew darker until it was black at the hem. Her black gloves reached her elbows. She was distracted with the people in the crowd and gave a shy wave to some of the military men in the corner. The other girl was smaller not only in height but bulk. Her silvery blond hair was long, reaching almost to her lower back. Her dress was white with deep blue accents and she had a large blue ribbon tied around her slender waist. She clung to Ivan's arm and gazed up at him with admiration. He was talking to her and she seemed entranced with his every word.

.

"Alfie, what will happen to us? Are we going to be like this forever?" Mattie looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. He didn't look frightened by the prospect. Perhaps he was mesmerized by the grand scene. Or maybe he didn't have to worry so much since his mistress was said to be very kind-hearted.

.

"I don't know," he admitted reluctantly before looking back at the scene. He knew they would never be a part of that world. They would just watch from the sidelines as everyone else had their fun.

.

-O-

.

Ivan kept his smile easy and conversation light. Charming foreign leaders and keeping a good face for the empire was his duty at these kinds of events. His sisters were expected to be charming, beautiful and modest. For the guests this was a party. For him, Katyusha and Natalia it was a chore. He found himself working harder than usual as he spoke to the southern general he had been abandoned with. He had to smile and speak carefully so as not to offend the man when he would much rather just take a pipe to the man's head. The south had such different ideas than the north. Perhaps because they didn't suffer from the weather as much. They even had the nerve to say the snow was 'beautiful'.

.

When the man paused his monologue, Ivan took his chance. "Though I find your opinion on these matters fascinating, I must take my leave. There is a lady I promised this dance to." He was excused and made his escape through the crowd. He had no girl waiting but it always worked, so his lie would be forgiven. He carefully avoided Natalia. She would be happy to dance with him, but that was inappropriate and her crush disturbed him.

.

His gaze met the Emperor's across the room and his blood froze. His punishment was yet to come but he knew in the end he would add a few new scars to his collection. He turned away from the smug, laughing eyes and fled to the nearest open door. There he stumbled upon the cause of all his problems, sleeping on the floor, curled around a smaller boy. He crouched by the sleeping figures and rested his elbows on his knees, studying the two of them.

.

The smaller one wasn't particularly impressive. Too young to have anything definitive about him. His hair was the same color as the other's and his eyes were the same blue. But they lacked anything appealing. The other boy, however…His gaze moved to the larger of the two and swept over the peaceful face. He had a fiery spirit. No other servant could face Ivan without flinching. Even when he met them for the first time, they were terrified of him. He wasn't sure what he did. Not that he really cared. But this boy wasn't afraid. From that first moment, he knew the boy had to be his.

.

Blue eyes fluttered open and the child tensed, spotting him immediately. He looked frightened at first, perhaps because Ivan was merely a silhouette from where he lay. He soon relaxed, however, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, sir. We were watching the—"

.

"Call me Master, sunflower." He smiled when the boy realized who he was and immediately sprang to his feet. He still refused to call him master, but it only served to make Ivan want it more. He couldn't remember what the child had said his name was. Alex? Alfred? Alan? It was one of the three. Not that it was important. "You were watching what?"

.

"The ball."

.

Ivan stood and looked over his shoulder at the festivities. "Did you want a better vantage point?" He turned back to the child and found he had caught his interest. All the better. The more he enjoyed parties, the easier Ivan's life would be in the future. "Come along, sunflower."

.

"Stop calling me that. I'm a boy. You don't call boys 'flower'."

.

He grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and led him into the room, careful not the hurt him. Too much. "I do believe _I_ am the one who gives orders. I am being very lenient that I do not punish you for disobeying or disrespecting me. Do not count on this generosity to last." He slowed when the boy made a pained noise from behind him. He released the shaggy golden locks and frowned at the greasy feeling on his hand. "How disgusting. When was your hair washed last?"

.

"The water is too cold," the boy complained, rubbing his head where his hair had been pulled. He quickly became distracted with the people dancing by.

.

"It isn't fair," Katyusha's voice said from behind Ivan before she grabbed him around the waist and presses her face against his shoulder. He heard her sob quietly and he prayed no one looked their way. "Not one person has even remembered! Not one!"

.

"Katyusha, I don't know what you're talking about. Would you please release me?" He tried to pry her hands off but his statement seemed to only make her cling tighter.

.

"Mistress Katyusha?" The boy perked up and went to her side, grabbing her dress. "Happy birthday."

.

Ivan stopped struggling…Damn. He didn't even know how the boy knew it was her birthday but it cheered her enough to release him. He looked at her tear-streaked face and felt a twinge of guilt. Out of anyone, he should have remembered.

.

"Can I have a cookie?" His sunflower beamed up at Katyusha hopefully. Greedy little rat.

.

"I'm out of cookies, I'm afraid. But come on. We'll go get you something better, okay?" Katyusha smiled and took the boy's small hand. She wiped her eyes as she went and Ivan decided to follow her. Maybe he could make up for forgetting. There were a lot of things happening to distract him. A lot had happened today. She understood that, right?

.

Once in the kitchens, his sister got the boy a plate of chocolate cake. "What is your name, little one?"

.

"Alfred." _So that was his name_…The boy looked at the cake in appreciation for all of one second before swiftly gobbling down half. His table manners truly were atrocious. Katyusha laughed.

.

"It's not going to get up and run away. You do not have to eat it so quickly." He smiled when Alfred looked at him sheepishly and actually made an effort to eat like a human being. Though it made him wonder if they were starving his little sunflower. Someone would have to answer for it if that were the case. His sister was fully recovered from her distress and, upon Alfred's request, got another plate for 'Mattie', whoever that was. His curiosity was quickly appeased when Alfred left and returned with the boy he had been sleeping next to. Mattie was very happy to receive his cake and ate it with the same abandon. Ivan didn't bother scolding him though. _That_ boy wasn't his to deal with.

.

"Master?" One of the servants went to him and wrung his trembling hands. This couldn't be good. "You're fa—"

.

He quickly backhanded the young man before he could finish uttering the poisonous word. "Don't you ever call him that," he hissed. He had sworn that word would never be spoken in his presence again and dammit, he wasn't going to let it happen now. Just thinking about it made him feel ill.

.

"I-I'm sorry. It slipped." The young man held his hand to his cheek, wincing slightly. "The Emperor wants you in his quarters."

.

Ivan nodded and turned to Katyusha and offered her a false smile. He could see her suspicion, but she tentatively smiled back. He looked down at the boys. Mattie hid behind his brother. Alfred looked alarmed, but not afraid. He would be worth the punishment. "No more cake for tonight." He left them there and traveled up the stairs and down the long hallway. He stopped outside the door to gather his strength and courage before stepping inside. He would be fine. All wounds healed in time.

.

-O-

.

A deathly silence fell over the palace for what seemed like forever. Servants never spoke higher than a whisper unless they had to. Arthur told him to keep to the kitchens or servant's quarters and to _not_ take one step further. Alfred would have been curious, but he was kept distracted learning manners, his alphabet and the way to properly address someone. Slowly the dark shroud of fear lifted and things settled into a comfortable, albeit boring, routine. He learned more than just his duties. He found Arthur liked to sing and cook, despite being terrible at both. Toris had a crush on Mistress Natalia and became almost useless in her presence. Feliciano liked art and had painted all over the walls of his room. He claimed he and his brother also had an inheritance hidden somewhere, but their grandfather had died before telling them. Lovino had been bought to be Mistress Katyusha's servant but had made himself such a nuisance they had decided against it. And the only thing Arthur had managed to teach him was reading and writing, so he was often the one who had to teach Alfred when the others were busy. That was hell.

.

He had to help with the dishes at least once every day, though sometimes he did it three times. His studies were crammed into his free time and he really hated the cycle. There was no time to play or simply laze about. A body needed to laze every once in a while. He couldn't imagine how people went without it. Arthur was unsympathetic to his arguments. "You're such a lazy child! Get off your butt and help with the dishes." So he did it four times that day.

.

Before he realized it, spring had come. The grass began showing through the snow and everyone cheered up considerably. The horrible winter was over. Alfred loved looking out the window, taking note of how much more snow had melted since the previous day. It was still a while before he could go without his jacket comfortably, but once that day came he ran about happily, not bothering to put on shoes either. That got a scolding from Arthur but it didn't make a difference. He didn't like wearing shoes in warm weather so he wouldn't.

.

One day he slipped out of the kitchens the first time Arthur turned his back and hurried in whatever direction caught his fancy, using all his stealth to not get caught. He ended up in a part of the palace he had never seen before, so he explored it with great interest. In one room he heard beautiful music being played and a lovely voice singing a song of spring. He stood outside the door and peeked in, finding the mistresses there. Natalia played the piano while Katyusha sang. He listened for a while before moving on. In a room not far down he heard a voice and he peered in there as well. The only one he saw was Ivan, sitting slouched in a chair, his cheek rested against his fist. His eyes were dull and his free hand played absent-mindedly with the frayed edge of his scarf. The one talking was out of sight.

.

The other asked a question about military strategy and Ivan answered with a hint of annoyance. Something about supplies and all that. Alfred wasn't really interested. He had spotted a painting hanging over the fireplace. In it were four silver-haired people, smiling and holding each other. There was a woman, her face open and loving, gazing down at three children. A boy with wide violet eyes standing at her right, a girl with bright blue eyes at her left, and another girl sitting proudly in her lap. Suddenly Ivan's head appeared over the imagine of the woman and girl, staring him right in the eye.

.

Alfred knew he was in trouble. Oh, a lot of trouble. He fled down the hall, ignoring the call for him to return. To his horror, he heard footsteps following him so he took the first door he found. It led outside and he ended up ankle-deep in cold mud and slush. The shock of the cold stalled him just enough for Ivan to catch up. He picked Alfred up off the cold ground and smacked his behind hard, leaving a lasting sting.

.

"I believe I told you to return and you disobeyed. That is unacceptable."

.

He struggled to get free then saw how high up he was and latched on to the broad shoulders. Really, he wasn't that high, but thinking it over, he didn't want to fall into the cold mud. "I don't have to obey you." His feet felt frozen already and he began to shiver.

.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Ivan grabbed Alfred's chin and forced him to look up into his eyes. He searched them for a moment and seemed satisfied with what he found. "Not afraid. Just cold, yes?" He smiled and carried Alfred back inside. He left a muddy trail, but didn't seem concerned much. They went up the stairs, passed a frantic Arthur who became very annoyed, then entered the bathing room. Ivan sat him on the counter and began heating the water.

.

"Don't servants get a cold bath?"

.

"Well, if you're going to complain…" Ivan reached to turn the heat off.

.

"No, no! Warm bath is good. I would like a warm bath." He ignored the amused, smug look and quickly shed his clothes. Getting his pants off without getting mud on the inside leg was tricky, but he did a good job of it, in his opinion.

.

Ivan took the clothes and examined them with disapproval. "These need to be washed." He shook his head as if it were all hopeless and laid the dirty garments aside before taking off the black, leather gloves he wore. "There is no excuse for it. When you're mine, you will bathe every day and you will wear clean clothes as well."

.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He wasn't taking a cold bath every day. Not in winter, that was for sure. Those bathes were the worst. He didn't particularly like the 'when you're mine' part of that sentence either. He wasn't an object to own.

.

Ivan ignored him, pouring the steaming liquid into the bath. Alfred started to climb in but it was too hot. When he tried to move back his escape was blocked and he was forced down into the water. It burned and he struggled against the man's hold on him, but he was unsurprisingly overpowered. Finally, like a blessing from above, he began to adjust to the heat. His skin was pink under the water's surface. His glare held every bit of the resentment he felt. "It's hot."

.

"You seem to have adjusted well enough." Ivan cupped the hot water in his hands and poured it on Alfred's head. Alfred gasped at the sudden burn and began a counter-assault on his abuser, smacking his hands and arms and anything else he could reach. Even the rim of the bathtub, which hurt a bit. It was unsuccessful, however. Ivan only laughed at him and continued his attack on Alfred's head. "You're not very appreciative. I could simply push you under the water to wet your hair. Would you prefer that?"

.

Alfred stopped and sat as patiently as possible, focusing on washing his body. He didn't want to be pushed under the water and drown and he really didn't trust Ivan to not do it. Some sort of soap was put in his hair and hands threaded through his hair with surprising gentleness, messaging his scalp. It felt kind of…nice. Up until soap got in his eye and then he just wanted it over. "It stings! Just finish already!"

.

"It stings?" The voice behind him sounded skeptical. Then without warning Ivan pulled him back, making him fall into the water up to his chin. It sloshed back at him, hitting him in the face. He struggled to get up again, but a hand grabbed his hair to hold him still. It didn't pull very much because of the soap making his hair slippery, but it got the point across. "You wanted it over quickly, didn't you, sunflower? I need to rinse your hair out and this is the quickest way."

.

"I said not to call me sunflower."

.

"And I said to call me master. It seems we're both a bit stubborn, aren't we?" Ivan smiled down at him before forcing his head back into the water. At least it wasn't hot anymore and he wasn't being drowned. Once he rinsed off and got out of the tub he was wrapped up in a towel and thrown over Ivan's shoulder. His protests were met with a smack on the rear. "Shut up, sunflower."

.

Alfred was now pretty sure he only called him that to make him mad. "Where are we going, anyway?"

.

"My room."

.

* * *

Okay, so just to make everything perfectly clear, **Ivan is not sexually interested in Alfred**...at the moment. He's **eight**. Gross.

These chapters just get bigger and bigger. 1 = 1500+, 2 = 2700+, 3 = 3600+ ...Hopefully this trend doesn't continue or there will be some **big** chapters o.O

That is all. =P


	4. Chapter IV - Visitors

Ivan is 17

So sorry to people who have been asking. I know I probably should have had someone mention it in the story by now. I'm working on it, but the topic just never comes up.

I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm never happy with Ivan's POV, but I hope it's okay.

**DestineyTot**: I'm happy you think Alfred is adorable! :D I'm always afraid I'm getting out of character because he and I are totally different. And yeah, Ivan is a bit of an asshole. He doesn't see it that way though.

**91RedRoses**: I'm glad you liked Chapter 3. I'm trying not to introduce people too quickly, but I get a little excited with stuff coming up. And with Alfred cheering up Katy...Yeah...He did it for the cookie... ._.

PS, I think I'll stick to 4,000-6,000 word chapters, since I can only write at certain times which cuts my productivity quite a bit. Also, I've been wondering if anyone would like to see things from someone else's POV? So far it's only been Alfred (mostly) and Ivan (twice now).

Elizabeta might come across a little chicken here. So you all know, I love Hungary. I think she is one of the most BAMF characters in Hetalia. But everyone (excluding Belarus) seems scared of Russia, so I thought perhaps I'd be forgiven ^^;

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**IV: Visitors**

.

The room was nice. The bed was huge. Big enough for himself, Mattie, Arthur, Toris and Lovino to sleep together comfortably. Alfred had been flopped on it like a sack of potatoes, but it was so comfy he didn't really care. The covers were fluffy and cloud like and the arched ceiling had paintings of golden-haired angels and stars and sunflowers. A wind chime made a gentle melody at the breeze coming in the open window. Alfred rolled up in the blankets and basked in the warmth and the fresh scent. The blanket felt so smooth in comparison to the scratchy, threadbare one he and Mattie shared.

.

The walls had more angels and flowers, but their hair and petals were being blown by gusts of wind. There was a desk in the corner, covered in books and papers, though half of it was obscured by Ivan's butt as he was bent over, looking through a chest for something. Two large windows were along the wall, morning sunlight streaming through the thin curtains and bathing the room in a soft, golden glow.

.

"Comfortable?" Ivan moved to the side of the bed and laid clothes down. "You look as if you could lie there all day."

.

"Your bed is better than mine." Alfred snuggled deeper into the covers, feeling sleepy at the warmth and comfort. It was so peaceful and quiet. There wasn't anyone walking around above or talking in the hallway. If they were, the wall was too thick to hear them. He hadn't had a decent sleep in forever and the more he thought about it, a nap sounded really good. A hand stroking his hair reinforced his growing conviction. Yes, a nap sounded very good.

.

"Little sunflower, why are you not afraid of me?" Ivan asked, his voice so soft and quiet Alfred almost didn't hear him. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to process the question. It seemed a strange thing to ask.

.

"Do you want me to be?"

.

"Not particularly. But I am curious why you should be different from all the others."

.

Alfred really just wanted to sleep. The answer wasn't that important. He waved off the question and curled up into a cozy ball. "I'll tell you later." He ignored the voice speaking, letting it blur into soothing white noise.

.

-O-

.

When Alfred woke up it was dark in the room. He didn't recognize it right away and tried to sit up. An arm around his waist sabotaged him and held him firmly against a warm chest. Said chest took steady breaths, it's owner still asleep. Once he had fully awakened, he tried to find a way out of Ivan's grip without disturbing him. After trying to slip out, he attempted lifting the arm off. Just as he thought he had succeeded and freedom was looking him in the eye the arm latched around him again and pulled him back.

.

"Wait 'til morning, sunflower," Ivan's sleepy voice said into his ear as he surrounded Alfred's smaller body with his own. "It's very cold out there."

.

Alfred reached his arm out of the covers and found he was right. So he opted to stay in the warm bed. But he wasn't sleepy at all. He really didn't know what to do until the sun rose. He tried thinking, but with his place in life, thinking only depressed him. "Ivan?" There was no response. He elbowed his bed-mate in the ribs, getting an unappreciative grunt in return. "I can't sleep."

.

"So you will not allow me to sleep either?" Ivan shifted slightly and laid his head over Alfred's. It was heavier than it looked.

.

"Your fat head is crushing me," Alfred complained and tried to squirm down so that Ivan couldn't continue his abuse. That failed, so he shoved the head off. He wasn't a pillow; he wasn't going to act like one and just take it. Sensing Ivan was going back to sleep, he tried to think of something to stall him. "Why do you like sunflowers so much?"

.

There was a long silence and Alfred wondered if he hadn't gone to sleep already. Finally, laying his head back on Alfred's, Ivan answered with a yawn, "They're beautiful and they worship the sun, which is warm and bright. Besides…My mother loved them." He said the last part very quietly, his grip on Alfred tightening slightly.

.

"What was your mother like? I don't remember mine." He turned his head enough to look up at Ivan. Though moonlight streamed in from the windows, he still couldn't make out anything of Ivan's face except the outline of his nose.

.

"I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight."

.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

.

"Goodnight, sunflower." Ivan's hand covered Alfred's mouth before he could protest. They stayed like that for a time, but Ivan apparently wasn't going back to sleep either. Blowing out a frustrated breath, he lifted his head and moved his hand up to stroke Alfred's hair. "What happened to your mother?"

.

Alfred tried to remember. He couldn't recall either of his parents, but he knew they must have been around. "I don't know. I guess she died. As far back as I can remember me and Mattie have been on our own. I've always had to watch over him." He took the opportunity and turned on his back, stretching out his limbs. "Was your mother the woman in that picture?"

.

"What picture?"

.

"The one in the room you were in yesterday. When you spotted me. Hanging over the fireplace? She was very pretty. She looked a lot like Mistress Katyusha." He waited in the silence for an answer, but none came. "What happened to her?"

.

"She was killed." Ivan's voice was cold and hard-edged. "It's not worth talking about."

.

"Who killed her?"

.

"Alfred." That one word held so much venom it sent shivers down Alfred's spine. For the first time, he was truly afraid.

.

"I'll be quiet." The offer seemed to appease Ivan's anger and they laid in silence for a long time. The sun began to rise, sending red-gold light in. Ivan had fallen back asleep sometime during the night. As the light grew stronger, more of him became visible. For the first time, Alfred saw him in something besides his usual, expensive uniform and tattered scarf. The first thing he noticed was the horizontal scars along the young man's neck. They were of varying lengths and depths.

.

He glanced at Ivan's face to insure he was sleeping before reaching out and sliding his finger along one of the longer ones. Ivan groaned and rolled over with his back to him. Though he was curious about the scars, he saw the opportunity presented to him and quickly climbed out of the bed. The white marble was cold and he had somehow lost his towel in the process of sleeping, so he was stark naked in the cold air. He found the clothes Ivan had gotten for him lying on the bed and dressed. He glanced back at Ivan's sleeping figure then around the room. It wouldn't hurt to explore a little, right?

.

He went through the room, looking everything over carefully. At the foot of the bed sat a chest that doubled as a bench. In front of it lay a polar bear rug. The desk he had noticed before was still strewn with papers and books. Some sheets were written with neat, straight lines while others were so crammed with words it looked like nothing but scribbles. If he knew how to read, it might have made more sense. Books of different topics were set in every conceivable place. Some had pictures, so he could guess what they were about. War, government and…romance? He set that book back in its place quietly. Behind a door he found an endless supply of uniforms, outfits and a chest of toys. It was covered in a fine layer of dust, obviously neglected.

.

After a good look through the room he decided royalty were strange people. Really, who needed that many clothes? And shoes. Ivan had at least ten pairs, all lined up and polished under the uniforms. Some weren't even different. He closed the door and looked out the windows at the view of trees beginning to blossom and leaf. The air was cold enough to bite, but still fresh. Once the sun rose more it would start to warm up. He left the room and hurried down the hall. Arthur would chew him out for sure, but with any luck he would be too busy to start immediately.

.

"You little brat, get in there and wash the dishes!"

.

Some days he just wasn't lucky.

.

-O-

.

The spring passed mostly without incident. Alfred's ninth birthday came and went without him realizing it until three days after. It was hard to keep track of the days when they blurred together from the monotony. Of course that meant Mattie's birthday had been long gone. He felt terrible that his baby brother had somehow escaped his notice. He would have to work harder in the future.

.

He rarely saw Ivan, and only at a distance. The other probably never saw him. He probably wouldn't want to answer any of Alfred's questions anyway, since he had thrown such a fit when Alfred had tried to ask about his mother.

.

"A picnic! A picnic! We're going on a picnic!" Feliciano sang merrily one day, swinging a basket back and forth as he pranced through the kitchen. Toris chased after him, trying to fill the basket as he went. Feliciano paid no attention to his pleas for him to 'maybe stop for a moment.' All the younger servants were excited to be allowed outside for the first time in nearly nine months. Six months for Mattie and Alfred.

.

Lovino glared at his brother as he was forced to wash dishes. He wasn't going because he had talked back to one of the guests. "Say hello to the ants for me," he grumbled, turning back to his chore. "They should be crawling all over you by noon."

.

"Ants?" Feliciano looked up at his brother questioningly before shrugging and continuing his celebration, much to Toris's dismay.

.

Alfred peeked out of the kitchen to see the gathering of people. They were attending a large picnic. Arthur had said the Emperor had so little to do he had to invite other idle people to eat in the grass. There were some faces he didn't recognize. Ivan and his sisters were there, along with the Emperor. There were several military men as well. One caught Alfred's attention because of his odd eyes. They were red, while his hair was white as snow. But he wasn't an old man. Far from it. "Why does that officer have red eyes?" He pointed him out to Arthur, who heaved an annoyed sigh.

.

"He's an albino, that's why. Just get back to what you were…" Arthur trailed off as someone in the crowd caught his eye. His face turned red, though Alfred wasn't sure if it was annoyance or embarrassment. Either way, he hurriedly returned to his duties without another word.

.

Alfred looked at the crowd and found a man with shoulder-length blond hair smiling in his direction. He didn't seem to have noticed Alfred, though. Shrugging, he did as he was told and continued packing up the picnic blankets. Once everything was gotten ready they picked up all the baskets and let their masters know everything was prepared. So they all set off, walking to their destination. The grass was a beautiful green and birds were singing their hearts out on the beautiful day. The trees were full with leaves, giving off shade to anyone passing by.

.

A young man in a sergeant uniform from the south lagged behind the others, his gaze returning often to the palace. Finally, when the servants had caught up to him because of his slow pace, he asked quietly, "Little boy, is there a child left at the palace?"

.

Alfred almost answered no, because no one the officer would know had been left behind. Then he remembered Lovino. "Um, a servant boy, Sergeant, Sir."

.

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Poor one." He hesitated then turned suddenly and headed back to the palace. Curiosity got the better of Alfred and he followed, nearly running to keep up with the man's long strides. He stayed far enough back that he couldn't hear the exchange. The sergeant went up to the window and knocked on it. Lovino opened and glared at him. It didn't look like he had any kind words for his visitor. The sergeant then took a tomato out of his uniform pocket and placed it on the window sill, pausing to say something before turning with a cheerful smile and jogging to catch back up with the rest of the group. Lovino stared at the tomato in shock. His face turned red and he slowly took it before closing the window back up.

.

Alfred ran to catch up to the sergeant. "Do you know him, Sir?" he asked between pants. He hated people who were faster than him.

.

"No, never met him before." The young man looked back at him and took the basket, lightening Alfred's load a little. His smile was easy and warm and his green eyes shone brightly. "You don't have to know someone to make them feel better, do you?"

.

"You fend for yourself up here," Alfred answered, feeling instantly at ease with the officer.

.

"No wonder you northerners are all so grumpy. You should look out for your fellow man. Unity will always win."

.

Alfred smiled at the sergeant and kept him company as they traveled. He got to hear about how wonderfully cool the weather was compared to the south. In the south it already felt like summer, while in the north it wouldn't get hot for another two weeks. Finally they caught up and Alfred stayed behind with the servants while the sergeant joined the other officers. Alfred looked up at Arthur to ask him if he knew any of the men, but he judged from his teacher's expression that a question wouldn't be received well. Instead he turned to Toris. "How many of the guests do you know?"

.

Toris looked over the group. "Well…There is the emperor of the far east and his son, Prince Yao. Captain Bonnefoy, the one with blond hair and the blue uniform. Sergeant Carriedo, the one in red, who you were talking to earlier. The albino there is Corporal Beilschmidt and the young man next to him is his little brother, who is a lieutenant. That man and woman there are Roderich, Archduke of the west and Elizabeta, Lady of the east."

.

Alfred nodded, looking over the crowd. They reached their destination and everyone split off in small groups. The two emperors sat with their sons in one area, Mistresses Katyusha and Natalia sat with the archduke and the Lady of the east. The officers split off in their own group but soon joined the mistresses, all but the lieutenant lavishing Mistress Katyusha with attention. It left her in a constant state of pink cheeks and shy smiles. The Lady of the east ignored them for the most part, speaking with the archduke or Natalia. Or occasionally the lieutenant, when he wasn't engrossed in the book he had taken along.

.

The servants had their own blanket they all shared, eating scraps of the other meals or anything filling they had put together. The sunny hillside grew warm as the day wore on and many of the guests broke off in pairs to explore the landscape. Katyusha was still hounded by the officers, though she didn't seem to mind them. The captain, however, spotted the blanket with the servants and a smile spread across his handsome face. He winked before following Katyusha and the others further down the hill. When Alfred looked back at the others, Arthur was quickly packing up his food and muttering obscenities under his breath, his face red.

.

Everyone returned by mid-day and the servants went to work preparing dinner. Alfred had to help clean up the dishes from both the picnic and the dinner before he was allowed to go to bed. After Mattie had fallen asleep, light from a lantern peered under his door. It was slowly opened and Lovino peeked in his room. "Hey, idiot, you awake?"

.

Alfred would have told him to go away, but since Lovino had never visited him this late, his curiosity got the better of his pride. "Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong?"

.

"Nothing." Lovino turned his gaze away in what looked like embarrassment. "Um, here." He thrust out his hand, holding half of a tomato. When Alfred only stared in surprise he shook the offered food. "Just take it, you bastard. I saw you. I know you're the one that put the idea into that stupid officer's head, so here."

.

He shook his head and lay back down. He would have liked to eat it. After all, anything was better than what he had been eating. But he had had nothing to do with the man's choices, so he couldn't take the credit. Good people didn't do that and he wanted to be a good person. "He thought of that himself. I thought it was kinda weird since he didn't know you."

.

Lovino was silent for a while before slowly retracting his hand and looking down at the tomato. "Goodnight then."

.

"Goodnight." He watched the door close and the light disappear. That boy really didn't make any sense.

.

-O-

.

"It seems there is unease in the court. Rumors that the south is planning a war with the north have run rampant."

.

Ivan glanced over his book when the dark-haired archduke spoke. His voice was barely over a whisper to avoid waking Natalia, who had fallen asleep against Ivan's side. Ivan laid his book down, careful not to disturb his little sister with his movements. "That is nothing new. Those rumors have been around since before I can remember." The south was not an enemy to underestimate, by any means, but the north had more military power. Their soldiers were highly trained and hardy people. If they were attacked, the south would have a very narrow time to take them out before the six months of winter froze the southerners to death.

.

"You should take these things more seriously, your majesty." Elizabeta spoke up from her place beside the archduke. "The Northern Empire doesn't have many allies, while the South Kingdom has both the east and west. If a war erupted between the two…"

.

"You would side with the south, yes?" Ivan smiled at the guilty looks upon both their faces. He knew they would have no choice. Not that they liked the north that much anyway. But to admit it to his face took more courage than they possessed, apparently. "Come, Lady Elizabeta. You're so brave when speaking up to any other man. Why do you keep quiet? You hate the empire, do you not?"

.

She flinched at his words and turned away. "Hate is a strong word, you're majesty."

.

"But it fits, no?" He smiled wider when she shrunk back in her seat. If they were too afraid to be honest, they deserved to be scared a little, didn't they? As long as they feared him, he had the upper hand. That much was clear with Alfred, whom he had very little control over. The boy was a constant source of aggravation or fascination. He never had gotten an answer to his question. His little sunflower had slipped away sometime in the night and he hadn't seen him since. Up until a few hours ago, at least. But then he couldn't leave the company of his guests in favor of a servant. That was an insult and he wasn't about to go looking for a reason to be punished.

.

Natalia shifted in her sleep, her grip on his arm loosening. After a quite mutter of something about blankets she settled into the cushions. He took the opportunity and slipped his arm free and stood. He carefully pulled the afghan over her and brushed her hair off her face. She was best like this. Sleeping; where her true nature was concealed. He glanced around the room, finding everyone engrossed in their own conversations. Elizabeta and Roderich were speaking of their summers back in their respective homes. Katyusha was across the room, engaged in a sleepy conversation with the albino corporal and the far too flirty captain. He didn't like her hanging around those men as much as she did, but she somehow always managed to slip out without a promise to stop.

.

He heard a few people whisper as he left, but he ignored them. He highly doubted anything they said in his absence was something he needed to hear. Finally free from watchful eyes, he let his smile slip and rubbed his cheeks, trying in vain to ease the ache. He hated the people the emperor surrounded himself with. They lived in warm, sunny places but inside they were all cold. They only came in the summer, if they could avoid an invitation during the winter. Most usually did, finding some excuse. They hated the empire but came and enjoyed every good thing it had to offer, leaving when things no longer suited them. He couldn't leave, no matter how cold it got. No matter how dark his world became.

.

Once he reached his room he quickly shed the stiff uniform and reluctantly unwound the scarf from around his neck. He played with the frayed edge, his heart clinching painfully. He found the bloodstains easily. Three small drops. The last thing he had of his mother. He quickly folded it and pulled on his night-clothes. He climbed in bed but found he couldn't sleep, his mind drifting to when Alfred had slept there with him. He could still remember the feel of the tiny body in his arms. The boy had been so warm and soft. If only he hadn't been so interested in Ivan's past. The night might have been perfect.

.

After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning with no success of sleep, Ivan climbed out and pulled on his boots. The moonlight was dim, but he managed to find his way to the lantern and light it. He moved out into the hall, finding all the lights off. No surprise. He would bet it was after midnight. He crept as quietly as possible down the hall and the two sets of stairs into the servant's quarters. The hallway was narrow and dark with the doors close together. He had never actually stepped foot down here before, having had no reason to. He opened the first door and found an older servant sleeping. His search continued for several doors before finding the right room.

.

Alfred faced the door, sleeping soundly. His brother was curled up behind him, gripping him around the waist. The blankets were higher up on Alfred, coming up to his chin. His hair lay across his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

.

Ivan slipped into the room and crouched at the side of the bed. "Wake up, little sunflower." He shook the small boy until his blue eyes opened into a glare. He smiled in return and pulled the covers off. "Get up."

.

"Wha—? What are you doing here?" Alfred rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched all at once. He tried to pull the covers back on himself, but Ivan stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "But I'm cold."

.

"Come with me and you won't be." Ivan stood and pried Mattie's arms off Alfred before picking up his little sunflower, his arm under the boy's bottom. His prize struggled a little, whining about being woken up and how cold he was. Ivan ignored him and pulled the covers back over the smaller boy before taking the lantern and leaving the room. Alfred grabbed handfuls of his shirt and tugged at it in a tantrum.

.

"Mattie will be cold and scared if he wakes up alone. Where are you taking me?"

.

"To my room." He glanced at Alfred's face to find he was glaring at him, his lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout. He smiled and shifted the boy to better hold his weight. "You look so cute when you are grumpy, sunflower."

.

"Don't call me that!" Alfred smacked his shoulders repeatedly, letting out an angry little growl. "Why did you wake me up just to take me to your room? I was sleeping."

.

"Yes, I am aware." He didn't want to tell the boy he couldn't sleep and had hoped his company would help. That just made him sound…needy. And he didn't want anyone thinking he actually _needed_ something. When you needed something, you were weak. He didn't want to be weak anymore. The mountain needed nothing and the mountain would never fall. He would never fall.

.

"Jerk, quit ignoring me."

.

He hadn't even realized the boy had been talking. Oh well. Probably wasn't important. "You are so annoying, little one. Can't you be quiet? Others are trying to sleep." He had to transfer the lantern to his other hand to open his door. Once inside he blew out the light, sending the room into darkness.

.

"Great job, genius." Alfred struggled again, placing his hands on Ivan's shoulders and pushing. When it didn't get the wanted result he began squirming. "Let me down."

.

He set the lantern in its place and followed the familiar path from his door to his bed. He dropped the little body on the bed and put his hand on the boy's chest when he tried to climb down. He made Alfred lay back before sliding his hand up to the slender neck and grasping it, careful not to put too much pressure on the windpipe. "My little sunflower, you will sleep here tonight. And if I choose it, every other night from now on. I do not need to give you a reason and you know why. If I wake to find you gone, you will be punished, along with your teacher."

.

There was a pause, then a tired sounding, "Fine."

.

Ivan climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over them. Once settled, he pulled the warm body against his chest and rested his head over Alfred's. He got a hand in the face in return. "That is very rude."

.

"You're the one laying your fat head on me."

.

He ignored the insult and held tight to his bed-mate, laying his head over the boy's again. This time he was careful not the rest too much weight there. He found the little body produced as much heat as he remembered. He smiled, shifting to become more comfortable. After a while Alfred's fingers began tracing circles on his arm and hand. The quiet was broken by the boy's occasional sigh or him moving in the bed. Finally, Ivan began to feel the haziness of sleep.

.

"You asleep?"

.

"Shh…"

.

"But I'm wide awake now. If I'm forced to be here can't we at least talk?" Alfred twisted in his arms and turned his head, his nose poking against Ivan's cheek.

.

"I brought you here so I could sleep. Now I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, sunflower."

.

"…Jerk."

.

* * *

I was going to have someone mention Ivan's age in this chapter but that never happened. Stupid characters and their free will XD. Probably should have it done soon though...

Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter V - Taking Leave

First of all, thank you so much to all my reviewers! :D You guys keep me going! I hit a bit of writer's block with this chapter, but I pushed through it. It might show in the writing though, so if it's sub-par, I'm going to blame that XD I'll probably go back someday and re-write this if I don't like it.

Also, I had a dream the other night that I got 3 reviews saying my story was crap o.0 Is this normal for a fanfiction writer or am I just a weirdo? ^^;

PS to **Saiya-hime**, I know what you mean. There are so many good works on here. I just have to read them before I get to my own writing XD.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**V: Taking Leave**

.

Alfred woke up with sunlight streaming in. His head rested comfortably on Ivan's chest as he used the man for a bed. He could feel a hand stroking through his hair and he stretched, snuggling closer to the warm body. They stayed like that for a moment before Alfred looked up to find Ivan watching him. His gaze lowered to his neck, once again devoid of the scarf. Even more scars were visible now that the lighting was better. He reached up to touch one but his hand was immediately seized. When he looked back up at Ivan's face, it was the cold, empty expression once again. "What happened?" he asked quietly, pulling his hand back.

.

"That is none of your concern. You are not allowed to touch my neck."

.

"That's unfair. You touched my neck."

.

"I am your master." Ivan's tone was frigid. He pushed Alfred off and got up, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around his neck before going to the closet and looking through his clothes. He chose a uniform and changed into it, seemingly absorbed in his task. When he returned to the side of the bed his expression had melted slightly. Now he looked bored more than anything. "Up. You have chores to do, yes?"

.

"Yeah." He climbed out of the bed and stretched. They walked side by side down the hall and parted at the bottom of the stairs. Ivan headed toward the west wing while Alfred headed down to the servant's quarters to change out of his nightshirt. When he had changed and gone into the kitchen he was assaulted by Mattie, who clung to his waist.

.

"Where were you, Alfie? I woke up and you were gone!"

.

"Ivan kidnapped me and made me sleep in his room." He glanced up at Arthur, waiting for his scolding. All he got was a worried look and a pat on the head, along with a 'get to work, lad.' He worked hard for the first half of the morning then went down to his room to study. He had learned the alphabet already and was beginning to read. That night he slept in peace in his room, the only disturbance being a small party directly above the quarters. He couldn't imagine being the older servants. They sometimes had to stay up way late in the night and get up before the sun rose. Arthur said he wouldn't have to live like that. He hoped so.

.

-O-

.

Halfway through the three-month visit, at the height of the summer heat, everyone decided it was time to take a swimming trip. Alfred watched the others getting ready to go. The servants were only required to keep track of clothes and carry lunch, so there weren't that many going. Alfred was to stay behind and clean up the kitchen. Mistress Katyusha had decided to take Mattie with her. She wanted to teach him how to swim and had already gotten him dark blue swimwear. Alfred didn't like the thought of his little brother going there without him, and going in the water no less, but he didn't have any say in it.

.

"Be careful and don't go into the deep water, okay?" He ruffled the messy blond hair of his baby brother, trying to hide his apprehension. He smiled at Mattie's nod and watched him go to meet with his mistress. At least he was in the care of Katyusha. She was always very considerate and careful. He just hoped she didn't get distracted by the officers going.

.

"Lad, hurry up and get into lighter clothes." Arthur grabbed his arm and turned him to the stairs. "I don't want you coming back covered in mud, you understand?"

.

"But I'm not going."

.

"Yes you are. Your master requested your presence."

.

Alfred nodded and hurried to get into more appropriate clothes. He didn't have anything to swim in, but since that wasn't his fault he wasn't going to fret about it. Once he had changed he hurried to meet up with the others. Ivan spotted him and offered his hand. Alfred took it after a slight hesitation and but kept to his side, looking up at the other adults. Everyone was dressed normally. Apparently they would use a changing room that was located at the lake they planned to visit. "I don't have anything to wear."

.

"What you're wearing is fine. We will not be swimming."

.

He nodded slowly, looking back at the group. Everyone moved out of the palace, their chatter all mixing together. They were taking carriages this time. Alfred saw the creatures pulling them and his steps faltered. They were huge, even making Ivan look small. Ivan headed toward the beasts and Alfred dug his heels in, trying to pry his hand free. He got a questioning look and a firm yank forward for his efforts. He stayed as far away as Ivan would allow as the young man spoke to the driver.

.

When everyone got to their carriages, Alfred had to sit in Ivan's lap from lack of room. He could have gone with the other servants but Ivan ignored those suggestions. Everyone climbed in with Ivan being flanked by his sisters, Mattie sitting in Katyusha's lap. The other three in the carriage were the archduke, the Lady of the east and Prince Yao. The ride was quiet with Katyusha being the only one talking. The others would occasionally make a comment or a reply but nobody felt like conversation.

.

Alfred watched the city going by, the people in the streets stopping to watch the small procession of carriages. His view wasn't the best since he sat in the middle of the bench, but he did get a glimpse of the buildings and the heads of those they passed. When they left the city streets the ride got a little bumpy but Ivan's arm around his waist kept him in place. Mattie had a slightly harder time of it because Mistress Katyusha had started an elaborate story and she talked with her hands, so she often released him when she spoke.

.

The carriage finally came to a halt and Alfred couldn't wait to get out. Just the little time he had spent inside felt suffocating. Once he was released he scrambled on to the fresh green grass and took in the sights around him. Trees scattered the shore and the pristine lake reflected the midday sun. There was a small building near the water and everyone made for it to change, followed by the servants who carried their swimwear. The driver moved the carriage off somewhere else, leaving Alfred and Ivan alone for a few moments. He looked to his companion to find him facing the lake. "So what are we going to do if we're not swimming?"

.

"You may go and look around for a bit. Do not stay away long though." Ivan turned back to him with that unnatural smile of his before he sat under one of the trees and pulled his hat low on his head, covering his eyes.

.

Alfred ran through the grass, chasing grasshoppers and butterflies. He crested a hill and paused at the sight before him. There was a large field of sunflowers at the base of the hill, swaying with the gusts of wind. He looked back at the lake. Everybody looked small from the distance and they probably wouldn't hear him unless he shouted pretty loud. He knew one person who might like his find, so he hurried back down the hill and grabbed Ivan's arm. "Ivan! I found something—"

.

Ivan yanked his hat off and stared up at him with wide, stunned eyes. "What did you just call me?"

.

"Um…Ivan. Isn't that your name?" Oh, geez, what if it wasn't? It would take forever to get out of the habit now. With the way the man looked at him, he began to think he had been mistaken for…how many months? Five and half?

.

"Yes, that's my name…" Ivan stood and gingerly placed the hat back on his head. He seemed strangely disoriented from the situation. After all, it _was_ his name so what was the big deal? "Who told you my name?"

.

Alfred frowned at the sudden anger. What the heck was his problem? "The Emperor said your name and I just figured it out on my own. Geez!" Ivan seemed to calm at that, returning to his previous bewilderment. "So what's the big deal, anyway? Do you not want me to call you by your name or something?"

.

"Ivan or master. Whichever," he answered with a distracted wave of his hand.

.

"Well, _Ivan_, I want to show you something." He grabbed his hand and dragged him up the hill to the top. He looked up to see Ivan's eyes grow wide and brighten, a smile stretching across his face. It looked real for once. Suddenly he was jerked forward as Ivan ran down the hill to the field. Alfred let go before he was dragged on his face but tried to keep up. Ivan disappeared into the flowers and Alfred looked around for him, trying to find his head over the gold petals. "Ivan?" He slipped cautiously in between the green stalks and pushed through when they were a little too dense. "Um, Iva—"

.

Ivan grabbed him from behind and lifted him off his feet, laughing softly. He placed a kiss on Alfred's temple and held him close despite Alfred's struggles. "Thank you, Alfred. I will do something for you in return, my dear little sunflower. Ask anything of me."

.

Alfred paused his kicking and scratching and looked up at Ivan's face. "Anything?"

.

"Within reason." He placed another kiss on Alfred's cheek and promptly got smacked in the face. He laughed and grabbed the offending hand, lightly kissing the fingertips. "Mistreat me and I'll take back the offer."

.

Alfred pulled his hand free before it could be further harassed. "Put me down."

.

"That is all you ask? I figured you'd use it for something better. Oh well, you know best, I'm sure."

.

"No! I just wanted to be put down. That's not what I was asking for."

.

"If it wasn't a request than it was an order. And you know I do not take orders from you, sunflower." Ivan's hand moved to his chin and forced him to meet his violet gaze. His eyes were still bright and warm, despite his words. His gaze move to Alfred's hair and his hand followed, stroking through it gently. "What would you ask of me?"

.

"Can I have a few hours to think about it?"

.

"Of course. But if I am in a bad mood by then I may be unwilling to grant it." Ivan set him back on his feet and chuckled quietly, brushing his fingers through Alfred's blond hair. "You are getting heavy, little one. You are no longer the little bag of bones I first met."

.

Alfred shook off his hand and looked up at all the flowers. "I'll be too big for you to carry soon. What are you going to do then?"

.

"I will find other ways to aggravate you, I'm certain." Ivan smiled down at him with an odd expression. It was warm and kind and his eyes shone with something Alfred couldn't place. He had never seen anyone with such a look on their face. When he spoke next, his voice was quiet and gentle. "Come. Let us lay in the sunflowers for a moment."

.

Alfred lay down beside his 'master' and rested his head on his chest. They gazed up at the clouds for a time. Alfred could see shapes in the clouds that began to look very familiar. He pointed one out. "Look. It's a cake."

.

"It looks like a wedge, Alfred. Not a cake."

.

"No, it's a cake." Chocolate cake. Like the one Katyusha had given him an eternity ago. Thinking about it, he really wanted that cake again. The only thing that could distract him was another yummy looking cloud. "And that one is a bunch of pasta."

.

"Where?" There was a long silence after he pointed it out. Finally, Ivan blew out his breath and played idly with Alfred's hair. "You really are terrible at this."

.

"I'm terrible? You thought a cake was a wedge." He stared up at the clouds, not seeing much of anything familiar now. His mind drifted to his request. 'Within reason' didn't tell him much, though he assumed him and Mattie being released with enough food to survive didn't qualify. Besides freedom, he couldn't think of much he needed. Then it hit him. There was only one thing Ivan had that he really wanted. He couldn't ask for _it_ specifically, but he was willing to compromise. "Ivan? I know what I want."

.

"Do you? And what is that?"

.

"I want to sleep in your bed from now on." He really, _really_ loved that bed. Maybe he would get a good night's sleep. He looked up at Ivan's face to gauge his reaction. He seemed a bit surprised by the request.

.

"Of course, sunflower. You will always be welcome."

.

"And Mattie too."

.

"No."

.

"Fine, be a jerk. Then I'll just stay in my room after all." He crossed his arms and glared at the sky. Mattie was tiny. He wouldn't take up a lot of room and he moved around even less than Alfred. It wasn't that big of deal to let him sleep there too.

.

"Alfred…"

.

"No. Where I sleep, Mattie sleeps. If you won't grant that request than I ask you don't come and force me to sleep in your room again. My requests are reasonable, I think, considering what I could ask of you." He turned his head away, glaring intently at the gold buttons of Ivan's uniform. The chest underneath him heaved a sigh and the hand returned to petting his hair.

.

"You aren't worth the trouble you cause, you realize this?" When he refused to answer Ivan propped himself up on his elbow, causing Alfred's head to slide down to his stomach. "Fine, sunflower. But if he keeps me from sleeping, I have the right to kick him out."

.

"Yes!" He thrust his fist in the air in victory. "If you kick him out then you don't make me sleep with you anymore."

.

"Do not try my generosity. If I wish for you to sleep with me, you will. Do you understand?" He grabbed a handful of Alfred's hair for emphasis, though it was more uncomfortable than painful. Seeing the dangerous glint in Ivan's eyes, he nodded quickly. Best to just agree and let the jerk have his way. For the moment.

.

"Can we have chocolate cake when we get back?"

.

"No."

.

"You're such a jerk."

.

The others came and found them shortly after their agreement and they returned to the palace. The ride back was much more jovial as everyone recalled the adventures of the last few hours. Apparently Mattie was a natural swimmer and Katyusha was so proud of him she had promised a treat when they got back. Mattie had to tell Alfred about his lesson. He had even gone into the deep water with Katyusha. Natalia had apparently not enjoyed herself at all and clung to Ivan, once nearly shoving Alfred out of his lap. He was pretty sure she did it on purpose, but she played innocent when Ivan had scolded her.

.

Once they returned everyone went to the parlor while the servants returned to their duties. Alfred got a lecture about lying in the dirt from Arthur, but besides that nothing much happened. Aside from Mattie getting chocolate cake. That really irritated Alfred.

.

That night he and Mattie took their clothes and went up to Ivan's room. Ivan answered his knock on the door and let them in before returning to his desk and writing something down. Mattie climbed up on the bed and went to sleep immediately while Alfred peeked at the writing. He didn't recognize any of the words. "Do you just write in gibberish? I can read some words, but I don't recognize that at all."

.

"Probably because it is cursive," Ivan said softly, rolling his eyes. He continued his work, his face one of concentration. His hand paused now and then as he seemed to be considering what to put down next.

.

"So what are you writing? A letter?"

.

"No." His gaze ran down the length of the page before his hand moved again. After a moment of Alfred glaring at him he stopped and laid the pen aside. "I am writing a report for my instructor. He expects it tomorrow morning, so if you please, I would like to work in peace. Go to the bed and go to sleep."

.

"Goodnight then." He went to the bed and climbed in. Mattie latched to his waist instantly, burrowing his face against Alfred's chest. He closed his eyes and held his little brother tight, slowly drifting off. The sound of pen on paper filled the silent room. It oddly made him sleepier. Just as he was about to fall asleep the light went out and soon Ivan climbed in behind him, pulling him against his chest. Now he was squeezed between Ivan and Mattie. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

.

-O-

.

The rest of the visit went too quickly. The slight chill in the air seemed to tell everyone to head home. The night before the decided day of departure there was a big farewell party. Alfred and Mattie got to sleep early, thanks mostly to being too far away for the noise to disturb them. However, Alfred woke up when Ivan finally got to bed. He sat up and looked around at the dark room before finding Ivan already practically asleep beside him. "Ivan?"

.

Ivan groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. "Go back to sleep, sunflower."

.

"But I'm thirsty." Alfred climbed out of the bed as carefully as he could to avoid disturbing his bed-mates. The trip down to the kitchen was fairly easy. He had gotten used to the path in the last month. He started to open the door but paused when Arthur's voice said, "Don't." He looked around, not finding his teacher. There was a light on in the kitchen. Maybe he was in there. Alfred quietly opened the door enough to peek in, in case he would get in trouble for disturbing Arthur.

.

He found his mentor backed up against the sink, Captain Bonnefoy leaning into him until their faces were barely an inch apart. The captain had his hands on the counter on either side of Arthur's waist, effectively pinning him in place. Arthur looked irritated and he turned his head away when the captain leaned closer. He tried pushing the captain away, but it had no effect. Alfred thought about calling for help but the captain's words distracted him.

.

"My darling, why do you have to be so cold? Here I have missed you every moment and when I finally get you alone you push me away."

.

"Don't." Arthur's face turned pink, annoyance and embarrassment written clearly on his features. "You think I would believe that? You haven't been missing me if your interactions with Mistress Katyusha are anything to go by." Arthur put his hand over the captain's mouth when he began to protest. "Don't try denying it. I've seen you following her around like a lost puppy and kissing her hand for no damn reason. I'm just a servant to you, aren't I? Someone you can go to when everyone else tires of you? Because of my lowly position I can't refuse you, right?"

.

The captain removed Arthur's hand, a scowl on his face. "Maybe if you hadn't been avoiding me I could have been kissing you instead. And no, I do not expect you to accept me because you're a servant. I hoped you would accept me because you cared. I suppose I was mistaken." He turned and headed toward the door. His gaze met Alfred's almost immediately and his steps faltered.

.

Alfred quickly closed the door and ran back toward the stairs, his heart pounding now. He hurried back to the room and leapt on the bed, crashing into Ivan's back.

.

"Ah! Alfred!" Ivan sat up and turned, glaring at him, the moonlight illuminating him just enough to cast scary shadows across his face.

.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before curling up against Ivan's side, pressing his face against his chest. He hoped the captain didn't tell Arthur he had seen them. He didn't know how his teacher would react. It wouldn't be pleasant. Of that he was certain.

.

"Sunflower, what is the matter?" Ivan tilted Alfred's head back enough to see his face, petting his hair. His face was still covered in eerie shadows, but his voice was much kinder now. "Did something frighten you?"

.

"No!" He wasn't scared of anything. Really, he wasn't. He was brave.

.

Ivan laughed softly and brushed his hair off his forehead, threading his fingers through the bangs. "Poor child. There is nothing to be afraid of. I do not let any harm come to what is precious to me and what is mine. And you are both. Now let's go back to sleep." He pulled the covers over them and held Alfred close, their foreheads resting together on one pillow. Alfred couldn't help wondering about his words. Was he really precious to Ivan? A precious possession, maybe. But since he wasn't a possession, he wouldn't count it.

.

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off, but his mind kept returning to Arthur and the captain. He hadn't suspected _that_ in the least. Though thinking back on it, it would explain some of Arthur's behavior. And the captain's. He just hoped Arthur didn't find out. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

.

When the morning came he woke up to find Mattie had moved up in the bed and now clung to Ivan's neck. Ivan was awake and looking very annoyed. Alfred sat up and stretched, attracting the attention of his silver-haired companion. "Good morning. I like your tie."

.

"Oh, how hilarious. I can't get him to leave me alone. I've pried him off three times already and he keeps coming back." Ivan demonstrated by repeating the process only to have Mattie squirm back up and hug his neck, snuggling his face against Ivan's throat this time. Ivan stiffened and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

.

"I'll get him off," Alfred offered quickly, climbing over Ivan's chest and prying Mattie off. His brother grabbed his waist immediately, snuggling close. He was really getting curious about those scars, since Ivan was so determined to pretend they weren't there. Now wasn't the time to ask though, because Mattie was waking up and Ivan probably wouldn't want to talk about it at all, let alone with someone else present.

.

After they all dressed they headed downstairs. Arthur wasn't there, which was odd. Toris only shrugged when questioned about it. "He was still asleep when we got up, so we just let him sleep in. He's been working really hard recently. I figured he needed the rest."

.

Alfred waited for over an hour before deciding he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know if Arthur knew and he wasn't coming upstairs, so Alfred headed to his room. He knocked but there was no answer. When he peeked in there was a lump in the covers with one hand hanging over the side of the bed. His teacher's blond hair was barely visible at the top of the covers. "Arthur?"

.

"Are they gone yet, lad?" He sounded tired.

.

Alfred slowly went into the room. It was bigger than his old one, but not by much. "Who?"

.

"The visitors."

.

"Not yet." Alfred climbed on the bed and pulled the covers down. Arthur looked more exhausted than he sounded and there was quite a bit of melancholy in his expression. "Why didn't you come upstairs yet?"

.

Arthur sighed and sat up, closing his bloodshot eyes and brushing his hair off his forehead. "I needed a rest. Listen, I know you saw…something. Last night. In the kitchen." He glanced at Alfred and smiled slightly at his guilty wince. "I'm not mad, before you think so. I'm curious why you were eavesdropping, but since I doubt you set out to do it, I'm not going to hold it against you."

.

"I just wanted a drink. I didn't mean to…um…eavesdrop. I was worried about you at first. I thought you were in trouble."

.

"Funny you should think that." Arthur rested his head in his hands and laughed sadly. "I think I _am_ in trouble. If you learn anything from me, lad, let it be this. Never fall in love. And most definitely not someone above you. It will never work."

.

"If you love him and he loves you, why don't you make it work?"

.

"Because it's not that easy." Arthur sat up and took a deep breath before looking him in the eye. "You can never know what another person is really thinking. Just because they say they feel a certain way doesn't necessarily mean they do. You have to look at their actions, not just trust their words. And the world has a lot more power than you think it does, Alfred. If it doesn't want you with someone, it can and will keep you apart."

.

"But that's cruel."

.

"The world is cruel. Do you see?" Arthur rubbed his shoulder and reluctantly stood up. "I don't really want to chance seeing him today, but I've shirked my duties for too long already."

.

"You can lean on me if you need to." Alfred got up as well and grabbed Arthur's hand, trying to cheer him a little with a smile. It worked for a second then the look of dread returned. They went upstairs anyway. Arthur stayed in the kitchens until the carriages pulled away, but he stood at the window to watch them disappear out the large gates. He looked broken in that moment. Then he turned to everyone with a cheerful smile and got back to work. Alfred wondered if anyone besides him knew about his teacher's heartache. It wouldn't seem so, as everyone continued their chores without a single look of sympathy. Casting one silent glance at the window and the closed gates, he decided he would never fall in love.

.

The days passed slowly, growing colder and shorter as they went. Silence fell over the palace once again now that the summer guests had left. When it got too cold, Alfred stopped taking daily bathes. In the summer it had been tolerable, even nice on really hot days, but now it was unbearable. His bath shirking only lasted a couple of days before Ivan found out and dragged him to the bathes. "But it's _cold_!"

.

"Then you will bathe with me from now on."

.

He stopped his protests, too stunned to speak. Bathe with him? _Bathe_ with _Ivan_? "B-but—"

.

"Now, Alfred, there's no reason to be shy." Ivan pulled Alfred's shirt off easily, smiling down at him. "We're both men here. Just don't ask your annoying questions, understand?"

.

"What do you me—?"

.

Ivan put his finger to Alfred's lips. "Shh. I said no annoying questions, yes? I meant it. Now be a good boy and undress." He turned and started heating the water, taking off his gloves with his teeth as he worked.

.

Alfred slowly finished undressing, shivering slightly at the cold air. He hated winter. Once the bath was ready, Ivan told him to get in and keep his eyes down. He obeyed, mostly because he was embarrassed. He wasn't sure why. The water was hot, but bearable. He jumped when he felt Ivan climb in behind him. The water rose considerably once Ivan had settled in the tub. Alfred ended up between his thighs, both of which were littered with scars. 'No annoying questions' huh? How was he to resist? "Why are you covered in scars?"

.

"So disobedient." Ivan punished him by washing his hair with the hot water. He yelped and struggled and ended up being held against Ivan's chest as his tormentor used his free hand to wet his hair. "Really, sunflower, you act as if I'm killing you."

.

"It's hot!" Alfred tried to pry free, but it was no use. Finally he gave up and let Ivan wash his hair. When he was bigger and stronger things would be different. He'd be washing _Ivan's_ hair with the hot water. He could only bear through until then. Once it was over he climbed out, grabbing the first towel he could reach. Ivan followed his example, but without the enthusiasm. Being wet in cold weather was most definitely not pleasant. After drying his hair he got a better look and found Ivan really _was_ covered in scars. From his waist up had scars of every kind. There were fewer on his chest and stomach than his back. The ones on his back were long and straight, while the ones on his front were of varying shapes and sizes.

.

Ivan blew out his breath and dried his hair before tossing the towel over a rack. He ignored Alfred's gaze and quickly dressed in clean clothes, sitting on the rim of the tub to pull his boots on. He finally acknowledged Alfred with a frown. "What?"

.

"What happened to you?"

.

He laced up his boots and stood. His gaze was cold and hard when he looked down at Alfred. "I am not weak, Alfred. Do not think it of me for a moment, or I will be forced to prove myself. Then you will know what happened to me."

.

Ivan's mood was hard to keep track of, it seemed to change so quickly. Not sure what to do to avoid angering him and making him carry out his threat, Alfred quickly dressed. "I don't think you're weak. I never have." He couldn't help wondering just what Ivan thought strength was. He wasn't going to ask now. Maybe when he was happier. When he stood a better chance of defending himself he would stand up to Ivan and teach him some manners, but until then he had to pretend and submit. He didn't want to take the hand Ivan offered, but he did.

.

After they went their separate ways he studied for most of the day in Ivan's room. In the middle of one lesson the door swung open and Ivan entered with long, purposeful strides. He headed straight for the closet and yanked it open, growling. Alfred watched him look through the different uniforms before pulling out a white one and changing into it.

.

He turned and noticed Alfred for the first time, his glare softening slightly as he approached the bed. He leaned over and sifted through the papers. They were mostly math, since he didn't need to read to understand. Ivan seemed amused with them. "Your math is very poor."

.

"Shut up. I'm still learning." He looked at the papers and frowned. "What did I do wrong?"

.

"Well…Twenty-two plus seven doesn't equal thirty." Ivan stroked his hair and shook his head slightly. "Just wait until you're my age. Then your math will actually be hard."

.

"It's hard already!" He gathered up his papers and laid them aside. "How old are you anyway?"

.

"I'm eighteen today." Ivan looked down at the uniform he wore in distaste and stood up. "Things are going to be a little different from now on, sunflower. I want you to behave when I'm gone, you understand?"

.

Alfred stared at him in silence for a moment. What did he mean by that? "Are you leaving?"

.

"Behave." Ivan leaned down and kissed the top of his head before walking out. The door closed with a strange sense of finality. Like he was never coming back.

.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	6. Chapter VI - For the Best

First, thank you to my reviewers, of course :D You guys really do make a girl so happy.

Hopefully this chapter isn't as 'meh' as I think it is. The more I write Ivan the more I realize he's freakin' crazy XD. Alfred gets his first real encounter with the Emperor in this. Bet you can guess how that goes over...

And to **DestineyTot**, yes, the Emperor did have something to do with Ivan leaving, but he really is totally clueless about those two XD. He just thought since Ivan was an adult he better start working and all that jazz.

I've been listening to music while I write and the two songs that really suite this story is "Clarity" by Zedd featuring Foxes and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**VI: For the Best**

.

Alfred watched as Toris quickly packed up a bag. The room was silent aside from the noises of Toris going back and forth, packing up clothes and other things. He had a list that he consulted as he went. Alfred slid off the bed and peeked in the bag. There was a lot of stuff in there. Besides clothes there were a few books and papers. "Where is he going?"

.

The brunette tried cramming more into the bag and let out a frustrated sigh when it wouldn't fit. "The far east. His father is sending him there to improve relations between the two empires. That is what I hear, anyway."

.

"The Emperor?" Alfred looked back at the bag. The two didn't look anything alike. Their coloring. Their shape…All completely different. "Are you sure they're related?"

.

Toris looked at him strangely for a moment as if he had spoken some strange language then closed the bag and lifted it. "Don't ever speak of it in front of Master Ivan. Those two have…a history. You don't want to get in the middle of it." He left but Alfred followed him. They reached the entrance where Ivan, his sisters and the Emperor were standing. Mistresses Natalia and Katyusha hugged him, Natalia far longer than her sister. The Emperor put his hand on Ivan's shoulder but it was instantly shrugged off. The hand returned, but with a white-knuckle grip this time, causing Ivan to wince slightly.

.

Toris went on by and out the door to put away the bag. Alfred stopped beside Ivan, going unnoticed. While Natalia distracted everyone with her outburst of how the situation was unfair, he took his chance and tugged on Ivan's sleeve. Violet eyes looked at him with irritation but instantly warmed upon recognizing him.

.

"What is it, sunflower?" Ivan whispered, tugging his sleeve free before taking his hand.

.

"When will you be back? Soon, right?"

.

Ivan offered a small smile. "In three months."

.

Three months? Three _months_? "But that's forever!"

.

"You have such a poor understanding of time." He seemed to find the situation _funny_. Jerk. Ivan knelt in front of him and brought Alfred's hands to his mouth, closing his eyes and gently kissing his knuckles. "I will write to you every week if it will help."

.

"As long as it's not gibberish."

.

"Cursive, sunflower." Ivan stood and stroked his hair before the opening doors caught his attention. Natalia clung to his arm when he headed for them, crying out that he should take her with him. He refused and pried free and then he was out the double doors and heading for the waiting carriage. The snow had started falling and coated the ground with a thin layer of white. Despite the cold Alfred stood at the doors. Ivan climbed on the step and turned back, smiling at him, and then disappeared inside. Alfred was left to watch the carriage pull away and disappear through the large gates.

.

"Come on, lad, before you freeze to death." Arthur grabbed his hand and led him back in and the doors were firmly shut. "We need to get the chores done."

.

Alfred followed him into the kitchen and helped with the cleaning. Everyone seemed happy. The atmosphere was lighter than he could ever remember it being. They were baking cookies upon Mistress Katyusha's request. Maybe that had something to do with it? "What's with all the smiles?"

.

"Master Ivan is going to be gone for three whole months," Feliciano stated matter-of-factly, licking the remains of cookie dough off a spoon.

.

That was reason to be happy? Sure, he could be a total jerk, but he was nice too. Alfred took another look around and realized he was completely alone in thinking so. When had his opinion shifted so much? He had never feared Ivan while the others had. Some to the point they couldn't speak in his presence. In that regard, he had always been different. From their points of view, it would seem like a good thing. Ivan did have a tendency to be unpredictable and he was certainly dangerous…Thinking about it, Alfred _should_ be happy he was gone. He wouldn't have to worry about somehow offending Ivan and he wouldn't have to put up with his mean comments about how crappy he was at everything he did. Not that they really bothered him, but still…

.

He made up his mind he was going to enjoy the three months without someone demanding to be called master or complaining about how he never listened. Besides, he and Mattie would have the bed all to themselves. That thought was enough to make him smile.

.

His enthusiasm lasted about three days. With Ivan gone it was back to cold bathes, but that hadn't bothered him too much at first. And having all the room in the bed without a certain bed-hog had been nice too…Until it had gotten too roomy. It started to feel empty, even with Mattie there. It also wasn't nearly as warm and Natalia came in twice and chased them out in the middle of the night, sleeping in the bed herself. They had bunked with Katyusha those nights and that had been better. The moon cast eerie shadows in the room as well, making it hard for Alfred to go to sleep. Still, despite no longer being _happy_ he was gone, he didn't miss him. Life continued like normal, or as close to it as possible, despite his absence.

.

Time seemed to drag along, though. What felt like a month had only been a week. The snow continued to rise and the temperatures fell. The long winter had begun. Melancholy fell over the palace once again. It grew so quiet the servants could almost whisper to each other across the room and be heard. So the sudden shriek made everyone jump. The sound of someone running through the entrance hall reached the kitchens immediately after. "Brother has sent letters!" Natalia's voice called from beyond the door. It was met with Katyusha's equally excited shout.

.

Alfred peeked out the kitchen door to find them by the stairs, tearing into a fat looking envelope. He decided the poor princesses lives had to be excruciatingly boring for them to be that excited about letters. Well…Katyusha's life. Natalia, he had learned, was disturbingly attached to her brother. Once the large envelope had been sufficiently shredded, three smaller envelopes were extracted, Katyusha taking two and handing the third to Natalia. The younger sister eyed the extra envelope for a moment before hastily ripping into her letter. Katyusha read her letter in a whisper, while Natalia scanned hers intently.

.

After a moment of silence, Natalia carefully folded the letter. "His handwriting is quite beautiful, don't you think? If only he would tell us his address so I might write him back."

.

"But you would have nothing to tell him." Katyusha folded her letter as well and returned it to the envelope. She spotted Alfred at the door and smiled, holding up the extra envelope. "Ah, there you are, Alfie. Come. This is for you."

.

"I don't know what he could have to write about to that little rat." Natalia crossed her arms and glared at Alfred as he approached. Ivan didn't scare Alfred, but she certainly did. But there was no way he would let her know that.

.

"Thank you, Mistress." He took the envelope and tucked it into his pocket, bowing his head to her before hurrying back to his chores. He could feel the hatred emanating off the young mistress and he didn't want to be within her sight. Once his chores were done he got his studies together and went to his old room. At least there he knew Natalia wouldn't bother him. After he settled on the old bed he pulled the letter out and carefully opened the envelope. Inside were three sheets of paper. One was dedicated on both sides to sketches of different places. They looked strange, but beautiful. He laid that sheet aside to examine later and looked the other two over. They were written on both sides and, thankfully, were not in that horrid gibberish. Still, he didn't know most of the words and the letter didn't make much sense.

.

Giving up on understanding it for the moment, he focused on the sketches. They were pretty flawed, but with a little imagination, he could get a picture of it in his head. They were beautiful places in his mind. He wouldn't mind visiting them. After a little daydreaming he started his lessons. Now he was more determined than ever to learn to read, just so he could understand what those letters contained.

.

The time passed slowly between the letters. One day he went to Lovino for help with his reading to find him shaving. They hadn't actually seen each other since mid-summer because Arthur had discovered Lovino actually had some talent with gardening, so he had been kept outdoors. The older boy had grown since then. He was a bit lanky now, but no kinder looking. "What are you staring at, idiot?"

.

His voice had changed too. Not a lot, but it was still noticeable. "When did you start shaving?"

.

Lovino rolled his eyes as if that were the stupidest question ever asked. "Before it started snowing. What did you come in here for?"

.

"I couldn't figure this word out." He held out the paper, pointing out the word. He tried not to think about how Mattie was caught up to him already. It was embarrassing that his little brother could read better than him.

.

Lovino looked at the word. "Contemporary? It's not that hard. You pronounce it how it looks." He set the razor aside and began reading the paper. "I don't get how this empire stays alive with the way it mistreats its people."

.

"What do you mean?"

.

"Learn to read and you'll know." He handed the paper back and returned to shaving. Alfred left him in peace and tried to read the article. It spoke of a court officer killing an elderly woman for slandering the emperor. She had cursed the Emperor for living in his luxurious palace while her grandchildren lived in crates. He didn't catch all the details, but what he gathered made him feel sick. How had he forgotten already? He knew what it was like to be homeless and hopeless. Now he slept in a bed big enough for four adults. The empire disgusted him. He decided he was sleeping in his old quarters from then on. He couldn't stomach being in that big bed knowing there were children, not unlike his and Mattie's younger selves, sleeping out in the street even in the dead of winter.

.

Mattie was reluctant to join him back in their old quarters, but he did eventually agree. Sleeping became even harder, as they were both now pointedly aware of how uncomfortable the bed really was. The covers were scratchy too and it was terribly small. The noises above kept Alfred awake for half the night and he still had to wake up early. Still, he would stick to his conviction. At least until the lack of sleep drove him crazy.

.

-O-

.

The letters were the only way Alfred kept track of the weeks. As his reading improved he began to understand more and more of what was going on. Ivan was staying with the Emperor Yun of the Far East and Prince Yao and even learning some of their language. Mattie read the letters too and they used them to help their struggle for literacy. "Why does he have to use such big words, anyway? Do people actually talk like that?"

.

"Alfie, I'm trying to read." Mattie gave him a dirty look before continuing his part of the letter.

.

"Sorry. But it's ridiculous." He flipped through the pages, looking over the letters he had already read. Rereading helped him to recognize words quicker. He wanted to cross out all the greetings, as they all started with 'dear sunflower'. Ivan probably did it to piss him off. He could picture him sitting at his desk, chuckling evilly to himself at the knowledge it would irritate Alfred. Really. He could see clear as day. It might as well have happened in front of him.

.

The thundering of feet overhead signaled the latest mail and both he and Mattie looked up at their ceiling. He counted out the letters and tried to figure out how much longer it would be until he returned. There were only five. The one that had just arrived would be six. "Six. Um…Oh, man, are you kidding? It's only been a month and a half." Really, it was starting to feel like Ivan would never come home.

.

Mattie watched him curiously. "Do you miss him, Alfie?"

.

"What? No! He's a jerk. I just don't want to have to read any more of his stupid, big-worded letters." Missing Ivan. Ridiculous. The only person who missed Ivan was Natalia. And Katyusha, a little bit. But she was excused. She was his sister. Not that Natalia wasn't his sister, but…She was crazy. So there.

.

"_Sure_, Alfie." Mattie looked back at his letter but somehow managed to dodge the smack to the back of his head. The kid had super senses, apparently.

.

The newest letter, dutifully delivered by Feliciano who stayed to hear its contents, had more pictures in it. He added that page to the other sketches, which Feliciano took great interest in as well. "How beautiful. Someday when I'm older I'm gonna see the world!" The boy spread his arms wide, looking around as if he could already envision it. "I'll bring you all back gifts too."

.

"I bet you will! Bring me back a foreign animal. I want one of those squirrel-rat things." Alfred wasn't sure what it was actually called. Some weird name. It was in one of the letters, but he didn't want to look for it now. Prince Yao had one.

.

"You think I really will?" Feliciano looked at him happily and hugged him. "Lovino said I would never set foot outside the palace again."

.

Alfred smiled despite feeling his own heart sink. He wouldn't. Not as a free person. But he could make the best of this. He was sure. He could be in a worse situation. Always be grateful, Arthur had told him once. He tried. He really did. Sometimes it was hard though. Focusing on Feliciano, so he didn't have to think of his own situation, he smiled wider and patted his head. "Of course, Feli. If you work hard enough, anything is possible."

.

"Thank you, Alfred!" He kissed Alfred's cheek before pulling away and skipping out the door, humming a familiar tune.

.

Alfred gathered up the letters and put them away in a little wooden box Arthur had given him. They went on with their other studies, Mattie asking for help with his math. At least in that area, Alfred was ahead. After a while of explaining things to his baby brother, he went in the kitchen to get a drink and was accosted by Arthur, who wore a very haughty expression. "Quick, lad, I'm a Lord of the second class."

.

"Hello, your majesty, Lord Arthur, of the second class." He bowed low, earning a laugh from his teacher.

.

"Very good. You're getting better at remembering."

.

Alfred beamed at the praise. It didn't happen often and he soaked it up when he got it. Arthur seemed in high spirits, which made him happier. "Any news?"

.

"Not much. The Emperor of the Far East has requested to our emperor that Master Ivan stay for another three months and return with them in the summer. The Emperor hasn't sent anything in reply yet, but I think it's likely he'll consent."

.

Three more months? Instead of one and a half months he would have to wait four and a half? He nodded slowly and let Arthur return to his work. He helped with the dishes, learning from Toris that both Natalia and Katyusha strongly opposed him staying another three months, but the Emperor wasn't likely to be swayed by their opinions. After his work was done he headed to the west wing, where Ivan and his sisters studied. He found the room he was looking for and slipped in quietly. The picture above the fireplace was still there. He moved a chair over and climbed up on it to get a better look. Neither Katyusha nor Natalia really looked that much different from their childhood selves, while there was a marked difference in Ivan. The boy in the picture was wide-eyed and innocent, a shy smile ghosting over his lips. Ivan as a man was nothing of the sort. His eyes were hard and cold and the smile he wore was more terrifying than inviting.

.

Their mother's blue eyes were so adoring as she gazed down at them. Alfred wondered what it was like to have a mother who loved you and took care of you. It must have been pretty nice, considering how happy they all looked. His train of thought came to a halt when he noticed the scarf she wore tied around her neck like a bow. It looked familiar…

.

"And just what is a little servant boy doing in this room?"

.

He turned and found the Emperor himself standing in the doorway. The man was large and sturdy looking, his dark hair reaching his shoulders. His eyes were dark and held a frightening glint. Still, Alfred wasn't particularly afraid of him. "I'm looking at a picture."

.

"Obviously. But I don't believe you have permission to be here." The Emperor approached and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off the chair. His screams didn't do him any good. "I do believe the slaves are kept in the kitchens, yes?" He gave a jerk and smiled at Alfred's cry of pain. "Perhaps you have learned your lesson? You do not get free rein of my palace, where you can contaminate the air I breathe."

.

Alfred glared up at him and opened his mouth to tell him off with a few choice words he had learned from Lovino, but he was swiftly backhanded. His cheek stung and his hair got pulled again as his head jerked to the side.

.

The Emperor's fist clenched tighter in Alfred's hair, pulling even more. "You do not have the right to look upon me. And certainly not in such a disrespectful way. I have other, more effective methods of teaching the hard-headed."

.

"Master Emperor!" Arthur's breathless voice called from the doorway. "What has this child done to offend?"

.

The Emperor turned, pulling Alfred around as well. Arthur was on his knees in the doorway, bowing. "He has stepped foot out of his boundaries and has shown me blatant disrespect. He did not even address me properly."

.

Alfred winced, half from pain and half from his own stupidity. He had forgotten to bow and show his humility. And hadn't he just been reminded by Arthur before he came into this room? Stupid, stupid and stupid!

.

"Please, Master Emperor, I humbly ask your generosity to forgive him. He is Master Ivan's personal servant and has been spoiled considerably by him. Please, I—"

.

"He is Ivan's?" The Emperor jerked his hand back and forth, yanking Alfred around from left to right and back. He chuckled at Alfred's cries. "I suppose he would not take kindly to finding his little toy covered in scars, would he? Hmm…" He threw Alfred forward, causing him to tumble on the floor in front of Arthur. "Give him a cold bath and have him walk about in his underclothes. Perhaps that will be sufficient."

.

"Yes, Master Emperor." Arthur quickly grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Once they were far enough away, his teacher's panic turned into anger. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize what could have happened to you? You're lucky to get off with such small punishment!"

.

Alfred didn't feel lucky. His scalp throbbed from the vicious hair-pulling and his body ached from being thrown on the marble floor. His bath was unbearably cold but the worst of it was he couldn't put on warm clothes afterward. He was left to walk around in thin undergarments for the rest of the day. Now he understood just what Lovino had gone through. To his surprise the other boy went to him and gave him a warm jacket.

.

"Don't look so grateful, idiot. Feliciano made me do it."

.

"Thank you for letting him." He smiled at Lovino's glare before continuing his chores. He stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day and for the days that followed. Not that he was afraid or anything. Really. He just didn't want to chance seeing the Emperor's ugly face again.

.

He tried to hide his cough and sniffles, but Arthur eventually caught on and had him go to bed. There he was utterly miserable. There was nothing to do but study. Doing it off and on wasn't so bad, but for long periods it became exhausting. Mattie wasn't allowed to sleep with him because he might become ill and so the nights were freezing cold. Those servants that brought his food or drinks sometimes came late and he would be starving or dehydrated by the time they arrived. No wonder getting ill was treated like a death sentence.

.

It seemed to only get worse. Alfred could have sworn a week had gone by but when Arthur visited him briefly, he found it had only been three days. When he got up the room blurred and spun around him. Soon he couldn't even lift himself into a sitting position. He was vaguely aware of people coming and going. Arthur, Toris, Mattie and a strange man and woman. He even saw Ivan, but by then he was pretty sure he was hallucinating. He got moved into a better bed shortly after that. Or maybe that had been a dream. He had several of those. He felt like he was floating most of the time. There was a familiar, soothing voice talking to him and it helped him to sleep.

.

-O-

.

Ivan woke slowly, reluctant to open his eyes, despite his gnawing hunger. The last four days had been utter hell and his body hadn't recovered yet. Still, the sun was up and he was expected to be as well. He looked down at Alfred's sleeping form and felt his slightly flushed forehead. The fever had gone down, at least. He groaned and tried to sit up, despite the pain shooting through his entire lower body. Perhaps horseback riding all the way back hadn't been his brightest idea, but he had been impatient. Cutting through the country had saved him time, though it had been hard-earned.

.

Alfred made a sound of protest and snuggled to his side, mumbling something about the cold. The door opened then and Toris came in with a tray of food and water. It could have been plain bread and mud and Ivan would have still been happy to see it. He barely waited until the tray had been placed before drinking the whole glass and devouring his breakfast, ignoring when it burned his tongue. Yes, his table-manners were lacking, but his last meal had been eaten on the back of a horse two days before. He was thoroughly famished.

.

"Master, if I had known you were so hungry I would have prepared something last night." Toris took the now cleared tray and fidgeted nervously. "Can I get you anything else, Master?"

.

Ivan shook his head and lay back down. He was still hungry, but he knew he couldn't handle anymore or he would be sick before long. Once his body processed how much he had actually eaten he felt comfortably full and he went back to sleep.

.

When he woke again it was dark in the room. He slowly climbed out of the bed, barely wincing despite the pain, and lit the bedside lamp. Alfred was still sleeping and, upon closer inspection, hadn't changed since the morning. He was sick, but not as sick as when Ivan had returned the night before. He climbed back in the bed and held Alfred closer to him, brushing back his golden hair and pressing a soft kiss to his damp forehead. "You worried me, little sunflower. The doctor said you might not make it." He looked down at the flushed face and frowned. He didn't want to think about what he could have come back to. What he _would_ have come back to.

.

Thank goodness he had given Katyusha his address. He had certainly been reluctant at first. He didn't want to be flooded with letters from Natalia. But when she had written that they called in a doctor because Alfred was ill, he had rushed back. He knew how the servants were ordered to deal with sickness. He also knew once the doctor was called in the sick servant almost always died. Admittedly, this had never caused him much concern before, because it was out of his hands. But now…Now Alfred had almost died from it. The four days and two nights he had ridden, he had expected to come home too late.

.

Alfred stirring in his arms interrupted his train of thought. His beautiful blue eyes fluttered before opening. He looked a little disoriented and confused. "Ivan…? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be back for another…Four months?"

.

"I heard you were sick, so I returned. You were not doing so well when I got back, sunflower." Ivan couldn't help a small smile when Alfred scowled up at him at the nickname. Really, he could be such a child. If anything, he should be flattered. "Are you hungry?"

.

"Yeah. And thirsty." Alfred sat up slowly, looking very ill at the movement. "Are you going to go back when I get better or are you going to stay?"

.

"I'm going to stay." He put his pillow behind Alfred so he could lean back. The boy did so immediately, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh through his nose. Ivan watched him for a moment, soaking in the sight of him. He was obviously ill and tired, but he was _alive_. And that was worth the endless hours of bouncing in a saddle and riding through frigid air and driving snow. Even if Ivan got sick, which was highly probable after that ride, he wouldn't regret it. Though looking at it logically, he couldn't understand why it was so important. Alfred wasn't even that well-behaved. It wasn't like his personal servant was irreplaceable, either. After all, the boy had _been_ a replacement. No, as a servant, he was easily replaceable. But as a person..._Alfred_ could not be replaced. He was brave to the point of idiocy and infuriatingly defiant, but his blue eyes were always shining with happiness and hope. He made Ivan laugh as well, which was no small feat.

.

Ivan realized with alarm he had grown far too attached to the boy. Alfred had somehow weaseled in and made himself important to Ivan. He had sworn off any actual attachment to someone after his mother had been murdered. He had even managed to put distance between himself and his sisters, though he couldn't cut ties completely. It was a testament to how weak he was. The thought made him angry and he stood up, pain shooting up his thighs and hips, but he ignored it. "I'll get you something to eat."

.

Alfred was silent, so he just left the room without looking back. He didn't allow himself to limp, though walking was still painful. He thought about all the people who knew he had rushed back. It had been Arthur, Toris and the doctor. They had been the only ones awake when he had finally come home. The Emperor would soon know when he got word from all the stations Ivan had used to change horses. But the Emperor already knew of his frailties. But would he know it was Alfred Ivan had rushed back for? His steps faltered and he looked back at the stairs, dread settling heavily in his gut. If he found out, he could use Alfred to manipulate him. Just like with his mother.

.

"Master Ivan?"

.

He thought about ignoring Toris but decided against it. "Alfred is hungry. Prepare something for him to eat." He passed the young brunette and got a glass of water before heading back to the stairs. He paused at the door and eyed Toris threateningly. "Have you told anyone about my presence here?"

.

"N-no, Master. I haven't."

.

He nodded and continued out. His sisters would be angry when they found out he had returned without telling them, but for now it was best they didn't know. When he got to the door of his room he stopped for a moment to clear his head. He didn't need confusing emotions running through his mind right now. He had to be careful Alfred never found out how important he was. Ivan was unwilling to be at anyone's mercy if he could help it. He would have to be more guarded in the future and slowly but surely regain indifference. Confident he was prepared, he slipped into the room and offered the glass to Alfred.

.

"I thought you said you were getting me something to eat."

.

"Drink it."

.

Alfred looked up at him in annoyance and took the glass before drinking from it. "So what's your problem?"

.

He went to his desk and sat down, pulling papers over and finding his pen. He needed to write an apology to his previous hosts for leaving without much of an explanation and at the moment it was a more enjoyable task than speaking with Alfred. He heard the boy make an irritated noise from the bed but he made no move to pester Ivan. Of which he was grateful. The last thing he needed was Alfred making him smile and breaking his resolve. This was for the best, after all.

.

* * *

Argh! Odyssey and Chaplin (my cat and my sister's cat, respectively) have been attacking the Christmas tree like it's covered in catnip. They've been trying to eat the plastic needles and batting the bulbs off and I've had to stop writing and get up and chase them off a zillion times

Just another happy Christmas memory, am I right? XD


	7. Chapter VII - Back to Normal

Oh, man, I just...hate this chapter. I had the worst writer's block on this thing. I hope everyone else likes it better than I do, but if you don't, I'll totally understand. Hopefully it gets better toward the end. UGH!

Anyway, thank you to my reviewers, of course! Especially **DestineyTot**, you've been with me from the beginning and your reviews always make me want to write. I honestly never expected to get anything for this, so it still blows my mind. Also to **Darksuns-Moon**, I'm glad you like the story, sis! X3

Okay, so the story stuff...I don't know how well I write Gilbert/Prussia. Honestly, I used to hate him, I found him so annoying. He's grown on me recently, but I don't know his character very well, so if he's OOC I'm really sorry. I tried. He's also lost his favorite word, but it just didn't feel like it 'fit' with the time period of the story. 'Awesome' just seems like a more modern word to me.

I really don't know if I'm moving through time too quickly or too slowly.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**VII: Back to Normal**

.

Alfred's recovery was fast after he had been moved to Ivan's room. His 'master' had shared the bed with him despite the several protests by Toris that he would get sick. He seemed far colder than usual though, barely speaking to Alfred. He didn't understand the jerk. He came back early from his trip because Alfred had been ill and then Ivan didn't want anything to do with him. It wasn't because he was sick, either, or they wouldn't have shared a bed.

.

His questions were met with short, sometimes even rude answers. "The Far East really made you an asshole."

.

"Now, Alfred, that is no way to address your master." Ivan continued to ignore him, however, and read his book. "Where did you learn such foul language?"

.

"Nowhere." Two could play at the crappy answers game. Ivan didn't seem as irritated as Alfred was. He merely continued reading as if they hadn't spoken. There was a long silence before Alfred slid off the bed and went to chair his companion sat in. The book he was _so_ engrossed in was about military strategy and past leaders. "Are you mad at me?"

.

"Not particularly."

.

Alfred waited for some kind of explanation, but none came. It was really starting to piss him off. "Then why are you ignoring me?"

.

"Do you require _my_ attention?" Ivan turned the page, his gaze moving over the words so quickly he couldn't possibly be reading them.

.

"I don't require anything from you." He really wanted to shove Ivan, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. With a frustrated growl he left the room. He could feel the other's gaze on his back, but he didn't turn to look. He was probably just happy Alfred was leaving. Why he found it so upsetting, he didn't really know. Maybe because they had known each other for almost a year and in that time, Ivan had never blatantly ignored him. He couldn't understand why he was doing it now. He wouldn't even tell Alfred what he had done to deserve it.

.

He didn't return to the room that night and wasn't particularly surprised when Ivan didn't come kidnap him. He decided he wasn't going to worry about it. If Ivan wanted to be a jerk, let him be a jerk. Everybody was happy to see him when he went into the kitchen the next day. He was shocked to hear it was only a month until Midwinter's Day, meaning he had been sick for over a week and in the care of the doctor for over half that time. Arthur actually cried when he saw him and hugged him so tight he thought his back would break.

.

"God, lad, I thought I was going to have to bury another child." Arthur's hands came up to cup his face and he looked in his eyes. He looked tired, but relieved. "You strong enough to work?"

.

"Arthur!" he whined and smacked his wrist, but he couldn't help joining in a laugh. "Yes," he answered finally as Arthur got to his feet. Everyone seemed happy he was alive, even servants he didn't really know. It made him feel better, even though he had a gnawing suspicion some of them were only happy they wouldn't have to dig a frozen grave. The days went fast, but the nights were long and he had trouble sleeping. The cold, the noises and the hard, thin bed seemed somehow worse than before.

.

Before he knew it, a very important anniversary came up. Alfred dared to anger the Emperor by going into the entrance hall and looking it over, remembering the very first time he had entered the palace. He now knew where all the doors led and he knew the occupants of the grand building. The majesty of this place no longer awed him. In fact, it was harder to remember what he and Mattie had lived in before. A large crate with old coats, if his memory served him correctly. He had never known luxury then. He had never known kindness or cruelty. It had just been about surviving. People would be coming for a party the next evening, just like last year. If he was lucky, Mistress Katyusha would be her generous self and give him a cookie this year. Or a slice of chocolate cake. Either one would be nice.

.

His smile dropped when he thought about another first of that day. He had first met Ivan. He wasn't any more afraid of him now than he was then, and he understood him no better either. Just when Ivan started to make sense, he didn't anymore. He sighed and went back to his duties, still recalling the cold bath and the early trip to bed. His first time in that terrible room he slept in this winter as well. It was early the next morning that he saw Arthur leave for the market. He returned with white roses and Alfred followed him out to a shaded place. He recognized it as Maria's grave. Arthur placed one of many roses over where she lay. "How many children are buried here?"

.

Arthur looked back at him then at the grave. "Too many." He smiled sadly and moved on, placing roses in different areas.

.

"You remember where everyone is buried?"

.

"I remember where." He laid the last rose down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, a regretful look spreading over his face. "I don't always remember who. I've gotten people's graves mixed up a few times."

.

"That's understandable. They're unmarked." Alfred stood beside him in the cold, listening to the wind whistle through the bare trees. Flakes of snow hit him in the face and melted almost instantly. He thought about how he could have been one of the graves Arthur visited today and shivered violently. "Would you miss me? Not just because I'm under your care. Like, would you miss _me_?"

.

Arthur stared down at him and smiled slightly, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, lad, I'd miss you. You're a pain in the ass, but the place wouldn't be the same without you."

.

"You have such a way with words." He smiled despite their conversation and followed his teacher inside. Some of the guests arrived early, like Corporal and Lieutenant Beilschmidt and the sergeant from the south, Carriedo. Arthur seemed nervous from then on, often glancing out the window. He looked like something horrible was coming, so Alfred felt it best to keep him company. He didn't want his teacher to go crazy or anything.

.

With everyone being busy with preparations for the party, Arthur ended up being the one to take the tray of tea to the guests, as it was too heavy for Alfred to do so. He still went, though, to ease the young man's nerves. They could hear laughter from down the hall as they approached. The laugh sounded like the corporal, but Alfred couldn't be sure. He opened the door, since Arthur's hands were full. Inside the room everyone was sitting except for Ivan, who stared out a window. Katyusha sat between the corporal and the sergeant while the lieutenant sat with Natalia. Just when they entered, Katyusha asked a question regarding Captain Bonnefoy and Arthur froze. As they had gone unnoticed and wouldn't be punished for waiting, Alfred stopped beside him.

.

"How is he? Same as always. Still catting around like a wild tom." The corporal chuckled and rested his feet on the small table between the two sofas. "He's not here, so that just proves his tastes are inferior to mine, eh?" He leaned in close to Katyusha, who blushed and shyly moved back, pressing against the sergeant slightly.

.

"But isn't he always with you two? I thought the three of you were quite close. You declared to being inseparable."

.

"Yeah, well, there was this cute little thing he decided he's rather spend his time with."

.

The loud crash of breaking glass caused everybody to jump and turn to the door. Arthur quickly knelt and started picking up the broken pieces of the kettle and cups with his bare hands. "My humblest apologies. Please, I will hurry and get more."

.

Alfred winced when he saw the blood mingling with the hot tea in the tray. He wanted to shout at Arthur to stop grabbing handfuls of broken glass, but he was desperately ordered to get more tea so he quickly obeyed. On his way back to help clean up he saw Arthur coming toward him, the tray in his trembling, bloody hands. Alfred followed him back into the kitchen, where the broken glass was discarded and Toris made Arthur wash his hands. Then small pieces were carefully extracted from his palms and fingers. He watched as it happened, but the pain didn't seem to affect him. It scared Alfred a little. Once Toris was gone to deliver the new tea Alfred put his hand on Arthur's arm. "Are you okay?"

.

"Fine." He ran his hand over his hair, smearing blood through it. Then he clenched his fist and threw the dirty tray on the floor with a growl. "That bastard! That bloody bastard!" After the short outburst he rested his head in his hands and quietly sobbed. "Bastard…"

.

Alfred watched helplessly, rubbing his teacher's back. "I thought it was over. Doesn't that mean you stop caring?"

.

"Oh, God, if only it were that easy." Arthur lifted his head and took a deep, shaky breath. He angrily wiped his eyes and shuddered. "Just the thought of him with some tramp…"

.

"You probably shouldn't think about it." Alfred really didn't know how to help. If Arthur had been the one to end it, he shouldn't be upset now, should he? But whether he was right to feel this way or not, it's how he felt and telling him he shouldn't wouldn't make anything better. So he just hugged his teacher close and hoped it was enough. He was hugged back, tighter than was really comfortable, but he didn't complain. After a long moment they pulled apart and Arthur looked semi-normal. He could pass for okay if people weren't observant.

.

Before long the other guests were arriving and nobody could think of their own personal problems with all the hectic scrambling. Alfred caught glimpses of the party, noticing Ivan danced with several of the young ladies present, which he hadn't done last year. He was quite good at it though and accumulated a large following of the female guests. They all looked pretty snobbish, but he was just a servant, so he had no right to judge anyone.

.

He didn't bother trying to sleep until the party ended and almost forgot to wish Katyusha a happy birthday. She was happy he remembered but had nothing to give him. She was distracted waiting for the sergeant to finish his dance with another young lady so she could dance with him. The corporal and lieutenant were keeping her company, though she never joined their conversation.

.

When the party ended most of the guests left, some claiming they would return in the summer to pay another visit. After that the palace seemed to go into hibernation. Alfred tried and failed to catch Mattie's birthday this time, missing it by almost a week. He began seeing less and less of his brother as Mattie began spending more time with his future mistress. It made remembering things harder.

.

It also made Alfred feel more alone. Arthur had grown very quiet, so much so everyone was beginning to worry about him. Toris had taken over some of Arthur's old tasks to take up the slack and Lovino, though working inside, often did the adult chores since he was 'becoming a man'. Feliciano was always willing to talk, but he was so easily distracted and childish that Alfred couldn't enjoy a long conversation with him. Mattie was never around and the other servants were too busy to pay him any attention.

.

After a while he gave up on good company and focused on his lessons. His studies improved, but his spirits sank. Soon he and Arthur could have been twins, they were both so melancholy. Finally, one day when they were doing dishes, Arthur suddenly exclaimed, "That's it!"

.

Alfred jumped and nearly dropped the plate he held. When he looked at Arthur, his teacher looked angry, but at least his eyes were no longer dull. "What's it?"

.

"I don't want to be miserable forever and no one else is going to cheer me up, so I might as well do it myself. It's what I've always done and it's what I'll always do." He went back to work, only with more vigor. He didn't look _happy_, but his depression seemed to have lifted.

.

Alfred wondered if it was actually possible to truly cheer yourself up. Was that something you could really do? He had always thought it took someone else. But Arthur apparently could do it. He soon returned to his usual self. Even though his smiles weren't always sincere he had at least dug himself out enough to try and fake it. Alfred decided to follow his example, but actually _be_ happy and not just pretend.

.

It wasn't easy to do. But with spring coming and his tenth birthday right around the corner he had a lot more to be happy about. The actual day was a bit of a downer, though. A storm blew through, covering everything in sleet and the temperatures dropped far below normal for the time of year. He was stuck toting pails of freezing water into the kitchen. "Happy birthday to me," he told himself in sarcasm. Yeah, this was going to be a great day…

.

"It's your birthday?"

.

He froze at Ivan's voice and slowly turned to face the young man. He felt a twinge of worry upon beholding the silver-haired master. He stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back and his head slightly tilted to the side. None of that was troubling. It was the expression on Ivan's face that concerned him. He looked mildly curious and far too innocent. There wasn't even a hint of malice in his eyes. Alfred immediately suspected an imposter. "Yes, it's my birthday. Do you know how old I'm turning?"

.

"I don't believe you've ever told me how old you were exactly." The imposter approached him and bent at the waist so they were eye level. "Why do you look so guarded? Are you angry with me, sunflower?"

.

Oh, that was Ivan. Alfred felt a growing urge to throw the bucket of icy water in his face. "What made you decide to suddenly start talking to me again, huh? Did the ice that was up your butt finally melt or something?"

.

His eyebrows rose and he straightened, gazing down at Alfred wearily. "Really, Alfred, there's no need for such crude language."

.

Alfred felt another stab of concern. Ivan did not look like himself and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he was sick. "Are…you okay?" When Ivan hesitated—_hesitated_—Alfred really began to worry. He set the bucket down and took a cautious step toward the young man. "Ivan?"

.

"I am very tired," Ivan finally admitted with a heavy sigh. He looked exhausted, actually. His normally proud posture was now slightly slumped and his grip on the horse whip, which Alfred hadn't noticed before, was very loose. Ivan met his gaze for a moment then offered his hand. When Alfred didn't take it immediately, he sighed sadly. "Please, Alfred. I'm sorry for my behavior and I will explain. But right now I need to rest and I want you there."

.

Ivan saying please with that raw desperation in his voice made it pretty hard to refuse, so he took the offered hand and followed him up to his room. Arthur would have a fit when he found the bucket out in the hall, but he wasn't going to worry about that. He had been taught to answer to the masters before anyone else, so he was behaving. For once. Once they reached the room Ivan laid down on the bed fully dressed. Alfred sighed and took off his hat and boots before setting them in their rightful places. Ivan motioned for him to come closer so he climbed on the bed and curled up against his 'master's chest. He was held close even after the young man fell asleep and he found himself drifting off as well, listening to the rhythmic beating of Ivan's heart.

.

-O-

.

Alfred woke up much more rested than the previous morning. He lifted his head out of the scarf around Ivan's neck and stretched. Why he was sleeping on Ivan's chest, he couldn't begin to fathom. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed. Though Ivan did smell strangely good. Maybe that was it. Shrugging the thought off, he folded his arms over the sleeping man's shoulders and watched him. The steady rise and fall of his chest went unimpeded by Alfred's weight. The buttons of his uniform jacket had come undone at his neck, revealing pale skin where the scarf didn't cover. He could see the pale line of a scar peeking just beyond the edge of his collar. He carefully pushed the cloth aside, sliding his finger along the marred flesh. He wished Ivan would tell him what had caused these.

.

"Alfred…" Ivan shifted under him, his brows furrowing in a look of aggravation but his eyes remaining closed. His hands moved to clumsily push Alfred away, but didn't quite manage it. Still, he was nothing if not persistent.

.

Alfred got a hand in the face and had to retreat just to breath. He sat up on Ivan's stomach and glared down at the peaceful face. "Shoving a hand in someone's face is a bit rude, don't you think?"

.

"And yet you've done it to me several times." Ivan still refused to open his eyes.

.

"Yeah, but you were laying your fat head on me. That thing is heavy." He crossed his arms and moved off, settling in the blankets next to his bed-mate.

.

They stayed silent for a while before Ivan finally accepted that he was awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at his uniform and groaning. "Did I really go to bed in this?"

.

"Yes. You would have had your boots on too if I hadn't taken them off." Alfred leaned back on his hands and watched as the young man went and got a change of clothes. When he was ordered to do the same for himself he frowned. "Why?"

.

"Because you need a bath."

.

Great. Another bath with Ivan. He didn't want to, but he did as he was told and met him in the bathroom. There was no point in disobeying, as he would just get forced to do it anyway. Besides, a warm bath did sound appealing. He'd just rather have one by himself. All in all, though, it wasn't so bad. Ivan didn't start washing his hair right away. Instead he seemed content to simply enjoy the hot water. Alfred looked over his shoulder at the young man and found him lying back with his arms and head resting on the rim of the tub with his eyes closed. Alfred shrugged and followed his example, lying back against Ivan's chest. The water nearly reached his chin. "Ivan?"

.

"Hmm?"

.

"Why were you such a jerk the last few months? I mean, you barely spoke to me when I talked to you and you wouldn't even explain what I did to piss you off."

.

Ivan stayed silent for a moment, instead running his fingers through Alfred's hair. Finally, he quietly said, "That was terrible of me, wasn't it? I was not angry with you and I do not think I shall be doing that again. It…caused more trouble than it fixed." He didn't seem willing to explain any further, so Alfred figured he would have to let it go. At least he admitted he done something wrong, so he could be forgiven. Once the water cooled enough they washed their hair and climbed out.

.

Once they were dressed he rushed off to do his chores but only after being told he would return to sleeping in Ivan's room. Arthur had nothing to say about the pail of water in the hall so he just continued his usual routine. While in the middle of washing dishes Toris commented on how much more cheerful he looked. He couldn't imagine why, but he attributed it to the weather, which was already beginning to warm up again. Actually, thinking about it, it depressed him. It was like Mother Nature set out to ruin his birthday.

.

There was a sudden ruckus in the entrance hall with loud, familiar voices shouting and laughing. Toris dried his hands and left with Feliciano to greet the visitors. Feliciano only went because Arthur didn't feel up to it. The kitchen fell eerily silent, making the noise outside seem even louder. He heard Ivan and Katyusha greeting the guests and the echoing laughter of the Corporal. When Toris and Feliciano returned they had a few announcements. Toris spoke first, despite Feli's enthusiasm to tell his own news. "Our summer guests have already arrived. They are the same as usual."

.

"Everyone is here?" Arthur asked warily.

.

"Well, we're missing Captain Bonnefoy. From what I heard, he was detained by personal business. And Emperor Yun, but Prince Yao is here. Now that he's fifteen he can travel by himself, I suppose."

.

Feliciano glanced around at the adults to be sure everyone was done speaking before stating happily, "Lieutenant Beilschmidt tied my shoes for me." He was happy to show off the neatly tied laces.

.

"Why weren't your shoes already tied?" Arthur's motherly question never got answered. Before Feliciano could open his mouth to speak Lovino burst into the kitchen and hastily closed the doors, flopping back against them with a look of relief. "What's gotten into you, lad? You don't have a fever, do you?"

.

Lovino's face took on a deeper shade of pink and he growled, baring his teeth. "I'm fine! Mind your own business." He quickly got to work putting away dishes. His hands were shaking at first, but he gradually calmed down from whatever had caused his distress. Alfred watched him work, wondering what had sent him running into the kitchen. He knew the older boy would never tell him, though, so he focused back on his task.

.

After his chores were done he moved his stuff back into Ivan's room. It was starting to irritate him how he kept having to move back and forth between the two rooms. Each time he did it he swore it would be the last time but then he'd be moving again a few months later. "This will be the last time." He wasn't doing it again. If Ivan kicked him out or decided to be an asshole he would just sleep on the floor. It wouldn't be any worse than that old bed anyway.

.

Toris knocked on the door and peeked in. "Your presence has been requested in the parlor."

.

"Um, okay…" He set his stuff aside and followed the older servant to the parlor door. He could hear Katyusha cooing over Mattie, who was apparently very well-behaved. When he opened the door and went inside everyone turned to look at him. He wasn't sure why they were eyeing him like a painting on display, but he sure didn't like it. He quickly bowed his head, barely remembering it at the last moment.

.

"He must be Mistress Natalia's," Lady Elizabeta stated, seeming surprised.

.

At Natalia's violent recoil, Katyusha hesitantly explained, "No, he is…Ivan's, actually."

.

The corporal suddenly came undone with laughter, covering his mouth and doubling over. He was promptly smacked in the back of the head by the Lady of the East and frowned upon by everyone else. "Ow! What? It's hilarious!"

.

"I fail to see how," Ivan said with a dangerous edge to his voice. He narrowed his eyes at the still laughing albino.

.

"I never would have thought you were…of that _persuasion_." The corporal studied Alfred closely, still chuckling to himself. "Well, he's not much to look at and he doesn't look too bright either. Seems pretty useless to me."

.

Alfred opened his mouth to tell him where he could stick his opinion, but Ivan's voice cut him off, sounding far kinder than his words. "If you want to keep that ugly face of yours intact, I suggest you keep similar comments to yourself."

.

"Pfft. Like you could stand a chance against my superior fighting skills." The albino waved off the threat, unconcerned. "The kid's not even as upset as you are. I kind of like him now, actually. Kid, come here."

.

Alfred didn't have to answer to him but he went to where the corporal was sitting, deciding it was the best way to defuse the situation. "Yes, Corporal Beilschmidt?"

.

"Call me Gil."

.

"Gil?"

.

"Yeah, it's short for Gilbert, kid."

.

He glared at the smirking idiot and crossed his arms. "I know that! But it's an informal title."

.

"Oh, man, you've been taught by ol' Arthur, eh? He's real uptight, that one. Relax a little. You can call me Corporal Gil if it makes you happy. Corporal Beilschmidt is just way too long and I'd much rather get to the interesting stuff." The man's smirk widened and he pulled Alfred on the cushion beside him. "You need to relax, kid. You're just like my little brother."

.

Alfred looked over at the lieutenant, who sat between Prince Yao and Archduke Roderich. He was sure he didn't look _that_ stern. "Why was I called in here?"

.

"We were all curious about you and your brother," Lady Elizabeta said, pulling his attention to her. "I hear in a year or two you'll be given to…Prince Ivan. So I wanted to meet you."

.

"I think they should wait until they're at least sixteen. Not twelve." The corporal shook his head with a look of disgust then looked down at Alfred seriously. "Listen, kid, don't let him take you to his bed until you're at _least_ fifteen, okay?"

.

"But he already does that." He couldn't understand what the big deal was. Or why his words sent the corporal into a fit. When he looked at Lady Elizabeta she appeared too stunned to speak. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

.

* * *

Yep, Alfred's totally oblivious to the trouble he's just caused XD

Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. I pretty sure the next one will be better though ^^;


	8. Chapter VIII - Daddy Issues

Thank you to my reviewers, of course. And to those that followed and favorited or even just read it. I write this story for you guys :D. Okay, so, um...sorry this took so long. I was mainly just way too tired to write. My sleep has been utter crap DX

I kinda thought this chapter was going to be more light-hearted than it turned out to be, so don't be fooled by the beginning or the title. I'm not quite sure if it counts as 'violence', but there's definitely abuse toward the end. More of Ivan's POV. The writing may be sub-par because of my lack of sleep, so bear with me. I'll probably edit this later.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**VIII: Daddy Issues**

.

When Alfred looked at Ivan helplessly he found the other leaning against the arm of the sofa, his head resting his in palm, covering his eyes. Natalia tugged desperately at his free arm, her words an incomprehensible string of panic and begging. Something about it not being true. When Ivan did finally peek out from between his fingers he looked at Alfred like that was the stupidest thing he could have possibly said.

.

"You sick bastard! He's just a boy!" The corporal—Gil—appeared ready to jump out of his seat and kill Ivan right then and there.

.

"Alfred, would you mind explaining to them what you meant? I doubt they'd believe me if _I_ told them."

.

He really was at a loss for words. "Is it wrong to sleep with an adult?"

.

"_Hell_ yes!"

.

"He means _just_ sleeping, for heaven's sake." Ivan glared at Gil, now openly angry. He shook off Natalia, but she returned almost immediately. "He doesn't even comprehend what you mean. Ask him bluntly and I'm sure the response would be different."

.

"Sex, kid. I'm talking about sex."

.

The room fell deathly silent. Alfred glanced from one expectant face to another, his own face growing redder when he realized what he had done. "No! Never! No way!" He waved his arms in emphasis, horrified that they would even jump to that conclusion. What the hell was wrong with people? How did sleeping together suddenly mean sex? He wasn't even really sure what all went into that particular activity, but he knew you had to be an adult. Obviously he wasn't one.

.

Everyone seemed to calm at his outburst, though Ivan still looked irritated. He had just about decided to brush it off and try to change the subject when one last thought brought his plans to a screeching halt. Did that mean when he grew up Ivan was going to 'sleep' with him? Everybody spoke like it was inevitable. He turned to the silver-haired young man, panic beginning to rise in his chest.

.

Ivan took one look at him and groaned. "Here comes trouble." He glared at Gil. "I blame you for this."

.

"Hey, the kid needs to know what his situation is really like. I think you've been keeping too much shit from him." Gil patted Alfred's back, making the boy jump. "Hey, calm down. You have every right to refuse him at the moment."

.

'At the moment'? He wouldn't later? Before he could ask any questions, Ivan stood up and offered his hand.

.

"Alfred, we need to talk."

.

Alfred hesitantly took the hand and followed Ivan out of the room, trying his best to ignore the corporal telling him to say no. They went down the hall at a brisk pace, Alfred barely able to keep up with Ivan's long strides. Finally, they slipped into a room, which happened to be the music room, and Ivan had him sit down on the piano bench before kneeling in front of him.

.

"Sunflower, there is no need to be frightened." Ivan's voice was calm and gentle as his hand moved up to the side of Alfred's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I may order you to do many things you do not wish to, but that is not one of them. If you do not wish for it to happen, it will not happen. Do you understand?"

.

He slowly nodded, feeling a bit calmer. Ivan seemed to be earnest and genuinely concerned for him. After a kiss on the forehead and a promise from Ivan that he was sincere they returned to the parlor. When they entered everyone looked strangely relieved. Then he noticed Mattie sitting in Katyusha's lap, looking horribly confused. Alfred felt heat flare across his cheeks, knowing Mattie had heard their conversation. How had he not noticed his little brother sitting there?

.

"Nice chat?" The corporal lounged back in the sofa, resting his arm over the back. "Be glad you missed little Matthew asking what sex was. That was fun."

.

"I do believe you were the one who brought the whole thing up." Ivan sat back in his seat, immediately being grabbed by Natalia. Alfred sat back next to Gil, as there was no other available seat. "Use more discretion in the future, Corporal. Most _adults_ do not consider it a proper subject of discussion. It is certainly not meant for children to speak about."

.

The corporal shrugged, unconcerned. "They'll learn about it sooner or later."

.

"I was surprised by that storm that blew through yesterday," Lady Elizabeta said in a valiant attempt at changing the subject. "I had a feeling when we received the invitation from your father it was a bit early…"

.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop to minus sixty in a split second. Natalia glared at Lady Elizabeta while Katyusha glanced worriedly at Ivan. For good reason. He had gone stiff and his violet eyes glowed with unadulterated rage. He stood suddenly, dragging Natalia up with him as she clung to his arm. The corporal stood as well and moved in between Ivan and Lady Elizabeta, seemingly ready for an attack. Ivan glared at him and yanked his arm from the young mistress's grasp before turning and walking out of the room, slamming the door so hard a mirror fell from the wall and broke.

.

"I…I didn't mean to upset him…" Lady Elizabeta watched in confusion before turning to Katyusha in bewilderment. "What did I say?"

.

"You called the Emperor our father," Katyusha answered quietly, stroking Mattie's hair in a comforting manner. She released an unsteady breath, her blue eyes suddenly welling with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for his behavior. They…he…It's not something we can talk about."

.

Lady Elizabeta leaned forward, concern and suspicion mingling in her expression. "Is there something going on with your father? What is he doing to your three?"

.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." Katyusha moved Mattie off her lap before fleeing the room as well. Natalia calmly followed after.

.

Everyone turned their attention to Alfred. He squirmed under their gazes. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything." He wasn't even sure what was going on. Toris and Arthur appeared, drawn by the commotion. While Toris cleaned up the broken mirror, the corporal and sergeant ganged up on Arthur, asking strange questions. Some involved Captain Bonnefoy, which Arthur refused to answer. Still, the guests couldn't be left without a host, so Arthur left to get the Emperor.

.

Alfred didn't want to be in the room when he showed up. To avoid the jerk, he and Mattie returned to the kitchen to work, getting barraged with questions about what had happened in the parlor. All it took was a small explanation and everyone understood. Apparently, Ivan had made himself clear to all of them a long time ago.

.

-O-

.

Alfred's evening was spent mostly in the kitchens, all the servants gathering there to eat their own suppers away from the masters and their guests. Arthur still scolded him about what utensil he used with what food. He didn't see why it really mattered, but he let it slide for the most part. There had to be a reason Arthur thought it was so important to know this stuff.

.

"Why were Corporal Beilschmidt and Sergeant Carriedo questioning you about Captain Bonnefoy?" Toris asked Arthur during a lull in conversation. The other dropped his spoon and stuttered out a very weak 'I don't know…' Toris wasn't buying it. "You weren't rude to the captain the last time he was here, were you? I know how you two don't always get along."

.

"I can assure you, I have nothing to do with his absence," Arthur stated coldly, grabbing his spoon again and continuing eating. "Apparently he has some lady friend he's infatuated with at the moment."

.

Alfred thought the jealousy in Arthur's tone was painfully obvious, but everyone else seemed to think he was just being a prude about the captain's 'love affairs'. Apparently he had often objected to them in the past for moral reasons. Alfred doubted that had been his only motivation.

.

The rest of dinner went fairly smooth with the conversation staying on light topics. Everyone had a good laugh when they heard about Alfred's mistake in the parlor, thanks to Mattie for sharing the story with Feliciano. Thankfully nobody revealed to his little brother just what it all meant. For some reason, most couldn't understand why he was still that naïve. What they didn't seem to realize was a life on the street didn't exactly educate you on that sort of thing.

.

When the dining hall was cleared and the empty dishes and platters put away to be washed, Toris handed Alfred a thin tray with an untouched dish and a glass of water. "Apparently Master Ivan did not come down for dinner. Since you're going up there, give this to him."

.

Alfred took the tray, moving carefully to avoid spilling the drink. He had to knock on the door with his foot and blew out a frustrated breath when all he got was a muffled 'come in'. "I can't open the door. My hands are full." He waited for what seemed like an eternity before the door was yanked open. He nearly flinched at the angry glare Ivan wore. His 'master' looked off, but he couldn't place it immediately. Maybe he was sick? Hmm…

.

He looked like he had started to change his clothes but stopped in the middle of it. His light gray uniform jacket was open, revealing the snug white shirt underneath. His hat and gloves were missing, along with his boots and one sock. The other was still on his foot. Even his scarf was hanging open. After he let Alfred in he returned to the bed and flopped face-first on it.

.

"Ivan?" He only got a groan in reply. He cautiously approached the bed, noticing a few bottles on the floor. They didn't look familiar. He set the tray down on the desk and picked up one, sniffing it. It didn't have much of a smell, but he could tell it was alcohol from the intensity of it. If that made any sense. "Have you been drinking?" If he was drunk, Alfred wasn't sure if he really wanted to be in the same room with him.

.

Whatever Ivan said was muffled by the pillows his face was buried in. Alfred climbed up on the bed and shook him but he didn't seem willing to budge. After a while he gave up and got the plate of food before returning to the bed and lying back against the headboard. It smelled heavenly compared to his usual meal. "I have your dinner here."

.

"Not hungry."

.

"Can I eat it then?" He barely waited for permission before digging into the dinner. It was cold, but that hardly had any effect on his enjoyment of it. There were so many flavors and scents to it instead of just one. Once the plate was cleared he put it back on the tray and climbed back on the bed. He blew out the lamp and snuggled against Ivan's side.

.

Just as he was starting to drift off, Ivan turned over to face him and propped himself up on his elbow. "Sunflower?"

.

"Ivan…I want to sleep…" He snuggled into the bed and pulled the covers up to block out the chilly air. His pleas, however, went unheard.

.

"I'm hungry."

.

"You said you weren't."

.

"I wasn't then. I am now. Come on, I want to get something to eat."

.

"Go by yourself." He pulled the blankets up over his head but they were yanked off. The cold air hit his warm skin and sent chills through him. He was going to kill Ivan. "I want to sleep!" If Ivan got drunk again there was no way he would be spending the night in the same room. When he felt his tormentor move off the bed he tried to gather up the blankets again. Just as he had untangled them he saw the dark silhouette looming over the edge of the bed. All his hopes and dreams of a nice sleep were shattered. "Ivan! Let me slee—!" His cry ended with a yelp as he was lifted off the bed, his legs bent at the knees over one of Ivan's arms while his back rested against the other. Like a bride. _Oh_, he was going to kill Ivan…

.

His assault on the young man's shoulders and chest had no effect. "Why do I have to go with you? What are you, a three-year-old?"

.

"Shh, sunflower. You don't want to keep people from sleeping, do you?"

.

"You're the only one who wants that." Alfred crossed his arms and glared at the floor. He quickly gripped on to Ivan's shoulders when the young man's steps weren't so steady. Honestly, he couldn't think of why he had to come along. Once they reached the kitchens he was set on his feet. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before searching for something already made for Ivan to eat, since he had no cooking skill at the moment. Arthur promised to teach him, but he had a feeling he wouldn't improve any. Arthur's food tasted terrible. "I don't know how to cook, so…If that's why you brought me, you wasted your time."

.

"No." Ivan searched through cabinets at a leisurely pace. Apparently he wasn't too hungry. "Here we go." He pulled out a round, covered tray and set it on the counter. "I know this is a little late. I hope you don't mind."

.

Alfred wasn't sure what the heck he was talking about but when the cover was removed to reveal a chocolate cake, he really didn't care anymore. He went to the edge of the counter and licked his lips, remembering the last time he had had it. Over a year ago now. "Can I have some?"

.

Ivan chuckled quietly, going on a search for a knife to cut it. "Of course, sunflower. I had it made for your birthday."

.

Oh…so that's what the late comment had been about. "Is that why you wanted me to come with you?" Ivan only hummed in reply, too distracted looking through the drawers. Alfred smiled, a pleasant sensation warming his chest. Okay, so maybe he'd take back wanting to kill Ivan. After all, he had a cake made for him. And not just any cake. A yummy chocolate cake. For his birthday, no less. Who cared if it was nearly two days late? "Thank you."

.

Ivan didn't acknowledge him, too absorbed in his task. Finally he found the appropriate knife and cut the cake. Alfred could barely keep from laughing at how horribly uneven the slices were. Actually, with his level of intoxication, it was a miracle Ivan didn't cut his own finger off. That was one of the reasons Alfred couldn't understand the appeal of alcohol. It made even intelligent people look horribly stupid.

.

They sat on the floor, leaning back against the counter as they ate their pieces of cake. It was quiet between them, but not awkward. Ivan was one of the few people he could spend time with without feeling he had to talk to fill the silence. They finished eating and put the dishes on the counter to be washed later then left the kitchen. They didn't go straight to bed though. Ivan seemed content to wander down the many hallways, making random comments and even telling a few stories as they went. Like the time he and Natalia knocked over a priceless vase and they had tried gluing it back together so nobody would notice. "It was very poorly done. The patterns didn't match up at all. It's no wonder we were caught so quickly. But unlike the Emperor, our mother wasn't too upset. In fact, we knew we were in trouble when she started laughing at it."

.

"Do you still have the vase?"

.

"Somewhere. It was probably moved into one of the storage rooms." Ivan stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and looked down the hallway. Actually, he wasn't too bad drunk. He seemed to be in a much better mood and was certainly more talkative. Even if Alfred had to constantly remind him which direction they had come from so as not to back-track. It was usually when they came out of the room they had just been in, but not always. He still wasn't sure how Ivan could get lost walking down a straight hallway.

.

Finally they found a library and Ivan made himself comfortable on the sofa, leaving no room for Alfred. So he climbed on the young man and used _him_ for a sofa. For a time all he could hear was the beating of Ivan's heart under his head. "Goodnight, Ivan."

.

"Goodnight, sunflower."

.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, but let it slide. Once he got old enough he would kick Ivan's butt for calling him that. But at the moment he needed to go to sleep. It didn't take long before his exhaustion caught up with him.

.

-O-

.

Ivan woke to a throbbing headache and a weight on his chest. His neck and back ached from sleeping on something other than his bed and the pale midday sunlight shined in his eyes, not only hurting them but aggravating his hangover. He wanted to roll over, but he knew the weight on his chest was Alfred and he would likely crush him. Summoning all his courage, he dared to open his eyes even just a squint. Sure enough, it was Alfred. Or at least a boy of about the same size with the same golden hair. The boy's face was snuggled up against his neck while Ivan's jacket was buttoned up with him inside, possibly to keep him warm.

.

As he grew more conscious, he realized Alfred's face was snuggled up against not just his neck, but his _bare_ neck. He could feel the warm breath against his skin and the light brush of Alfred's nose when he moved his head. He also noticed, less importantly, that they were on the sofa in the library of all places. The uniform he still wore was uncomfortable and restricted his movements somewhat, especially that of his arms. While in his current position, moving Alfred without waking him was out of the question.

.

His brain wasn't exactly in the shape to be thinking up complicated plans of escape. Instead it seemed happy to focus on how much he didn't want Alfred to be where he was. He hated it when the boy saw his neck because he always asked questions. Questions Ivan didn't want to answer. He didn't want to remember the cause of them. He didn't want to remember who or what had torn into his sensitive flesh. He could hear the laughter in his head and it made him nauseous. It could have been the hangover, but he doubted it. He fought against the tight feeling in his throat and watering of his mouth until, finally, it slowly went away.

.

"Ivan?" Alfred stuck his boney elbows into Ivan's shoulders and propped himself up, looking sleepy. His golden hair stuck up in odd directions and his eyes didn't open all the way, just barely peeking out from under his lashes. "Good. You're awake. Can you unbutton the jacket so I can get up?"

.

He did as requested, all too happy to put some distance between them. Once Alfred was up he wrapped his scarf back around his neck, feeling instantly safer. He could see the curiosity in his companion's blue eyes, but he didn't ask for once. When he got up himself every footstep was jarring, sending jolts of pain into his head. One of these days he would stick to his word and not do this again. But even as he swore to himself this would be the last hangover, he knew deep down it wouldn't be.

.

"You look terrible." Alfred grabbed his wrist and led him out. It took far too long to reach the bedroom. He could tell by how bright his room was lit that he had missed his political strategy lesson and possibly his language lesson. Not that he would have picked any of it up with the murderous headache he had.

.

The knock at his door sent a burst of panic through him but he quickly crushed it. Whatever his fate would be, he would face it without fear. When he opened the door, one of the Emperor's guards stood stiffly in front of him. So his skipping dinner hadn't gone unnoticed. "He wants me in his quarters then?"

.

"Yes."

.

"Alfred," he said without looking away from the guard, "get a change of clothes and take a bath. Go ahead and heat the water if you can." He didn't wait for a reply, following the burly guard to the Emperor's door. Once inside the room, he was forced on his knees in front of the waiting man. He didn't want to bow, but the guards, now three present, forced his head down.

.

It seemed as if they picked up their argument from where they had left off last time. "Ivan, _son_, you know how I feel about rebellion. Do you want me to put a leash on you again and walk you around in front of the slaves like the dog you are? You certainly had a ball beating the shit out of them afterward. Did that make you feel human?" The Emperor's foot came down on his head, shoving his face into the floor. The cold marble was unyielding against his flesh. "If you would just behave, I wouldn't have to hurt you so much. But then you are like your whorish mother."

.

He struggled against the guards at the insult, breaking free enough to yank the foot off his head and glare up at the bastard. "You didn't deserve her or the loyalty she showed you! The only sin she ever committed was letting you touch her with your vile hands!"

.

The Emperor chuckled, though he looked far from amused, and grabbed a handful of Ivan's hair, yanking so hard he nearly pulled the young man off his knees. "If you want to be so defiant, then I suppose a little humbling is in order." He patted Ivan's reddened cheek with his free hand, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "I got you a new collar. I think you're going to love it."

.

He struggled desperately against the guards as the Emperor stood and went into another room. The one he kept his torture devices in. The panic from before was building as his fight was met with powerful resistance. His body couldn't handle the physical and emotional strain, suddenly throwing up on the floor. That was only going to get him in more trouble.

.

"Get him away from there. I don't want to be kneeling in vomit when I put this on him."

.

He was dragged back despite his return to struggling. He saw the wire strung with sharp barbs in the Emperor's hands and he almost screamed. Not again. Not again. It just kept repeating in his head as the older man approached. He didn't want to do this again. Every instinct told him to scream but he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow the Emperor that pleasure. Besides, he didn't want Katyusha and Natalia to see him like this and screaming would definitely bring them here.

.

He was held down and his scarf was yanked away before the wire was wrapped carefully around his neck, so the barbs constantly poked, but didn't puncture, his skin. The make-shift collar was carefully tied off and a thick leather leash was attached.

.

"There we go. Oh, and the barbs are a bit long, so if they get you just right you could bleed to death." The Emperor stood, tugging on the leash.

.

Ivan could feel the barbs tearing into the back of his neck and he quickly stood as well. Blood was already beginning to trickle down his back as he was led out of the room. He wanted to grab the leash and yank it away and flee, but the guards made escape impossible. He would only be tortured further for disobedience. As he was paraded through the palace for all the servants to see he was glad he had told Alfred to take a bath. At least one person would miss his humiliation.

.

-O-

.

Alfred was pretty proud of himself. He could heat the water for a bath and get it all ready without the help of an adult. It meant he was growing up. He had soaked in his achievement for a little longer than necessary, but victory was victory and you had to enjoy it when you earned it. Once the water got too cold for comfort he reluctantly got out and got ready for his chores. When he reached the kitchen everyone was eerily silent. Nobody even smiled for him. Then he realized someone was missing. "Where is Toris?"

.

"Don't go up to Master Ivan's room for a while, lad." Arthur continued the dishes though his hands shook slightly.

.

Fearing for Toris, since his question had been met with a warning, he rushed out of the room and hurried up to the second story. He didn't hesitate to open Ivan's door though the sight he stumbled on wasn't what he had expected. If he had even expected anything.

.

Ivan sat shirtless on the edge of the bed with his neck stained red with blood, his eyes dull and full of hatred. Toris had the beginnings of a bruise on his cheekbone and his trembling hands, also stained from blood, cleaned the wounds with a bloody cloth. They both looked at him when he entered. Toris looked terrified at finding who had burst in, but Ivan's expression didn't change.

.

"What happened?"

.

"Nothing!" Toris motioned desperately for him to leave but he was ignored. The young brunette seemed to grow more panicked as he approached. "Alfred, go back to the kitchen!"

.

Alfred climbed up on the bed on the opposite side of Ivan. "I want to help."

.

Toris glanced worriedly at Ivan, but when the silver-haired master made no move or objection, he slowly relaxed a margin. "A-alright. Get the bandages then. I'm done cleaning the wound."

.

Alfred did as he was told and helped bandage the wounds. They looked a lot like the scars that already covered Ivan's neck. Once Toris had gone with the bloody cloth and water Ivan carefully lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Alfred watched him for a moment before cautiously sliding closer and lying against Ivan's side. Ivan growled but when Alfred started to pull away he was yanked back and held tightly.

.

"Don't go, sunflower," Ivan whispered, burrowing his face against Alfred's neck and hissing at the pain it caused.

.

"I won't." He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, being very careful not to hurt him. He closed his eyes and ignored the discomfort from the tight squeeze, wondering what had happened. But thinking about it, there was only one person he could imagine doing something like this. The Emperor. But how could he do that to his own child? Weren't parents supposed to protect their children? "Ivan?"

.

"Don't ask," Ivan growled warningly.

.

So much for that.

.

* * *

Well, that was a little depressing...

Hope this wasn't too terrible. See you next chapter. :3


	9. Chapter IX - First Ride

Whoa, so sorry this is so late! This week was just...ugh. My sleeping schedule got all screwed up and everything. Hopefully it's fixed.

Anyway, again, thank you to my reviewers. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you to **EngelCre** for your kind review! I'm glad you like Ivan and Alfred so much :D.

Arthur's POV is in this. Mainly because something I deemed important was going to happen and neither Alfred nor Ivan would be a witness to it. So I put it in there. I don't like it though. But hopefully it's not too bad.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**IX: First Ride**

.

Alfred woke sprawled over Ivan's bare chest, his face tucked against the bandaged neck of his bed-mate. Blood had seeped through, leaving a deep red stain all around. He yawned and propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the sleeping figure. Ivan shivered and groaned in protest. Alfred pulled the blankets up to cover him then slide off the bed and started changing his clothes. A knock at the door distracted him. "Yes?"

.

Toris peeked in before slipping inside with the same medical supplies he had had the day before. The purple on his cheek spread over his eye as well. It might have looked funny if it wasn't a bruise. "Master Ivan isn't awake yet? How did the night go?" Toris set everything on the desk before giving Alfred a thorough inspection. "No bruises or cuts. That's good."

.

"Why would I have bruises or cuts?"

.

"Master Ivan gets a little violent after these things happen. I'm glad you didn't find that out the hard way." Toris went to wake Ivan, but Alfred grabbed his arm to stop him.

.

"Is that what happened to you?"

.

Toris gingerly put his hand on his cheekbone and offered a small, half-hearted smile. "I approached him too soon. I always do." At Alfred's confused look, he tried explaining further. "It's not unlike trying to help a dog that's just been abused. They'll turn on you too, no matter your intentions. He must have calmed by the time you arrived."

.

"What happened to his neck?"

.

"You should probably ask Master Ivan that."

.

"But he won't tell me!"

.

"Then he doesn't want you to know." Toris shook his head and went to Ivan's side of the bed. "If that's the case, I certainly don't want to be the one who went against his wishes. You should be happy you don't know. He's always rougher with the people who see him like that." He then cautiously shook Ivan, effectively ending the conversation.

.

The young man woke slowly, seeming reluctant to open his eyes. "What is it?" His words were slightly slurred from grogginess and he tried pushing away the hand on his shoulder. He was unsuccessful. Grumbling, he finally sat up and started to turn his head, but winced almost immediately and placed his hand on his neck. Then he suddenly came fully awake with his eyes going wide in a panic. "My scarf. It's in the Emperor's room. You have to get it."

.

"I have to change the bandages first, Master—"

.

Ivan grabbed a handful of Toris's shirt and yanked him down so they were face to face. "Get it now!"

.

"I'll get it," Alfred offered, fearing for Toris. To his relief, Ivan released the young brunette and told him to hurry. So he slid off the bed and rushed out, not even thinking about what he was doing until he reached the door. He was going into the Emperor's room. The same Emperor that had pulled his hair and tortured Ivan. Well, there was no backing out now. He knocked softly on the door but there was no response. When he peeked in the room it looked empty. He spotted the scarf lying on the floor in a heap, as if it had been carelessly discarded. He glanced around the room one more time to make sure it was safe before darting in and grabbing the scarf. He ran back out the door and down the hall, wasting no time getting back.

.

Ivan looked relieved when he returned with the scarf, as did Toris who paused tending the young master's wounds when he entered. Once Toris finished his work Ivan changed his clothes and wrapped the scarf around his neck, taking care to keep the bandages hidden. Then he left, leaving the two of them in silence. Toris cleaned up the things he brought while Alfred finished dressing and hurried to start his chores. He paused at the top of the stairs when he saw Ivan and Lady Elizabeta talking. When he got closer, he found that Ivan was apologizing for his recent behavior, his usual cold smile in place. Lady Elizabeta accepted the apology eagerly, obviously wanting to get away.

.

The only indication Ivan gave that something might be wrong was his stiff posture. He didn't wince when he turned his head to look at Alfred, though it took away anything friendly in his expression. Alfred already couldn't wait for the wounds to heal.

.

-O-

.

The palace never ran smoothly, especially when guests were present. Arthur knew better than to expect his job to be easy, but this was ridiculous. Nobody could make up their minds what they wanted to do and he was getting updated with messages going something like this: they want to go swimming. They decided to go for a ride instead. They decided to have a small party in the ballroom, since nobody wants to go outside today. And so on and so forth. In between these messages he had to scramble to prepare everything only to find out they had changed their minds. He really hated nobility.

.

All the time wasted he could have spent getting things done. Such as helping Alfred or Feliciano with their studies or checking in on Lovino to make sure he was doing his job, since the boy was so lazy. At least they had finally settled on sitting in the music room listening to the mistresses' play and sing. All he had to prepare for that was tea and coffee. Finding someone to deliver it was the difficult part.

.

He took the tray himself, praying nobody mentioned that name while he was there. Though with Corporal Beilschmidt and Sergeant Carriedo present, he doubted he would get out unscathed. The questions they had asked him last time still confused him a bit. Why they thought he cared anything about the Bonnefoy estate was beyond him. He had never given the house or land much thought and why would he? All it was was dirt and stone, prettied up so it was more expensive than someone else's dirt and stone.

.

They had also accused him of making the captain miserable, which pissed him off. As if the whole thing was his fault. He stopped at the door and relaxed his tight grip on the tray, putting on a neutral expression. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than necessary. When he entered the room nobody noticed him, thank goodness. They were all absorbed in the beautiful melody. After he set the tray down and poured the drinks he beat a hasty retreat. He kept his head down, watching the steps as he descended the staircase. With his jittery nerves the last thing he wanted was to miss a step and go tumbling. He knew it was only a matter of time before the captain appeared. Suddenly a pair of black boots appeared in front of him and he looked up in time to slam into a blue uniform. A very familiar blue uniform. Speak of the devil…

.

Arms wrapped around him in an attempt to keep both bodies upright. At least, that had better have been the reason. It was Arthur's only motivation for clinging to the man's torso. When he tried to break away he was held firm, successfully knocking that theory out. He met the captain's gaze to demand he be released, but the sight before him made him almost recoil. The older man was a mere shadow of his former self. Despite everything, he felt worry begin to eat away at his resolve. "You bastard, haven't you been eating? Or sleeping? You look half dead!"

.

Francis—Captain Bonnefoy, dammit!—flinched at his words. "You are truly heartless, my darling, if you think I could do either in such a situation."

.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur shoved the hands off before taking one and dragging the guest into the kitchen. They surely had something he could eat. "Did your little plaything grow a sense of propriety and end your fun?"

.

"You have a lot of venom for not being a snake," Francis muttered rather pathetically from behind him. "And please don't tell me you're going to cook me something. I think that would finish me off."

.

Bastard. "My food is perfectly acceptable." Still, he found something the cook had made and served it to the captain, who didn't eat much of it. "Don't waste good food. I've had enough 'high society' wastefulness today as it is. I don't need it coming from you." Still, his companion didn't seem to have much of an appetite. The worry began gnawing on him again. "Eat, dammit."

.

"How am I supposed to eat? Nowhere I go can help me forget about you. I've tried the company of countless women hailed for their perfection and they all come up short. I've thrown myself into my work, but that does nothing. I come here, hoping and praying that the separation has not been easy for you either and I find you hate the very sight of me. If I had known it would tear me away from you forever, I would have never laid eyes upon her. But it is too late now. Without your love there is no flavor to this food. I cannot eat it."

.

"Quit being so dramatic. You don't see me starving myself." He certainly hadn't felt like eating either, but his food had always been flavorless, so it made little difference.

.

"And you don't seem to suffer much either," the captain grumbled, pushing the food around his bowl.

.

That did it. "You are such a self-absorbed asshole. Just because I don't wallow in self-pity doesn't mean I don't suffer. You think it's easy parading around with a smile on my face after you ripped my heart into shreds? I don't have time to be miserable, even if I wanted to."

.

"People will never know how you feel unless you show them. I am not a mind-reader, my love." Francis looked up at him with resignation and set the spoon down. "All I can say is I'm sorry. There are, unfortunately, no words more profound than that to express regret. Will you at least tell me why you would not speak to me at all? Even when I first arrived?"

.

Arthur crossed his arms and glared down at the barely touched soup. He didn't want to think about the stories he had heard of the captain courting one of his fellow officer's daughters. Nothing had become of it, but that didn't excuse him. Still, he couldn't just stand there with Francis looking at him expectantly. "You were playing suitor to General Zwingli's daughter."

.

"I beg your pardon?" Francis stared at him in confusion. It must have dawned on him because his eyes widened with realization. But then bewilderment returned almost immediately. "I was not courting her. I was…" He frowned and shifted in his seat. "I was helping her sort out a very delicate affair that I do not have liberty to speak of. But I swear our interactions were in no way romantic."

.

"Why should I believe you?" He wanted to, damn it all. He really wanted to just take his word for it and forgive him and welcome him back. It was so much better than being without him, even if he was lying. But he couldn't. He couldn't just let it go. It would slowly kill him. The captain's sweet words and kisses could ease the pain of his wounds, but not heal them. He would slowly bleed to death.

.

Francis laid his head in his hands and sighed. "Dammit, Arthur, I have been nothing but honest with you. Why do you insist on distrusting me? I admit I flirt a little more than I should, but I would never go further than that. When I tell you I love you, why do you not believe me?"

.

"Because every time someone told me what I wanted to hear, it was a lie," Arthur said in defeat, moving to the captain's side and wrapping his arms around the man's neck in a half-hearted hug. He was tired and needed a rest and the only inviting place was his lover's arms.

.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Francis asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

.

"No. It just means I missed you." The last few months had been absolute torture. He wasn't sure he was ready to forgive. But if the captain worked hard enough, he might reconsider.

.

-O-

.

The days passed without incident, each one growing longer and less tense. Alfred noticed the servants beginning to relax again and even enjoy themselves a little when they had a break. Lovino had gone back to working in the gardens and stables along with a few of the others while Mattie almost disappeared entirely. His baby brother was always at Mistress Katyusha's side, often getting her to help with his studies. At least, that's what Alfred had gathered from what little he had seen and heard from his brother.

.

Alfred couldn't escape the chores like Mattie, though. No matter how sneaky he was. Arthur just seemed to _know_ he was awake and would go looking for him. He really hoped he would this particular morning, because Alfred had awoken to find himself in a serious predicament. He was squished under Ivan.

.

He could barely breathe under the weight but he didn't have enough leverage to pull himself out from under the heavy body. He tried elbowing the other in the ribs, but his movements were severely limited and he ended up only pressing weakly against the young man's stomach. Great. He was going to suffocate because his bed-mate had laid on him. What an embarrassing death. "Ivan…Get off…"

.

"Hmm?"

.

He perked up slightly at the sign of consciousness. "Ivan…You're crushing me…Get off…" He pushed up against the dead weight. There wasn't any response and his heart started to sink again. He was going to die.

.

"I'm sorry, sunflower." Ivan propped himself up, allowing Alfred to breathe deeply for the first time since he had awoken. Ivan yawned and lay back on his side behind Alfred, pulling the boy to his chest and nuzzling his face in his golden hair. "Maybe if you did not drift away that would not happen."

.

"It's getting hotter now. I don't want to be snuggling to you. Why do you want to snuggle anyway?" Alfred was already getting overly warm from the closeness. The southerners marveled at the cool summers, but it sure felt hot to those of the north.

.

"I'm not very warm," Ivan murmured quietly, laying his head over Alfred's. He sounded sleepy still. "Never am."

.

"I guess that explains how you can wear that stupid scarf all year round." He yelped when his comment earned him a swift smack on the rear.

.

"My scarf is not stupid. Do not regard it with such disrespect."

.

"Seriously? I have to respect a _scarf_? I must be pretty low in rank if I'm below a piece of cloth." He heard Ivan mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're an idiot' before the young master climbed out of bed. He dressed and handed Alfred a change of clothes as well.

.

"I have a gift for you, sunflower. Hurry and get dressed."

.

"Is it these clothes? Because I don't recognize them." He slowly dressed in the strange clothes. The pants were a little more snug than he was used to but the shirt was nice and loose. Except the lower half of the sleeves which hugged his forearms. The tall, black boots caught his attention as well. They looked similar to ones he had seen Ivan wear from time to time.

.

"Come on." The young man led him out to the entrance hall and through the red double doors.

.

Alfred squinted at the bright glare of sunlight reflecting off the white stone steps and the circular drive. They went immediately to the right and walked along the top of the stairs until the heat actually started to affect him. Finally, they reached the steps at the side of the palace and entered into the garden. Lovino was there, on his hands and knees weeding out a flowerbed and cursing under his breath. He paid them no attention as they passed.

.

Alfred glanced around at his surroundings, having never been here before. The path they walked on was brown stone of different shades and wound through the garden in gentle turns. Flowers bloomed along on either side, a beautiful mix of colors and shapes. Where there weren't any flowers the grass was a vibrant green and the expanse was littered with blooming bushes. There was a stone wall ahead with vines crawling and clinging along the top of it. Its double gates were made of polished wood. "Where are we going?"

.

"To your present." Ivan opened one of the thick gates with ease and led him into a courtyard. A large brown building made of wood and stone ran along one side and a similar building sat opposite it. The first building had windows along the second story with hay sticking out a few of them while the other one had large archways on the first floor, revealing six different carriages. The place smelled strongly of animals.

.

Alfred tensed as he was led toward the first building, a sense of dread settling over him. The closer he got the more it looked like a stable. "What is my present?"

.

"You don't want it to be a surprise?"

.

"I have a feeling I already know what it is…" He didn't want to go in there. Didn't Ivan realize horses were huge and terrifying? Alfred had nearly been trampled several times by horses during his life on the street. He didn't want to _own_ one. Regardless, Ivan dragged him inside and his heart sank at finding it _was_ a stable. "I don't want it. Can we get out of here?"

.

"It's rude to reject a gift, sunflower. You haven't even seen it yet." Ivan ignored his request and led him down the corridor between the stalls. "Our guests wish to go for a ride today and I want your company, so you will require a horse. Unless you want to ride in my lap."

.

As embarrassing as that sounded, he found he would much rather. He ducked away from the horses that reached their heads out to him. "They're trying to bite me."

.

"Don't be silly. Unless you've tormented these horses in the past they're not going to bite you." Ivan came to a stop at a stable door and Alfred cautiously peeked over the top to see a strange horse. It was large and pale sandy brown in color with tattered blotches of white covering it. It was pretty, he admitted to himself.

.

"That thing's too big for me to ride."

.

"Don't be silly. You may have trouble mounting her, but that won't be an issue with riding. You should give her a name, don't you think?" Ivan smiled and stroked the horse's face when she came to greet them.

.

"How about Liberty?" Alfred shied away from the animal at first, but when she gave no sign of aggression he cautiously reached out and pet the side of her face. Her head was huge.

.

"She is your horse. You could name her Spoon and no one would stop you."

.

"Then her name is Liberty." He liked her more already. Regardless, he got nervous when Ivan put her on a lead and took her out of the stall. He slowly relaxed again when she didn't bite or kick. "So why do you want me to come?"

.

"Must I have a reason?"

.

"It's just people usually do." Alfred looked back at the doors when he heard voices. Servants poured in and began tacking up horses. Not a single animal looked alike. The one Lovino had to work with stuck out the most to Alfred. It was dapple gray while it's face and legs were black. Its build was much lighter than the other horses. "Why is that horse so small?"

.

Ivan glanced at it before he returned to saddling Liberty. "It's a southern breed meant for pleasure riding and light travel. The south likes to breed horses so each one has a specialty. Racing, traveling, farm work…That kind of thing."

.

"And the north doesn't." Sometimes he wondered if the two were different just for the sake of being different. It seemed almost impossible to find common ground between them.

.

"Not usually. Most northern breeds can be used for just about anything. It's a much simpler way of doing things." They remained silent while he finished tacking the horse, the sounds of animals and people working filling in for conversation.

.

When the guests arrived everything was ready. Alfred wasn't sure he really wanted to get on Liberty's back but Ivan ignored any protests he might have made and helped him up on the saddle. The horse shifted under him and he gripped onto her black and white mane for dear life. If he pulled on it she didn't seem to care. "I don't like this."

.

"Relax, sunflower." Ivan found it funny, the jerk. He adjusted the stirrups so Alfred could get his feet in them. "Don't be afraid. Your horse will be tied to mine."

.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like this." He shifted in the hard saddle, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Liberty was wide and she didn't exactly make a good seat. "How long is this ride going to take?"

.

"Depends on how much fun everyone else is having."

.

"What if I'm the only one not having fun?"

.

"Then you'd have my pity." Ivan ignored his glare and readied his own horse. Like he said, their horses were joined by Liberty's lead rope. Ivan's horse was a huge gray beast with a broad white face and long black feathering at its feet. It stretched its thick neck out and shoved its huge pink nose in Alfred's face, sniffing him.

.

"Ahh!" He leaned back away from it as far as his position would allow, making Liberty take a few steps back. At least it got him out of range of the sniffer.

.

"Alfred, quit being a child." Ivan climbed on his horse's back and gathered the reins, steering the animal toward the now open gates. As soon as they started moving Alfred had to cling to the saddle and Liberty's mane so he didn't fall off. Well, he probably wasn't in any danger of _actually_ falling off, but he didn't want to take the chance.

.

They trailed behind the rest of the group, everybody riding with far more grace than Alfred. He rocked from side to side no matter how hard he tried to stay in the center. His butt hurt and his legs were already tired by the time the stable was out of sight. "How much longer?" he asked quietly, leaning as far over toward Ivan as he dared.

.

"Have you had enough already?" Ivan didn't turn to look at him, but his voice sounded amused. Of course the jerk would find his misery funny. "Alright then." He reined his horse in, catching the attention of the captain, who looked far better at present than when he had arrived. "Pardon us. We must take a break." Once the others continued Ivan climbed down and helped Alfred to the ground.

.

He wasn't sure he liked it much better. Now he was between the two huge beasts. He couldn't wait until he grew taller. "Sorry for ruining the ride."

.

"You hardly ruined anything. You did fairly well for a new rider. Especially one that's scared of horses."

.

"I'm not scared!" He crossed his arms and tried to discretely slip out from between the two animals. He wasn't afraid of them. He was just acutely aware of how they could crush him easily. "Why would anyone want to ride something so uncomfortable?"

.

"You might have found out if you weren't so impatient." Ivan led the horses down a dirt pathway. "Are you coming or not, sunflower?"

.

He stumbled at first, his backside still sore. At least the path was shady and cool. The gold domed roof of the palace could be seen over the treetops, shining in the warm sunlight. The grounds behind the palace would make one think they were out in the countryside. Not inside the capital city.

.

Once the soreness abated he ran through the grass. Being stuck in the palace every day didn't give him much opportunity to stretch his legs and get his heart pounding. He didn't care if Ivan thought he was crazy for dashing about and laughing. It felt good and nothing could ruin it. Still, his legs were tired from the ride and he eventually flopped in the soft grass. Ivan came up beside him and knelt by his head with the reins of both horses in his left hand.

.

"Most people prefer riding to running. You truly are a unique little one, aren't you?"

.

"One day I'm not going to be so little. Then all your fun is going to be over. What will you do then?"

.

Ivan smiled and reached down, running his free hand through Alfred's hair. "By then I'm sure I'll have found other ways for you to entertain me."

.

* * *

If anyone's curious what Liberty looks like just google "dun paint horse" that should give you a good idea :3

Merry Christmas, everyone! :D


	10. Chapter X - So Much for Secrets

Hope you all had a merry Christmas and here's to a happy New Year! :D

Well, this is a little later than I wanted it to be. I was going to try and post it last night but I was so tired and it showed in the writing. Still might, so again, I'm hoping it's not as bad as I think it is. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one contains the Emperor, so it's not as light-hearted.

**DestineyTot**: I honestly didn't realize that last line would be so popular XD. Francis is a bit of a romantic in my mind :)

**Usagi323**: I was actually going to have him get caught but I didn't like the way it turned out. But he gets caught in this chapter, so I guess it was bound to happen. And yeah, he's going to grow to love his horse :D

**Darksuns-Moon**: I'm glad you thought it was funny. I wasn't trying :D

**Ninjaco0kieXD**: Yeah, the Emperor is a psycho. Probably why Ivan's a little crazy. "_But it was so cute how Ivan wanted Alfred to stay and how obviously Ivan's getting more flirtatious with Alfie without even realizing it_." I didn't realize it either XD. PS, long reviews are welcome here :D

**GinaAurie**: Thank you for thinking my story is awesome :D. Also, I know exactly where you're coming from. I'm wary of reading unfinished fics because people just abandon them. I also sympathize with the lack of romance. It's killing me too. But I don't want to rush the story. Hopefully it's worth the wait.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**X: So Much for Secrets**

.

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred couldn't help feeling he wouldn't like what Ivan was thinking.

.

"Nothing, sunflower. Get up. We cannot stay here all day." Ivan stood and helped him to his feet before continuing back the way they had come. The warm breeze had grown into a wind sometime while he had been playing. Before they reached the stables the trees were swaying and one half of the sky had turned a dark gray. It didn't take long before the sun was engulfed by the storm clouds.

.

"Is everyone else going to be okay?"

.

"Yes, they'll be fine. They've probably already turned around." A burst of lightning made Ivan's pace quicken. Liberty didn't like the flash or the clap of thunder that followed. Once they reached the stables Ivan handed the horses' reins to Lovino and they continued on to the palace without a backward glance. Alfred couldn't help wondering what his hurry was, but he could barely keep up with the young master as it was. He didn't need to go wasting his breath with questions that probably wouldn't be answered.

.

Only once they had entered the palace did Ivan slow down. Mistress Natalia was there to greet him, seemingly overjoyed that he had returned so soon. Alfred made his escape while Ivan was distracted and hurried up to the room. He quickly changed out of his riding clothes and into a more comfortable outfit. Thunder rumbled just beyond the windows and he went to get a look outside. The rain had already started, splattering against the glass and making it impossible to see through. He opened the window, getting smacked in the face with large raindrops. It was wonderfully cool so he didn't mind it too much that his head, shoulders and chest were quickly soaked.

.

He could see the riding party approaching the stables. One horse was missing its rider. He quickly shut the windows and noticed the huge water puddle at his feet. There was nothing near it that would get damaged so he shrugged it off and hurried out to the entrance hall. Opening the main door proved to be more difficult than he had expected, but with determination he squeezed out. The guests were coming along the top of the stairs, some laughing, some cursing and all of them drenched. Everybody was accounted for. "What happened? I thought somebody was missing. I was coming to help."

.

The corporal laughed and smacked the archduke's shoulder. "You hear that? A little boy was coming to your rescue too."

.

"You leave him alone." Lady Elizabeta moved between the two men, placing one hand on the archduke's shoulder in a comforting manner while she pointed warningly at the corporal's face with the other. "He is an inexperienced rider."

.

"Ah, but you must understand it was funny when the horse took off with him and the next thing we see is this little woman riding after him like hell is at her heels," the sergeant said, barely holding back a laugh. Everyone seemed to join in thinking the whole thing was hilarious. Except for the two people it involved.

.

"Let's not forget when she pulled him off his crazed horse and he had to lie across her lap," the captain added.

.

"Lady Elizabeta will never have to play the damsel in distress so long as you're here, your majesty," Gil teased, nudging the archduke in the ribs with his elbow. When the other man gave no response but to stare pointedly at the gates, the corporal nudged him again. "Aren't you even going to defend yourself or are you going to leave that to Lady Elizabeta too?"

.

"I would speak to you but there is a child present."

.

"I'm sure the kid's heard worse than you could come up with."

.

"Come on, Roderich." Lady Elizabeta grabbed the archduke's arm and led him ahead of the others.

.

Alfred followed after the officers, listening as their conversation shifted to Arthur of all things. Apparently Alfred wasn't the only one who noticed the captain's improvements. The blond, however, was reluctant to speak about it. Before Alfred could learn anymore Arthur cut in between him and the adults and shook his head disapprovingly.

.

"How did you get so wet?"

.

"I was looking out the window." Before he could ask anything about the captain he was dragged into the kitchen and put to work. He was dry by the time Arthur allowed him to leave for his studies. The storm still raged and didn't let up even after nightfall. It seemed to only grow worse with lightning streaking across the black sky, lighting the room up brightly. Thunder clapped and rumbled shortly after, occasionally being loud enough to make Alfred jump.

.

Ivan came in shortly after dinner and gave him a plate of food, which he ate with enthusiasm. For the most part they kept to themselves for the majority of the evening. Alfred had to study and Ivan did too, apparently. "Ivan? Aren't you considered an adult now?"

.

"Yes." He kept his eyes focused on his task. He was writing in that awful gibberish again.

.

"Then why do you still have studies? I thought once you grew up you didn't have to worry about that crap." It was one of the reasons he couldn't wait to grow up. Maybe he'd actually have some free time again.

.

"I will probably have studies for as long as there is something for me to learn. I'm to be a ruler. I cannot afford to be illiterate."

.

Alfred pushed his lesson aside, no longer interested. He sometimes forgot Ivan was heir to a throne. Maybe because he didn't act very much like royalty. The people on the street had painted images of heartless snobs and vicious tyrants. Those descriptions fit the Emperor, for sure. But Ivan and his sisters didn't seem that way at all. They were far more relaxed about the 'rules', often letting him and Mattie slide with things they weren't supposed to. He was supposed to bow when he greeted them but he never did. He was supposed to address them as Master and Mistress, but he only used that title with the ladies. He refused to call Ivan 'Master'. Just thinking about it made him feel like he was giving his soul away. It didn't feel so wrong with Katyusha and Natalia and he wasn't completely sure why.

.

Ivan climbing in the bed interrupted his pondering. The young man pulled him close and held him tighter than was really necessary to keep him there. His complaints about the squeeze were ignored, like usual. Ivan could be such a jerk sometimes.

.

"Shh, sunflower. I just want to go to sleep."

.

"You're crushing my ribs. Why do you always have to be so selfish? Can't I sleep in peace for one—" His sentence was interrupted by a loud bang of thunder. Ivan's grip on him tightened further and he burrowed his face into Alfred's hair. Alfred stayed silent, feeling Ivan slowly relax again only to tense at another clap of thunder. "Ivan? Are you…afraid of thunderstorms?"

.

"No. Go to bed."

.

"Because if you are…"

.

"Alfred. I'm not afraid. I just want to go to sleep."

.

"So do I, but you keep squeezing the life out of me every time there's thunder. There's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm sure there are a lot of people scared of them." He couldn't think of any offhand, but Ivan didn't need to know that.

.

"No one over the age of eight. Like I said before, I'm not afraid of them. Go to sleep."

.

"Fine. If you're too afraid to admit it—"

.

"Alfred…" Ivan rolled him on his back and grabbed his throat, squeezing uncomfortably. His voice was nothing but a low growl. "I am not afraid of anything, do you understand?"

.

"Except thunderstorms." Maybe he was stupid or crazy. Heck, maybe he was both. But even though Ivan looked about ready to snap his neck, he wasn't afraid.

.

"I'm not afraid of thunderstorms!" Ivan's angry shout was followed immediately by a deep crack of thunder, sending him ducking under the covers. That effectively destroyed any chance of his argument being valid.

.

"Ivan, you're being stupid. It's not that big of a deal. Everybody's afraid of something."

.

"The Emperor isn't," Ivan muttered from his hiding place under the blankets. He sounded sullen.

.

"Do you really want to be like him?" Alfred moved under the blankets as well and hugged Ivan's neck. He was promptly squeezed half to death. When he thought about it, he was a much nicer person than Ivan. Here he was, going out of his way to make the young man feel better when Ivan had done the exact opposite earlier in the day. Alfred had been forced to ride that horse despite being afrai—not liking the situation. "You're lucky I'm such a nice person, you know that?"

.

"I'm sure you'll never grow tired of reminding me."

.

"You're such a jerk."

.

They stayed together until the storm finally quieted and Ivan went to sleep. Once he was free Alfred slipped away and lay just out of the young master's reach. He kicked off the covers and snuggled into the wonderfully cool pillow. Just as he was drifting off he heard the foreboding sound of Ivan moving in the bed. He just knew he was going to get crushed again.

.

-O-

.

Ivan knew he had two options. Get up and continue the everyday cycle of getting presentable, playing host to people he hated, study, and then go to bed and repeat the process come morning. Or he could stay in bed and get in a lot of trouble. Both had serious flaws. They were also both painful, just in different ways. The birds singing outside his window were far too cheerful for his liking and only served to distract him from making a decision.

.

Alfred shifted in his arms, pushing weakly against his shoulder in an unconscious effort to get away. When it achieved nothing he settled back and snuggled his face into Ivan's shirt, grabbing a handful of the light fabric.

.

Ivan watched him sleep, growing more and more reluctant to climb out of bed. He brushed his fingers through the golden hair and watched the slightest of smiles ghost across the boy's lips before he squirmed and stretched. Alfred always smiled, but it was rare that Ivan was the cause of it. The boy glared at him more than anything. It made moments like this all the better. Moments when his little sunflower seemed happy to be where he was.

.

Ivan carefully pulled him up so they were face to face, ignoring the whine of protest from his bed-mate. Once the boy had settled again he moved closer and lightly kissed Alfred's nose. "One day I'll make you smile just by walking in the room," he whispered, brushing a few bits of hair back behind the boy's ear. For once it would be nice to have someone other than his sisters happy that he was around.

.

Alfred opened his eyes enough to peek at him and frowned before shoving his hand in Ivan's face and pushing.

.

He pulled his head back enough that his air supply was no longer being cut off. "That is very rude, sunflower."

.

"Will you stop calling me that? How would you like it if I called you snowball?"

.

"I don't see why you would choose that of all things."

.

"Because of your pale skin and hair or your cold-bloodedness. Or maybe I'm just hoping it would irritate you as much as 'sunflower' irritates me."

.

One thing was for certain. He didn't want to be called snowball. The first things he thought of when he heard that were 'cold' and 'round'. "But there would be a difference. What I call you is an endearment. What you suggest calling me would be an insult." It kind of stung that Alfred would even suggest it, but he wouldn't tell the boy that. The last thing he needed was Alfred knowing how attached he had become to him. Especially now that he was fairly certain his affection was permanent.

.

"It's an insult to me, okay? So there really isn't any difference." Alfred climbed out of the bed and quickly dressed.

.

Ivan got up and changed as well, following his companion out the door and down the hall. The boy disappeared into the kitchen like usual while Ivan had to rush down the west hall to reach his first lesson. He spent the first half of his morning studying. Then he had to meet up with the guests after their breakfast. Katyusha was trailed by the officers, like usual. Except the captain, who had kept a reasonable distance from almost everyone since his arrival. Once Natalia had spotted him she clung to his arm tenaciously. He knew people were beginning to realize her feelings weren't appropriate. He could tell by the looks they thought were discrete. It made him sick thinking what must be running through their minds.

.

Katyusha kept them distracted for the most part. She loved being a hostess. She thought perhaps the three of them could help give the empire a better reputation. But unlike her, Ivan knew they fell short. His older sister wasn't regarded with much respect or genuine affection. She wasn't the prettier of the two girls and was in many ways inferior to Natalia. However, his little sister was obviously troubled and was not thought of kindly either. And Ivan himself…everyone was afraid of him. Sometimes he found it funny and he did feel a sense of satisfaction when he scared somebody to the point they couldn't speak. But sometimes he longed to actually fit somewhere. To belong. For the longest time he had felt like a shadow; unwanted and unnecessary. But when he was alone with Alfred he didn't feel that way. He could relax and be himself. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be accepted.

.

"Ivan?" Natalia looked up at him and rubbed his arm, smiling. "What were you thinking of? It made you smile."

.

He seriously doubted she wanted the honest answer. Her animosity toward Alfred had only increased with time. "I was thinking of what I'll do once I'm emperor." He actually had thought about it a little, but not much. It seemed like such a far-away event. Deep down he didn't think he would ever be emperor. His predecessor seemed so unwilling to relinquish his power that Ivan doubted even death would stop him.

.

"You would make a far better one," she stated, leaning her head against his arm. "And I'll be your empress."

.

He wanted to yank his arm away but that would attract far too much attention, as she would not simply let go. He should have stayed in bed.

.

"Where did Captain Bonnefoy go?" Lady Elizabeta glanced around in concern.

.

"He went back to his room, my lady. He said he had a headache," Sergeant Carriedo told her, unconcerned. For some reason that news made Corporal Beilschmidt grin broadly. The sergeant whacked his arm and the grin disappeared, though the albino's red eyes still held quite a bit of mirth. Those two knew something.

.

"I hope he feels better." Elizabeta turned back to the archduke and continued their conversation. Once they reached the parlor everyone took their usual seats, keeping to their usual company. It was all incredibly boring to Ivan. Any topic that might have interested him was carefully avoided because the likelihood of an argument. These visits were to promote good relations between the empire and other kingdoms, not cause conflict. That didn't make his job any more enjoyable though.

.

The conversation focused mainly on Lady Elizabeta's older sister and her arranged marriage to Archduke Roderich. He made no comment as they spoke of his future wife. He didn't seem particularly excited to marry Lady Héderváry; his gaze focused intently on her little sister Elizabeta's face as she spoke.

.

"I've been told Lady Héderváry is one of the most beautiful women in the whole land. Even more beautiful than our very own Elizabeta, if that's possible."

.

Elizabeta smiled at the sergeant's praise. "My sister is certainly everything a lady should be. Roderich is very lucky to have her. And their tempers are so much alike. I can't imagine a better pair."

.

"So when are they actually going to get married already? Haven't they been betrothed for six years now?" The corporal leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "What's the hold up? I thought the east and west have planned an alliance since he was born."

.

"He's just being sensible. He's establishing himself before he does anything so important." Aside from the corporal's scoff, there was no argument to Lady Elizabeta's claim. Either she was right or the Archduke didn't wish to correct her.

.

The conversation shifted to more mundane but equally boring things and Ivan was forced to sit and smile through it. He slipped from Natalia's grasp and moved to the window to look out. The sun shone brightly, giving no indication it had stormed so terribly only the night before. When the tea was brought in he slipped out with the servant while everyone was distracted. He highly doubted anyone would complain to the emperor about his absence.

.

Once free he went down the hallway and on to the dining hall. No one ever went there unless it was mealtime so he knew he'd have some peace and quiet for a while. He sat in his usual place at the head of the table at the right side. He didn't dare sit at the head itself even if the Emperor wasn't likely to ever find out. His solitude was short-lived, however. Some of the servant children tore through the dining hall, laughing and screaming. They didn't seem to notice him. Or if they did, they didn't care that he was present.

.

He watched them play, noticing Alfred's little brother was among them. He barely stuck out in the group. If they didn't look so much alike, Ivan wouldn't have believed for a moment they were related. Matthew was quiet and shy while Alfred was neither. Though he personally cared very little where the children played, he knew the Emperor didn't take such things very well. He propped his feet up on the table and cleared his throat, catching their attention. Some of them looked surprised to see him while others simply looked scared.

.

"I don't think you should be playing, little ones. What would the master think?" He smiled, aware he was scaring them. Still, they were better off dealing with him than a few choice others. Not that they were likely to appreciate his efforts. "Now get back to your chores before you really get in trouble." He motioned to the kitchen with his head and they dutifully went into the other room. Quiet returned but it wasn't as peaceful as he had hoped. It would just be one of those days…

.

-O-

.

Aside from Arthur occasionally disappearing the visit went about the same as the last one. The guests left a little earlier, not waiting for the fall chill to set in. Once they were gone the days passed slowly with nothing to distract everyone from the approaching winter. Some bore it well, like Arthur and Feliciano, while others hated it. What Alfred never understood was they would complain about catering to the guests' every whim and would then complain when they no longer had to do it. It made no sense to him. Toris told him he'd understand when he grew up but he honestly doubted it. Crazy was crazy, no matter how old you were.

.

As he passed the music room he paused at the doorway, recalling the strange conversation he had had with the archduke shortly before everyone left. At first he had thought the music was Mistress Natalia's doing. Instead it had been the archduke himself, playing a sweet but sad melody. Alfred learned more about the man in those short minutes than he had learned in all the time previous. He had been surprisingly down-to-earth. But he was a true noble, possessing all the traits of one. Both the good and the bad.

.

But what Alfred remembered best was the last thing he said to him before continuing his music. "Lady Love is a wonderful and wretched creature. May you never know her wicked side." He hadn't bothered to tell the man he had sworn off love. What would have been the point? Still, he wondered what she had ever done to the archduke.

.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his hair and yanked to the side. "What did I say about stepping out of your boundaries? Stupid, willful little brat," the Emperor's voice spoke from behind him, sounding far too happy.

.

He tried getting away but it only earned him a bit more yanking at his hair. What was with this guy and hair pulling? Ivan clearly got it from his father. "Let me go!"

.

"Are you telling _me_ what to do? I don't think I've met a child as dense as you in all my life. You don't have the right to give me orders. You don't have the right to _breathe_ unless I say so. Do you understand, you little mongrel?" He emphasized his words with jerks of his hand, sending Alfred stumbling from left to right and back.

.

All Alfred could feel was hatred for the bastard tormenting him. Even the pain he caused took second place to it. He could barely hear the man's next words for the roaring of his pulse and the growls he couldn't suppress. Not that he really tried to. Then he was yanked to the side so hard he fell to the hard floor and his hair was released. For a second he wasn't sure what had happened. He could hear the rustling of cloth and choked noises. The Emperor was gone from where he should have been. He realized that just before he was kicked in the back and he crawled away. When he looked behind him at his attacker he found the Emperor on his back on the floor, Ivan straddling his waist with his hands wrapped around the man's neck in a vice-like grip.

.

Before Alfred could even decide if he wanted to stop Ivan from killing his own father or not two large men appeared and dragged the young master off, allowing the Emperor to breathe again. He did so immediately, gasping and coughing with his hand over his throat. Ivan struggled against the guards' hold, his teeth bared and murder in his eyes. He should have been terrifying. The Emperor laughing pulled Alfred's attention back to the older man. Why he thought his son trying to strangle him was funny was beyond comprehension.

.

"You don't like me touching him, huh? You didn't even get this wild when your mother was executed. Perhaps now I'll be able to keep you in your place." He laughed but it ended in a cough.

.

Ivan lunged at him, struggling with all his might to get free. "If you hurt him I will kill you!"

.

"Will you really? If you could I think you would have already." The Emperor got up and stumbled a little. One of the guards went to help him but he waved it off. "Does this little vermin really mean that much to you?"

.

Alfred tried to run when the Emperor approached him but the guard caught him and happily presented him to the monster. He struggled against the hold but if Ivan couldn't get free he knew he had no hope of it either. The Emperor grabbed his chin and turned his head from side to side, obviously unimpressed with what he saw.

.

"Of all the people you could have, you would choose this? I suppose I should have seen it before. At least now I know how to get your attention." He patted Alfred's cheek, a smile on his face. "I was beginning to think you had grown out of my reach. I'm glad to see that is not the case." He left then, followed by the two guards.

.

Ivan sat back on his heels, all the fight gone from him. He rubbed his arm and looked at Alfred, his expression guarded. "Are you hurt?"

.

"Just my head, back and side." He rubbed his tender scalp, only now considering what had just happened. Now that he calmed a little from his fear and anger he felt a little shocked that Ivan had actually tried to murder his own father. He couldn't remember the Emperor's words very well, but he did remember him insinuating that Ivan had reacted so strongly because he cared for Alfred. "Your family is messed up."

.

Ivan only nodded and slowly got to his feet. His uniform jacket was missing a few of the upper buttons where the Emperor must have torn it open when he had been strangled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

.

"Alright…" Alfred wasn't sure what brought that question on, but he followed him out and down the hall regardless. If they got any strange looks they ignored them. The cool air felt good and the overcast sky kept the white stone from blinding them with reflections of the sun. The trees were a mix of red, gold and brown and their leaves flew about in the wind. They walked through the grass silently, everything far too calm and normal after what had happened. "Ivan?"

.

"Hmm?"

.

"What is with your—the Emperor? What was he talking about with 'keeping you in your place'? And what do I have to do with it?"

.

"Now is not the time to be asking these kinds of questions."

.

"I can't think of a better time. We're walking around a big area with nothing else to talk about after it just happened." He wasn't going to let Ivan escape this time. He had a right to know what the Emperor planned for him, as he obviously had a plan of some sort.

.

"I need to think about it first."

.

"No. You'll just think up excuses. Tell me what the hell's going on."

.

"Watch your language." Ivan stopped at a tree and sat under it. He patted the spot next to him but when Alfred only glared at him he let out a heavy sigh. "Sit down and I'll answer a few questions. Remember though, I can't read his mind. Every answer will be an educated guess."

.

"I don't care. As long as I get an answer." He flopped in the spot and watched the grass as the wind blew it about. He considered all the questions he could ask but one kept coming to mind. "Why did you try to kill him?"

.

"There were a lot of contributing factors." Ivan folded his arms over his knees and rested his chin on them. His gaze traveled along the field and paused at something. He pointed ahead at a herd of deer that had come to graze.

.

Alfred studied them curiously for a moment before turning back to Ivan. "Was him hurting me one of those contributing factors?"

.

"Maybe."

.

"I'll take that as a yes." He settled back against the trunk of the tree and watched the deer. "Would you have killed him?"

.

"More than likely." Ivan watched the animals, his violet eyes unusually expressive. He looked worried, his brows furrowed slightly and his lower lip caught between his teeth. He always looked so much better when his emotion was genuine. Too bad he covered it up most of the time with that fake smile.

.

"So what do you think he's going to do now?"

.

"I don't know. I just know any time he's happy, it's a bad sign."

.

Alfred nodded and looked out at the field again, watching the leaves dance through the air. Not for the first time he wondered if Arthur had been right about him regretting selling himself. When he looked back at the kid he had been then…That life…It all seemed like a distant dream. One he was growing further and further away from. "I don't know if I want to know what's coming. It just seems to get worse and worse."

.

"This is the world we're going to be living in." Ivan watched him. A small smile played across his lips and reached out, stroking his blond hair. "Don't worry, Alfred. I won't let any real harm come to you. You're safe."

.

He looked at Ivan and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling his knees up to his chin. "But in return I have to bend to your will? Be your possession? You know that's not any better. I'd rather be tortured than lose my right to be human."

.

Ivan sighed and shook his head. "There are many things you still do not understand, little one."

.

"What I understand the least is what gives other people the right to decide who is better than others. The only thing that made me less than the people of the city was the death of my parents. That wasn't even my fault. But I've paid for it for as long as I can remember." He watched the deer in the field as they grazed peacefully, completely unaware of the reality around them. It must have been nice.

.

"That's just the way life is."

.

"But it doesn't have to be. Who made it that way in the first place?" Alfred could see he wasn't getting his point across. And Arthur said _he_ was thick-headed. "You don't understand because you've always had privileges."

.

"Have I really?" Ivan smiled and rested his head on his arms. "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing of."

.

"I might know more if you told me anything."

.

Ivan didn't answer, his gaze returning to the deer. They sat in silence under the tree as the wind whirled around them, sending the leaves into a wild downpour. Ivan's silver hair whipped around his head. Alfred could feel his own doing the same, hitting his face on occasion. It made him think of Ivan's bedroom wall, with the angels' hair being blown about in the hard breeze. Ivan wasn't an angel by any means, but he could look the part in pensive moments.

.

"Are you going to get in trouble for trying to kill him?"

.

"More than likely." Ivan looked back at the palace, his expression suddenly closed off and cold. He stood and tugged at his jacket, fixing it as best he could. "I'll see you later." He left Alfred to stare after him.

.

Alfred felt worry begin to gnaw at his stomach as he watched his companion head back. He didn't seem scared, but Alfred was. If Ivan's neck was cut up for skipping dinner what would trying to kill his father get him?

.

* * *

Ooohh...I suck at cliffhangers XD

Anyway, happy New Year everyone! :D


	11. Chapter XI - Inescapable Past

Hope you all had a happy New Year. Let's hope 13 isn't actually an unlucky number XD

Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers and favorite(rs) XD. You all are so good to me ^^

As for this chapter...Well, it's my longest yet and I'm not sure about it. I hope it's not too bad. It's not a happy chapter, that's for sure. Hopefully it's not as melodramatic as I think it is.

**WARNING**: The _italicized_ part of this chapter is a dream and contains a few disturbing images toward the end. You've been warned. (I may be blowing it out of proportion, but better safe than sorry, yes?)

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XI: Inescapable Past**

.

Alfred didn't see Ivan anywhere after he went into the palace. Toris couldn't be found either. No one told him where either was and Ivan's bedroom door was locked. His worry grew worse as the day slowly wore on. Once the sun went down he went to the door and found it was still locked. He knocked but there was no answer. "Ivan?"

.

"Alfred, he's not in any condition for company. He had me prepare a room for you though." Toris appeared at his side and motioned down the long hallway.

.

"But my studies." He didn't need them, but he wanted to make sure Ivan was okay. When Toris looked about to protest Alfred quickly cut him off. "I'll be quick and quiet, I promise."

.

"Well…Alright…But be careful not to wake him." Toris unlocked the door and quietly opened it enough for him to slip in. The lights were out but he knew the room well enough that unless something were out of place he could go about without trouble.

.

He waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark before he moved through the room. The moonlight shone through the windows, casting eerie shadows on the floor and walls. The angels always looked creepy in the moonlight. His studies were by the windows but he didn't go there immediately. He saw Ivan's figure in the bed, lying on his stomach. He went to the side of the bed the young man lay on and carefully pulled the covers down. White wraps covered his neck and shoulders, making Alfred pull the blankets further down to reveal his whole upper torso wrapped in slightly stained bandages.

.

Ivan turned his head to look at him and he smiled slightly. The cut on his lip and bruise on his cheek added a disturbing quality to his expression. His eyes closed again and he nestled half of his face into his pillow, blowing out a breath before settling back to sleep. His breathing was uneven and shallow.

.

"Alfred," Toris whispered from the doorway, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Let him sleep. Get your things and come back out."

.

He quickly covered Ivan again before gathering his things and hurrying out. "What happened? What did that bastard do to him?"

.

"I don't think the emperor was the one who actually did it." Toris locked the door again and led him down the hall to his new room. "He likely had those oxen of his do the work." He opened the door for Alfred and showed him to a desk where he could put his lessons. "I don't know exactly what he did. All I know is according to the doctor—"

.

"You had to bring a doctor in? When? I didn't see one."

.

"You were probably working." Toris sighed and straightened the papers. "Master Ivan is fine. Or at least he will be. He needs rest." He must have noticed Alfred's worry because he smiled comfortingly. "It's okay. The worst thing he has is a cracked rib. He'll be back to normal well before Midwinter's Day."

.

Alfred slowly nodded and watched the brunette leave before changing into his night-clothes and climbing into bed. It was cold but he made due as best he could. He woke with the first pale light of dawn. He reluctantly climbed out into the chilly air and changed before going about his usual routine. He found he really didn't like waking up alone. He couldn't remember a time he had not had someone there and he hoped this didn't last long. A big empty bed wasn't inviting at all.

.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only night he spent by himself. The days were getting progressively colder and the trees were soon bare. He didn't see Ivan at all during that time. The only one who managed to get in was Mistress Natalia, who couldn't be stopped, even if Toris had tried to. Which he hadn't. It seemed he was still a sucker for her.

.

One day when the temperature dropped he went up the stairs and headed for his room to get his jacket when he heard Ivan's voice through the door. He listened to the cursing for a moment before knocking on the door. "Ivan?"

.

"Alfred?" Ivan's voice sounded almost happy. "Come in. It's unlocked."

.

He tried the door and smiled when the knob turned easily. He quickly slipped into the familiar room and climbed up on the bed where Ivan sat, one arm through the sleeve of his shirt while the other was bare. The bandages around his neck and shoulders were gone, leaving just a few over his chest. "Are you having trouble putting that on?"

.

"More or less." Ivan made another attempt but he didn't get very far before wincing and placing his hand on the bandages over his side.

.

Without a word Alfred moved to help him. Getting his arm through the sleeve without hurting him was a bit of the challenge but they managed. "So when can I go back to sleeping in here?"

.

"Whenever you wish."

.

"Then I'll move my stuff back in tonight." He ignored the smile that crossed Ivan's face at that. He didn't want to know what arrogant assumption he had made. He just didn't want to have to sleep alone anymore.

.

He helped Ivan with some of the more difficult articles of clothing and tied his boots for him. He learned Ivan wasn't supposed to be leaving his room but with a bit of stealth they slipped out without being caught. They went down the hallway and into the long-abandoned ballroom where no one was likely to go. The windows showed the ground being blanketed by white powder. Alfred went to one and stared out at the storm as white flakes blew through the air, changing direction on occasion.

.

Ivan stood beside him and placed his hand on the glass, his eyes focused on something far off on the horizon. "Nineteen years ago today the worst blizzard this empire has ever seen came through. A wise man said it was an omen that the child born on that day would be frozen-hearted and would bring nothing but trouble to his parents."

.

"Happy birthday."

.

Ivan chuckled quietly and stroked Alfred's hair, not looking away from the window. "Thank you."

.

They watched the snow for a while before going to one of the seats along the wall and sitting down. Though the room hadn't been used in all the time Alfred had lived in the palace there was no trace of dust or neglect. He got up again and went to the stage, where instruments sat. He sat on the piano bench and pressed down on random keys, listening to the sounds. Ivan joined him and played a little bit. It sounded a lot better than anything Alfred made. "Do you and your sisters all play piano?"

.

"No. Natalia is the only one who can play very well."

.

"You play better than I do."

.

"I would hope so. You played terribly." Ivan chuckled quietly when Alfred whacked his arm. He continued playing, his eyes closing and his lips moving as if he were singing. But he remained silent except for the music he played.

.

"How come you know so much?" Alfred asked, watching the young man's hands sliding over the keys effortlessly. "I mean, from what I've gathered you speak four different languages, you're an 'accomplished horseman' _and_ swordsman according to Mistress Katyusha, you can dance pretty well and you play the piano."

.

"Five languages, actually. I can only write four." Ivan stopped playing and looked down at him, amused. "And that is hardly the extent of my knowledge, Alfred. Unlike you, the majority of my childhood has been spent studying. You could call it my main 'privilege'."

.

"Studying isn't exactly a privilege." He poked a key and listened to the soft sound. "So you never got to play around?"

.

"Not after my seventh birthday." Ivan's voice was suddenly devoid of emotion. When Alfred looked up at him his expression was cold and empty, his unseeing violet gaze directed at the piano keys.

.

"What happened when you turned seven?"

.

"My mother was executed." Ivan covered the keys and stood up.

.

"Why am I not surprised?" He sighed and slid off the bench and climbed down from the stage. "Don't you think it's time you got over that? It's been twelve years. I don't think it's healthy to let that kind of thing still have such a huge impact on you."

.

"Get over it? What do you know of the situation?" Ivan growled, glaring down at him.

.

"I know she died, likely because of your father." He paused at the sound of wood cracking and looked to see Ivan's white-knuckle grip on a now broken part of the piano. The young man's eyes were closed with his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched. Alfred watched him to make sure he wasn't going to go into a fit before continuing. "I also know you cling to her old scarf despite it being practically worthless now, which is another thing I don't think is healthy."

.

"What do you know? You never had a mother."

.

Alfred glared at him and crossed his arms. "I guess I know nothing. I've never known someone I could depend on. I probably never will. You had someone for seven years. I'm sorry it's so hard for you to go without. I just wanted you to realize it was possible. Sorry for trying to help, you ass." He turned and left, angry tears stinging his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry. Especially over something stupid Ivan said.

.

He hid away in his room and curled up in the bed. It seemed even bigger now, somehow.

.

He hated Ivan sometimes. How did everything go downhill so fast? The day had been so nice and then disaster had struck. He would be sleeping alone for a while longer. He didn't want to, but he sure as hell didn't want to share a bed with Ivan right now either. He doubted Ivan suffered at all from this and it pissed him off more. He shouldn't care about this kind of crap. He shouldn't care what Ivan said. But he did. Why did it have to hurt so badly?

.

-O-

.

_The snow had only started a few moments ago, already leaving an inch thick layer of soft white powder. There was a large crowd gathered at the city square, all of them having been there before the snow had started and all sporting a good layer of it on their shoulders and heads. They were there to watch a historic event. The execution of their empress._

_._

_Ivan stood by her side as the Emperor read out the charges against her. He didn't understand at the time what any of it meant. She had only tearfully told the three of them she would be leaving forever. She had begged that none of them be present, but their father had insisted at least Ivan saw it. He was grateful that he could say goodbye to her, but he didn't know why they were in the square. He looked up at her and gripped her trembling hand. "It's okay. I'll write to you."_

_._

_She looked down at him with new tears welling in her eyes and she knelt in front of him, straightening his jacket and making certain he was warm. "Of course, darling. Write me every day. Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel and what you're thinking. Because even though I won't be here, I will always love you and your sisters." Her hair was yanked by one of the guards and she looked up at him desperately. "Please. It is the last time I will see my son." She was released and she quickly hugged Ivan close. "No matter what you see here today, always remember this had nothing to do with you. Don't let this change you. Don't let your heart harden like all the rest of this world."_

_._

"_I won't." He would have promised her anything to make her smile again, but she wouldn't even stop crying. "Are you sure we'll never be able to see each other again?"_

_._

"_Yes, Ivan, dear. I'm certain." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. "Don't you ever try to follow me, understand? I want you to grow old and happy." She unwrapped the scarf around her neck and folded it before offering it to him. "Keep this. So you never forget me."_

_._

_He took the scarf and held it to his chest. "Why would I forget you?"_

_._

"_There are a lot of reasons people forget." She smiled sadly and brushed his hair off his forehead before she was roughly pulled to her feet and led to the center of the square. The Emperor took her place beside him and grasped his shoulder with a tight grip as he leaned down._

_._

"_Remember, Ivan…Always remember. And know this would never have happened if you hadn't disobeyed me. Happy birthday," he whispered in Ivan's ear before straightening again and giving the order. Imperial guards surrounded the empress and suddenly attacked her with any blunt weapon they could find._

_._

_Ivan stared in horror and tried to get away to rescue her but he was held back by his father and another guard. "Mother! Mother!" he cried for her desperately._

_._

"_Don't look!" she answered through pained screams. They beat her even after she fell to the ground. Ivan struggled harder, tears burning his eyes and freezing his cheeks. Nobody in the crowd cared that she was being killed. They only watched without expressions. How could those monsters just stare as an angel was murdered before their eyes? Despite her plea for him to turn away he couldn't tear his gaze from her figure, barely visible through the row of boots. The snow around her turned as red as the palace doors._

_._

_Finally the guards turned and left her prone body lying in the stained snow. He was released and he ran to her without hesitation. He dropped the scarf and fell to his knees when he reached her, horror filling him at the sight. Her beautiful face was unrecognizable. It was covered in blood with her nose so broken it pointed off to the side and one of her blue eyes dangled from its socket. The arm she lay on was broken and twisted into an unnatural position. Her other arm reached out to touch him, blood dripping from her broken fingers._

_._

"Ivan."

_._

_He barely noticed the strange voice calling his name as he tried not to flinch away from her touch. A guard grabbed him and dragged him off before she could reach. He barely grabbed up the scarf before it was out of his reach as well. "Mother!"_

_._

_Her hand fell back in the snow and her side heaved one last breath before she fell still._

.

"Ivan!"

.

He jerked awake, his breath coming in short gasps. He glanced around, desperately hoping he wasn't out in the city square. To his endless relief he was in his room but his side hurt from his wild breathing. Alfred leaned over him, a look of concern etched on his face. Ivan had never been happier to see him. He quickly pulled the boy into his arms and nestled his face in the golden hair. "You need a bath."

.

"Shut up. What were you dreaming about? You were screaming and crying."

.

He shuddered at the images of his nightmare. He didn't dare tell Alfred what it had been about. He really didn't want to hear again how he should 'get over it'. "It was just a nightmare. It doesn't matter."

.

"Oh, come _on_! You won't even tell me about a nightmare? Are you serious? You take secretive to a whole new level." Alfred squirmed in his arms and pulled the covers up.

.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred hadn't even looked in his direction for the past three days.

.

"Shut up," he muttered, snuggling against Ivan's chest. "It's cold, okay? And I had nowhere else to go."

.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against Alfred's. He wasn't going to complain. His sleep had been less than satisfactory since his broken rib and had only worsened after the fight. Maybe he would be able to rest knowing the boy was there.

.

"I still haven't forgiven you for being a dick, by the way."

.

"Likewise."

.

Alfred whacked his chest before settling in and going to sleep. The quiet that fell over the room offered no comfort to Ivan. Images from his past tormented him no matter how hard he tried to block them out. After a long time of struggling to clear his mind, he finally fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

.

He slowly came to consciousness as he felt Alfred moving in his arms. The boy wouldn't settle down, squirming and stretching every few moments. "Alfred…Quit it."

.

"I've been awake for at least an hour now. I want to get up."

.

He reluctantly let his bed-mate go, keeping his eyes closed in the vain hope he could go back to sleep. The heat lingered for a little while but eventually dissipated. Wonderful. He peeked out from under the covers to find the door closing after Alfred. The silence was broken only by the sound of the wind rattling the windows. He used to like the quiet and solitude but it had lost its appeal for some reason.

.

-O-

.

As Toris predicted, Ivan was better long before Midwinter's Day. Unfortunately their relationship didn't share in the steady improvement. Neither of them seemed willing to forgive the other. Alfred really didn't understand how he was the 'wrong' one. He wasn't going to apologize until Ivan did and that seemed far-off at best. It made nights uncomfortable and his sleep suffered for it.

.

What irritated Alfred the most was how unaffected Ivan was. The jerk always went right to sleep and when he was awake he barely noticed anything besides his own studies. It wouldn't be so bad if everyone else didn't avoid him as well. They might not have _actually_ been avoiding him, but it felt that way. Nobody spoke to him much, though Arthur occasionally would have a small chat with him. His teacher's overall mood had improved since the summer and it hadn't dissipated over the cold winter.

.

At least one person was happy.

.

When he went up to the room that afternoon the usual silence prevailed. He tried to focus on his studies but the quiet was too distracting. That was it. He'd had enough. He pushed the papers away and slid off the bed. Ivan didn't look up from his own work so he continued on to the closet. He went into it and opened the chest of toys that sat in one corner. It contained mostly stuffed animals but there were a few wooden ones as well. In short, nothing interesting. He looked at the clothes and pulled a hat and jacket down from the shelf and put them on. The jacket ended about mid-thigh on him and the shoulders were way too big, making the already long sleeves cut off even further down. His fingertips didn't even reach the cuff. "You're huge, you know that?"

.

"I beg your pardon?" Ivan looked up from his paper and gave a pause. He looked Alfred over, his eyes brightening slightly with amusement. "You look so tiny in that."

.

"One day soon I'll fit in this." He went to the young master's side and placed his covered hand on his shoulder. "The waist might stay loose though. You could stand to eat a little less."

.

"Mmm-hmm." Ivan didn't look impressed by his opinion, busying himself with tightening the belt at the waist. It hit Alfred at the top of his hips. "I suppose I shall never meet your weight standards. Believe it or not, I am actually light for my build."

.

"Says who?"

.

"Every doctor that's ever dealt with me." He had that smug look again as he straightened the hat on Alfred's head. He thought he had won this round. Probably because he had. But Alfred wasn't going to admit defeat so quickly.

.

"Then you must have a fat build."

.

Ivan's expression was an odd mix of amusement and irritation as he pulled the hat down over Alfred's eyes. "Whatever you say, Alfred."

.

He pushed the hat back up so it rested more on the back of his head. "I noticed something. You haven't called me sunflower in months. Why not?" He wasn't about to imagine it was because Ivan suddenly started respecting his wishes. To his surprise the young man's cheeks turned a shade pinker and he wouldn't meet Alfred's gaze. Was Ivan…embarrassed?

.

"I…I didn't want you calling me snowball."

.

Once the shock wore off he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Seriously? He had been kidding! Ivan obviously didn't appreciate getting laughed at, his face turned away and growing redder. Actually, Alfred liked him bashful. At least it brought some color to his pale complexion. "I wasn't serious, Ivan. Geez. I wouldn't call you snowball. You're not _that_ fat."

.

"Oh, thank you." Ivan frowned at him, the blush still lingering on his cheeks. He looked back at his paper and folded it carefully. "On more important matters, I have been invited back to the Far East. Since you got sick the last time I left, I'm taking you with me. I don't want to risk having to ride back here again."

.

He was taking Alfred to the Far East? He was going on a trip to another empire? He almost burst with excitement at the prospect. "You mean it? I can go too?" Ivan seemed surprised by his enthusiasm.

.

"Yes…"

.

"Is it warmer there or just as cold? What should I bring?"

.

"It's not much warmer at this time of the year. For clothes we'll probably have to get you a few more outfits. You'll also want to take your studies with you. I'm going to be busy when I get there, so you may be left alone for long periods of time."

.

"And if you think I'm going to waste it studying, you're crazy." He honestly thought Alfred could resist exploring every inch of the place? He had never even been outside the capital city and now he was going to the Far East. The temptation would be too great.

.

"It wouldn't be a waste of time, but I suppose there's no getting through to you now." Ivan shook his head and stood up, reaching over and taking the hat off. He smoothed out any dents in it before placing it on his own head. "We'll have to go out in the city and get you some more clothes. It's just as well. You've almost outgrown all the ones you have anyway."

.

"When? When are we leaving?"

.

"We'll get the clothes tomorrow. We'll be leaving in a few days. The exact day is for the Emperor to decide."

.

"Do you want me to go with you when you speak to him?" Surely Ivan would be a little scared of talking to him. After all, he'd broken his rib. Alfred was slightly afraid of him after getting his hair pulled. So he could only imagine what the young master felt.

.

Ivan paused at the offer and stared at him blankly. "No," he said firmly, anger and worry now mixing in his expression. "No, I don't want you two in the same room. You stir up too much trouble for your own good."

.

"It's not my fault he's an asshole."

.

"No, but you don't adjust your behavior."

.

"I don't think I should!" Alfred crossed his arms and glared at the door, more angry at the Emperor than Ivan. He shouldn't have to kiss someone's butt just because they were power-crazy. The man was a monster. He didn't deserve respect. "I'm not going to either, no matter how scary he is."

.

"Dammit, Alfred, he's not going to take it out on me next time. It'll be your bones he breaks."

.

Alfred looked up at Ivan's angry glare and frowned. "Why would he take it out on you if I'm the one that pissed him off?"

.

"That's the part of my sentence you care about?" Ivan asked quietly, his anger seeming to melt away. He sighed heavily and sat down in his seat, leaning back and closing his eyes. Then the anger returned. "Normally he would do it because I begged him. But he wouldn't have it this time. If either one of us screws up it's your hide. And if I'm going to be swallowing my pride for your sake than dammit, you will be too."

.

Alfred watched him as silence fell between them. "You would take my place?" he asked quietly, his voice barely over a whisper.

.

"If I could. But that's not going to happen, so you'll have to behave. Because I don't want your body covered in cuts and bruises. I don't want it looking like mine."

.

"I'll try then." He sighed and hugged Ivan's neck tightly, feeling slightly ill at the thought of treating that bastard with respect. It was easier to stomach if he thought it was for Ivan's sake instead of his own. He pulled away when there was a knock on the door.

.

"Master Ivan, dinner is ready," Feliciano called cheerfully.

.

Ivan smiled slightly and kissed Alfred's forehead. "Take the jacket off and go downstairs for your own meal."

.

He nodded and watched him leave before struggling with the belt. The sleeves kept falling and getting in his way. Finally he got out of it and hurried down to the kitchen. His dinner was the usual flavorless crap but at least he could tell people he was going on a trip.

.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, lad. You don't want to offend your hosts. For more reasons than one." Arthur continued eating as everyone else congratulated him on getting a 'vacation' while some of the younger servants requested souvenirs.

.

"When will you be back?" Feliciano asked, his arms folded on the table.

.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. But I'm going into the city tomorrow to get some clothes."

.

"Then I'll likely be going with you." Arthur pushed his bowl away, not looking nearly as excited as Alfred at the prospect. The conversation was broken off by Lovino coming in and sitting at the table. He usually ate with the servants that worked outside so it was odd that he was there. "What gives us the pleasure of your company, lad?"

.

Lovino glared at him. "None of your damn business! Why are you bastards all so damn nosy?" He then focused on eating, his face burning red.

.

Alfred finished his food and put his dish up. "Goodnight, everyone." He gave a wave before hurrying back up to the room. Ivan hadn't returned yet and it made him a little uneasy. He was usually done before Alfred. He tried to distract himself with his studies but it didn't do much to help. Finally the door opened and his master came in, seemingly unhurt. "Hey. What took you so long?"

.

"I had things to discuss with the Emperor." He went to the bed and laid on it, closing his eyes with a look of exhaustion.

.

"Doesn't he scare you? I mean, after everything he's done to you I would think it's terrifying to be in the same room with him."

.

Ivan groaned and peeked at him, half his face hidden by his pillow. "You really want to talk about this?" At Alfred's steady gaze he sighed and propped himself up on his elbows and blew out a breath. "It used to be. But over the years I've gotten used to it. And I know him well enough to know when I'm really in danger."

.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

.

Ivan was silent for a moment before sighing in defeat and lying back down. "Twelve years."

.

Alfred frowned and looked down at his pillow. Since he was seven. Of course. "I'm sorry. For what I said about your mother. I guess because I've never had one I was a little…insensitive." Really, after everything Ivan did for him he shouldn't be so reluctant to apologize.

.

"I'm sorry too." Ivan reached out and lightly brushed his fingers through his hair. "I was angry. I didn't mean it."

.

He nodded and snuggled to Ivan's chest before closing his eyes. His bed-mate fell asleep shortly after and he was left to listen to his even breathing and the steady beat of his heart. He started getting cold but Ivan's arms prevented him from pulling the blankets up. So he unbuttoned the jacket he still wore and snuggled into it, curling up against the blessed heat. Finally he fell into a peaceful sleep.

.

-O-

.

The morning came and he was rudely awakened. "What? I'm trying to sleep…" He snuggled into the bed and hugged his pillow, doing his best to ignore the hand shaking him. Unfortunately it couldn't take a hint and continued.

.

"Up, sunflower. We have to take a bath and have breakfast before we go and get your clothes."

.

He came wide awake and sat up to see a very amused Ivan. "What are you smiling at? Let's go." He climbed out of the bed and hurried across the cold floor in search of his shoes. He hadn't worn them since the previous winter even though it had been cold. He could handle it as long as he didn't go outside. "Have you seen my shoes?"

.

"They're probably too small by now." Ivan pulled the chest at the foot of his bed forward enough to open it and took out a small pair of boots. "These should fit. At least enough to do for today."

.

Alfred took the shoes and got clothes to change into before following Ivan to the bathroom. The bath wasn't too bad. Ivan was getting better at waiting for the water to cool a bit before washing his hair. He noticed the new scars on Ivan's shoulders but he didn't bring them up. Some things were better left alone.

.

After they had dried and dressed they headed downstairs to eat. Ivan had the cook make Alfred's breakfast the same as his own. It was delicious and he didn't waste any time eating it.

.

"Your table manners are atrocious. Haven't you been taught better than that?"

.

"You eat bland, grainy goop for a couple years and then have something with some taste and see how gracefully you eat." He pushed the empty dish away and leaned back in his seat, feeling comfortably full. It was something he had rarely felt. After they had dressed warmly and fetched Arthur to come along the three of them set out. Unfortunately it didn't stay just the three of them. Two burly guards met them at the gates and followed along, keeping close to Ivan.

.

"Do those guys always follow you around?" Alfred didn't like them. Their expressions were hard and cold and they were surrounded by a foreboding aura.

.

"Only when I walk in public. In case of assassins. Ignore them."

.

"Easy for you to say." He glanced at them before looking back ahead. The cold wind bit at his face, turning his cheeks and nose pink. The people who trudged through the streets weren't dressed very warmly, their clothes thin and tattered. They looked at Ivan and the guards with hatred and disgust. Ivan either didn't notice or was good at ignoring them. Either way, it was an uncomfortable walk for Alfred. He was overjoyed when they reached the shop. It was a lot nicer than the one Arthur had taken him to that first day. The clothes and fabrics inside were soft and came in so many colors.

.

The space between the racks wouldn't allow for the guards to keep to Ivan's sides, so they stood at each end of the line and prevented anyone else from entering. They went through the lines, accumulating an armful of clothes. Arthur found some that were his size and Ivan picked out the ones that would be suitable for the trip. Then Alfred was told to pick five out of what was left. He did so happily. Some of the clothes were nicer than the others and were separated into groups. Once everything was gotten and paid for they went to another shop for shoes.

.

There were enough boots and shoes lined up on shelves to make a small army. Upon closer inspection he found most of them weren't any different. "Why would anyone have so many of the same shoes?"

.

"They're not the same." Ivan looked over the different ones carefully. "Some of them are made with different materials or have different designs." He took two pairs and offered them. "Try these on."

.

He took them and tried them on. They were actually quite comfortable. "They're a little loose."

.

"You'll grow into them. Just wear an extra pair of socks." Arthur took the shoes and carefully laid them on the clothes thrown over his arm. "You're getting close to that age where outgrowing shoes is going to become a big problem."

.

"Like Lovino?" The boy seemed to get taller and taller every time Alfred saw him.

.

Arthur nodded with a tired look on his face. "Yes. Keeping him dressed is getting to be a headache."

.

Alfred waited by the window as the shoes were paid for and watched a couple children play in the snow across the street. Some days he missed the streets a little bit. He had had so much freedom then. The only bad times were when he or Mattie would be hungry or cold. Getting food and water and staying warm had always been the hardest parts of that life. He looked at the door of the shop, knowing if he really wanted to he could go out without anyone noticing and be free. He didn't budge from his spot by the window.

.

"Come along, Alfred. We're going home now." Ivan smiled at him and offered his hand, which he took without hesitation. They were headed back through the streets toward the palace when a woman's voice called to them to stop. Ivan ignored her, his pace quickening slightly.

.

"Your majesty, please…" The woman appeared beside them, her face flushed with what looked like fever. "Please, I beg of you. My child is sick and I cannot afford the doctor. Please, give me something—anything—that I may use to pay him. Please!"

.

Alfred looked at her sadly, the desperation in her voice breaking his heart. He wished he had something to give her, as Ivan appeared content to ignore her. Before he could say anything though she grabbed at Ivan's arm. Suddenly the guards came down on her like vicious dogs, beating her. Alfred, Ivan and Arthur stopped in their tracks though the rest of the city-goers barely glanced in their direction. Alfred watched in horror for only a moment before yanking at Ivan's hand. "Make them stop!"

.

When there was no response he looked up to find Ivan staring at the scene, frozen with shock and horror.

.

* * *

The first person to guess why I called this chapter "Inescapable Past" gets a double-chocolate chip cookie XD


	12. Chapter XII - New Sights

40 reviews! So close to 50 which is half of 100. I feel so loved! :D Of course, thank you to my reviewers and everyone else who reads this story. To my regulars, **DestineyTot**, **Usagi323** and **Darksuns-Moon**, you guys are wonderful. Thank you for reviewing every new chapter. I really appreciate it and it always gives me an extra boost whenever I run into writer's block. To my newer ones, **America96**, **Alexandra** **B** and **Alice-in-Wonderland-97**, thank you for taking the time to review and I'm glad you guys like the story :D

Also, to **Miss Braginskaya**, about the shota...um, the answer kinda depends on what you mean. I'm an idiot with the anime/manga terms like that so I looked at the definition of it and it was kinda vague. I suppose it could fall into the non-sexual category. If there isn't one than...no. XD

Okay, chapter stuff...First off, parts of it were written when I was tired and I tried to fix it up, but I was tired then too so...might still be meh. And sorry, sis, it's not as light-hearted as I had hoped (or promised). But it's not nearly as dark as the last chapter.

PS everybody gets a double-chocolate chip cookie (that's what I promised, right? Don't remember XD). I made too many and I can't eat them by myself :3

Should I put a chapter warning if the Emperor is in it? XD

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XII: New Sights**

.

Alfred pried his hand out of the Ivan's iron grasp. If he wasn't going to save the poor woman Alfred would. He grabbed one of the guard's arms but the man paid him no attention. "Stop! Stop hitting her!" He couldn't bear to hear the cries she made at each blow but they wouldn't listen to him and he wasn't nearly strong enough. He kicked one of the men in the back of the knee but the brute didn't even flinch. He did turn and smack Alfred in the side of the head though, sending him into the snow that covered the street. It seemed to break Ivan from his trance.

.

"Stand down!" Ivan screamed, his voice raw with anger and desperation. The guards immediately quit, returning to their places.

.

Alfred rubbed his head and stood unsteadily before going to the woman. She coughed and looked up at him fearfully; blood trickling down from her lip and newly broken nose. "It's okay." He knelt by her and helped her sit up.

.

"Alfred, we're going home." Ivan's voice shook and he wouldn't even glance in their direction. He looked ill.

.

"We have to help her!" He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. It didn't cover her very well, but her eyes still shone with appreciation. The clothes he wore under the coat were useless against the cold. He might as well have been naked. "Why didn't you call them off sooner?"

.

Ivan didn't answer, keeping his gaze focused on the direction of the palace. "Arthur, stay here and arrange for a doctor to take care of her."

.

"Yes, Master." Arthur handed the clothes and shoes to Ivan.

.

"And the kid." Alfred ignored the look of alarm on his teacher's face, focusing instead on the young master. He wasn't leaving the poor woman until Ivan agreed. He didn't care how much he pissed him off.

.

"And the child," Ivan consented with resignation before reluctantly looking back at them. "Come on. We're going home."

.

Alfred rubbed the poor woman's shoulder before returning to Ivan's side. They made a hasty retreat, the horrible brutes keeping pace easily. Alfred had a little trouble with the long strides but the young man had a tight grip on his hand. Another person called to them from the crowd and Ivan broke out into a run. The guards at the gate barely got it open in time before they rushed in. Only then did Ivan stop long enough to look back. It was nothing but a brief glance before he resumed his hurried return to the safety of the palace. Alfred was shaking and stumbling from the cold, so he was just as eager to get inside.

.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Ivan knelt in front of him and hastily unfastened his coat. "I'm sorry, sunflower. I'm so sorry." It was the closest to tears Alfred had ever seen him. His hands shook as he worked the buttons loose. Once he had it open he pulled Alfred close.

.

Alfred snuggled into the coat, clinging to the warm body. "Why didn't you call them off?"

.

Ivan shuddered in his arms and pressed his face into his hair. "I can't…I can't talk about it. Please don't ask again."

.

"You can trust me, you know." He sighed and held tighter, wishing Ivan would let him in so he could understand. He knew he had already seen more sides to Ivan than almost anyone else but he also knew there were more to be discovered. If only Ivan would show him. He looked down at the clothes that had been carelessly dumped on the floor but he didn't feel like leaving the warmth of Ivan's coat and arms. The trip into the city hadn't been nearly as fun as he thought it was going to be. He just hoped the poor woman and her child would be okay. "You know, if you had just given her something that wouldn't have happened."

.

"Yes. I know." Ivan held him tighter, pressing his face against Alfred's neck.

.

Even though he felt it was mostly Ivan's fault, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. The young master seemed more traumatized from the events than even the woman had. "Why didn't you? Would it have really been so bad?"

.

"When the Emperor finds out we spent money on a doctor to help some peasant woman he'll likely be angry. And it's you he'll take it out on." Ivan pulled away enough to look at his face, defeat showing clearly in his expression. "When he tortures you will you regret the choices we made?"

.

Alfred shuddered at the thought of being tortured. But looking back at it, he would still help her. Because nobody else would have. Everybody needed a hero. And wasn't that was heroism was all about? Self-sacrifice for the greater good? "I'll never regret doing the right thing. No matter how much it hurts me."

.

Ivan studied his face then cupped it in his hands and pressed light kisses to his forehead and nose. "Don't ever change, sunflower. Don't ever become like me."

.

He closed his eyes and grabbed Ivan's wrists, resting his forehead against the young man's. "I don't think I could be like you if I tried."

.

-O-

.

Alfred woke up alone, the bed cold where Ivan should have been laying. He glanced around the room but there was no sign of the young master or any clue as to where he might be. Alfred was usually the first awake so this was a little troubling. He climbed out of the bed and quickly changed out of his night-clothes. When he went down to the kitchen he found Arthur sitting at the table, reading a letter. He quickly folded it and put it in his pocket when Alfred entered.

.

"Morning, lad. How'd you sleep?"

.

Arthur never asked him that. "I'm not going to ask about the letter, if that's what you're worried about. But I would like to know if that woman and her kid are okay."

.

"As far as I know they're both fine and improving. I couldn't stay very long, but the doctor said they would recover." Arthur got up and made himself busy cleaning the counter and stacking dishes. "I hear you're leaving tomorrow. Remember everything I've taught you. And also remember they aren't as lenient over there as your master and the mistresses are. Always be on your best behavior."

.

"I will." He helped with the dishes and cleaning up, feeling a bit of excitement again. Knowing the poor woman and her child would be okay eased a lot of his concern and guilt. Now he just had to worry about Ivan's absence. None of the servants were likely to know anything so he didn't bother asking them. The instant he could slip away unnoticed he hurried back to the room. To his relief Ivan lay on his stomach on the bed. He looked asleep, but Alfred could tell he wasn't by the way he breathed. "Hey. Where were you when I got up?"

.

"Taking care of something." Ivan moved his head so half his face wasn't buried in a pillow. He looked tired but he still smiled slightly. "I have the day free so get your studies. I'll help you with them."

.

Well, he wasn't going to refuse help. He gathered them all up and moved on to the bed, lying on his stomach beside Ivan. It didn't take him long to notice something was a little off though. "Have you been drinking?"

.

"Maybe a little…" Ivan shrugged, his attention focused mostly on the papers strewn in front of him. He was, needless to say, not really in any position to actually teach. But he was entertaining, so Alfred didn't say anything. As Ivan tried to explain the concept of politics without confusing his student or himself, Alfred climbed over him and found the bottle he had likely been drinking out of. Laying across Ivan's back made it so he could barely reach the bottle but with a little effort and stretch he managed to grab the neck and hoist it up.

.

"What does this stuff taste like?"

.

"What does what taste like?" Ivan looked over his shoulder and noticed the bottle. "Go ahead and have a taste. You won't like it."

.

Alfred took a cautious sip. It didn't have much of a flavor. It was kind of like really strange, intense water. It wasn't too bad, actually. Then he swallowed it. If felt like a burning ice cube going down his throat. He coughed and held the bottle away, wanting to smack Ivan over the head with it when he laughed. "Oh crap…that is terrible. Why would anyone drink that?"

.

Ivan chuckled and took the bottle, taking a drink himself. "You would have to drink more of it to understand."

.

"No way. I'm never drinking that stuff again." He wiped his mouth and shuddered at the feeling in his throat. It even burned his stomach. He moved off of Ivan's lower back and lay beside him, watching his companion as he drank the stuff down like water. "So what made you decide to start drinking that stuff?"

.

"Don't want to talk about it," Ivan said around the mouth of the bottle. He finished it off and grumbled in disapproval at its emptiness before setting it back beside the bed. They settled back to looking through the papers in silence with the occasional comment or not-so-helpful explanation. Ivan must have been feeling the effects of the alcohol because he became progressively harder to understand.

.

"Maybe we should stop for today." Ivan made no objection so he moved his studies to the chest at the foot of the bed. Once he returned to his place he snuggled against the young master's side and closed his eyes. They wasted several hours like that, doing nothing and simply lazing about. It was kind of nice at first but then he got bored. So he climbed off the bed and went back to work.

.

When he first entered the kitchen he expected Arthur to chew him out for slinking off but his teacher only shook his head and pointed silently to a stack of dishes. So he washed them then helped clean the floor of the entrance hall and the east wing. He had never been worked so hard and with such a rush. Any time Arthur passed him with his own work he told Alfred to hurry up. Why he felt the need to do it all so quickly, Alfred had no clue. When dinner came he had to help load the trays before settling down at the servant's table to rest.

.

"Good job, lad." Arthur patted his shoulder before going off. Alfred wanted to kick him. He was tired and knew he would be sore in the morning. There would have been time to do all that crap after dinner, but it all _had_ to be done before. For whatever stupid reason.

.

Suddenly he was hugged from behind and he heard Feliciano's happy little laugh. "We're going to miss you, Alfie! Have fun while you're gone."

.

He looked up from resting his head on the table to see the kitchen filling with servants. Even those that worked outside. Something was up. "What is this?"

.

"A going away party of sorts," Arthur told him with a small smile. He leaned over the table and ruffled Alfred's hair. "Sorry I had to work you half to death to get everyone's chores done in time. Maybe dinner and dessert will make up for it."

.

"Dessert?" They never got dessert. He sat up straighter when Toris came in with a tray, followed by a few others. They set them down in the center of the table and lifted the lids off to reveal food almost as good as what they served the masters. "I thought we weren't allowed to eat actual food."

.

"I pulled a few strings." Arthur smiled wider and handed him a plate. "I figured you deserved a decent send-off. You may be hard to get working, but you do your best once you start. I'm really going to feel it when you're gone."

.

"Yeah, it's sure going to be different without your annoying little ball-of-sunshine personality bouncing around here," Lovino offered, gnawing at the end of a toothpick. He had grown almost as tall as Arthur but still looked lanky.

.

"Hey, Alfie." Mattie appeared beside him, smiling shyly. He gave a cry of surprise when Alfred hugged him tightly almost immediately.

.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

.

"With Mistress Katya."

.

"Who?"

.

Mattie shook his head and sat in the seat beside him. "Mistress Katyusha. She wanted me to call her Katya."

.

Huh. He turned back to the food and filled his plate. Feliciano sat on Alfred's other side, humming happily as he ate his plate of pasta. Arthur, Toris and Lovino were by the sink, trying to open a bottle of wine with both sides putting up a good fight. The other servants, whom he wasn't so familiar with, chatted from their places at the other end of the table. He couldn't help smiling as he watched everyone. The dinner was delicious and every face had a smile. Except Lovino, but he never smiled anyway.

.

A cry of victory came from Arthur and was soon followed by cheers and applause. All the adults held out glasses for the wine, which Arthur dutifully filled before emptying the bottle into his own glass. When he noticed Alfred's gaze he smiled and offered the glass. "Were you wanting a taste?"

.

He hesitated, remembering his last experience with alcohol. But everyone seemed to like it so it couldn't be as bad as whatever the hell Ivan drank, right? So he took the glass and took a sip. What it lacked in unpleasant after-effects it made up for in gag-worthy flavor. "Crap. All alcohol tastes awful."

.

Arthur laughed and took the glass back and took a drink himself. "Mm. It's actually pretty good wine." He examined the bottle intently, a small smile spreading across his face. His expression was similar to one Ivan wore sometimes when Alfred caught him watching him. It made him wonder where Arthur had gotten that wine.

.

Once everybody sat down and started eating the conversations shifted from one topic to another so easily and quickly keeping track was nearly impossible. The subjects also varied depending on where you sat at the table. The table itself wasn't big enough for everyone so people sat in chairs behind others, having to ask for anything they wanted. Still, despite the crowded sitting arrangements, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

.

The dessert was cake. Not chocolate, but it was still heavenly. Apparently Lovino and Feliciano had never had cake so Alfred was glad they had the opportunity. The conversations lasted longer than the meal, everyone having someone they hadn't seen in weeks, months and sometimes years. From listening to some of the talks Alfred gathered Arthur had started out as a stable boy. Some of the less trustworthy looking of the servants joked suggestively about how he had gotten so high in the ranks so quickly. Arthur pointedly ignored them.

.

The laughing and talking continued for some time before Toris's voice cut through it. "Everyone, it's nearly one am. We had all best be going to bed."

.

"Is it really that late?" Alfred glanced around at the surprised faces. Some of the people did look tired and Feliciano had fallen asleep a while ago. Mattie looked about ready to join him so Alfred took his arm and led him to the door. He looked back at everyone and waved with a smile. "Thank you all for the party. I'll see you when I get back." To his surprise everyone waved back, even the people he didn't know very well. Once he closed the door after them he led his little brother up the stairs. They separated in the hall, Mattie going into a door on the opposite side of Ivan's room. When he entered his own room, Ivan lay sleeping in his uniform in the center of the bed. Great.

.

He went to the bed and untied the laces of Ivan's boots and pulled them off before setting them by the foot of the bed. He unwrapped the scarf from around the young man's neck so he didn't strangle himself in his sleep and tied it around the bedpost. He paused at three dark spots on it. He had never noticed them before. They looked black in the low light. He sniffed the scarf to see if it needed to be washed. It smelled strongly of Ivan but not much else. It smelled pretty good actually. Still, he had a job to do. He turned his attention back to Ivan and unbuttoned his uniform jacket. He tried to pull Ivan into a sitting position so he could slip it off but the young master was far too heavy. Light for his build. Bullshit.

.

He moved onto Ivan's lap and grabbed the front of his jacket, using his own weight as leverage. It worked but the instant he let go Ivan flopped back in the bed with a grunt. Dammit. "I'm doing this for you, you jerk, so you could be a little more cooperative."

.

"You could have just asked…" Ivan mumbled, opening one eye to peek at him.

.

"You bastard!" He smacked the jerk's chest and climbed out of his lap, settling beside him with a huff. "Here I was struggling to help you out of that stiff uniform when you could have just sat up for me. I'm never helping you again."

.

"Mmm-hmm…" Ivan sat up and yawned before slipping the uniform jacket off and tossing it on the floor carelessly. "Where did you disappear to for so long?" He laid back and grabbed Alfred around the waist and pulled him against his chest, nuzzling his face in his hair.

.

"I was working." He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to tell Ivan what he had actually been doing. When his answer was met with an uninterested 'hm' he relaxed into the bed. Despite their close proximity he still felt a bit of a chill but the blankets were beyond his reach and Ivan's arms were sabotaging him, as usual. He had to grab the covers between his feet and pull them up to his hands. Once they were covered he curled up against his bed-mate and tried to get to sleep. But even though he was tired, his mind still worked through the past few hours and he couldn't settle it long enough to drift off.

.

In an attempt to clear his head he focused on the scars along Ivan's neck. He cautiously reached up and slid the tip of his finger along one of them, expecting Ivan to throw his usual fit. Instead he only trembled slightly under the touch and grabbed Alfred's hand. But it wasn't to stop him. Sensing more than knowing it was okay, Alfred gently pressed his palm to Ivan's throat, feeling the strong pulse underneath. "I'll protect you from him if you want," he whispered, snuggling up against Ivan's chest.

.

"That would defeat the purpose of me protecting you, don't you think?"

.

"I suppose so." He pulled the covers higher and settled into the bed, getting comfortable and sleepy.

.

"I will do anything to keep you safe, sunflower. I love you."

.

Alfred froze at the declaration but only briefly. When he met the young master's gaze, the other frowned.

.

"I don't think I wanted you to know that."

.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" Alfred felt a little relieved when Ivan consented without a word. He curled up in the warm safety of Ivan's arms. He really didn't know how he felt about what the young man had told him. There were so many different types of love and he didn't dare assume Ivan meant any particular one of them. It was too dangerous to be wrong. Still, despite the many things to contemplate, he grew tired again and slowly drifted off.

.

-O-

.

The morning came too early. He woke to Toris knocking on the door. The room was barely lit with morning light, what little there was streaming faintly in from the windows. Why the heck was Toris waking them up so freaking early? Then he remembered: they were leaving for the Far East today. Well, crap.

.

Ivan groaned from behind him. "Come in."

.

Toris entered, looking at them apologetically. "I'm very sorry, Master. The Emperor insisted you get an early start today." He quickly busied himself with packing bags and setting out clothes for them to change into. "I have a bath ready for you. Your breakfasts are being prepared as we speak."

.

Alfred reluctantly sat up and stretched. He was sore, as he had expected he would be. And after such a short sleep added to that he really didn't feel like getting up. He was too tired to even think about all the things he had to do before leaving. Ivan didn't look as if he fared any better. But they got up, regardless of how much neither wished to. Alfred helped Toris gather up the empty alcohol bottles before taking the clothes set out for him and following Ivan to the baths. The majority of their time was spent trying to not fall asleep while they bathed and ate. Ivan barely touched his food, looking ill through most of breakfast. "Are you okay?"

.

"Yes. Just…" He set his fork down and leaned back in his seat, apparently done eating. "I shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday. I knew better."

.

"Why did you?"

.

Ivan shrugged off the question, focusing intently on the practically untouched plate in front of him.

.

Naturally. Alfred shook his head and finished his food before they left the dining hall. The Emperor and the Mistresses were waiting by the door to see them off. Katyusha was the only one who looked approachable. The Emperor was smiling, but that was a bad sign. Natalia was glaring directly at Alfred, resentment almost visibly radiating off of her. He could honestly see her killing him in his sleep.

.

"Why should he be able to go with you but I cannot?" She grabbed Ivan into a hug, holding him as if she were trying to keep him out of Alfred's reach.

.

Ivan didn't answer her, hugging her back briefly before prying himself out of her grip and accepting the offered hug from Katyusha. Once they broke apart the Emperor chuckled and held his arms open as if for a hug. Ivan stiffened and glared at him but he hugged him as well, much to the surprise of everyone else. Once he was released, Ivan quickly grabbed Alfred's wrist and practically dragged him out the doors.

.

"What the heck was that? Why'd you hug him?"

.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ivan growled out, yanking the carriage door open and nearly tossing Alfred inside. He climbed in after and slammed the door shut, locking it and settling back in the seat to glare out the window.

.

Alfred watched him for a moment but quickly turned to his own window as they started moving. The city passed by quietly, only a few people daring to brave the cold weather for whatever reason. He watched as the houses and storefronts turned into snowy fields and forests. There were villages randomly spread out between. After the initial fascination wore off it all started to look the same. Out of boredom he thought back to the previous day and all that had happened. "Ivan?"

.

"What?" Ivan asked, sounding far calmer than he had when they left.

.

"Is it normal for servants to call their masters and mistresses by nicknames?" Arthur had told him never to be informal with those above him in rank. Which was pretty much everyone.

.

"What?" Ivan looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

.

"Because Mattie called Mistress Katyusha Katya. I'm assuming it's a nickname."

.

"Katyusha is a nickname as well, you know." Ivan turned in his seat to face him better. "Her given name is Yekaterina. It just doesn't suit her as well as Katyusha. Besides, our mother never liked it much."

.

He slowly nodded, shifting in the uncomfortable seat. So he had been informal all along? Well, so had everyone else, so he wasn't going to worry too much about it. "So is Ivan a nickname for something or what?"

.

"No."

.

"So what's your nickname then?" He tried to think of something short for Ivan. Not an easy thing to do.

.

"It doesn't matter. I've outgrown it." Ivan smiled and looked back out his window. At least he wasn't glaring anymore.

.

Alfred watched the scenery going by and rested his cheek against the door. He thought back to the party and everything he had seen and heard. Then he remembered Ivan telling him he loved him. He glanced at his companion, wondering if he remembered it or not. "Ivan?"

.

"Hmm?"

.

"Um, I was wondering about something you said last night…" He shifted in his seat again, hoping he didn't upset Ivan with his question. "You said you loved me. I was wondering what you meant exactly."

.

Ivan didn't respond immediately, still staring out the window. Though he didn't look as peaceful as before. Actually, his expression was more stunned panic than anything else. "I said I loved you?"

.

"Yes." He waited as patiently as he could, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves. He feared what the answer might be. Hopefully it was something he could live with. He didn't want to lose Ivan's company. He was a jerk, sure, but he had his moments.

.

"I'm never drinking again," Ivan grumbled, resting his forehead in his hand. "What do you mean you wonder what I meant? I would think it was pretty obvious."

.

"Well, do you love me like a friend or a brother or—"

.

"A friend," Ivan cut him off, sounding as if it should have been obvious. "And I _like_ you, I don't love you."

.

"You were the one who said love, so don't go getting snappy with me." He crossed his arms and glared out the window, feeling a bit relieved but mostly irritated. He wasn't his fault Ivan said the wrong word when he was drunk. He should be more careful it that was really the case. He could get people thinking the wrong thing and cause a lot of trouble for nothing. Even though he was aggravated with his companion, he also didn't want to spend the ride in such an uncomfortable atmosphere so he tried to think of something safer to talk about. "How long will it take to get there?"

.

"Six days." Ivan settled back in his seat, obviously relieved with the change of subject. "There are five towns along the way that we'll be stopping in."

.

He nodded and stared out the window, not really feeling like conversation. But eventually his irritation melted into boredom. There was absolutely nothing to do in the carriage but stare out the window or talk. And he had had enough of staring out the window. "Talk about something."

.

"Such as?"

.

"I don't know. I'm just bored out of my mind." He flopped back against the red velvet seat and looked up at the gold roof of the carriage. He didn't get enough sleep to think of something himself. But Ivan didn't seem willing to do it either. Jerk. "If you don't think of something I'm going to go crazy and the whole trip will be ruined."

.

"If you keep nagging me _I'll_ go crazy." Ivan glared at him but for some inexplicable reason, Alfred felt a smile spreading across his face. Maybe he was already crazy. Ivan's brows furrowed in confusion and he laughed uncertainly. "Why are you smiling?"

.

"I have no idea." He huddled into his coat as a draft came through. "Have we really run out of things to talk about?"

.

"I thought only old married couples did that." Ivan rested his arm over the back of their seat and propped his feet up on the opposite one. "If you think this is boring imagine going by yourself." He glanced at Alfred then closed his eyes and laid his head back. "We could try taking a nap. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

.

"You look a little sick too. Are you okay?" He moved across the seat and snuggled to Ivan's side for warmth.

.

"Bumpy carriages and hangovers don't mix well. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

.

He nodded and closed his eyes, curling up to keep warm. Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulders and held him closer. As the rocking of the carriage grew more and more distant in his mind, he drifted into a peaceful dreamland. His dream wasn't too bad until he got trampled by neighing horses. He jerked awake to find the afternoon sun shining in his eyes. But it was soon blocked by a building. It continued to peek through the large cracks between shops, periodically blinding him. The sound of horses surrounded them. "Where are we?"

.

"It's our first stop." Ivan's reflection shown on the glass when they passed through the shadows of the buildings. He stared out the window wearing his unreadable expression like a mask. The carriage pulled up to a hotel and he immediately unlocked the door and climbed out. He helped Alfred out as well, as he had a little trouble moving about after sitting still so long. After they checked in and got their second-story room set up Alfred looked out the window and watched the people going through the streets.

.

"Do you want to go and check out some of the shops? Dinner will not be served for another couple of hours." Ivan peered out the window, keeping mostly behind the curtain. He smiled at Alfred's enthusiastic response and went to his bag, pulling out two warm looking hats. "This is probably too big for you right now but it should still keep you warm." He offered one of them to Alfred before putting the other on his own head. It had flaps that covered his ears and fastened under the chin.

.

Alfred put it on and it sunk down on his head, landing on the bridge of his nose with the flaps hanging past his jaw. "It might be a _little_ big." He pushed it back to see better and found Ivan staring at him with a warm, amused smile. "What's so funny?"

.

"Nothing, sunflower."

.

"You know, I kinda regret telling you I wouldn't call you snowball."

.

* * *

Hope the chapter was okay. If not, let me know and I'll work on it later :]


	13. Chapter XIII - The Far East

First off...wow...I just...wow. The response to the last chapter was just amazing! You guys are so great! :D I'm so relieved to know you guys are enjoying the story so far. I feel a little bad, because this chapter might get a little boring in parts. I tried to fill it with as much interesting conversation as possible while slowly speeding through the trip.

Also, kinda important, there are four new characters in this! And the only one I know at all is Kiku/Japan so...don't expect them to be in the story a lot XD. I only added S. Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan because it seemed wrong not to. Nothing against them, of course, but I don't know their personalities, so they'll likely be horribly OOC. But anyway, to avoid any confusion, they are as follows:

Japan - Kiku

S. Korea - Im Yong Soo (I have **_no_** idea how his name works. I'm assuming Yong Soo is his given name and that's what he's called in this. If not, please, someone, correct me)

Hong Kong - Kaoru (that seems to be the most recognizable name for him)

Taiwan - Xiao Mei (because it was a possible official name and it was pretty)

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XIII: The Far East**

.

The town wasn't much different from the capital city, the most notable distinction being that the people wore better clothes and seemed happier. Ivan told him they were part of the middle-class, which was practically non-existent in the capital for some reason. Alfred would guess because the Emperor's influence was so strong there.

.

The town was also smaller, not only in actual size but the size of the buildings. Nothing looked particularly grand, though Alfred quite liked the fountain in the town square. It was frozen with icicles hanging where the water should have been pouring. The streets were covered completely by snow except for a few places where carriage wheels had cut through down to the brown stone. Children played on the storefronts, laughing and running without a care in the world. Nobody seemed to realize who Ivan was and he made no effort to inform them.

.

"Isn't it odd nobody recognizes you?"

.

"You should not question good fortune, sunflower, unless you want it to end." Ivan glanced down at him over the collar of his coat, as he had pulled it up to shield his face from the cold.

.

"So you want to be treated like any other person? You don't want the people kneeling and bowing and showing you their 'proper respect'? I thought that's what royalty liked."

.

Ivan shook his head and looked back at where he was going. "You have many things yet to understand about this world we live in. Just because someone says something doesn't make it truth. And even if it is true with one person, it does not automatically become true for all others."

.

Alfred watched him, contemplating whether or not to tell Ivan he hadn't been serious. After all, the young master wasn't quite as arrogant and self-centered as he first came across. Deciding to let him think he had actually given helpful advice, Alfred kept quiet and followed him back to the hotel. The dinner was delicious, though not as good as his previous one had been. When they returned to their room they went straight to bed in hopes of falling asleep, as they had to leave early the next morning. Unfortunately that nap in the carriage did Alfred a disservice, as he wasn't tired enough to sleep. "Ivan?"

.

"Go to sleep."

.

"I can't."

.

Ivan groaned and pulled him closer, laying his head over Alfred's. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

.

"Your head is heavy." He squirmed away enough to get most of the weight off. Why Ivan liked doing that, he had no idea. Sometimes he wondered if the other did things just because Alfred found it irritating. "You know, you aren't a very nice person."

.

"Mm. Yes, I know." Ivan pressed a soft kiss to his temple and sighed. "Such a monster."

.

He stayed silent, staring down at the covers. Was that how Ivan saw himself? "Why would you say that? Why would you call yourself a monster?"

.

"Because that's what I am, isn't it? It's what I've been called for years." Ivan shifted behind him and he felt his breath on his neck. "I admit it used to bother me, but I've found it's actually an easy part to play. I don't even have to pretend anymore."

.

"I don't think you're a monster." He turned in Ivan's arms and met his gaze, the young man's face illuminated in the moonlight. "What you do makes you what you are. I know you're capable of good things. If you do good then you'll be a good person."

.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Ivan offered a fake smile and kisses his forehead. "I'm very tired, Alfred. Perhaps we should talk about something more trivial."

.

"You can go ahead and go to sleep." He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Ivan did go to sleep shortly after, his face nuzzled against the side of Alfred's head. He couldn't help wondering who had called Ivan a monster. It wouldn't have been his sisters or his mother. Or any of the servants, as they wouldn't have the courage to say it where he could hear. He could see the Emperor doing it, but…there must have been more than him. Ivan wouldn't base his self-worth solely on the opinion of that bastard…would he? He looked at his companion as he slept peacefully beside him, completely unaware of the turmoil he had stirred up.

.

Alfred sighed and tried to block it from his mind. He would never get to sleep otherwise. He focused instead on math problems, even when they became excruciatingly boring. Needless to say, it didn't take him long to drift off as well.

.

-O-

.

The Eastern Kingdom was quite different from the Northern Empire. A large river separated the two and the bridge they had to cross was longer than any Alfred had ever seen before. The designs of the eastern buildings were more elegant and detailed than the northern ones and were colored in unnatural shades. "How did they make a blue house?" That would require a blue tree, wouldn't it? Or did they use wood die? Would anyone even make something so stupid?

.

"They use paint. It's a bit pointless, if you ask me, but the easterners really love it."

.

Paint. Huh. The north didn't use anything like that. "I don't know, I think a blue house would be fun." He pressed his nose against the glass, watching the different buildings and people going by. He saw a pretty little red house with a dog running around in the front yard. "Or a red one. Or maybe white. Or all three. A red, white and blue house. Doesn't that sound great?"

.

"It sounds hideous," Ivan remarked with disinterest, staring out his own window blankly.

.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him before looking back out. The distance between houses grew wider and he was left to watch the unchanging scenery. The landscape was bare with the occasional clusters of bushes or trees. The sun had started to set and color the sky pink and violet. He could see stars peeking out of the blackness on the horizon.

.

"Don't sit so close to the window. I've heard there is a ghost-like creature in these lands that likes to eat children. Wouldn't want one attacking the carriage, now would we?"

.

Alfred turned to him. Ivan looked a little amused, watching him as if waiting for something. "Why are you smiling? That sounds horrible!"

.

The jerk laughed. _Laughed_. "I'm sure it's just a stupid story people tell their children to keep them in line."

.

Alfred pulled the side-curtain over the window, not taking any chances. Ivan seemed to think it was hilarious. "Yeah, laugh it up. If we do get attacked you're not the one who'll get eaten."

.

"Ah, but you forget, sunflower." Ivan smiled and reached over, stroking his hair. "I've already told you I will protect you from harm. It was not just talk. You are safe with me." He pulled his hand back and rested it on his thigh as he returned to gazing out his window.

.

Alfred settled back in the seat and blew out his breath. The sun had gone down and the carriage had grown dark, the moon having not risen yet. Either that or his eyes simply hadn't adjusted. He grew tired, the now familiar rocking lulling him to sleep. He hadn't been asleep very long before he woke with a start. He wasn't sure what had caused it. Everything was peaceful, Ivan still staring out his window at the silvery landscape. "How much longer until we get there?"

.

"I'm not sure. It should be close."

.

He shifted and stretched his legs, thinking back to their lunch when he had been able to get out of the carriage and walk about. He hated this traveling. Not being able to move around really bothered him. Ivan didn't seem nearly as troubled, serenely watching everything as it passed. Alfred wasn't sure whether to hate him or be envious.

.

Thankfully they reached the town soon after and had a late dinner. They went to bed directly after, Alfred having very little trouble getting to sleep this time.

.

The rest of the trip continued on in the same manner, though the landscape grew hillier and the forests more dense, the snow gradually disappearing. Eventually the hills grew so high Alfred couldn't see the tops of them no matter how he looked through the carriage window. The road wound between the sheer tree-covered cliffs like a snake. "Once we leave these mountains we'll be in the Far East." Ivan watched from his own window with mild curiosity. "You know how these cliffs got to be so steep?"

.

"How?"

.

"This road is a dried-up river bed. Over a long, long period of time it cut through the rock, making the cliffs appear to rise straight up from the ground. It seems a bit sad to me that such an old river should be killed so easily by a dam." Ivan did look a bit disheartened at the thought.

.

"That seems like an odd thing to pity to me." Alfred watched as the cliffs slowly receded and the carriage came out of the pass, rows upon rows of misty mountains now visible in the distance on either side of the road stretching from north to south. They didn't manage to clear the mountains by sundown, staying in a small town at the base of one of them. It took most of the next day to get passed them, but by then their destination was visible in the far distance. It was evening when the carriage entered the large city, paper-looking lights strung along roofs to brighten the streets. Most of the buildings were red with gold and green accents and the palace was no exception. It had a large gate with two gold statues of snake-like lizard things guarding it and several smaller ones lined up on the high wall that likely surrounded the palace.

.

When they were finally free to leave the carriage Alfred scrambled out and stretched, taking in the sight of the huge courtyard. There were wide, straight walkways of large white bricks running through it, leading to different gates in the surrounding wall and doors along the front of the palace. Grass grew where there wasn't a pathway, though in winter it had lost any vibrancy it might have had.

.

Emperor Yun himself came to greet them. Ivan bowed his head to him, so Alfred quickly followed suit. He tried to remember everything Arthur had told him. Always bow. Always sit last. Never look them in the eye. Never speak unless spoken to. What else…? Always stand when one enters. Always address them with their title. Just thinking about all the things he had to do, he began wondering if all this was really worth seeing a different country. But it was too late to go home now, so he followed along behind his two companions as obediently as possible. They were made to take off their shoes at the door even though it was cold. But since the emperor did as well, Alfred didn't say anything. They went down a dimly lit hallway and into a sitting room where they met with Prince Yao and four younger children, three of them boys with one girl being the youngest. The two oldest looked to be about Alfred's age or slightly older.

.

"Please excuse the children. Yao, put them to bed."

.

"Yes, Father." The prince stood and took the hand of the little girl. The boys followed him out, glancing up at Ivan curiously. The two oldest of them bowed their heads respectfully before passing. Alfred watched them go through a door and slide it closed.

.

"I imagine your journey has been tiresome. I know it is not an easy one to make. The time for conversation will be tomorrow. You are welcome to the baths while your dinner is prepared then you may go to sleep." Emperor Yun looked at Ivan and spoke quietly. "I imagine you still remember where everything is?"

.

"Yes, Master Emperor."

.

The other man nodded and went to the door. "Your room is the same as before. Your things have already been moved in. I will see you in the morning."

.

"Of course. Thank you." Ivan watched him leave then turned to Alfred. "Come on. We should wash up."

.

Alfred nodded and followed him out and down the wide hallway. Everything seemed so strange here. It looked like someone could fall right through the wall if they happened to trip. "The walls look like they're made of paper."

.

"They are." Ivan slid a door open and led him into a small room. A canopy bed set low on one side of the room with two small, square tables on either side at the head. A broad dresser sat on the other side of the room with a long mirror over it. Their bags sat by the foot of the bed and Ivan headed straight for them, finding a change of clothes for both of himself and Alfred.

.

"Can't we just change into our sleepwear? We'll be going to bed shortly after."

.

"No. It isn't proper guest behavior to walk around so lightly dressed. Especially not here." He handed Alfred his change of clothes and led him back out. The baths were strange. Instead of being tubs that sat on the floor, they were squares with rounded corners cut into the floor itself. At least the water was warm and he got his own bath instead of sharing with Ivan. The food they ate after was certainly different. Rice, vegetables, chicken and some strange sauce made up the majority of it. The 'fortune cookie' he got didn't taste like any cookie he'd ever eaten before and the fortune was in another language, so he didn't understand it. That kind of took the fun out of it.

.

"What does this say?"

.

Ivan glanced at it and frowned. "I can't read their writing."

.

"Hmm." He sighed and stuck the fortune in his pocket and tried not to fall asleep in his plate. After the strain of traveling all he wanted to do was rest. The warm bath and food didn't help any either. Once they had finished eating they went to bed. Despite how tired he was, the strangeness of the room and bed made it hard to sleep. "Ivan?"

.

His bed-mate groaned and shook his head. "No, Alfred. Go to sleep. I'm tired."

.

"But the bed feels weird and it smells weird and the room's so dark and it sounds like there's something outside."

.

"It's a tree. It brushes against the roof every now and then because of the wind. The room is dark because the windows are closed. As for the bed being strange…live with it."

.

"You're such a jerk." He peered out over the covers, trying to ignore the scratching sound on the roof. It was just a tree. It was just a tree. Not some child-eating monster that followed their carriage or something. Just a tree.

.

When he looked at Ivan, he found the young man already sleeping, laying on his back from the looks of it. After a while of struggling in vain to sleep he climbed on Ivan and snuggled his face against his neck. He pulled the covers up over his neck and shoulders before huddling down in the warmth. At least this was familiar. And it worked, as he soon fell asleep.

.

-O-

.

Ivan woke up with Alfred sleeping on him, the boy's face nestled against his neck and one of his bony elbows pressing into Ivan's chest. He blew out his breath and glanced around the room, trying to determine the time of day by the light streaming in from a crack between the windows. Probably too late to have breakfast. He shifted under Alfred, trying in vain to ease the weight on his chest. That boy was getting heavy.

.

"Stop moving…" Alfred stretched and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, yawning quietly. "Tryin' to sleep…"

.

"We should be up. The sun's been up for a couple hours now."

.

Alfred whined and shook his head, snuggling closer defiantly. "Tired still…"

.

Ivan frowned and tried to pry himself free but his bed-mate had a surprisingly strong grip. "Alfred, let go of me." His order was refused, the boy gripping even tighter instead. Fine, if he wanted to play that way. Ivan rolled over on him.

.

"You jerk! You're crushing me…" Alfred released his neck, allowing him to climb out of the bed and change his clothes. "You nearly cracked my ribs. Do you even realize how heavy you are?"

.

"I can imagine I'm pretty heavy." He pulled his jacket on and buttoned it up as Alfred reluctantly slid off the bed and looked through his bag for clothes, not even bothering to open his eyes. Ivan wasn't sure if he was honestly that tired or if he was only exaggerating. "It would be easier if you looked at what you were doing."

.

"Yeah, shut up. My eyes don't want to open. It took forever for me to get to sleep, not that you cared." Alfred sounded slightly resentful as he pulled out a sock and two shirts.

.

"You're going to need pants too, you know." He went to the bag and knelt down to look through it. Alfred glared at him through half-open eyes and hung the extra shirt on Ivan's head. "I suppose you're mad at me?" He pulled out a pair of pants and offered them to the grouchy child before him. It didn't pacify him at all.

.

"Yes, I'm mad at you. I'm blaming you for my crappy sleep."

.

Ivan pulled the shirt off his head and folded it carefully. "Very well. I suppose there's no stopping you."

.

"You bastard. You're not even upset that I'm upset with you." Alfred dressed slowly, pausing every few moments as if to doze before continuing.

.

"Was distressing me your motivation?" Ivan put the shirt back before closing the bag and getting to his feet. When the boy didn't answer his question he went back to the dresser and used the mirror to check if his scarf covered the numerous scars on his neck. They would be difficult to explain if Emperor Yun or any of his children happened to notice them. "After we get through the required first-day pleasantries I'll show you around."

.

"Okay." Alfred finished dressing and waited patiently beside him, still looking sleepy.

.

He thought back to their conversation and frowned. "Sunflower, I've been wondering for some time just where you learned that foul language?"

.

"Lovino. He's another servant. I don't see him so much anymore, but he really has a mouth on him. He cusses out everybody. Even guests."

.

"I think I know which one you're talking about." If it was the red-headed hellion he was thinking of he was glad Alfred didn't see him much. The last thing his bull-headed little companion needed was a steady disobedient influence. Alfred caused enough trouble with just his own whims and ideals. "Come on. We'll see if we can get something to eat."

.

"Okay. I am hungry." Alfred rubbed his stomach in emphasis as they headed toward the kitchen. He seemed to have gotten over his grudge about the sleep. Best to just avoid the topic until he forgot about it. "I still haven't forgiven you for the crappy sleep _and_ nearly crushing me."

.

So much for forgetting. "It's technically not my fault you couldn't sleep. And if you had just let me go I wouldn't have had to resort to such measures."

.

"Oh, yeah, blame the victim. So mature."

.

"Master Ivan? How did you sleep? Are you hungry?" Yao's younger brother, Kiku, asked. He stood in a doorway they had just passed, his hand resting on the door. He wore the same neutral expression as always. Ivan didn't particularly like how unreadable he was.

.

"Yes, we are."

.

Kiku nodded and led them to the dining hall and bowed his head slightly. "I will go inform the cook. It should not take long before your breakfast is done. Do you wish for company while you eat?"

.

"No, that's fine." Ivan watched him disappear out the door before looking down at Alfred. The boy stared down at the table, oddly staying silent. "Are you alright, sunflower?"

.

"They don't even look at me. It's like I don't exist." Alfred met his gaze, his blue eyes searching for some kind of understanding. "I think I'd rather be mistreated than completely ignored. At least then I'd be acknowledged."

.

Alfred obviously hadn't been mistreated much. "They may not know how to treat you. Strictly speaking, I shouldn't have brought you. The unwritten rules of etiquette state I can take you anywhere I wish as long as you're my personal servant. But, technically, you're not my personal servant yet."

.

"If you shouldn't have brought me, why did you?"

.

"Because I didn't trust you to behave while I was gone."

.

Alfred shrugged off his answer, distracted with the servants entering with their food. After they ate they were greeted by Emperor Yun and Kiku.

.

"There are a few important things for us to discuss, young man. For that reason I have brought my son to watch over your companion, along with the younger children."

.

Ivan looked down at Alfred. The boy seemed perfectly fine with the idea, so he nodded and watched as the two disappeared down the hall and through a door.

.

"Quite fond of him, are you?" the older man asked with a hint of amusement. It put Ivan on edge, but he tried to remind himself this man wasn't the emperor he knew. Still, he wasn't going to drop his guard. He had actually come to like the old man during his last visit and that scared him more than anything. Liking someone was the first step to trusting them and he wasn't going to do that.

.

He followed the older man into another room where Prince Yao already sat. Strangely, Emperor Yun sat in the seat facing his son instead of his usual place beside Yao. So Ivan had to sit beside the younger prince.

.

"I have not many more years left, as I'm sure you two are aware. You two are the futures of your own empires and I have faith there will be much progress during your lifetimes. There has always been peace between the Northern Empire and that of the Far East. And it is my hope that such peace shall continue on in the future. To that purpose, I hope the both of you will look upon each other as friends and equals. A more permanent, official alliance would do both empires a good service." Ivan and Yao shared a glance when Emperor Yun paused. While Ivan was indifferent to the idea, Yao looked a little more unwilling. Not that it was surprising.

.

-O-

.

"I've never seen yellow hair before. It's like the sun." The little girl, Mei, tugged at a lock of Alfred's hair and smiled, standing beside him as he sat on a floor pillow. He doubted that was their technical name, but that's what he decided to call them.

.

"Mei, we do not pull people's hair. My apologies, Alfred." Kiku grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her toward him. The other older boy lay across one of the pillows reading a book while the younger one practiced writing.

.

It was terribly boring. "It's fine. So this is how you guys spend your time?" He hoped not, as he had a feeling he'd be left with them for the majority of the trip.

.

"Not always." Kiku held his little sister in his lap even as she squirmed and tried to get down. "It depends on the day and what purpose we may serve. With your master here, we are supposed to stay out of the way of our guests."

.

"That seems a little unfair. I mean, you're royalty. Shouldn't you have free roam of the place?"

.

"We're not royalty," the other boy—what had he said his name was? Yong Soo?—said, peeking over the top of his book.

.

"Oh." Oops. Maybe he should stop assuming things. "I just thought you were the emperor's children."

.

"We are." Kiku released Mei when she lost her patience and started whining. "We are children of an emperor, but not an empress. Except for Mei, but she is too young to be meeting visitors for long periods. She is Yao's only full-blooded sibling."

.

"So…the oldest and the youngest have the same mother? Where did you three come from?"

.

"Concubines," Yong Soo offered before closing his book and tossing it over his shoulder.

.

"What are those?"

.

"They are like companions to our father. My apologies, but it is a bit private. We should not be discussing it."

.

"Sorry." He turned back to the short little square table in the center of the room. It had tiny blocks set up on it. Mei went to play with it and he watched her, hoping maybe to learn some of the rules. It didn't seem to have any. At least not when she played it. He scooted closer and rested his arms on the table as she made animals with the blocks. "So how old are you?"

.

"I turned six two months ago." She held up two fingers to emphasize the number.

.

"Really? I'm gonna be eleven in a few months."

.

"Yong Soo is eleven. He said it wasn't that great."

.

"Huh." Well, that was nice. But even if it wasn't great, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Might as well make the most of it, I guess." He took a few blocks and tried to make a soldier, but realized too late he couldn't give him arms. Oh well.

.

"That looks like a man without arms."

.

"He lost his arms in battle."

.

Mei looked at the soldier sadly. "That is horrible."

.

Alfred shrugged and put the extra pieces into the pile in the center of the table. "That stuff happens in war all the time." Mei looked a little depressed and it made him feel bad, but before he could say anything to her the door opened and a servant looked in.

.

"Alfred? Your master wishes for you to join him."

.

He slowly nodded and got up. "See you all later." He waved to them before following the servant down the hall and to his room. Ivan lay face-first in the bed, one arm dangling off the side. "Did it not go well?"

.

Whatever the young man said was muffled by the pillows his face was buried in.

.

Alfred climbed on the bed beside him and shook him. "I can't understand you when you have your face stuffed in pillows." Ivan still seemed reluctant to turn over. "So what happened? It couldn't have been worse than my day. I had to sit with people who didn't want to talk to me. It was really awkward."

.

Ivan peeked at him and smiled slightly. "Didn't have fun then?"

.

"You smile at that? You jerk."

.

Ivan chuckled and rolled on his side. "I suppose you likely did suffered far more. Poor little sunflower. And you didn't even thank me for rescuing you, as it was obviously so unbearable."

.

"Are you mocking me or something?" He flopped in the bed facing the silver-haired menace he found himself stuck with. His companion only laughed quietly in response. "Okay, so what made your day so awful?"

.

"I wouldn't say it was awful. But it wasn't pleasant, by any means." Ivan propped himself up on his elbow and rested his head against his fist, his gaze focused on the empty space of blanket between them. "It is quite trying at times to spend long, uninterrupted periods with someone who doesn't like you or is afraid of you."

.

"Well, they wouldn't be afraid of you if you didn't scare them."

.

"They're afraid of me the instant they meet me. How is that my fault?"

.

"I don't know. Maybe it's that fake smile of yours. When you smile like that it looks creepy. Even if you don't look _scary_, you don't look trustworthy either." He stretched out on his back and thought back to when he had first met Ivan. The young master's horsewhip had scared him more than the man himself had. He wouldn't be of any help. "If you want to make better first impressions, you should probably ask people what you did to scare them immediately and stop doing it."

.

"I'm not that desperate to know," Ivan muttered and lay back in the bed.

.

"You jerk. After all the thought and trouble I went through to help you, you won't even take my advice."

.

"Yes, poor Alfred, you suffer cruelly."

.

"I really hate you sometimes."

.

"Sometimes I am not so fond of you either."

.

* * *

See you next chapter! :D


	14. Chapter XIV - Home to Nothingness

Of course, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. That people like this story really means a lot to me. I really appreciate the encouragement. I just hope you guys know you **_can_** tell me if I'm screwing up somewhere. I won't go **"AHHH, I'M TOSSING THIS STORY 4EVER 'COS 1 PERSON SAID MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!1!"**

Promise :D

-O-

Okay, chapter stuff...Um, well, they return to the north in this. Some parts of this I feel are kinda meh (probably because I wrote them while I was tired) but all in all I don't think it's too bad. Did a lot of research for this, actually. Looking up pictures of frostbite is not for the faint of heart 8C (or the weak of stomach XD)

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XIV: Home to Nothingness**

.

Alfred spent most of his time with Prince Yao's younger siblings. At first he had to initiate all the conversations but gradually they began asking him questions about the north. He was happy to answer them if he knew how to. Most of the questions were simple and about different customs. Others were…a little more difficult.

.

"So what does a 'personal servant' do exactly?" Yong Soo asked him as they walked through the garden.

.

"Um…" It had been nearly two years since he had heard his full job description. Far too much had happened since then. "Well, I guess you could say they're companions to their masters. They have the most liberty of all servants. The only people they have to obey are their masters or the Emperor. They're expected to go wherever their master wishes and they always have to be presentable. They also have to take care of their master's every need."

.

"_Every_ need?"

.

Kiku looked at Yong Soo with disapproval and hit him on the top of his head with the little fairy tale book he had read to Mei.

.

"Ow! What was that for? It just seemed unfair that one person should be made to take care of everything."

.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say _every_ need. On an everyday basis all I've had to do so far is keep him company, sleep next to him and take baths with him." Only after he said that did he think maybe it was inappropriate to talk about such things here. If so then…crap.

.

"If that is true you have a very easy life for a servant. However, your situation is not permanent if I understand things correctly. Once you have turned twelve your life may change drastically. For better or for worse." Kiku pulled Mei off the tree she had started climbing. "I do not imagine your life will be so easy then. You have quite an intimidating master."

.

"Aw, he may look tough and scary, but he's a kitten on the inside." They all looked skeptical. He couldn't really blame them. Ivan didn't exactly act like a nice person to practical strangers. Or anyone, really. He even seemed distant with his sisters and he had known them for years. Why Alfred should be any different, he couldn't begin to imagine. Of course thinking about that brought back the memory of Ivan saying he loved him. After actually thinking about it, he seriously doubted Ivan had said the wrong word. He was sure the young master had meant what he said. After all, he hadn't been _that_ drunk.

.

They continued on through the garden in silence, everyone distracted with their own thoughts it seemed. The sun had started to set already, only the violet-gray part of the sky visible over the rooftops as the moon peeked through the clouds. With the suns decent came the chill of evening. His companions didn't seem bothered by the cold at all, cheerfully chatting once again amongst themselves in their native language. They all suddenly came to a stop and looked grave, bowing their heads quickly.

.

Alfred looked ahead and saw a serene woman standing just outside the palace doors in the shadow of the porch roof, her dainty hands clasped loosely in front of her and nearly covered by the long sleeves of her dress. Her face was ghostly pale and her black hair was put up in elaborate buns and braids. She looked terrifying.

.

"Children," she said softly, her voice sweet and heavily accented. "It is rude to speak in such a way in front of a guest who knows not our language. You are not so above him that your behavior is acceptable. I would hope your mothers have brought you up better." She listened to their sheepish apologies with an air of frigid indifference, watching them with apathy. "Do not address me with apologies. I am not the one who has been wronged." She reached out her hand and Mei quickly ran to her, taking it and looking back at them to say her goodbyes. Then the two were gone, disappearing into the palace.

.

"She was scary." Alfred looked at the three boys, finding them all in agreement. "Was she the empress?"

.

"Yes." Kiku looked at him and bowed his head slightly. "I must apologize, Alfred. It was rather rude of us to speak in our own language while you were present." The other two joined him in apologies. It made Alfred feel a little awkward.

.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to being out of the loop." He smiled, trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere.

.

"What are you all doing out here? It's freezing." Prince Yao stood in the doorway, the light in the hall making him a silhouette. "Come in before you all catch cold." He shook his head and motioned for all of them to come in, which they did. "Dinner is ready."

.

Alfred followed his usual companions into the smaller dining room where they usually ate. It seemed so strange to go the day without seeing Ivan. They hadn't actually made any conversation except for small talk since they had settled in. Alfred really didn't like it. The dinner was quick and he said his goodbyes to the boys before hurrying back to his room. He worked on his studies, waiting for Ivan to return as well. He fell asleep with his head in his book.

.

"I don't imagine that makes a very comfortable pillow, sunflower," Ivan's voice spoke quietly from somewhere in his dream. He was tugged slightly to consciousness when something was carefully pulled out from under his head. He then felt a familiar hand stroking through his hair soothingly.

.

"Ivan…?" He peeked up at the blurry figure sitting by him. He rubbed his eyes as the haziness of sleep dissipated. "What time is it?"

.

"Far too late for either of us to be up." Ivan got up and went to the dresser to change into his sleep-wear.

.

"So what kept you up so late?" Alfred searched for his missing book only to find it sitting in plain sight on one of the bedside tables. When Ivan didn't answer he repeated his question. That was also ignored. "Hey, jerk, I'm talking to you."

.

"I am very tired, sunflower. We can talk about this tomorrow."

.

"But we won't. We don't talk at all anymore."

.

"We're talking now."

.

"Yeah, and you want to go to bed. Besides, this isn't that great of a conversation."

.

"Then why do you wish to continue it?" Ivan clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth and held him close, nuzzling his face against the side of Alfred's head. "I will make time for you tomorrow. I promise."

.

Alfred pushed his hand off and snuggled back against his warmth. "Okay, but if you break your promise I'll run around screaming you're a liar. Nobody will ever trust you again."

.

"Yes, I'm sure your crazed ranting would inspire unquestionable confidence." He grunted when Alfred elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, if you want people to place their faith in your words, you have to remain calm and focused. Nobody listens to a lunatic and they certainly don't follow his example." He laid his head over Alfred's and held him tighter. "Now go to sleep."

.

Alfred nodded and did his best to sleep. The natural liveliness of his mind was an asset in those rare moments where he had nothing to do, but it did more harm than good on those far more common sleepless nights. Finally he drifted off, dreading being woken with the rising sun. He knew he wouldn't have gotten enough sleep by then.

.

-O-

.

Alfred woke up freezing cold. Ivan was gone and even though the blankets were tucked around him generously, he was only warm enough to not shiver violently. He curled up tighter and pulled the covers up to his ears and stayed there until the door slid open and Ivan came in.

.

"Ah, sunflower, you're awake." Ivan smiled warmly and leaned over the bed, pulling the blankets down enough to see his face. "It's time to be up. Come on and get dressed."

.

"But it's freezing." He huddled into the covers and fought off the hand trying to dig him out. "Aren't you cold?"

.

"Of course, but it's only from the snow. We've both weathered it before." As usual, he found Alfred's misery funny. His violet eyes were bright with amusement and his smile was genuine. "Come on before I drag you out. You know we represent our empire while we're here. You don't want us all to be seen as weak, do you?"

.

"How would staying warm be seen as weak? Is it so terrible that I don't want to freeze to death?"

.

"First off, you're exaggerating." Ivan climbed on the bed and sat back on his heels. He was dressed warmer than usual, wearing a long coat, heavy gloves and a fur-lined hat. And he was still cold. Alfred sure as hell didn't want to get up. "You can handle the cold just fine. All you need to do is adjust to it."

.

"I don't want to."

.

"I don't care. You have to get up. You need to eat, for one thing."

.

"They don't bring your breakfast to your bed here?" At Ivan's shake of the head Alfred sighed and considered his options. Eat but freeze to death or stay warm but starve to death. Neither really appealed. "Can't we make an exception?"

.

"No." Ivan climbed back off the bed and got Alfred a change of clothes and stuffed them under the covers. "Get changed and come on."

.

Alfred grumbled and did as he was told. The clothes had thankfully warmed slightly before he put them on, reducing the chill of changing out of his sleep-wear. He had to take a moment to steel himself for his departure from the warm bed. The wood floor was cold, almost as much as the air. "I want to go back."

.

"It's too late for that." Ivan helped him into his coat and socks before leading him out of the room to the dining hall. The palace seemed awfully quiet. There were very few servants walking around, but then they usually made themselves scarce anyway.

.

They sat at the table and waited as Alfred's breakfast was prepared. "So where is everybody?"

.

"Outside. Enjoying the snow." Ivan scoffed at the notion, staring absent-mindedly at the decorations in the center of the table. "If they got three or four feet of it at least once each year I don't think they'd 'enjoy' it so much."

.

"It must be nice to have only three months of winter."

.

"Well, there are advantages to long winters. The north has never lost a defensive war thanks to them. It's in the summer that we're most vulnerable."

.

They fell silent after Alfred's food was delivered. He ate as quickly as the hot food would allow, growing overly warm from it. Once he finished Ivan led him down the hall, passing Yong Soo and Kaoru coming in with snow melting in their hair. They bowed their head but Ivan barely acknowledged them. "You could have said hi or something."

.

"I beg your pardon?"

.

"You could have given them some kind of greeting instead of just walking by."

.

"I live by different rules than you do, Alfred. When I'm not at home I must strictly adhere to them, just as you must do the same with your own set."

.

"I suppose those rules forbid you to talk to anyone below your rank?" He grew a little irritated when Ivan didn't answer, instead spotting something on the opposite wall that interested him. When Alfred looked he found Kiku and Yao in battle stances with swords. Both of them, instead of wearing their shirts, had the sleeves tied around their waists. At first he thought they must have been crazy, but then noticed the slight shine of perspiration. Apparently they were keeping warm enough with their fight. "Are they trying to kill each other? Should we call someone?"

.

"I imagine they're only practicing." Ivan went to the doorway and rested his hand on the frame, watching with obvious curiosity. Why he found it interesting, Alfred couldn't begin to guess. Though they did look pretty neat with their flips and jumps to avoid fatal wounds.

.

"Who do you think will win?"

.

"It's hard to tell. What one has in strength the other has in agility. It will likely come down to who has the most endurance."

.

"So you think you could beat them?" He looked up to find Ivan staring at the match with a look of horror.

.

"I think they would make me look like an idiot. I wouldn't be able to keep up with all the moving and jumping around. The whole fighting style is different. In an actual fight I could do some real damage if I hit them, but I would probably be dead before that happened."

.

"So why don't you take some lessons? Maybe they could teach you how to fight like that and then you'll never have to worry."

.

Ivan looked down at him and raised his eyebrow. "You think I'd ever be able to jump around like that?"

.

After a moment of trying to picture it he laughed. "No. You're too big to ever be _that_ agile. But you could still learn something. I think it'd be worth it to take a lesson or two. Besides, you and Yao have just been wasting time together with the whole 'friendship' thing Emperor Yun made you do. Wouldn't it be nice to do something together that is actually productive?"

.

"You make a valid point, but it's not just for me to decide."

.

Alfred sighed and looked back at the brothers. They eventually noticed their audience and quit, Kiku taking the swords and putting them up as Yao and Ivan spoke. Alfred followed him out of the room and joined the others as usual. He was in the middle of watching Mei paint a picture when he was called out and brought back to Ivan. "I thought you and Prince Yao were going to be busy."

.

"He has his own studies to complete." Ivan smiled at him cheerfully and held out a pair of boots. "We're going to take a walk."

.

"_Outside_?" But…But it was cold. "You're crazy if you think I'm going out there in this weather."

.

"You don't actually have a choice, sunflower. You can't really refuse my orders." He shook the boots at Alfred with an expectant look on his face. Sadistic bastard.

.

Alfred snatched the boots and angrily put them on before making sure his coat was fastened and ready for his coming torture. Ivan also handed him a pair of gloves that were incredibly warm. "So what did I do to piss you off and deserve this, huh? Or are you mad at someone else and just taking it out on me?"

.

"You do realize anger is not the only thing that motivates me? Maybe I just wanted to take a walk with you. Is that so hard to believe?" Seeing as they were ready, he opened the door and led Alfred out into the cold and snow. The flakes were drifting gently down with no wind to speed their decent. Soft, fluffy powder covered the ground in a solid white blanket. The tracks the other children left were just slight depressions in the snow.

.

If he ignored the cold he could admit it was a little pretty. They walked side by side in silence, Ivan seeming content to merely travel the length of the courtyard quietly. Alfred let him get a little ahead and scooped up a couple handfuls of snow and packed it together before throwing it at Ivan's back. Most of it came apart before it even hit him. Stupid snow.

.

Ivan turned to him at the impact and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Did you hit me with something?"

.

Alfred wordlessly gathered up more snow, keeping his eye trained on his target. He packed it tighter, hoping it would stay together this time. He threw it but Ivan held his hand up and it burst in his palm.

.

The young master laughed quietly. "The snow is too new to make a snowball with. You had best just give—" He was interrupted by a snowball in the face. He coughed and spit out the snow that had gotten in his mouth, quickly brushing away what was melting on his face.

.

Alfred laughed at his success but fell silent when Ivan glared at him and knelt in the snow. Uh oh. He quickly ran to find shelter but there wasn't much to hide behind. A few stone statues that weren't much taller than he was and a couple of trees, none of which were nearby. Then he heard Ivan coming after him. "Ahh! Don't hit me!" He fled and felt something just barely hit his butt. Fine. If Ivan wanted war, he would have war.

.

-O-

.

Aside from that one battle—which Alfred won, no matter what Ivan might say—most of the visit went about like usual, a process he had finally adjusted to. The only thing that really changed was Ivan did actually take a few lessons from Prince Yao in fighting. They used rounded wooden swords instead of actual metal ones to avoid serious injury. Alfred had seen a few of the matches. They weren't particularly interesting so he never saw a full one, but he would watch a little bit to see who was winning if he happened to pass the room. He learned a few Far Eastern words as well and got a basic lesson in reading their language from Yong Soo and Kaoru. The latter, he was pretty sure, thought he was an idiot, though he never said it.

.

He had lost track of the days somewhere along the line but he knew it was warming up. The cherry trees in the garden had begun to leaf and the grass had come back to life. "Is it spring here already?"

.

"Yes. Just in time to be going home too." Ivan leaned against the tree and stared up at the small, green leaves.

.

"We're leaving soon?" How come he hadn't been told? "When did you decide that?"

.

"I didn't decide it. I got a letter just today that read we should return by the end of the month, as there's going to be a festival in honor of the Emperor. Hosted by his 'loyal' subjects." Ivan sounded slightly disgusted and crossed his arms. "They're calling it the First Annual Winter Festival, which means they plan on doing it next year and for who knows how many years to come."

.

"In honor of the Emperor? Why? Nobody likes him."

.

"There are those that like him. The people who benefit from his policies but don't have to live with him. Besides, as I understand it, it is not meant to honor _him_ so much as his title."

.

Alfred looked to the west and found he didn't want to return. The weather was getting warmer here and he was learning another language and Kiku had just started teaching him Far Eastern manners and hospitality. Besides, despite having to be on his best behavior most of the time, he found it was less stressful than dealing with all that crap in the north. Everything was more relaxed here and he didn't have to worry about working in the kitchen or being caught by the Emperor outside of his 'boundaries', whatever the hell that meant.

.

Still, no amount of dread could slow down time and the day they had to return came far too soon. Mei went to them as they prepared to leave and offered them both charms. "They keep you safe on long journeys."

.

Alfred gratefully took them and bowed his head to her. "Thank you very much, Mistress Mei."

.

She giggled and waved before returning to her mother's side. The boys stood out of the way of the rest of the family, holding their hands up in farewell as Alfred and Ivan climbed in the carriage. Alfred waved back at them as the carriage pulled away. The trip back didn't seem to take as long and their sleeping didn't suffer nearly as much. The only thing he really had to complain about was the drop in temperatures. The snow got worse the further north they went.

.

When they left the last hotel on the trip they got their first team of horses back. Apparently they had remained stabled there the whole time. Alfred only knew it was them because he recognized the big gray brute Ivan had rode during the previous summer.

.

They had just entered the capital city when a blizzard suddenly came down. The windows of the carriage showed nothing but white as it rocked against the high wind. The sound of children crying and screaming for their parents came from all around. Suddenly the carriage lurched to a halt and a piercing neigh came from the front, followed by the driver's voice trying to calm the horses. Alfred looked out the window but couldn't see anything to tell him where they were exactly.

.

"Stay in here." Ivan opened the carriage door and the frigid wind blew in, taking snow along with it. Alfred thought he was frozen to the core from the blast. He could hear voices shouting over the howling wind outside and his own chattering teeth. One of them was Ivan's and he assumed the other was the driver. Another wind blew through, nearly knocking the carriage over and sending him sliding into the opposite door, which came open upon impact. He fell onto the hard, ice-covered street and found himself in a frozen emptiness. All he could see was white. He felt like he was dying. What little air he managed to breathe froze his lungs and the wind burned his skin.

.

"Alfred?" Ivan's voice called, sounding far away.

.

"Ivan!" He struggled to get up despite the blasts from the icy storm. After a step he could make out the red seats of the carriage. The door was swinging open in the gusts, banging against the side on occasion.

.

"I told you to stay inside!" Ivan's figure appeared over the seats, his hand outstretched. "Come on! We have to get out of this weather."

.

He took the offered hand and clumsily climbed into the carriage. His limbs felt stiff and numb from the cold. Ivan quickly slammed the other door shut after him. The carriage rocked with the wind and now that he was pressed to Ivan's chest he could feel his companion shaking violently.

.

"One of our wheels is broken and caught up somehow in another carriage's axle. The driver took one of the horses and is trying to get to the palace that way." Ivan let out a shuddering breath and glanced around the rocking carriage. "We'll freeze to death if we stay in here and we'll freeze to death if we leave."

.

"Well, it's nice to know we have options," Alfred grumbled and looked out at the white window. All he could think about was a nice, hot bath and a warm bed. The carriage jerked a few times and the horse neighed. This was not how he thought his life would end. Not that he had really put much thought into that subject.

.

"Alfred? Do you trust me?"

.

"I don't think I want to know why you're asking that."

.

Ivan shook his head and looked at the door. "Probably not. I have an idea but it's a long-shot. It will require us getting out and braving the cold. Hopefully not for very long."

.

"Well, if we're going to freeze to death either way, might as well try, right?" He took a deep, steadying breath before Ivan opened the door and they jumped out into the white nothingness.

.

"Hold on to my coat." Ivan waited until he had done so before heading straight to the front of the carriage. Alfred could just barely see the big gray horse throwing his head up, trying to shake loose from his harness. Ivan grabbed the halter and pulled the animal's head down to unfasten the driving reins. "Easy, boy." His hands were shaking, obviously giving him trouble with some of the smaller buckles, so Alfred helped with what he could reach. His fingers were numb from cold and grasping things proved difficult. With how cold it was he didn't really care that he was so close to the large creature. Getting crushed wasn't his main concern.

.

Finally they got the horse free and led him back around to the carriage so they could use the step to mount him. Alfred started to climb behind Ivan on the animal's back but he was stopped. "No, get in front. I don't want to chance you falling off and getting lost."

.

He climbed in Ivan's lap, too cold to be reluctant. Then they were off, the horse wasting very little time reaching a canter. Because there were no reins Ivan only grabbed a handful of the horse's mane with his free arm wrapped around Alfred's waist. He leaned forward slightly, blocking most of the wind. Alfred had to face away from the gusts to breathe. "A-are you sure this is a g-good idea? Where are we g-going?" he barely managed to ask through chattering teeth.

.

"With any luck, shelter. Home, preferably."

.

The ride seemed to take forever, the empty whiteness going on without end. Alfred felt Ivan's grip loosen a few times only to tighten again, the period of time between the them rapidly growing shorter. "Are you okay?" When Ivan didn't answer he grew worried. Then they flew through the open gate into the palace's front courtyard and he felt relief wash over him. It actually made him feel a little warmer. It was short-lived, as the horse chose that moment to jump and he felt Ivan fall off behind him. "Ivan!" He grabbed the horse's mane and tried to stop him but it didn't do any good. The animal kept going, passing a guard leading another horse. "Master Ivan fell off!" he called over his shoulder, praying the man would be able to help since Alfred obviously couldn't. He had to focus on his own problems. They tore through the garden and reached the gate of the stable courtyard, finding it closed. The horse stopped by it and neighed, shaking his head about and pawing at the mounting snow.

.

It was so cold and wind showed him no mercy. He shivered and clung to the horse to try to warm up somehow. It actually seemed to work. He started feeling warmer and became very sleepy. It felt nice after what he had to endure in the last hour. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep on the horse's back, but he couldn't get down, as the animal was a giant. He would more than likely really hurt himself if he tried. Besides, it was probably what had warmed him up. So he didn't worry too much and went to sleep, barely aware people were calling for him.

.

-O-

.

Alfred woke up in the room he had used while Ivan's rib had healed. He was happy to be back inside the palace and wondered briefly it hadn't just been a nightmare. Then he noticed the burning ache in his hands, feet and face. He lifted up one hand and found it wrapped in bandages, each finger bound separately. He couldn't bend his fingers and it hurt to try so he reluctantly laid his hand back down and blew out a breath. At least he was warm.

.

The door opened quietly and Arthur came in, looking exhausted. "Well, look who's up. How do you feel, lad?"

.

"I hurt. Why are my hands wrapped up?"

.

"You nearly got frostbite." Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair. "We found you sleeping on Scepter's back like it was a fair summer day. If Toris and I hadn't been in such a panic we might have laughed."

.

He frowned and shifted awkwardly in the bed, having to use his elbows to move. "How did you find your way around? It was nothing but white out there."

.

"When the snow started coming down hard the guards strung rope from doors to places we knew we'd have to go when the carriage got in. From the gates to the palace doors and to the stable from both places."

.

He wondered briefly if that was what had made the horse jump. But then he focused on more important matters. "What about Ivan? Is he okay? Did they find him?"

.

"Yes, they found him. Just in the nick of time, too, I suspect. He has frostbite, but the doctor is pretty confident he won't lose any fingers or toes. He's already developed some rather unpleasant-looking blisters though. I imagine he's in pain, but he's kept pretty quiet, so I guess he's handling it okay." Arthur sighed and brushes his hair back off his forehead, looking sleepy. "Oh, don't move your hands and feet if you can help it. And don't even think about walking around. You need to heal first."

.

"Okay. But how did the doctor get here?"

.

"Mistress Katyusha has a fever," Arthur answered through a yawn.

.

Alfred slowly nodded and relaxed back in the bed, watching as his teacher tried and failed to stay awake. The poor man must have been so tired. When he fell back in the bed upon falling asleep it only made him grunt

.

Alfred listened to his quiet snoring and laid his head back in the pillows, staring up at the plain white roof. The polished support beams cast dark shadows because the only lamp that had been lit was next to the door. After everything though, he really didn't feel scared of shadows. Just thinking about what could have happened…He would have to find out what horses liked to eat and give some to Ivan's monstrous beast. He wasn't particularly happy it had jumped and knocked Ivan off but…he also seriously doubted they would have lived without that horse. Those charms Mei gave him obviously sucked.

.

It seemed to take forever to heal. The doctor often came in and checked his face, hands and feet. They were red and hurt like hell, but there wasn't much they could do about the pain. He just had to bear through it. Feliciano watched over him mostly, as Arthur couldn't spare the time from his regular duties to take consistent care of him. It wasn't too bad, as they were close in their studies and could do them together. Feli didn't have as many to do, however, because he was likely to be a dishwasher for the rest of his life.

.

"I would rather cook," he told Alfred as he wrote down an answer to his math problem. "I've watched the cook and I've helped him and you know he's always asking me to check the pasta because when I do, everyone likes it better. Arthur says I have to be able to make more than just pasta. But I could learn! He just won't listen."

.

"He won't even let you learn to make new things? Did he give a reason?"

.

Feliciano played with his pen, biting his lip. "Well…I didn't actually tell him that. I don't like confrontation…"

.

"You're never going to get what you want if you don't fight for it. Everyone wants things their way. They're not going to let you do things your way just because it would make you happy." Alfred lay back in the pillows and blew out his breath. Really, some people could stand to be a little more bull-headed. And some a little less so, not that he was naming names. They didn't talk about the future after that, focusing mainly on the Far East. Feli liked the stories so he ended up retelling them a couple of times.

.

A few days later the remains of their luggage was brought to them. Apparently the townspeople had taken whatever they could carry off. The driver was also found, evidently frozen to death in front of a shop. Feliciano told him they suspected he had ridden too close and had hit the over-hanging sign.

.

When Alfred was finally allowed to walk the first thing he did was go to Ivan's room. When he entered he found the young master lying with his eyes closed, his face still red from his own ordeal. He went to the bedside and carefully climbed up beside Ivan, not wishing to wake him. The red covered his nose and cheekbones and his ears. His hands suffered as well, some of his fingers sporting raw looking wounds where Alfred assumed the blisters had been.

.

He reached out and brushed some of the silver hair back to reveal Ivan's pale forehead. It seemed to be the only part of his face untouched by the frostbite. Violet eyes slowly opened and turned to him, appearing unfocused at first. Once he recognized Alfred he smiled weakly. Even that seemed to hurt him, as he winced and closed his eyes again.

.

"What do horses like to eat?"

.

"You came in here to ask me that?" Ivan asked, his words somewhat slurred in places as he avoided moving his lips too much. He kept his eyes closed but his brows rose slightly.

.

"No, I came to check on you and make sure you were okay. But I wanted to thank your horse for helping us and I figured you would know the answer to my question."

.

"He likes apples the most but they're not easy to come by this time of year. A sugar cube will do if you're impatient, which I know you are."

.

"Where are the sugar cubes?" He wouldn't mind having one himself, to be honest. It would be nice to have something sweet every now and then.

.

"Ask Arthur. I'm sure he knows." Ivan settled back in the bed again. He didn't feel like conversation if the 'yes' and 'no' answers Alfred got were any indication. So Alfred lay beside him and they took a nap together. He was eventually shooed by Toris, who had to take care of Ivan. So he dejectedly returned to his room and alternated between lying on the bed and walking around in circles.

.

The doctor said they would be fully recovered in about a week and a half. Alfred just knew it would be the longest eleven days of his life.

.

* * *

Fun(?) Fact: I really, seriously, honestly thought of calling this chapter "Alfred in Wasteland" XD...but I didn't, obviously, for several reasons

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and see ya next chapter :D


	15. Chapter XV - North & South

First, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, followers and everyone who faved. You guys make my story world go round :D

I feel a little bad, because I made you all wait and then I give you this, which isn't that great in my opinion. I just don't know how to make it better DX. Please forgive any crappiness you might find. Ivan and Alfred aren't together enough in it and it contains the Emperor XC. On the bright side, though, it does have two new characters :D. I _think_ who they are is obvious, especially the adviser XD.

P.S. My updates may take a while (like this one) because I checked out a ton of library books for research on a WWII story I'm going to try writing so...I'm going to be researching. I'll try not to let future updates take as long as this one did.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XV: North & South**

.

The days passed in slow succession, each one carrying new discoveries. Such as the Winter Festival having been canceled because of the damage and loss of life during the blizzard. Which of course meant they had come from the Far East and suffered through frostbite for nothing. That kinda pissed him off. And then Alfred learned he could no longer accurately gauge the temperature of water with his hands. The doctor told him Ivan likely suffered from the same thing. It was a result of the frostbite. Though with Alfred it wasn't likely to be permanent, the same wasn't true for Ivan. It was possible he would never recover from it.

.

Until at least one of them improved from their condition, Toris was in charge of drawing their bath water. Thankfully Toris never made it as hot as Ivan would have so Alfred wasn't in any hurry for that arrangement to end.

.

On the plus side, it was easier to win the strength contest that the younger male servants held. Of course when Arthur caught them holding their hands in a pail of freezing cold water he put each one over his knee and spanked them, regardless of how big they were. They also got a lecture about how idiotic they were being. Alfred got his own custom lecture because his lack of sensitivity to the cold made it harder for him to know when real damage was being done.

.

Unlike Alfred, Ivan stayed in bed until he was almost fully healed, only venturing out when he had to. As soon as he was allowed to, Alfred had returned to sleeping in Ivan's room. He hated sleeping alone and Ivan apparently didn't fare any better on his own, so the arrangement benefitted them both.

.

Arthur had gotten a letter, which was unusual for a servant, shortly after. Though Alfred never found out what news it contained exactly, his teacher's spirits sank a little. Whatever it was, it must not have been good.

.

As the time past the snow from the blizzard gradually melted and spring came. Alfred woke up to singing birds and warm sunshine. He was sprawled over Ivan, who slept peacefully underneath him. He stretched and studied the young master's face, taking note of the faint scars over his cheeks and nose. He moved up and, without really thinking about it, pressed soft kisses to the blemishes. He had tried to forget that whole experience, but he knew he owed Ivan a lot. He just didn't know how to thank him.

.

Ivan opened his eyes and looked up at him, obviously still not quite awake yet. He smiled sleepily and stroked Alfred's hair. "'Morning," he murmured quietly, apparently not too upset with the kisses.

.

"Good morning. Did you know it's my eleventh birthday?"

.

"Is it?" Ivan pulled himself up to lean back against the headboard before yawning. "I suppose we'll have to do something for you, won't we?"

.

"You could start by wishing me a happy birthday." He wasn't really sure he wanted to do whatever Ivan had in mind. The young master seemed to sense what he wouldn't like and made him do it. Who could guess what new horror he had planned? But then again…they usually didn't turn out as bad as Alfred expected them to.

.

"Happy birthday. Come on and get a change of clothes."

.

He did as he was told and they took a bath. He felt a little sorry for Toris, as the young man had to drop whatever it was he was working with and hurry to get their bath ready. He seemed to take it all in stride though, offering his timid smile before leaving.

.

After the bath and breakfast Ivan led him back upstairs and handed Alfred his black riding boots. Resigned to his fate, he took them and put them on. "So this is what I get for my birthday? Torture?"

.

"You have to overcome your fear sometime, sunflower." Ivan put on his own pair of boots and led him out. The sun beamed down blindingly on the white stone, making the walk to the garden very unpleasant. Once they finally reached it Alfred could see where Ivan's horse, Scepter, had trampled several plants during the blizzard. Some had recovered quicker than others but the big horse had left a lasting impression regardless.

.

The stable appeared to be just the same as it had been a year ago. The smell of animals, hay and manure was still overpowering and most of the horses stuck their heads out to get a look at their visitors. Alfred shied away from them when they reached out to him. When they came to Liberty's stall she greeted them happily with a nicker. Alfred cautiously reached out and pet her nose but when she didn't bite he grew bold enough to move closer and stroke her neck. "How long is this ride going to be?"

.

"As long as you can tolerate it, I suppose. It is your birthday, after all. It wouldn't be very kind of me to push you on today of all days, would it?"

.

"Since when are you kind?" This was how they usually talked to each other so it didn't occur to him his comment could have any effect. But he instantly felt the change in the atmosphere of the stable. The light-hearted feeling had left, replaced by something colder and heavier.

.

Ivan led Liberty out of her stall, everything eerily quiet. It seemed the horses had all fallen silent. They probably sensed the change in mood as well. The young master kept himself busy tacking the patient horse as Alfred grew nervous as the silence stretched on.

.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." He really hadn't. It wasn't any different from things he had said before. How was he to know it would irritate Ivan?

.

The man in question let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and looked down at him over Liberty's back. "Sunflower, what have I ever done to make you believe I am only motivated by anger? I have not been that angry, have I?"

.

"Yes, actually, you have. You're always angry." How could someone be so blind to their own feelings? "I can see it every time I look at you. Everything you do, no matter how calmly or cheerfully, has that undercurrent of anger."

.

"If that's true then how come you're not afraid of me? I could kill you if I wanted to."

.

"But you wouldn't." He somehow knew that. There had been times Ivan was so angry he looked like he really could have killed Alfred without hesitation. And Alfred hadn't been scared at all. Thinking back on it, he seriously started to doubt his own intelligence. At the very least his mental stability.

.

Ivan went around to him and grabbed his shoulders, roughly shoving him back against the closed stall door. "How do you know that?" His voice was a low growl and his grip on Alfred's shoulders was a bit painful. "What have I ever done to give that impression?"

.

"You've been kind to me," Alfred whispered, relaxing when the grip on his shoulders loosened. Ivan's anger melted into a pained look and he turned away. It made him feel guilty for his comment. "Ivan, I'm sorry. If I had known you were going to take me so seriously I wouldn't have said it."

.

"Why would I not take you seriously? What else do I have to go on but your words and actions?" Ivan returned to tacking Liberty, being a little rougher than she apparently liked. "It's been so long I do not remember what genuine kindness even is anymore. It seems what I would consider a kindness is actually something normally expected of me." He paused his work and stared down at the pale blanket he had laid across Liberty's back. "I have tried. I have tried very hard to treat you well without any encouragement or any idea whether I'm actually doing it right."

.

Alfred cautiously approached him and stood at his side as he worked. Despite the young master's turmoil, he couldn't help smiling faintly. Ivan had been trying to be nice. It was a ridiculous reason to smile but he couldn't help it. "Thank you." He hugged his master's waist tightly, snuggling his face in his gray jacket. "Thank you for trying, because I know you don't have to." He peeked up at Ivan to find him much calmer. "You know, if you want help, I could give you a little advice on being nice."

.

"You? When did you trade in your sour little glare for the title of nicest person?" Ivan asked, ruffling Alfred's hair.

.

"Jerk. I happen to be well-liked by a lot of people. Now do you want my advice or not? Because you really suck at being nice."

.

Ivan consented with a sigh and finished tacking Liberty before helping Alfred up on her back. "If she starts moving just pull on the reins and she'll stop." He then got his own horse and repeated the process of saddling up.

.

The mood had lightened once again and Alfred could relax a little. "You know what would help you with being nice? If you stopped having your wild mood-swings. I think you went through three different emotions in the last five minutes."

.

"I can't help how I feel, Alfred. It's not as if I have any real control over it."

.

"Well, you could try a little harder," he mumbled, shifting in the uncomfortable saddle. Since he wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation, he decided to change the subject. "Why do you ride a work horse? Wouldn't you rather ride one that isn't so bulky?"

.

Ivan mounted Scepter and rode up beside him, unsurprisingly not upset with the change of topic. "Because I trust this horse. Gently press your heels into her flanks to make her move."

.

"Why do you trust him?" Alfred did as instructed and quickly grabbed handfuls of her mane when she started forward.

.

"Alfred, grab the reins and sit up straight. You're not going to fall off." Ivan reached over and helped him steady himself on the rocking saddle. Alfred had to repeat his question before Ivan would answer. "I trust him because he saved my life."

.

"But that was only a couple months ago." He shifted in the saddle in a vain attempt to get comfortable. He honestly could not understand how anyone would find riding even remotely enjoyable with the hard saddle and the rocking.

.

"It wasn't during the blizzard. It was years ago." Ivan showed him how to turn her and they headed out into the open fields. The grass looked soft and lush with the trees swaying gently in the wind.

.

"What happened?"

.

"Are you really that interested?"

.

Instead of answering, Alfred watched him curiously. It took a while, but Ivan's resistance finally conceded defeat.

.

"One summer when I was eight years old we had guests who wanted to go for a ride. One of them, a Grand Marshal whom I don't recall the name of, was…too heavy for a normal horse. So he had to ride Scepter. Anyway, we were riding for some time and a thunderstorm rolled in before we could get back to the palace. The horse I was riding spooked and ran off with me. There is a small lake out that way," Ivan paused his story, pointing out to the eastern side of the field, "and the bridge that crossed it had no railing. The horse bolted across it and I fell into the lake. I couldn't swim and would have drowned if not for Scepter, who I later learned had bucked the Grand Marshal off and run after us."

.

"Do all horses do that?"

.

"No. At least, I've never heard of it happening before. But I had always spoiled him rotten since he was born, so I imagine he considered me a good friend by then. He has been mine ever since." Ivan patted the horse's neck affectionately, a faint smile on his face.

.

Alfred slowly nodded and considered the story. "Soo…is that why you're afraid of thunderstorms?"

.

Ivan only groaned in response. They continued on through the field in relative silence. Once he had gotten the hang of turning her and stopping and starting, Alfred had to admit it was a little fun. Liberty, it turned out, was a very patient horse and tolerated his odd orders gracefully. Even if he made her go around in circles for no reason. "We should probably head back, sunflower. Before you drive that poor horse mad."

.

He looked up and noticed how far away the palace was. He hadn't even noticed they had traveled so far. No wonder his butt hurt. "Okay." He turned Liberty around and they headed back through the already thick green grass. The day really was perfect. The sun was warm but not hot and shone down on them benevolently. Birds sang with their usual cheer and the gentle breeze kept them cool. It was a vast improvement over his last birthday.

.

Once they returned they left the horses with the stable hands. Inside the palace they went their separate ways, as usual. Alfred found Arthur working in the kitchen, again, as usual. But what was unusual was the grim look on his teacher's face. "Is something wrong?"

.

Arthur looked up from scrubbing the floor and sat back on his heels. "Lad, it is your eleventh birthday, isn't it? It's either today or tomorrow."

.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Was there something that happened when you were eleven? He remembered that Yong Soo had told Mei being eleven wasn't that great. But what could it be? What would make his teacher look so unhappy?

.

"Come here then. I need to talk to you. It's very serious." Arthur waited until he had sat on the floor next to him before speaking. "I'm going to be giving you more lessons on how to do your job now that you're older. There are still many things I need to teach you. As such, you're not going to have time to do the ordinary servant duties. Which is just as well, since you won't be doing them after you're twelve anyway."

.

"What will I be doing?" Now he knew why being eleven sucked. All his time would be spent studying.

.

"You'll be catering to your master, that's what you'll be doing." Arthur let the rag soak in the bucket and dried his hands on the front of his pants. "You've already gotten a taste of the world you'll be living in next year. You seemed to enjoy it, so I suppose it's for the best." He looked at Alfred sadly and ruffled his hair. "You're not going to have a lot of free time, but I hope you will have the opportunity to enjoy the freedom you have right now. It may seem limited to you, but it's not. You'll know the truth of my words all too soon."

.

A personal servant's freedom must have been really restricted if he had more of it now then he would in the future. But for the time being he spent the rest of his morning helping Arthur clean up and he ran errands for his over-worked teacher. He was messenger for the day, since Feliciano couldn't be found. Wherever he was, he had better stay there or face Arthur's wrath. Once they had finished with the usual chores Arthur got straight to work teaching him more unnecessary skills. Like picking a wardrobe. That was boring as hell.

.

Of course his teacher's time couldn't be undivided and he was sent to talk to Lovino, who had been taught pretty much how to be a personal servant. He didn't look forward to this encounter. He found the foul-mouthed young man working in the garden, trying to plant while Feliciano badgered him with questions and weird stories. "Feli, you're in big trouble. You might not want to go inside for a few months."

.

"Huh?" Feliciano looked up from the flower he had found a sudden interest in. "A few months?"

.

"Arthur's pretty mad at you."

.

"Great, _another_ one. Don't you two have anything better to do than drive me crazy?" Lovino pulled out a couple of weeds and tossed them in a crate behind him. "I'm busy working, like you two should be doing."

.

"Arthur sent me."

.

"What the hell does he want?"

.

Alfred suppressed a sigh. Working with Lovino was never easy. Especially not when he was already in a bad mood, no thanks to Feli. "He's busy and can't teach me all the other crap I need to learn. So he sent me to you, since you're the only one available who knows."

.

"I'm not available! I'm busy!" The irritated red-head gestured to the plants he was working with before angrily tossing more weeds into the crate. "I suppose that bastard thinks whatever _I'm_ doing can't be nearly as important as anyone else. If he even thinks I'm doing something in the first place. Bastard."

.

Alfred and Feliciano shared a glance over the grumbling young man's head. This was going to be a lot more work than Alfred felt it was worth. "You want help?"

.

"Do whatever the hell you want, as long as you don't screw up anything."

.

Taking that as a yes, they both crouched on either side of their surly companion and helped pull the weeds. It was actually a pretty relaxing job. A bit mindless, but definitely relaxing. The ensuing silence gradually improved Lovino's mood. Of course the only way anyone could tell was that the scowl on his face diminished until it was _almost_ gone. It never quite went away.

.

With their help he got done much faster, which seemed to further appease him. "Okay, so what did Arthur want me to teach you? I might have forgotten it in the last four years, so don't get your hopes up."

.

"Well, he was teaching me about clothes when he got interrupted."

.

"God, you're kidding. I hated learning that! Why would I want to teach it?" Lovino growled and picked up the weed-filled crate and went off, being trailed by Alfred and Feliciano. "I don't even remember what all he told me. You want to learn southern etiquette instead?"

.

"You know southern etiquette?" He knew etiquette period? "Have you been in the south?"

.

"Uh, yeah. Where the hell do you think I'm from? I'm sure as hell not a north-born." When Alfred asked how he had come to be a servant in the north Lovino shook his head and chucked the pulled weeds into a small, square fenced-in area. "After we were orphaned slave traders caught us. Of course, since slavery was outlawed in the south not very long after, they had to move us up north to be sold. And that's how we came to be in this frozen hell."

.

"Aw, it's not so bad here, Lovi." Feliciano smiled and picked a small white flower out of a mass along the fence.

.

"Yeah, whatever. And don't call me Lovi." He turned to Alfred and handed him the now empty crate. "So you want to learn it or not? I don't have all day."

.

"Yes, Sir." Surely it'd come in handy dealing with southerners. The North-South relations could use a little help. He followed Lovino back to the garden as the young man told him what was considered rude or polite in the south. It took all day to go through everything and by the time they were done dinner was ready. Arthur didn't seem to mind that he hadn't learned what he had been sent to learn.

.

"I'm just happy he actually taught you something."

.

Alfred could understand that. After dinner he went off to study his math and history. Ivan sat at his desk as usual, working diligently on his own studies. The silence was broken only by the scratching sound of pen on paper. If he thought about it, he could see their nights always ending like this. And, admittedly, it wasn't that unpleasant of a thought.

.

-O-

.

"The southern king has died? How tragic." The Emperor leaned back in his throne, a small smile on his face. "Then I suppose we should invite his weak-willed son to give our condolences."

.

Ivan watched the messenger leave, wishing he could follow. He didn't want to be left practically alone with the Emperor. Of course they weren't _alone_, as the older man had started keeping guards around him when Ivan was present. It gave him a sense of satisfaction to know the bastard finally saw he was a threat, even if it made his life a little harder now.

.

"When that boy comes I want you to keep an eye on him. I hear he was a great disappointment to his father but you can never be too sure of your enemies. He _is_ sickeningly close to his mother, which seems to back up the theory of him being weak and useless. If he is as pathetic as I expect, we may push our boundaries further south."

.

Ivan only nodded, as he had nothing to say to the man who had summoned him. After he had been forced to stand for nearly an hour he was finally acknowledged again, only to be told that he could leave. He did so immediately, full of irritation with nothing to take it out on. So he went to his room and tore the bed up, yanking the covers on to the floor and tossing pillows wherever. Once the bed had been deprived of all its coverings he flopped on it and closed his eyes.

.

He thought about getting in the alcohol, but his temper wasn't so great that he couldn't deal with it. After a moment he pulled his boots off and groaned at his sore feet. His shoes weren't meant for standing still during long periods. And having been made to do so for no reason truly pissed him off.

.

Alfred came in not long after and froze at the sight of the bed. He slowly closed the door behind him and approached, picking up the bedding without a word and flopping it over the foot of the mattress. He climbed up on the bed and sat cross-legged, watching Ivan curiously. "So…what brought this on? Do I even want to know?"

.

"Probably not." He sat up and looked at the huge wad of covers. They must have been heavy. "You're getting rather strong, aren't you?"

.

"Comes with work." Alfred shrugged it off and lay on his side. "Is it just me or are the summer visitors late? Aren't they usually here by now?"

.

"They may not be coming. The Emperor may not have sent invitations this year or they may have chosen to ignore them. I wouldn't know either way." He lay back and stared up at his ceiling. The angels stared back at him benevolently. "Alfred? Why did you ask about that blue house? You should have known how it was blue. This is obviously painted." He pointed up to the images spanning the entire ceiling.

.

"Yeah, but here they don't do that on the outside. And I didn't know exactly what that was. I spent my life on the street, after all, so I've never seen anything like it before. Besides, I don't think very many buildings even have paint on the inside up here."

.

"No, most don't." He smiled at the embarrassed blush on Alfred's face. Best to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

.

"Yeah." The boy hopped off the bed eagerly, leading him out and down to the kitchen. Ivan didn't know why he bothered asking, as the child was always hungry. After their lunch, which Alfred ate with surprisingly good manners, they had to go their separate ways. It seemed he barely saw his little sunflower anymore. The boy always had something to do. But, as he only had one more year to wait, he would let Alfred have his freedoms. He could be patient.

.

The invitation sent to the young southern king was, surprisingly, accepted. His predecessor had never set foot in the north, making his distaste for the empire quite clear. As much as Ivan hated to agree with the Emperor, the new king's decision not to take guards seemed rather stupid. The north and south were not at war, but they were not on very friendly terms either. The invitations sent from one to the other were usually ignored.

.

The young king, who was no more than sixteen, got an unusually warm welcome from the people of the capital. Ivan was forced to stand with his sisters and the Emperor to greet the new arrival. Though their guest didn't take guards, he had brought with him his advisor and Sergeant Carriedo. They seemed like odd choices, everything considered, but Ivan wasn't going to question it.

.

Once the carriage had stopped the young man climbed out, immediately stunning his hosts. He didn't look anything like a king, his uniform jacket hanging on his shoulders precariously and the hat he wore sat so far to the side it looked as if it would fall off if he so much as moved. It didn't however, sticking stubbornly to his head. The rest of his clothes looked fairly nice, but even they appeared disheveled. His two companions were much more professional in appearance.

.

The advisor was a tall, tanned man with a mask covering his eyes. He wore a long jacket and gloves, making the smiling lower half of his face the only part of him visible. He looked completely untrustworthy. The sergeant didn't appear any different than he had the year before.

.

The Emperor seemed pleased regardless, or perhaps because, of his guests' appearances. "Welcome. I am glad we could finally meet. It is a shame to hear about your father."

.

"Yes." The young king had an oddly blank expression as he slowly approached before bowing his head respectfully to them. As the introductions were made he looked from each person with mild curiosity. Then it was his turn. "I'm sure you all know Sergeant Carriedo and myself. This is my advisor, appointed by my father before his death. His name is Sadik Adnan."

.

The tall man bowed to them humbly, though it all seemed a bit false to Ivan. Once that was out of the way they went up the steps to the palace. The entrance hall was blessedly cool in comparison to the midday sun, though the southern trio appeared unaffected by the heat outside. Katyusha walked nearest the three, likely drawn by the sergeant, who seemed to be her favorite among the officers. With that southern advisor, Ivan felt even less comfortable with the thought of leaving her on her own.

.

"I fear I have much work still to do that unfortunately cannot be delayed. But I leave you in the capable hands of my trinity. If they are anything short of hospitable, they will answer for it, I assure you." The Emperor gave Ivan and his sisters a warning look before leaving them to play host, as usual.

.

Katyusha went to work immediately, happily giving the newcomers a tour. She carefully avoided any place the servants were likely to be, as it might bring up one of the more sensitive disagreements between the north and south. Thankfully the few that they ran into didn't garner much interest from the visitors. "Your Majesty, I couldn't help noticing the symbol on your jacket. What is it?"

.

The young king looked at the embroidery she had pointed out. "It's a cat. It's our new national symbol."

.

Fitting that the north would have a wolf as part of their national symbol, as Ivan had a feeling the Emperor intended to take advantage of the new, inexperienced leader of the south. War had always been on the horizon, but now the horizon seemed closer than ever before. The guests, like all those that had proceeded them, were not particularly interesting. At least not to Ivan. Katyusha seemed fascinated and Natalia, who still clung tenaciously to his arm, even ventured a question or two.

.

The Emperor rejoined them for dinner, much to everyone's displeasure. The young king sat between his advisor and Ivan. Natalia sat opposite him between Katyusha and Sergeant Carriedo. Needless to say, neither of Ivan's sisters were very happy.

.

"I received some very disconcerting news just today after you had arrived." The Emperor rested his hands on the table and looked at the king with a mischievous, knowing glint in his eyes. Trouble was coming. And Ivan was sitting right in the middle. That bastard. "You've sent soldiers to your northern border. Would you mind explaining that? Last I knew we were at peace. Has something changed?"

.

The king took a drink of his water before answering, in no real hurry to explain himself. But that just seemed to be the way he was. He even talked in a sedated manner. "It was merely to stop the slave trades. As you know, such things are illegal in my country. But the traders still do their business, only they bring rightfully free people up north to sell. The soldiers are only there to put a stop to it."

.

"I see. Was that your doing or your father's?"

.

"It was my first order." He took another drink, his gaze wandering aimlessly down the table.

.

"Well, I'm glad our relations are improving, though it took an unfortunate event to get us started." The older man made no effort to hide his amusement. Ivan could only imagine how unimpressed he was with their youthful guest.

.

The young king peered at the Emperor over the top of his glass. "I have a question for you, Great Emperor of the North." His voice was laced with the slightest hint of sarcasm, making Ivan smile slightly. Either the young man was braver than he let on or simply stupider. "Your palace is quite grand, I admit. Far more so than my own. But your foundation is nothing more than blocks of ice, made from greed and cruelty. What do you think will happen when your winter ends and spring comes to the north once more?"

.

The Emperor smiled at his question and took a drink from his own glass. "Spring will never come to the north."

.

* * *

Whatever they've done to FF's Doc Manager, I don't like it! D8


	16. Chapter XVI - Edge of the Horizon

I'm sorry! I tried to get this out sooner but the writer's block nearly killed me! D8

But here it is. It's shorter than the last few but it's something, right? ^^; Of course, to all those who reviewed, faved, followed or just read, thank you. It's truly appreciated and helps when I get stuck.

I can't help wondering...was it the cats that gave Greece away? XD Regardless, I'm glad people seem to like him. :D

PS, to the **guest with the kindle**, you don't have to apologize about misspellings. I misspell things all the time _without_ being sabotaged by technology X3

-O-

Okay, so the chapter stuff. First off, some of this chapter isn't too bad, but some of it could be better. I'll fix it up later. And Heracles/Greece's POV is in this, at the end. Since those rascally southerners are important and aren't likely to get their ideas and all that across with just interacting with Ivan and Alfred.

PS I put a poll up on my profile for something important to the story (it involves the Emperor and death), so if you all would like to take a vote, I'd really appreciate the feedback.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XVI: Edge of the Horizon**

.

The rest of the dinner stretched into uncomfortable silence which was only broken by the occasional small talk. The Emperor didn't join the conversation, instead studying the young king in contemplation. Ivan had mixed feelings about their guest but at the very least he wasn't afraid of the Emperor. And his challenge had shut the older man up, so Ivan could admit a very reluctant admiration for the youth.

.

Since the southerners went to bed right after dinner he was free to do the same. When he got to his room he found Alfred sprawled out on the bed, papers and books surrounding him. "What is the meaning of this?" He went to the side of the bed and looked through a small stack, finding books of all sorts. From math to cooking to tying knots. Their physical condition also varied widely, from nearly brand new to old and fading. "What in the world would you need all this for?"

.

"I have no idea. Arthur just gave me this huge stack of books and told me to read them." Alfred looked up at him from the book he was reading. "So who are the new guests? And why am I to keep out of their way?"

.

Ivan cleared a place on the bed for him to sit and shook his head at some of the nonsense subjects. Was any of this really necessary? "Our guest is King Heracles, new leader of the south, and his advisor." As he would rather not get in another debate with Alfred about equality, he didn't explain any further. Instead he moved all the books to his desk, except the one Alfred was reading, along with all the papers. He laid down on the bed, content to let the boy study in peace. He fell asleep before Alfred was done but was awoken briefly in the darkness with something being tugged from underneath him. "Sunflower?"

.

"Well, so much for not waking you up. You mind lifting your heavy butt up so I can get the covers out from under you?"

.

"Can't you get in on your side of the bed?" He was tired and didn't see why he had to move.

.

"Because I'm trying to get _you_ in the bed. I thought you got cold easily." Alfred finally managed to pull the covers from under him, toppling over in the process and making the bed rock. He recovered quickly, climbing into the bed beside Ivan and curling up just far enough away so they weren't touching. "Goodnight."

.

"Goodnight." He pulled his bed-mate closer, despite his protests, and held him tight. As usual, he was wonderfully warm and fit perfectly in Ivan's arms. He drifted back to sleep without much difficulty, waking the next morning with Alfred lying across his chest. The boy was getting far too heavy to be doing that. Still, he didn't have the heart to move him off. He was sleeping so peacefully. As it turned out, Ivan didn't have to move him as he woke up on his own. "Good morning."

.

"Good morning." Alfred smiled sleepily and stretched before propping himself up on bony elbows. His gaze drifted down to Ivan's neck and his hand soon followed, his fingers sliding over the blemished skin. Ivan tensed under his touch but didn't shove him away. It actually felt…nice. Gentle touches were a rare thing in his life so he tolerated it. "How did you get these?" Alfred asked quietly.

.

"Does it matter?" He grabbed Alfred's wrist but when he didn't push the small hand away the boy relaxed once again.

.

"Is it such a horrible thing that I want to know? Maybe I want to know what I have to look forward to if I piss him off."

.

Ivan frowned at the thought of his little sunflower being tortured like that. "If he ever lays his hands on you again I'll snap his neck." The grave look on Alfred's face brightened slightly at his declaration. Apparently he wasn't too bothered by the thought of Ivan killing someone for him. Either that or he didn't believe he'd actually do it.

.

"And you wonder why I trust you not to hurt me?"

.

"I simply do not want him touching what is mine." He didn't want Alfred thinking he was too attached. Or, heaven forbid, thinking he _loved_ him. There were so many reasons he wouldn't want the boy knowing that.

.

"I'm not yours," Alfred insisted defiantly while pulling Ivan's shirt collar down. "So are you going to tell me what caused these or not? He doesn't just slice you up with a knife, does he?"

.

Ivan flinched at the memories and rolled Alfred off. His tolerance had worn out. It didn't help that the boy spoke about it so casually, like it wasn't hell to endure or that it didn't leave more than just physical scars. It seemed a little hair-pulling was the worst torture Alfred had ever suffered. He went to the closet for a change of clothes while simultaneously shedding his jacket and other non-essential pieces of his uniform. He really had to get out of the habit of sleeping in it.

.

"You know, I'll never stop asking until you tell me. Would it kill you to open up a little bit?" Alfred slid off the bed and got his own clothes.

.

"If I don't wish to talk about something, I have every right not to." He didn't have to justify himself to the boy, but he found himself doing it regardless. As his companion had no retort, they continued through their morning rituals in silence. Once they had bathed and ate Alfred went off to do his own things while Ivan joined his sisters. The southern guests were a headache to entertain. Ivan hated having to watch his every sentence. After a bit of uncomfortable silence Katyusha suggested a walk through the garden. As no one else had any better ideas they all agreed.

.

There was still silence but at least now it could be attributed to appreciating the scenery. Every servant they passed bowed their heads respectfully and tried to disappear into the flora. All but one. The Red Devil, as he had become known to many officers of the court, actually had the audacity to yell at the southern advisor for stepping on a few of the flowers.

.

"It's just a flower," the taller man defended himself, obviously taken off-guard by the attack.

.

"Just a flower! How do you know it's not some rare, sacred flower here? Watch where you're putting your stupid, clumsy feet!"

.

"That's him," Ivan heard the sergeant whisper to his king as the two watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

.

"Interesting choice," the younger man replied quietly before turning to Ivan. "You're not going to punish him, are you?"

.

"You don't wish for him to be punished?" Ivan looked at the servant and advisor, now screaming at each other. He knew all he had to do was approach the red-head and he'd flee. He was really a coward. "I'm sure your advisor feels differently."

.

The young king only smiled faintly and looked back at the scene. He seemed to find the quarrel amusing. "He is used to ornery people. He will recover."

.

Still…the argument was pointless and giving him a headache. But before he could break it up the sergeant approached the two. At the intrusion the advisor only huffed and crossed his arms with a frown, probably glaring at the object of his irritation though the mask made it difficult to tell.

.

The servant, however, stared at Carriedo with almost comical wide eyes and took a few steps back. He looked terrified and the shade of red his face had acquired from the angry battle seemed to only deepen. He recovered from his momentary terror and glared at the intruder. "What do you want? Go away." When the sergeant ignored his order he retreated to a safe distance, casting hateful glares at them as he returned to his work.

.

"Our apologies. That one is a bit hard-headed." Ivan continued walking before anyone could ask any uncomfortable questions. The sergeant stayed behind, for whatever reason. Ivan didn't really care, just grateful no one brought up the slave issue. The rest of the walk through the garden was comparatively non-eventful. Toward the end, however, Ivan noticed Katyusha and Natalia fell back to the rear of the group, talking to the advisor about southern wooing techniques. He didn't want to know why his sisters were interested or why the man was speaking about it in the first place.

.

"Prince Ivan," King Heracles said from beside him, drawing his attention. "Is it customary for the Emperor to ignore his guests? I had hoped to discuss certain issues with him. That was the point of coming here. But I can't seem to find him."

.

"He is not much for company. Perhaps you should settle into your new position before speaking to him on important matters, Your Majesty." The Emperor would likely tear the kid to pieces. Ivan couldn't, in good conscience, let him walk right into the lion's den. Even if the youth was to be his future enemy. He never would have felt that way just a few years ago. Perhaps it was a part of growing up.

.

"I am as settled as I shall ever be. I appreciate your concern, but I would like to see him when we return to the palace."

.

"Very well." If the southern king wanted to poke and prod the crazy bastard, Ivan wasn't going to stop him. He had given him a fair warning. Sometimes people had to learn the hard way.

.

-O-

.

The tension among the servants seemed to only escalate the longer the southerners stayed. Alfred soon learned from Toris that it wasn't just because they had to keep themselves scarce. The southern king had become a nuisance to the Emperor, meaning the sadist's patience was thinner than usual. Everybody knew it was only a matter of time before someone paid for it. And it would more than likely fall on one of their shoulders. Such was the life of a servant.

.

For that reason, Alfred kept to himself and only ventured out if he had to. He felt sorry for Ivan, who always looked exhausted after having to deal with them. "Same as usual, I assume?" he asked when the young master practically dragged himself into his room after another day of 'negotiations.'

.

"They're not even bothering with civility anymore." Ivan flopped in the bed, making Alfred bounce slightly. "Why don't they just declare war and get it over with?"

.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to avoid war?"

.

Ivan looked at him then back at the ceiling and let out a heavy breath. "Not necessarily. The Emperor has planned to take over the south since he came to power. At least, that's what I've been told. I'm supposed to keep diplomatic relations stable until then."

.

"That seems kinda deceitful and dishonorable, don't you think?"

.

"Well, to be honest, I never thought he'd actually do it. Until now." Ivan stared up at the angels, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. In some faraway place Alfred knew he would never see or understand. "The situation is right. Military strength is high, enemy morale would be low after the death of their beloved king. His replacement does not appear promising. He's certainly not the warrior his father was."

.

Alfred slowly closed his book, watching the young man as he spoke. Did Ivan actually want to go to war? Did he really want to inflict all that suffering on innocent people? He had read books about war. He knew how horrible it could be. Why would anyone want that? "So you agree with the Emperor? You think we should attack the south?"

.

"What I think makes little difference in the end." Ivan folded his arms behind his head and looked at Alfred. "The Emperor would never take my opinion into consideration, whether I agreed or not. I suppose you have not dealt with him enough to understand my situation. Eventually you learn to just accept his choices."

.

"No! If you disagree you should fight him on it. You should stand up for your beliefs no matter what!"

.

Ivan shook his head and looked back at the ceiling. "Yeah, and get beaten for it. It wouldn't change anything except how many of your bones are still intact. That's your problem, Alfred. You don't learn."

.

"What the hell do you know?" He slid off the bed and shoved the book back in its place on the desk. "Just because I won't sit and roll over for him doesn't mean _I'm_ the stupid one."

.

"This is obviously not the conversation to be having before bed." Ivan expended a lot of effort climbing off the bed, his fatigue obvious.

.

"Don't you spend most of your time sitting? How do you get so tired from that?"

.

"Sometimes _not_ killing someone is more exhausting than the alternative." He changed into his sleepwear and went back to the bed, flopping down on it with a groan. "Can we finish this argument tomorrow? I've had enough fighting for today."

.

"Whatever." Alfred changed his clothes and climbed into bed, keeping his distance from Ivan. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly they could go from calm to quarreling. "Why do we fight so much?"

.

"You have a very southern way of thinking," Ivan murmured passed the pillow his face was mostly buried in. "Very irritating."

.

"Well you're not that easy to get along with either." He blew out the lights before he settled into the bed, putting up a half-hearted resistance when Ivan pulled him closer. It was too warm to be snuggling but he knew he wasn't going to win this battle. Not until he was stronger at the very least. Just as Ivan's breathing started to even out Alfred realized what he had just done. "Ivan?"

.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, what now? Why do you always wait until I'm almost asleep before wanting something?"

.

"I don't do it on purpose." He turned over on his back to see the young master's face better. Even though it was too dark to _actually_ see it. "I think I understand what you were talking about earlier. With just going along with him because it doesn't do any good to fight back? I do that every time you want to smother me at night. So I've decided I'm going to fight harder. Starting now." He pushed against Ivan's chest until he was released and pulled himself away so he was on the opposite side of the bed. His bed-mate hadn't tried too hard to keep him nearby, probably irritated with him. No matter. Alfred still considered it a success and he basked in the coolness of it.

.

Of course by morning Ivan had forgotten his aggravation and Alfred woke to find himself trapped in the young master's arms. He knew endurance would be the winner of this battle, which he would henceforth refer to as "The Snuggle War". If he kept at it, he could out-persevere Ivan. The only problem was getting out of his iron grip to begin with. The instant Alfred made a move to escape the arms around his waist tightened.

.

The next morning it was the same. And the morning after and the one after that. It really did become a war with them both fighting bitterly to win. Alfred found, as he had always suspected, that when it came to hard-headedness he had met his match. Very rarely did Alfred win the battle. But it didn't stop him from trying.

.

"Our guests will be leaving today. Right after lunch," Ivan told him during a break in one of their morning struggles.

.

"They weren't here very long." Alfred stretched and looked at the door over the side of his bed-mate. He briefly wondered how the young master knew they were departing, as he avoided his two superiors if at all possible. Not that anybody could blame him. If they did leave today perhaps the Emperor's tolerance wouldn't be worn out completely. "The servants will consider that good news."

.

"Not for long." Ivan climbed out of the bed and pulled off his nightshirt as he went to the closet.

.

Alfred could guess what Ivan meant by that. However he was soon distracted by the scars streaking down the young man's back, from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants. Sometimes he wondered if Ivan stopped hiding the blemishes out of trust or simple indifference. But knowing his master like he did, he doubted he would get an answer if he asked. The only thing he could do was wait until Ivan drank himself into a more open mood then spring the questions on him. "So what's the plan for after they leave?"

.

"More than likely there will be a call for war."

.

"I suppose with our psychotic leader there's no avoiding that one." He slid off the bed and searched for his own clothes. Why did people feel the need to expand their territory? Was dirt really worth more than blood? "They're not going to fight right away, are they?"

.

"I doubt it. It would be idiotic to attack the south in the summer. That's just begging for defeat." Ivan led him out and they took their bath and went their separate ways for breakfast. After he ate the flavorless goop the servants referred to as food he went out in the entrance hall and stopped at the small crowd. Ivan and his sisters were gathered in front of the stairs talking with the southern king and his advisor. The sergeant stood near the door Alfred had just come from, watching the strained civilities with concern.

.

"Hello, Sergeant, Sir."

.

The sergeant looked down at him, startled. "Oh. Hello, young one."

.

"You're heading out today?" He waited for the confirming nod before looking back at the group. "So which one is the king?" He glanced back up at his companion, only then thinking perhaps his question could be offensive. After all, this was Sergeant Carriedo's ruler he was asking about. Shouldn't he know already, since the man was a _king_?

.

"The shorter one who is wearing his jacket in a…creative manner."

.

He looked back in relief and nodded. He wouldn't have guessed. The king was clearly younger than Ivan by a few years. His gazed moved to the advisor, who took second place for most imposing figure. Ivan had first place, almost by default. "That advisor looks kinda…scary. For the lack of a better word."

.

"I don't know. I think that trinity of the north is far more terrifying than he is. Especially Mistress Katyusha."

.

Alfred glanced up at him incredulously before turning back to the five, particularly Katyusha. She was all smiles and chatting cheerfully with the advisor. The most danger she posed was accidentally hitting someone while she spoke, since she talked with her hands. "But the mistress is harmless."

.

"That's not what I've heard. I was told by Master Ivan, for reasons I've yet to discover, that all three of them are highly trained in combat and self-defense. According to him they know countless ways to kill a man in under five seconds. While the other two appear threatening, she does not. That is what makes her the most terrifying. An enemy that puts you at ease is the worst kind."

.

"Are you two really enemies?" It saddened him to think the officer thought that of her. He knew she was very fond of the younger man.

.

The sergeant looked down at him and laughed quietly, ruffling his hair. "Not at present. But nobody knows what the future is to bring. You must always be on guard in strange places."

.

"Do you think it'll come to war?"

.

"You are not shy about asking questions, are you?" He smiled but soon grew somber. "You would know better than I would about the chances of war, young one. That all depends on your emperor. My king has already informed him he wishes to avoid war if possible. If there is fighting, it will not be started in the south."

.

"Thank you." He smiled up at the sergeant's slightly surprised face. "For actually answering my questions. With me being just a servant you could ignore me and no one would think less of you." He was grateful, but a part of him couldn't help wishing it was Ivan who didn't ignore questions. Something told him his master had more interesting answers than most other people. The silver-haired man glanced over to them at the moment, his brows drawn together and his eyes narrowed. Whatever the group spoke about must have irritated him.

.

The southern king's attention followed his gaze and settled on them as well. The sergeant bowed his head slightly so Alfred did too. The young king broke away from the small crowd and headed toward them. Alfred didn't know whether to stay or flee like he had been told repeatedly to do. "Antonio, you certainly keep interesting company." The young king smiled faintly, offering his hand to Alfred as if to shake.

.

He slowly took the hand and shook it as confidently as he could. He wasn't really supposed to address royals so…informally. You didn't shake hands with someone so far away from your own rank. Most nobles wouldn't want to stain their hands by touching a servant. "Hello, Your Majesty." He quickly bowed his head properly.

.

"Hello. There's no need to be so humble, little one. We are all people, are we not?" He smiled when Alfred looked up with bewilderment. "I would much rather be respected because I do my job well than simply because I have the job to begin with. Or because of whom my ancestors are. And as I have done very little as of yet, you need not revere me so much."

.

"My king, if you will pardon me, I don't know if that is a wise policy…" The sergeant looked at a loss for words.

.

"Perhaps not, but it is how I see things. It is an outlook never tried before. If it fails my descendants will hopefully learn from my mistake." The young king's placid green eyes turned back to Alfred. "It is unfortunate the north still lives with such an old-fashioned idea as slavery. Perhaps, with luck, they will soon learn the error of their ways. Tell your fellow servants to stay strong. Enlightenment is sure to come to the north within the next five years."

.

He nodded, afraid that if he actually spoke it would somehow offend the royal. He seemed like a nice guy though. "Fare well on your trip, Your Majesty." Alfred bowed his head to his superiors before hurrying off to find Toris for a lesson. He ended up learning a little more than he set out to, as Toris thought it would be a great idea to teach him first-aid. He had his suspicions on why the young man came up with that.

.

-O-

.

Over all it had been a productive, albeit exhausting, visit. According to Sadik, anyway. Heracles just wanted to go home. They were seen off by the same people who had greeted them only a couple of weeks before. He had nothing against the trinity and he bid them a respectful farewell, which they returned accordingly. The Emperor's spirits had risen gradually over the course of the day. Likely at the thought of them being gone. "Great Northern Emperor, I thank you for your hospitality. This visit has been a valuable learning experience. Perhaps the next time we meet I may teach _you_ something."

.

"You still have much to learn, boy, before you can teach me."

.

"Perhaps." He bowed his head respectfully to the four royals before descending the stairs, trailed by Antonio and Sadik. Once inside the waiting carriage he stuck his head out the window to get a better look at the crowd. He waved to them and they waved back. Some even cheered. "How badly are these people treated that they would cheer for the enemy?"

.

"They will be free soon enough, my king. You need not worry about them." Sadik pulled off his gloves with a frown. "What I'm concerned about is your performance. You were supposed to be more naïve than that."

.

He watched the people going by, his smile becoming slightly strained. "I couldn't help it. The way he treats his people is infuriating."

.

"_That_ doesn't matter at the moment. North and south have fought thousands of times and never once has one come out the victor. Do you know why?" When no one answered Sadik continued. "Because none of them thought it out. They never laid out the appropriate plans beforehand. They were too concerned with their reputation to win the war."

.

"Some people don't like fighting dirty, Sir," Antonio explained from the opposite seat.

.

"Isn't lasting peace worth a few questionable methods? What has the north ever done to deserve a fair warning?"

.

"I gave him a fair warning." Heracles turned from the window and settled into his seat. "I gave him several warnings in fact. Whether he is intelligent enough to heed them is yet to be seen." When Sadik started to object he held up his hand. "When I said I do not wish for war, I meant it. I will not start the fight." He could see his statement annoyed his advisor. It helped to lighten his mood, as irritating the man was a secret but cherished hobby of his. "I have observed the northern heir. I think there is hope there. If only the people can endure longer than their cruel master."

.

"Even if they can it may take too long to straighten out the mess he left. If Prince Ivan is a worthy ruler, I would hope he does not come into power when the people are at the last of their tolerance."

.

He nodded in agreement with Antonio. He didn't want anybody to be deprived of a chance to prove their worth. After what his father had intended to do to him, he knew how it would feel to be considered a failure before even trying. He didn't wish that feeling on anybody.

.

* * *

BTW, something kinda **important**, are any of you bothered by the periods between paragraphs? The last thing I want to do is make the experience less enjoyable to my readers, so unless anybody likes them there, I think I'll just take them out. So, if you guys could let me know your thoughts on that, I would appreciate it. Until next chapter! :D


	17. Chapter XVII - Shadows of War

Posting this right now probably isn't a very good idea because I'm pretty tired and wrote the last 1,000 words as such. Please forgive any sub-par places.

Of course, thank you to everyone. I feel so spoiled X3. Thank you so much for the kind and encouraging reviews and of course thank you for the feedback about the periods between my paragraphs. Based on that, I'll be keeping them for now. However, as long as I'm updating this story, if the nays begin to outweigh the yays I'll be more than willing to take them out.

-O-

Good news is unless something goes horribly wrong Alfred will turn twelve in the next chapter! :D And as this story spans about nine years, we're already a third of the way to the end (yep, I know where this fic is going...thank goodness XD). This is a long story...^^;

PS, don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Let your voices be heard! XD I'm not really surprised by the choice that's in the lead, to be honest...

**EDIT**: Totally forgot to add this last night, but I named Queen Hera "Hera" because the name Heracles means "glory of Hera" :D I have no idea what her name would be otherwise. ^^

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XVII: Shadows of War**

.

"Are we really going to have the rest of the summer without guests?"

.

It was odd to see Toris so excited. But more odd to see Arthur sharing in that excitement. Alfred didn't really see what the big deal was. A summer without guests seemed kinda boring to him. "You guys are happy about that?"

.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Arthur smiled and patted his head like he was a clueless child. Which, admittedly, he was at the moment. "You've never had a guest-less summer. Well, you're in for a treat. It's really about time we had one anyway. Especially after the last year."

.

"Since the days are longer we have more time to work," Toris began explaining. That sounded fun. More work. "And when there aren't any guests all we need to do is our usual chores, which don't take that long if done right. So we end up with free time."

.

"Oh." Okay, he could see the appeal to that.

.

"Speaking of which, we should be working if we want to get some of the afternoon off. Alfred, would you mind pitching in and helping with some of the chores?"

.

"No, I'd be happy to help." He didn't mind helping out for a good cause. The servants could use a little break after the last few weeks. Heck, the last few years. Though it felt somehow wrong to consider the southern guests leaving as good news, he couldn't deny with their recent departure the tense atmosphere had eased. That, of course, had been aided by the Emperor not taking out his irritation on anyone.

.

The chores were done by mid-afternoon and they had leave to do whatever they pleased until dinner. So they all had a late lunch in the shade of a large oak tree that stood in the field behind the palace. It had a swing tied up on one of its thick lower branches and Feliciano played with it as the rest of them enjoyed their break. The light breeze kept everything at a perfect temperature and made the tree leaves rustle, causing dappled light to dance over them. Even some of the stable workers and gardeners joined them. Alfred recognized all of them from his going-away party but he still didn't know most of their names.

.

"So how's the temperature inside?" one of the stable hands asked, scratching the back of his head. He had dirt smudges on his face but didn't seem particularly concerned about them. "Are our 'illustrious masters' still as frosty as ever?"

.

"They're about the same as usual," Arthur answered, taking a drink of tea. "You all are fortunate you work outside."

.

"Fortunate? It's back-breaking labor. You all are the lucky ones. You get the easy jobs."

.

"Easy jobs?!" Almost all the indoor servants recoiled at that. Alfred could see a totally different war coming than that of the North and South. Why couldn't people just get along?

.

"Yes, easy jobs. What do you all do all day? Scrub dishes and mop floors? You know what we do? We shovel out horse manure, trim tree branches or work out in the garden in the blazing heat or the freezing cold." The man's statement was met with varies levels of indignation and distaste. Despite this, he continued on. "In the summer we have the keep the gardens and the fields looking nice and there's no relief from the heat. In the winter we have to shovel off the snow and break up the ice from the steps and the drive. _Just_ in case somebody wants to go out. You get put to work on the outside your chances of living to twenty are slim. You don't even want to know how few of us have made it to twenty-five." The man got a chorus of agreement from his comrades as the atmosphere grew more tense.

.

"Yes, outside work is hard. But working inside is no better." Toris didn't try to, or couldn't, hide the resentment in his tone. "Of course if any of you had worked on the inside you might have a better understanding of that."

.

"The same goes for you pampered lot."

.

"I've worked in both places," Arthur finally said, setting his tea cup down with enough force to make it clank against the saucer. "Whether one is better than the other makes no difference! None of us can change the position we've been given. So you all just stop this ridiculous pity-fest and learn to appreciate what you have!" He glared at all of their stunned faces before getting up and heading back into the palace.

.

The people he left in his wake glanced around at their fellow servants sheepishly. "He didn't have to start screaming…"

.

Alfred got up and went into the palace after him. He found his teacher sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Arthur?" When the young man didn't answer he sat beside him and rubbed his back and shoulders. "You alright?"

.

"It's just so infuriating. How they go on and on about how hard their life is. They bask in their misery like it's some kind of entitlement trophy. If their lives are really so bad, why do they want to dwell on them?" Arthur looked to him as if he had the answer. When he only gave a helpless shrug his teacher smiled faintly and patted his head. "I don't expect you to answer. I just don't understand it." He sighed and pushed away from the table before running his hands down his face. "If I'd known it was going to bring up that stupid argument I never would have made that mindless comment."

.

"I don't even remember what you said."

.

"I said they were lucky to work outside. I was thinking of how they didn't have to deal with the masters nearly as much. If at all. I don't think they do, as any orders they get come through me. But nobody is ever grateful for what they have. No matter how much one has, there is always something they lack. And they focus their entire existence on it."

.

"You and I don't." Alfred didn't really think too much about it. The only thing coming to his mind that he wanted was freedom. But that was so far out of his reach at present even he didn't bother longing for it on a daily basis.

.

Arthur shook his head and sighed in defeat. "No, even I can't honestly say I don't wish for what is beyond my reach. I just make an effort not to. There are some things I want with my whole body and soul. They're always the things I'll never really have."

.

He hated the anguish in his teacher's voice but he had no idea how to cheer him. He couldn't imagine wanting something so badly only to know it could never be yours. Still…as concerned as he was, he couldn't help his own curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, what are these things you want so much? Maybe they're not as unattainable as you think."

.

"Freedom is one. I think it's what all of us want deep down. The one thing every servant can agree on. The other…" Arthur turned away, resting his hands in his lap. He spoke quietly and hesitantly when he proceeded. "The other is love. Another thing I think we all could use a little more of."

.

"But aren't you and the captain back together?"

.

"How did you know he and I were…?"

.

"Well, you seemed a lot happier since last summer and I just kinda assumed it was because of that." And apparently he had been right.

.

Arthur turned back to him with his eyes downcast and shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter whether we're 'together' or not. I'll never really have him for myself. He belongs to a different world than I do. There's a line between us that neither of us can cross. If either one of us dared to it would ruin him. That's why I told you never to fall in love with someone above you in rank."

.

"Well, I'm not going to fall in love period. So you don't have to worry about me."

.

Arthur laughed quietly and made a vain attempt to straighten the crazy mess of hair on Alfred's head. "You may be surprised how hard it is to not fall in love."

.

"Probably no harder than choosing who you fall for."

.

"Alfie!" Feliciano opened the door and stuck his head in. "We're all going to play some summer games out in the field. You want to come?"

.

"Um, okay…" He looked back at Arthur to ask if he wanted to come too, but his teacher was already shaking his head. He said something about having to be fairly close to the palace in case of any emergency. So Alfred and Feliciano went back to the group without him. The game they played was completely new to him. It involved a scoffed and beaten-up old ball and lots of running. Toris had divided the teams up so each was an equal amount of indoor and outdoor servants. Alfred wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but after a while he forgot about it. The game got too intense to care about possible squabbles. It stayed close the entire time, but the other team had more points when Arthur called them all back to return to their work.

.

"That was a good effort, kid," the dirty-faced stable hand told Alfred as the group broke up, patting his shoulder. "Maybe next time, huh?"

.

"Yeah." He waved to his teammates before running back to the palace and helping Arthur get everything ready for the cook. Once everyone's dinner was served they sat down to eat, once again mysteriously graced by Lovino's presence.

.

"I'll be eating in here from now on," he grumbled, sitting as far away from them as the table allowed. Which wasn't that far, since there were several servants eating there.

.

"I don't suppose you're willing to tell us why?"

.

"It's none of your business, you nosy bastard."

.

Nobody bothered questioning him further. He was another person that getting close to was about as fun as pulling teeth. He left immediately after dinner, ignoring Arthur's reprimand about not excusing himself. Toris made a worried comment about him, but Alfred didn't stay to see if anyone replied. He had a ton of books to get through so up to his room he went. Ivan was already there, working at his desk.

.

"Hey." He peeked at the young master's work. It wasn't very interesting. "What are you doing?"

.

"I'm working. What does it look like?"

.

"Geez, never mind." He grabbed his current book and went to the bed and settled in. He wasn't sure what he had done to make Ivan so snappy. All he did was walk in the room and ask a simple question. Was that really such a terrible crime? He looked up from his book at a loud thunk. Ivan sat slouched in his chair with his head on the desk. Alfred started to climb off the bed to see if he was alright when the young man groaned and folded his arms over his head. "Um, you okay?"

.

"Fine. Just…I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just had a pretty crappy day." He pushed his work away and stood before taking off his jacket and going to the bed to lie down. "The Emperor complained to me about King Heracles then Natalia got a hold of me and I couldn't get rid of her."

.

"Wow. It must have been pretty crappy if you're telling me about it willingly."

.

"Oh, shut up." Ivan grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face against his chest. "I have a terrible headache."

.

He sighed and set his book aside, opting instead to thread his fingers through the silky silver strands of Ivan's hair. Growing bored with that he rubbed his master's temples, earning an appreciative hum in return. "You know, I like it when you tell me what you're thinking. I like knowing what's going on in that crazy head of yours. You could stand to open up a little more."

.

"Some things are too painful to talk about."

.

Ivan reminded him of Arthur at that moment. "I suppose the people who are more vocal about their wounds aren't always the ones who suffered the most." At Ivan's questioning look he laughed a little. "I was thinking of something my teacher said this afternoon. About people complaining about how they suffer." They returned to lying mostly still on the bed, Alfred working at easing Ivan's headache as the young man held him against his will. Somewhat. He would have fought to get free but he was busy and whatnot. Ivan's head was a terrible weight on his chest. Maybe instead of bone his skull was made of rock. That would make sense with his hard-headedness. "How did your head get so heavy?"

.

There was no response. When he looked closer he found Ivan had fallen asleep. He sighed in defeat and let his master's head continue to lie on his chest. He didn't want to go through all the trouble of rolling him over.

.

-O-

.

It wasn't long after the southerners had left that northern soldiers moved down to the border. No invasion was made and war remained undeclared. Alfred learned most of the military proceedings from Ivan, who, like it or not, had to sit through the council meetings. As it turned out, Ivan really didn't like it. Alfred walked in to find the bed bare with the blankets and sheets all over the floor on a number of occasions. He soon learned it was Ivan's way of dealing with frustration.

.

"He used to hit things," Toris told him as they hurried to finish their chores by lunch. "I'm glad he's gotten out of that habit."

.

Alfred had a feeling 'things' translated into 'people' more often than not.

.

Aside from the occasional game, he spent most of his free time with Arthur, going through his lessons usually undisturbed. His personal favorite as far as lessons go had to be recognizing people's nationality through their accents. It was a valuable diplomatic tool but the part he liked the most was Arthur talking with all the different accents.

.

"Stop laughing. You'll never be able to hear me."

.

"But your far eastern accent is terrible! Haven't you ever heard them talk?"

.

"Only very briefly."

.

"I have a question." Lovino leaned against the oak tree they sat under and crossed his arms. "That advisor for the king. You ever heard an accent like his before? It sure as hell wasn't a southern one."

.

"You know, maybe _you_ should start answering questions for a change." Arthur glanced at Lovino in annoyance. He still answered though. "From my limited experience I would say he is from the southeastern deserts. I believe Queen Hera is as well, which may have been a deciding factor in the old king appointing him."

.

Alfred sensed a lot of animosity for the man, arousing his innate curiosity. "Is there something wrong with people from the southeast?"

.

"No, not particularly. But nobody knows much about them as they live in the deserts where very few are willing to go. How they survive is still a bit of a mystery. Most people fear them because of stories of their blood lust. It's also said they drink the blood of their victims, though I find that highly unlikely." Arthur flipped through the pages of the language book they had opened between them. "Regardless, most people think themselves above the desert dwellers. For whatever reason."

.

"So why did the old king marry Queen Hera?"

.

"She is very beautiful, for one thing. And very sweet-tempered, from what I've heard." Arthur closed the book and set it aside. "It seems men with great power need very few other incentives to marry."

.

"I heard she was taken as a spoil of war when the southern army invaded the deserts. She was a princess there," Lovino said, flicking something off the sleeve of his shirt. "I guess victory automatically means you can make whoever you want marry you. It wouldn't surprise me if she _did_ kill the king."

.

"If you're just going to spread rumors you can go back to the others." Arthur gathered the books together, making a vain effort to ignore Lovino when he didn't leave. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't there more interesting things you could occupy your time with?"

.

"I don't want to go back to that group of bastards," Lovino growled, glaring in the direction of the other servants. That didn't really explain why he was hanging out with _them_, but no one questioned him on it. They fell into silence, as none of them really had anything to say to the other. Alfred occupied himself with stealing one of the books from Arthur's pile and reading through it. His teacher looked through the remaining volumes for what Alfred assumed was the next lesson.

.

The book didn't hold his interest for very long though. "What do you think will happen if we go to war with the southern kingdom?" They both looked at him from their respective distractions before sharing a glance.

.

"I don't think it's a matter of 'if' anymore, lad. I would be very much surprised if war isn't declared by Midwinter's Day, at the latest. The Emperor will never have a chance like this again. I highly doubt he would ignore the opportunity." Arthur handed him a history book that was opened on an account of a war. "But to answer your question, I imagine the same thing will happen that has always happened. The loss of life will be too great for either side to continue. Neither side will be able to tolerate the extreme differences in temperatures. These wars are usually over within a year."

.

"If they always fail why do they keep doing it?" It didn't make sense to just repeat failures over and over.

.

"Because everyone thinks they can do it better than last time. North and South have very different ideas on how society should be and they both think their way is the correct way. They try to 'enlighten' each other. Usually by force." Arthur picked up the books scattered around them and tucked them under his arm. "We should probably be getting ready for dinner. Lovino, go tell everyone it's time to get back to work."

.

"Yes, Boss," the grouchy teenager grumbled before heading toward the field.

.

Alfred followed after his teacher with his own armload of books. They stacked the different ones on the table before returning to their evening duties. Dinner was uneventful and he hurried up to Ivan's room as soon as it ended. His master wasn't in his usual place at the desk, but Natalia sat proudly on the bed looking down her nose at him. She certainly had the air of an empress. "Hello, Mistress Natalia."

.

"I don't believe I invited you in." She narrowed her icy blue eyes at him as if he were the most vile creature she had ever seen.

.

"I sleep here." If anyone was intruding it was her. She had a lot of nerve to treat him like the wrongdoer.

.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she muttered darkly. She slid off the bed and went to the desk, looking over the papers there. Her gaze softened as she studied one of Ivan's letters.

.

As she obviously intended to stay in the room he kept at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to move away from the desk. He didn't want to go near her even if it was to get his book. She didn't seem bothered much by his presence. But he imagined it was an innate quality of all royals to ignore those who were insignificant. Thankfully the door opened and Ivan appeared, though he froze in the doorway at Natalia's joyful cry.

.

"Big brother, I was waiting for you!" She rushed to him and hugged his waist, making him drop the papers that were tucked under his arm.

.

"Ahh…Natalia…Why were you waiting for me?" Ivan looked even more uncomfortable than Alfred felt.

.

"Because you have not spent much time with me lately. I miss you, Vanya."

.

"Don't call me that."

.

Alfred took his book from the desk while she was distracted and climbed on the bed to study, ignoring the two talking as best he could. He was vaguely aware of Ivan having trouble ridding himself of his little sister. Finally the door was shut and locked and his master sighed in relief. "What is with your sister anyway?"

.

"I don't know." Ivan gathered up the dropped papers and set them on the desk. "She hasn't made sense for years now. It started when she was eleven and has only gotten worse." He moved to the bed and lay down.

.

"Soo…Vanya? What is that?"

.

Ivan groaned and laid his arm over his eyes. "It's what I was called when I was little. You're not allowed to call me by that name." When Alfred protested Ivan shushed him. "I don't go by that name. There is no reason for you to address me with it."

.

"Aw, come on. It's cute."

.

"That's why I don't want you calling me by it." Ivan gave him a stern look but its effectiveness was somewhat diminished by the light pink tint on his cheeks. For all his arrogance he certainly got embarrassed for weird reasons.

.

He scooted closer to Ivan and rested his head on the young master's chest. "You know, I'm gonna call you Vanya whether you like it or not. Just like you call me sunflower when you know I don't want you to. And I think we can both agree it's better than snowball."

.

Ivan grumbled before getting up and changing out of his uniform. "You're not very obedient."

.

"Born that way." He nestled into the bed and flipped through his book. He rolled his eyes when his master scoffed but before he looked back at his book his sleepwear covered it. Ivan must have tossed them. Taking the hint he changed into his night-clothes before returning to his studies. Ivan lay beside him, reading over the papers he had brought in with him. Alfred got a glimpse of what they contained. It wasn't promising. Military statistics. "What are you looking at?"

.

"Nothing really important." He shifted through the papers, scanning over them quickly.

.

"It looks important."

.

"Well, it's not." He shuffled the papers together before laying them on the nightstand. "They dramatize it so I'll waste my time dealing with it. Let's just go to bed." After everything was moved out of the bed and the lights were out they settled under the covers and the Snuggle War erupted once again. "Goodnight, sunflower," Ivan whispered as he crushed Alfred to his chest despite his struggling.

.

"Goodnight, Vanya."

.

"Ivan."

.

"Alfred."

.

Neither said anything further, at yet another stalemate. Oh well. It's not like that was anything new.

.

-O-

.

The summer came to a close far too soon. But at least the early fall was still fairly warm and they used their free time to the fullest. Alfred often spent most of his time playing with the other servants but he couldn't help feeling guilty that Arthur could never join them. Even if he didn't want to play, as he insisted he didn't, he still looked lonesome sitting in the swing all by himself as everyone else had fun.

.

But as fall turned to winter that issue lost any relevance. The first snow marked the end of their field games and free afternoons. Once they were stuck inside Arthur worked him hard with his studies. Some days he had such a bad headache he couldn't stand to even glance at a book after his lesson. The only thing that kept him from screaming in protest when Arthur started was the knowledge his teacher had it twice as hard, teaching him and working at the same time. Luckily Toris took up the slack where he could.

.

Alfred wasn't sure when it happened, but he found he had missed Ivan's birthday when they started planning for the Midwinter's Eve party. The fact the war remained undeclared left several of the servants puzzled. There had been no lack of war preparations. At least, that's what the orders had been interpreted as. If Ivan knew anything about it, he didn't give it away. When word got out all the usual invitations had been sent, including the ones to the south, rumors that there _wasn't_ going to be a war began spreading.

.

"What do you think of all these war rumors? People are saying there will be a war, others are saying there won't," Toris asked Arthur as they finally settled down to eat a late dinner. The guests that often came in the summer had arrived that day and everyone was tired from arranging rooms and sorting out luggage. It didn't help they had to prepare for the party as well.

.

"There will be war, I can assure you. The trinity know the Emperor better than anyone and they seem to think the mobilizations don't mean peace. I'm inclined to trust their assessment."

.

"Why don't you just ask Alfred here?" Lovino nudged him as everyone's attention turned to them. "His master has a hand in the military affairs. Surely he would know out of anyone."

.

"Master Ivan doesn't tell me anything. Mattie would likely know more than I do. He's got the talkative master." He played with his food, trying to ignore the talk about war. He didn't want to think about it. They all acted like it was nothing. He ate his bland supper quickly in hopes of getting out and avoiding the gossip that permeated the kitchen. Unfortunately because he was done so quickly Toris asked him for help with the dishes. So he had to stay longer. "Why do they treat war so lightly? Don't they know how horrible it is?" he asked quietly, speaking more to himself than anyone.

.

"You must forgive us, Alfred. We may have been a bit desensitized to such things. We've all fought our own personal battles," Toris explained gently, keeping his attention on his work. "The more hardship you face, the more tenderness you lose. Why do you think the old here are so bitter?" He looked down at Alfred with a smile. "Do you understand?"

.

"But my life hasn't been a bed of roses. What have you guys been through that I haven't?"

.

His smile turned sad and he returned to scrubbing a dish. "I can't speak for everybody, but I know my own story. And parts of Arthur's. He's pretty open when he's drunk." His hands shook slightly and his breathing grew a little uneven as he focused harder on the dish. "I think you somehow escaped seeing the tragedy of the world around you. That's the only explanation. How you did it I can't imagine."

.

"Can you tell me your story?" It obviously upset him a lot if even thinking of it brought him nearly to tears.

.

"Not today. That's for certain. Maybe some other time." Toris smiled timidly before returning to his work. They continued without speaking as the other servants chatted during their suppers and added dirty dishes to the wash pile. Eventually everyone went to bed but them and Arthur.

.

"You can go on to bed, lad. I'm sure you're tired."

.

"No, you go ahead. I'm sure you're way more tired than I am." He watched his teacher hesitate then smile appreciatively and ruffle his hair. He murmured thanks before going to bed, leaving them in the now eerily quiet kitchen. The shadows became ten times as creepy as usual. He could not wait to get back to his room. It was the longest chore of his life but finally they were done. He wasted no time in getting to the haven of his bed, barely getting a hasty 'Goodnight' out before the kitchen door closed behind him. He found the bed already occupied by Ivan who was unreasonably upset at being woken up. "What are you so grumpy for? You haven't seen me since morning. Didn't you miss me?"

.

"Yes, I missed you. Until you woke me up."

.

He shrugged off the grumblings of his bed-mate and curled up against Ivan's warm body. The Snuggle War was understandably put on hiatus for the winter. Who in their right mind would refuse a cuddle partner during the coldest days of the year? His master took this in stride easily, of course. Probably thought it meant victory. Boy, would he be surprised next summer.

.

The morning brought the usual party-day panic. Since they were going into town anyway, they were to find a personal servant for Natalia, who had escaped their notice for so long. Arthur couldn't do it as he was needed in the palace to coordinate everything so Toris left early to get everything done. Alfred took the young man's place in helping his teacher. He and Feliciano delivered messages and orders as fast as they could, often so out of breath by the time they arrived they couldn't talk.

.

"Don't run yourselves to death, you two. You won't do anyone any good if you pass out." Arthur barely glanced at them over the possible menu list. He scratched off different choices while whispering the cook. Alfred and Feli took the opportunity to catch their breaths and rest on the stairs. Aside from the occasional servant briskly cutting through the entrance hall the palace seemed calm. At least from their vantage point. The ballroom was being decked out and the silver re-polished. The guests sometimes ambled through unconcerned. Some even greeted them, such as Gilbert, who finally got promoted to Sergeant.

.

"Long time no see, Alfred. What do you think of my ornaments?" Gil happily showed off the sergeant insignia on his jacket.

.

"You're not showing him anything new, Gil. He's already seen mine," Sergeant Carriedo informed his fellow officer, rolling his eyes at the albino's antics.

.

"Yours is the _southern_ version. This is the _northern_ one. It's different."

.

"I have a question, Sergeant Gil. Isn't your _younger_ brother higher in rank than you?"

.

Alfred's question caught Feliciano's attention and surprised Gilbert. The albino shrugged with a grin. "Well, you know, when an officer sees one of his subordinates with _way_ more military prowess than him he's sometimes intimidated or jealous and wants to make that subordinate's work life utter hell."

.

"I think it has more to do with your authority issues." Sergeant Carriedo shook his head and looked at Alfred with an easy smile. "Besides, his little brother, Ludwig, showed extreme valor, bravery and leadership under pretty bad conditions on two separate occasions."

.

"I would have too," Gil stated, leaning against the stair rail. "But I wasn't there. They had me stationed clear over on the eastern border."

.

"And you disobeyed orders and ran off to help him."

.

Gil rolled his eyes at the light reprimand. "Someone had to. You know how long it took for them to get their shit straight and send help? I arrived before the battle was over, it took them so long. I'm not going to let my little brother get killed because some asshole tells me I'm not allowed to help him."

.

Lady Elizabeta, who had descended the stairs as Gil spoke, smacked the albino in the back of the head. "There are children present. Watch your language."

.

The doors opened, interrupting any further scolding. Servants streamed in with the needed last-minute supplies. The guests watched the procession silently, seeming fascinated for some strange reason. Arthur checked off the items on his list as they passed but froze when he turned back to the door.

.

Toris stood there, holding the hand of a boy about Alfred's age but matching Arthur in physical appearance. If Alfred didn't know better, he'd have guessed it was Arthur's son.

.

* * *

So, can any of you name Natalia's new victim before I can? XD

Hope you enjoyed! :D


	18. Chapter XVIII - A New Chapter

Thank you to everyone for their kind reviews! They are always so very appreciated.

To everyone who guessed Natalia's servant to be Peter/Sealand...(pause for drama)...You were right! :D

And of course [_i__nsert my usual "this chapter isn't that great," yadda, yadda, I'm sure you all get the drill XD_]

-O-

Chapter stuff: I had to split this because it's over my chapter word limit (I wouldn't expect this to happen ever again XD). So he did turn twelve in this chapter but his birthday isn't finished. There will be more of that in Chapter 19-XIX.

Oh, and there's another new character! (though she's not as new as one might think...) Belgium! Her name is Bella in this, since it seems to be the name she's most recognized by. Trying to keep the OCs to a minimum. I think that's it for now. Kinda tired, so...

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XVIII: A New Chapter**

.

Toris seemed to sense Arthur's disapproval. "I know he's a bit small, but he's the age you requested and he's already fairly well-educated in manners and higher social etiquette."

.

"I'm sure he is," Arthur muttered, looking back at his list. "Get him washed and changed." His cold dismissal left all of them a little bewildered. He hadn't been nearly as frigid to any of the other servants that Alfred knew. Despite his confusion, Toris did as told and led the boy toward the stairs. The guests moved out of the way for them to pass.

.

Alfred waved to the new arrival, remembering how strange everything had been when he himself had first come. A friendly face would have made things better. The boy seemed to appreciate it and even waved back before they disappeared up the stairs.

.

"Those things the north calls 'orphanages' are a cruel joke," Lady Elizabeta declared as she turned from gazing after the barely clothed boy. "I saw one once, you know. It looked like a torture cell. In the winter it must be downright agony to be in one of those."

.

She was right. It was pretty much torture. But Alfred kept that thought to himself. Instead he focused on resuming his errand runs. By the time the preparations were done the guests were arriving. And so the chaos continued. The servants chosen to serve the party-goers wore fancy clothes, perhaps to blend in. Though usually Alfred would never question Arthur's choices, he couldn't help feeling doubts about making Lovino one of the servers.

.

"He threatened me with the usual torture if I disobeyed or made a scene. As if I haven't lived through that crap a thousand times," Lovino grumbled as he pulled on the black jacket he was supposed to wear. "I'm going to guess he's at the end of his rope right about now if he thinks I'm going to actually listen to him."

.

"If he's in such bad shape why don't you listen? Be nice for once."

.

"Being nice gets you screwed. You know what the nice guy gets? Some gloating bastard going 'thanks for putting up with my shit for me.' Nice people get taken advantage of."

.

"Just get out there and do your job." Arthur chased Lovino out before going back to his work. Alfred continued helping him where he could until finally they could catch a break. They left the chaotic kitchen behind and peeked into the ballroom as the party was in full swing. It shimmered just as much as the previous years and the people seemed just as happy. "This time next year you'll probably be in there too. I imagine with his fondness of you, Master Ivan will have you by his side almost constantly."

.

"You mean I'll be able to go to the parties?"

.

Arthur nodded, watching the dancers. "Yes. Anywhere your master can go, you may go." He frowned slightly and looked down at Alfred. "You should probably take dancing lessons, now that I think of it. Probably should have done that sooner…"

.

Alfred looked at the people waltzing and swaying to the music and shook his head. "I don't know. I doubt I would ever dance, so it's not that big of a deal." Who would he dance with anyway? Very few of the servants were girls and any ladies of stature wouldn't want to dance with him.

.

Arthur seemed strangely sad as he watched the dancers. The other servants bustled by, hurrying to refill the drinks and restock the snack tables. "It's a bit sad, isn't it? How every moment goes by unappreciated until you're at the end of it all and the last of what you have is slipping through your fingers. All you can do it watch as it disappears."

.

"You sound like you're dying."

.

He laughed a little and shook his head. "No. But a chapter of our lives is coming to a close. It had some good moments. Where the next chapter will lead us, heaven only knows."

.

They watched the party in silence for a time before Arthur went back to the kitchen to work. It was not long after that Captain Bonnefoy arrived. Instead of going to enjoy the party he went directly into the kitchen. It was amazing those two hadn't been caught by anyone else. If they had, nobody gave it away.

.

Aside from that, the night went by mostly without event. Ivan was hounded by his sisters, neither one of the mistresses appearing very happy, and the guests laughed and danced the night away. Arthur did eventually lead the captain out and take him upstairs, presumably showing him to his room. By the time everyone left, either to go to their respective rooms or to go home, their hosts were practically sleepwalking. Alfred joined Ivan and his sisters on the way to the stairs.

.

Once they came to their bedroom doors Mistress Katyusha tiredly motioned for Ivan to come closer. "I'm too tired, brother. Lean down so I can kiss you goodnight. This day has been depressing and I need a little cheer."

.

Ivan either didn't mind or was too tired to protest, as he leaned down for her without hesitation and got a kiss on the cheek. He recoiled slightly when Natalia made a grab for him.

.

"No fair, big brother. Katyusha got a kiss. I should too." At her half-glaring, half-pleading look he consented and she kissed his other cheek.

.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Alfred asked jokingly. Katyusha laughed. Natalia glared.

.

"Only if you're well-behaved. Goodnight, Katyusha. Natalia."

.

Just as well. The next place to kiss would have been Ivan's mouth and he didn't want to kiss that. He followed his master into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, glad the craziness was over. "I heard that some of our guests are staying longer. Is that true? If so, which ones?" He hoped it was the officers. They were always good company.

.

"I don't really pay attention to that kind of thing, Alfred. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep." Ivan changed into his night-clothes and climbed into the bed, going to sleep almost immediately.

.

Alfred reluctantly exchanged his warm clothes for the cold sleepwear and joined his master. It didn't take him long to drift off. After the rush and hassle of the days preceding the party, those that followed seemed almost too calm and relaxed. When Alfred met the new servant in the kitchen he was quick to introduce himself. "I'm Alfred. I'm a personal servant too, so if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer."

.

"Oh, um, thank you." The boy smiled as he handed Toris a dirty dish. "I'm Peter." His smile wavered and he turned to the table to gather more dishes. "I was told I'm going to be given to Mistress Natalia. Do you know her?"

.

Poor kid. "Yeah, I know her." He didn't want to elaborate, but maybe Peter needed to be warned. "She's not really very friendly, so I'd be careful if I were…" He trailed off at the horrified look Toris gave him. "What?" Oh yeah. Crush. Hmm… "Well, she isn't and he deserves a head's up."

.

"Oh, I'm used to people not being nice. Like that Arthur fellow. He was a bit of a jerk, wasn't he?"

.

"He's not usually like that. I'm sure he was just stressed yesterday," Alfred defended weakly, not really sure how else to respond. His teacher was a bit of a control-freak sometimes but he wasn't so bad.

.

"He passed me in the hallway this morning and didn't even look at me, even though I said hello to him. I don't think it had anything to do with stress." Peter didn't seem particularly bothered by the snubbing though. "I'll tell you one thing that's really freaky. He looks almost exactly like my father. My mother had this old portrait of my papa. He died when I was very young…" The boy continued on, not even noticing when Alfred tried to hide a chuckle at Toris rolling his eyes. Apparently he had heard this before.

.

Everyone had, arguably, at least one flaw—technically they had more but usually only one that really stuck out—and Peter's was rambling. He kept at Alfred's side, talking his ear off while they worked. Arthur didn't step foot in the kitchen all the time they were inside so Alfred never got his lesson. He wasn't sure if that was something to celebrate or mourn. The boy was friendly enough but very annoying. "Do you think maybe you could just think instead?"

.

The boy looked up at him with huge, wounded blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…to annoy you."

.

Great. Now he felt bad. "No, you didn't annoy me, I just—"

.

"It's just, I've been alone so long with no one to talk to and you were so nice and made me feel so at home," Peter said in a rush with tearful eyes. "And now you must hate me!"

.

"No!" He glanced around for some help but everybody avoided his gaze. Jerks. "Listen, I don't hate you. You can go ahead and talk as much as you want, okay?"

.

"You mean it?" The boy perked up considerably and went back to chattering happily. Alfred couldn't help feeling like he had somehow been tricked but he let it go and listened to his new companion. The boy picked up where he had left off without missing a beat. "I had the misfortune of not having any living relatives. After mama died the Kirkland estates were sold and I was put in the orphanage. Just like that I went from the son of a nobleman to being a nobody."

.

"We're not nobodies', Peter. Just because we're—wait, did you say _Kirkland_ estates?" Wasn't that Arthur's last name? Toris gave them a questioning look, seeming to confirm that.

.

"Yes, Kirkland. Haven't you ever heard of us? I suppose you would have been too young, huh? Well, we _were_ a very prominent family before my father died. But my mother was still very active in the social circles up until she passed away as well. Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter edged away from them, no longer folding the napkin he had found. "I'm just a servant now so you don't need to stare at me."

.

"Hey, Toris, how much of Arthur's story did he tell you? Did he mention his parents or any siblings?" Alfred turned to the brunette. The young man considered his question carefully.

.

"I believe he mentioned a step-father and half-brothers. I know what you're thinking, but from what little he told me it's difficult to make any judgment. Arthur has always been a bit sensitive about his family issues."

.

"Watch Peter for me, okay?" He hurried out of the kitchen, ignoring Toris calling after him that Arthur wouldn't tell him anything. You never knew until you tried. Of course, finding his teacher was harder than he had anticipated. It was almost like he didn't want to be found. But Alfred eventually prevailed and caught him taking care of laundry. "Arthur, Arthur! I have a question!"

.

"If it has anything to do with Peter Kirkland I don't want to hear it," Arthur told him somberly, keeping his attention on the clothes.

.

"How did you know I was going to ask about him?"

.

"Because I heard how much he talked and I knew eventually it would lead to something unpleasant. Besides, I could hear you two through the kitchen door." He continued working as if Alfred wasn't there, going at an unusually fast pace.

.

"But I have to know something."

.

"Do you? Would it really kill you to leave it be? Is it so hard for you to let someone's past stay in the past? Some things are better left undisturbed."

.

Why did everyone have to be so secretive? All he wanted to know was if Peter was somehow related to Arthur. "But it's just a simple quest—"

.

"I don't want to answer it!" His teacher glared at him and threw the now empty basket in the corner. "My past is mine, do you understand? I don't have to share it with anyone if I don't wish to! And I don't! If all you're going to do is pester me with nosy questions then get out of here. I don't want to deal with you!"

.

He knew it was ridiculous. He did. And he was too old to cry. He knew that. But being yelled at still made tears sting his eyes. He didn't let them fall but they were there and blurred his vision. Instead of risking Arthur seeing them he fled. He didn't know where to go though. He didn't want the other servants to see him and think he was some crybaby. He ran down the hall but stopped when he came to the council room door. It seemed like a good place to cool down a minute so he threw the door open. He spotted Ivan immediately, as he was the first to sit up in his chair. But Alfred was more concerned with the ones who followed. There were members of the court sitting there. And the Emperor.

.

Not sure what else to do, he grabbed the door and slammed it shut again before fleeing at the sound of people getting up. The Emperor catching him by the hair was the last thing he needed right now. He felt stupid. He was nearly twelve years old! Why was he crying about this? And interrupting important meetings because he was being stupid? Actually, that last thought made him feel even worse.

.

"Alfred!" The clicking of Ivan's boots echoed down the hall and Alfred stopped and turned to see him running to catch up to him. He looked concerned and slowed when he came closer. "What happened?" He cradled Alfred's head in his hands and bent down to get a better look at him. "Who made you cry? They'll pay for it." Ivan growled the last sentence, his eyes dark with malicious intent.

.

He didn't dare tell. He didn't want to chance his teacher getting broken in half. "It's nothing. I shouldn't even be this upset. I'm sorry for worrying you." He could tell his answer didn't satisfy his master so he hugged the young man's neck in hopes of distracting him. It actually made him feel a bit better and Ivan returning the hug helped even more. "I love you, Ivan."

.

They both froze and Alfred racked his brain, trying to figure out why he had said that. Then he was hugged tighter and he decided not to care. Ivan showered his hair, forehead, nose and cheeks with unwanted kisses that Alfred fought off valiantly, if unsuccessfully. Admittedly he didn't try very hard, finding his master's persistence more amusing than irritating. "Okay, stop it, before someone sees you acting like an idiot."

.

Ivan released him and stroked his hair. "Be careful. I don't like seeing you cry, sunflower."

.

He slipped his head out from under the large, heavy hand and nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later, Vanya." He smiled at the grumpy look on Ivan's face before hurrying back to the kitchen to work. Luckily he didn't run into Arthur on the way. He tried not to think about what had happened, instead focusing on talking to his master in the hall. He couldn't help wondering at Ivan's reaction to his…whatever it was. Confession? Declaration? He decided not to name it. Regardless of what it would be called, Ivan had seemed to like it. It was a little scary. Or at least it made his heart pound a little faster. Though, in all honesty, he couldn't say it was an unpleasant feeling…

.

-O-

.

As the lessons from Arthur were now a thing of the past Lovino had to take up the slack. Much to his annoyance and contempt. Alfred wasn't sure if Arthur's avoidance of him had anything to do with his curiosity about Peter or just Peter himself. He really became tempted to approach his old teacher about it. The situation with Lovino was growing to be intolerable. "You're supposed to teach me."

.

"I'm busy. I have a job to do, you know. I can't just sit around and repeat what the book already tells you." Lovino could barely be heard over the sound of clattering dishes and orders being shouted. The young man tried to flee through the chaos of the kitchen but the other servants blocked his path. He threw his hands up and waited impatiently until a few had passed before trying again. But now Toris stood in his way.

.

"Go to the throne room. The Emperor has summoned you."

.

The kitchen fell deathly quiet and everyone turned to look at the unfortunate soul that received such news. Lovino paled slightly and his rigid posture relaxed. He looked as if he knew he was going to die and there was nothing to be done about it. He nodded and slipped through the mass of now motionless servants then out the door. Everyone glanced at their fellows before slowly returning to their work. Very rarely was a servant besides Arthur summoned to see the Emperor. Usually it meant they were being charged with some crime. "What do you think he did?" one of the younger servants asked.

.

"Probably snapped at the wrong person. Some people are highly offended by such things," another answered.

.

"Hush. We won't know anything until he returns." Toris gave them all reprimanding looks before he motioned for Alfred to follow. "Come on. I have a feeling your substitute teacher is not going to be available anymore."

.

He followed Toris out and they found Arthur working in the library. When he spotted them he stopped dusting off books and glanced from one to the other.

.

"What is it? You both look a bit pale."

.

"Lovino was summoned before the Emperor," Toris explained before placing his hand on Alfred's shoulders and gently pushing him forward. "Obviously he won't be able to take care of the remainder of Alfred's lessons. I'm sure you understand the necessity here."

.

Arthur sighed and nodded before placing the book back in the shelf. "Yes, I see. You had best get back to your own duties. I'll take care of things." He waited until Toris had left before returning to dusting the books. "There's a dust cloth on the arm of that loveseat. Help me."

.

Alfred set his book on the coffee table and took the mentioned cloth before going to Arthur's side and helping him. The silence between them was painfully awkward. "Um, Arthur? I'm sorry about trying to ask you about Peter. I honestly didn't think you would find it so offensive." He stared down at the short, fat book in his hands, intently studying the intricate gold detailing around the title. He wasn't good with apologies. This was only the second one he had made that he could think of that was imperative to the survival of the relationship.

.

Arthur stayed silent for a time, simply dusting books with a thoughtful expression. Finally he put the book in the shelf and turned to him. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I may have reacted a bit stronger than I should have. But I would appreciate it if you respected my decision and not try to coax information out of me after I've told you no."

.

"You can't blame me for being curious. I mean, you two look almost alike and you have the same last name and—"

.

"Alfred. I don't want to talk about him or this."

.

"But what do you have against him? I mean, he's a little annoying, but you haven't even—"

.

"Alfred."

.

Before Alfred could protest about the interruptions the door opened and Toris appeared. He looked confused but relieved. "Lovino has been bought."

.

"Bought?" Arthur echoed, slowly putting his book back in the shelf. "By who?"

.

Toris went inside the room and closed the doors behind him before going to them. "Sergeant Carriedo. At least, that's what I heard. But that doesn't really make sense, since he is a southern officer and wouldn't bring a slave into a free kingdom. It's against the law. Perhaps one of you would be able to get Lovino himself to explain. He hasn't spoken since he returned."

.

They hurriedly followed Toris back to the kitchen where the red-head sat at the table with his head in his hands. Everyone seemed excited over this turn of events, several servants pestering the young man for details. Feliciano sat beside his older brother, his usual smile absent.

.

"What is this I hear of you being bought? By who?"

.

"Why do you assholes have to know everything? My God, I can't even be hocked off to some other bastard without being hounded with questions." Lovino glared at the people surrounding him. Alfred had to admit they _did_ look a lot like vultures over a carcass. As unflattering a comparison as that might have been.

.

"When are you going to leave?" Feli asked quietly, somehow being heard over the other questions.

.

Everyone fell silent to hear the answer and for once Lovino didn't have any bitchy response. His irritation seemed to melt away and he offered a half-hearted smile, ruffling Feliciano's hair. "I don't know. Whenever my new master wishes, I guess."

.

"Is it true you're going back home? Can you write to me when you get there and tell me what it looks like?"

.

Lovino hugged his brother close, much to everyone's surprise. They clung to each other tearfully, speaking in a language Alfred didn't recognize but he assumed it was their native tongue. Everyone went about their work, giving the brothers a little privacy.

.

It was later confirmed he had been bought by Sergeant Carriedo, but that gave them more questions than answers. Why would he buy a servant when he was from a free kingdom? And why buy _Lovino_? It sounded harsh, yes, but he wasn't called the Red Devil for nothing. He was one of the worst servants that ever worked in the palace, according to Arthur. But without speaking to the sergeant himself there wasn't any way of knowing.

.

Because of the special circumstances Lovino and Feliciano were allowed to take time out of their work schedules to spend together, as they would likely never see each other again. It wasn't long after that the date of the sergeant's departure was named. They spent the day before playing out in the snow.

.

Alfred and Arthur washed dishes and watched them through the window. "They never seemed that close. I never would have guessed they even liked each other."

.

"I don't think they do, as a general rule. But they will always be brothers and will always love each other, whether they like it or not." Arthur looked back at the dishes and shook his head. "They are the only family they have left. That's not an easy thing to just let go of. Especially not in this cold, empty world. I pity Feliciano. It's going to be hardest for him."

.

The first day did seem pretty hard for Feli. He clung to Lovino's wrist as everything was prepared. The teenager's bag was packed quickly as he had very few belongings. The bag wasn't even full. "Stay here, Feli." Lovino pulled his wrist free and patted his brother's head before going to join the waiting sergeant. Feliciano didn't listen and ran after them once they had walked out the red doors. But he didn't step foot past the threshold, merely watching helplessly as his only family disappeared out of his life forever in a flurry of white. Once the carriage was gone Toris led him back to the kitchen. Feliciano didn't cry, but he wasn't nearly as cheerful.

.

Thankfully he found a solace with Peter, who was his age and never gave him time to think of his new loneliness. "He'll be fine," was the general consensus of all the adults. And as he seemed fully recovered after a couple of days, Alfred had no reason to think any different.

.

The rest of the winter passed quickly. Arthur had increased the pressure on Alfred's studies until he actively avoided his teacher. Of course in the long run that only made it worse, as Arthur tried to make up for lost time. He seemed really stressed about it for some reason. Spring came a bit early and the atmosphere of the palace lightened considerably, though his teacher seemed more troubled than relieved by its arrival.

.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?" Peter asked as they ate breakfast. Everyone stopped eating and jerked their gazes up to settle on Alfred. "I heard Arthur talking to himself about it."

.

"I think so…I don't really remember." He had lost track of the days a while ago. The studying wore his brain out. He glanced around the find everyone slowly returning to their breakfasts. The feeling in the room was more somber than it had been before. "You know why he was talking about my birthday?"

.

"It had something to do with your studies." Peter shrugged and took a bite of his food, scrunching his face up in distaste. "He didn't sound very happy."

.

"He's never happy with my studies." He rested his cheek against his fist and pushed the remainder of his food around on the dish. He was going to be twelve in just a few hours. Everyone acted like it was some big deal but it didn't seem that incredible. He didn't really understand what all happened when a personal servant turned twelve. They officially became their master's property but he wasn't sure what all that entailed exactly. He already slept in his master's bed, which was one of the things he would be expected to do.

.

"Are you done eating?" Toris stood beside him, motioning to the mostly empty bowl.

.

He finished the last of his breakfast before handing Toris the dish. He went in search of his teacher, as much as he didn't want to, and found him staring out a window in the music room. "Arthur?"

.

"Come in." Arthur went back to his work, looking over a list. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to finish teaching you in time. I've compiled a list of books you will need to read after tomorrow. You better study through them diligently, for your own sake." Arthur held out the list to him, waiting patiently for him to take it.

.

He slowly approached and took the sheet of paper. "You won't be teaching me?"

.

"No." His teacher sighed and sat on the piano bench and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm afraid after tomorrow you and I will have very few reasons to even see each other. Even less to talk. The same goes for the other servants."

.

He wasn't sure what to say at first. For a moment his mind was blank then a rush of questions flooded his head. "What? Why? You mean I won't be able to talk to my friends? What if I need help with something or what if I get lonely or—"

.

"Alfred, you'll be fine." Arthur grabbed his shoulders and held him steady as he started to panic. "We all go through this at some point in our lives. You'll make it through just as everyone else has. All you need to do is learn how to depend on yourself. It's one of those things you need to figure out on your own anyway."

.

"But what about you guys? I'll miss you." He grabbed handfuls of his teacher's shirt in a vain attempt to stop the impending separation. All he got was a sympathetic look in return. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to be almost completely alone.

.

"We'll miss you too, lad." Arthur hugged him and patted his back, holding him tight. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

.

He clung to his teacher and stared down at the polished wood of the piano. It didn't offer any answers. Just the reflection of sad blue eyes. "It's not fair."

.

"That could be said of a great many things. But it can't be helped. You must live with it." He pulled away and stood up with a small, sad smile. "Make the most of today, lad. There won't be any time tomorrow for goodbyes."

.

Alfred nodded and stuffed the list of books in his pocket before reluctantly going back to the kitchen. He helped everybody with their work, not so bothered by the labor now that he knew he'd never do it again. He couldn't help wondering if maybe this was how Lovino had felt the day he left. It was a horrible feeling.

.

The day went too quickly. Before he knew it, the sun had set and dinner was made. It was a lot better than what they usually ate and Arthur even joined them despite Peter's presence. Everybody revisited memories of the past four years, like his misunderstanding in the parlor about sleeping with Ivan. They really got a laugh out of that one, the jerks. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush brought on by their laughter and that particular topic in general.

.

Peter listened to it all with great curiosity, likely because he hadn't been present during most of these things. Then the mood turned somber as they talked about the blizzard.

.

"I was worried he had died. The guards were in such a fuss about Master Ivan but nobody said anything about Alfred," Toris told everyone as he glanced around the table. "Then one of the guards happened to mention a servant boy riding Scepter, hurrying off toward the stable. Arthur and I rushed out and called for him but there was no answer. We were just about to give up hope when we heard the horse neighing and we found him on Scepter's back, sleeping away."

.

Everyone laughed at it now, but he knew it wasn't so amusing at the time. Nobody thought it was funny when another servant died.

.

The time slipped by through many stories and lots of laughing at Alfred's expense. Some were good memories. Others, not so much. But nothing was left out, no matter how much he begged. Finally he had to go to bed and he said his goodbyes, hugging everyone tightly. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

.

"We'll miss you too." Toris hugged him back and patted his shoulder. "But our goodbyes will wait until tomorrow. Arthur and I will be helping you with your birthday."

.

He smiled at that news and hugged them both. "Then I'll see you guys tomorrow." He turned to the others and waved, saying his final farewells. It seemed so odd to think he was leaving this world of friends, work and studies. He didn't know what awaited him, but he would face it. He wasn't a coward. He had been a little scared at first, but if he thought of it as more of an adventure, it made it exciting instead of frightening.

.

He reached his room and found it oddly empty. But he was tired, so he changed into his sleepwear and went to bed, drifting off without much trouble after such an exhausting day. He was awoken sometime in the night by Ivan joining him but he quickly went back to sleep. By morning he had moved to the very edge of the bed in an effort to avoid Ivan's grip, but his master had followed. He woke with the weight of Ivan's head on his shoulders and the young man's heat pressed along his left side. Stupid Ivan and his cuddling tendencies.

.

He soon found escape was impossible. His master's firm grip was no joke, his arms wrapped possessively around Alfred's waist. Thankfully there was a knock at the door and he shook Ivan to wake him. "Come in."

.

Toris slipped in and raised his eyebrows at the sight that greeted him. Alfred could only imagine how improper they looked. "Um, good morning. Are you having trouble getting up?"

.

"Yeah, he won't let me go." At that moment Ivan mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled his face against Alfred's back. His master's hair actually tickled him a little, making him squirm. "Can you pry me free please?"

.

With great reluctance Toris did just that, helping him out of the unrelenting grasp. "We're going to need to get you some clothes today. Are you up for that?"

.

"Yeah." He couldn't say he was very excited about the prospect. He remembered the last time he had gotten clothes. It hadn't gone well. He didn't want to repeat that experience. After he took a bath and changed Toris led him to the dining hall for breakfast. He had eaten in it twice before with Ivan but he hadn't really had time to look it over. The table was ridiculously huge but the room was well-lit and admittedly beautiful. "Why am I eating in here?"

.

"This is where you'll eat from now on. So remember what you were taught about table manners."

.

"Hey, I have a question." He turned to get a better look at Toris as the young man stood off to the side. "How come you and Arthur know all these things about being a personal servant if neither of you ever was one?"

.

"The headmaster, which is Arthur's actual title, must know these things to train servants. I only know because I'm his apprentice of sorts. I take over for him when he can't perform his duties."

.

That made sense. Any other questions he might have had were forgotten by the arrival of his breakfast. It was delicious and he did his best to eat politely, but it wasn't easy. Once his food had been all but gobbled down he followed Toris out and got handed over to Arthur for clothes shopping. "So we're going alone?"

.

"It would appear so. Your master made it clear he would rather not come. I can't say I'm surprised, given his last trip through the city."

.

It took only a second for him to remember what Arthur was speaking of. He felt sorry for that poor woman all over again. Hopefully she was okay. "Arthur? Do you know why Ivan reacted like that? He looked…scared."

.

"One can only guess at the young master's reasons. You should probably ask him about it if you wish to know."

.

"Why do you all tell me that? You have any idea how secretive Ivan is? He doesn't tell me anything."

.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and looked down at him as they left the palace. "You know, Alfred, no matter how hard you push you can't make someone tell you something. You should wait patiently until they're ready to talk. Then they might actually confide in you. If they're not ready they'll only resent your prying."

.

"That's what happened with you?" He didn't mean to pry. Really. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. "I am sorry about that."

.

"It's fine. So long as you learned not to push me."

.

"I'll try." He smiled at Arthur's irritated headshake. Instead of aggravating his teacher further he decided to enjoy the warm sun and fresh air. It was nice after being cooped up in the palace for so long. The people seemed much happier as they went about their business than they had the last time he came through. And without Ivan or the guards present the reception was much warmer. Some people even came up and spoke to Arthur. Alfred got introduced to a lot of people before they even reached the shop.

.

It was still filled with beautiful clothes and he made himself busy admiring all of them.

.

"If you think these are nice just wait until your growth evens out. Then you will have a tailor make your clothes," Arthur told him while chasing after him with a measuring tape. He got the different measurements whenever Alfred stopped.

.

"What's the difference?"

.

"They'll be custom-made to fit you. I've been told there are few things better than tailor-made clothes. I can't say whether that's true or not, as I've never had any such clothes myself, but I imagine they are nice." After he got the measurements he frowned and slowly rolled up the tape. "You've grown four inches since last year."

.

"So?" Alfred wasn't even sure how much four inches was beyond a third of a foot. That didn't sound that big.

.

"That means the growth spurts have started. I guess it was a good thing everything we got you before was a size bigger than you needed. Come on." Arthur led him around and helped him pick out the different articles of clothing. He got asked a lot of questions about his choices but Arthur let him be the one to choose. "You're going to want something in case someone wants to go for a swim."

.

"You mean I have to get swimwear too?" He had his arms full of clothes already. He didn't need _more_.

.

"It's the last thing. In this particular area especially, conservative clothes are best."

.

Alfred grabbed a pair that were bright red and laid them on the pile, ignoring Arthur's sarcastic comment about his choice. He wasn't really the conservative type and he liked the color. Besides, who really cared what he wore? If they didn't like it they didn't have to look at him. It was that simple. Once everything was charged to the palace they started back, trying to keep in the shade of the buildings.

.

"Wait! Young man!" a familiar voice called from behind them. When they turned around there was a beautiful, golden-haired woman striding towards them. The same woman who had been beaten for touching Ivan. She smiled warmly and reached out her hands and took one of his. "I'm so glad I saw you going by. I've wanted to thank you for almost a year and a half now. I know you don't remember me, but you saved my world that day and I just…" She looked on the verge of tears and pressed a kiss to Alfred's knuckles. "Thank you so much."

.

"I remember you, Miss." He smiled at the surprised expression she wore. "I'm glad you're doing okay. Is your child alright?"

.

"Yes." She smiled and slowly released his hand. "My son is doing wonderful, thanks to you. I have never known a child so brave. To stand up to the prince like that!"

.

That was praise he didn't really deserve. As much as he liked it, he shook his head. "No, Miss, you misunderstand. I had no reason to be afraid. My master would never hurt me."

.

"Your master?" She covered her mouth in shocked understanding. "You are a personal servant to His Majesty? And I have touched you! I am so sorry. I did not realize…But you are so young."

.

"I turn twelve today." He wasn't sure what was wrong with her touching him, but decided to ask Arthur about it once they got back to the palace. "You don't have to apologize or anything. It's not that big of a deal." As far as he knew, anyway. "Oh, I forgot. I'm Alfred."

.

She smiled and clasped her hands. "I'm Bella." She hesitated and laughed nervously, wringing her hands. "I'm a bit afraid of what kind of first impression I made that day. I'm not usually like that. I was just so…"

.

"I can understand. I lived on the streets for most of my life." He hadn't completely forgotten how desperate that life could make you. He could tell Arthur was impatient to return to the palace so he quickly said his goodbyes to Bella. "Maybe we'll see each other again, Miss Bella."

.

Her smile widened and she waved to them. "I hope we do. Oh, and happy birthday, Alfred. I wish you luck and happiness!"

.

He smiled and waved back before they hurried on their way. By the time they reached the gates he was panting so they took a rest in the shade of one of the watchtowers along the high fence. "Why do they have those? It makes it look like some kind of fort."

.

"I'm not sure. The Empress's father was the one who had them constructed. I wasn't alive at the time." Arthur looked up at the towering stone and shook his head.

.

"Did you say the _Empress's_ father?"

.

Arthur nodded. "She was his only child. He married her off to the Emperor so his bloodline would continue to sit on the throne and the rest is history. Come on, let's get inside." They went up to the palace and finally got inside the comparatively cool entrance hall.

.

They sorted through the different clothes for something he could change into while he racked his brain trying to remember the question he wanted to ask. "Oh yeah! Arthur, is there something wrong with people touching me?"

.

"I beg your pardon?"

.

"Where have you two been?" Toris came up to them practically in a panic and grabbed Alfred's arm. "We need to get you changed. And you're all sweaty. You'll have to take another bath."

.

"Is that really necessary?" He dragged his feet and grumbled as he was led up the stairs against his will, Arthur trailing behind them with the clothes.

.

"You don't want to be presented to Master Ivan smelling like that, do you?"

.

"Are you saying I stink?" What do you know? Even Toris could be a jerk.

.

* * *

It wanted to change "**barely** clothed boy" to "**barley** clothed boy" LOL _Really,_ FF? XD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! See y'all next time! :D


	19. Chapter XIX - A Different World

First, of course, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. Special thanks to **YamiKitsune14**, **forever-sweet**, **Usagi323**, **Darksuns-Moon** and **DestineyTot** for their regular reviewing. You guys are just awesome :D

I tried to get this out here so people didn't wait for a long time only to be disappointed. I'm afraid the difference between personal servant and regular servant isn't immediately obvious. It will become more apparent as the time goes on. Hope nobody's too disappointed :(

P.S. to **DestineyTot**, I'm thrilled beyond words you think I handled the emotions well, because I tend to have trouble with that :D. And yeah, Alfred's pretty oblivious of his own feelings XD. He doesn't think too much about them.

And to **America96**, hope this is soon enough XD and your icon is really pretty :D.

-O-

So...this chapter contains the Emperor. Proceed with caution XD. Also, another character is introduced! Eduard (von Bock)/Estonia! I'm not really happy with most of the chapter but I rarely am happy with my work, so...hope you all like it better than I do!

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XIX: A Different World**

.

Alfred was forced to take another bath, albeit a quick one, and change into nice clothes. He didn't know why he had to be all gussied up for Ivan. His master saw him in worse conditions on a number of occasions. Once he was dressed he was made to sit on a stool and a large towel was thrown over him and fastened around his neck. "What is this for?"

.

"I'm going to give you a haircut. If I can even tame this mess you call hair." Toris took a comb to it and struggled, inflicting great pain and breaking several of the teeth off. "When was the last time you combed your hair?"

.

"I comb it with my—Ow!—fingers every once and a—Ow!" He pulled away enough to glare up at his abuser. He knew Toris didn't mean to but it still hurt. "Do I really need a haircut that badly?"

.

"You look like a beast, if that is any answer." Arthur took another comb and began assaulting Alfred's other side. It was absolute torture. Finally, through anguish and perseverance, they finished with a mostly satisfactory success. Try as they might, they couldn't get one particular cowlick to lay flat. "Well, Alfred, your hair is as stubborn as you are."

.

"Comes with the territory." He looked in the mirror and frowned at how long his hair had gotten. "I guess I could use a trim…"

.

"Cut it as short as mine at least." Arthur patted Toris's shoulder before going out and leaving them in the quiet. Alfred had to sit with his head bowed for most of it. Then his chair got turned around so his back was to the mirror.

.

"I asked Arthur something but he didn't really answer. Is there something wrong with people touching me?"

.

Toris glanced down at him before returning to his work. "Depends on what 'people' you're referring to. Masters usually, and understandably, don't like their property being messed with. Of course a lot depends on the master, but most dislike strangers touching their servants. Some don't want _anyone_ else touching what they deem theirs. Even other servants and royals. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Though Master Ivan has proven himself to be a bit possessive, I do not think he would object to a few people touching you. Why do you ask?"

.

"A woman grabbed my hand and kissed it while we were in the market today. When she found out who I was she freaked out a little and apologized for touching me."

.

"Hmm. Well, if I were you, I would avoid telling Master Ivan about that. Just to be on the safe side." Toris carefully removed the towel and turned the chair around. "Finished."

.

Alfred looked up to find a stranger staring back at him. He couldn't recall his hair ever being as short as Toris had cut it. Sure, he had had a few bad haircuts since he had come to the palace but this was different. He looked older with his hair like this. "Wow, this looks great. Thanks."

.

"You're welcome, Alfred." Toris smiled and busied himself with cleaning away the cut hair. "Don't leave just yet. I think perhaps this is our goodbye."

.

Alfred stayed by the chair and gripped the arm of it. He knew it wasn't like he would never see them again. If he really wanted to he could go and see them at any time. There were a lot of things he wished he could say but he wasn't really good with words so he waited until Toris was done. He hugged the brunette tightly, burrowing his face against the young man's chest. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, Toris. Don't forget me."

.

Toris laughed and stroked his hair. "How could I forget you? You're not really leaving, you know."

.

True. But he wasn't worried about his name or his image being forgotten. He was worried they would forget who he was inside. He didn't want to become some untouchable walking statue to them. "Promise you'll remember me for who I am. Not what rank I have."

.

"Of course, Alfred. For better or for worse, you're kind of unforgettable."

.

He slowly pulled away and nodded. "Where am I to go now?"

.

"I imagine Arthur is outside waiting for you now." Toris gave him one last little hug and patted his shoulders. "Take care of yourself, okay? If you ever need something don't be afraid to ask any of us, alright?"

.

"Alright." He reluctantly pulled away and slipped out. He found Arthur leaning against the wall by the door, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "What do you think?"

.

Arthur looked down at him and smiled. "You look like a human being once again. I'll have to thank Toris for his work when this is all over. Well, come along. Best to get this over with, don't you think?" He led Alfred down the hall but stopped outside the double doors at the end. "I don't think I'll be able to talk to you after you go in there, so I guess here is where we say goodbye, lad." Instead of doing so, his teacher tried unsuccessfully to fix Alfred's hair and flatten that one stubborn cowlick.

.

"Arthur." He pushed away the pestering hands and hugged the young man's waist. "I'm going to miss you a lot. You're more than just a teacher to me. You're like a brother and a father. I'll try to make you proud."

.

Arthur didn't respond at first but then he hugged him back tightly and stroked his hair. "Just be happy, Alfred. That's all I want for you. Okay?"

.

He nodded and looked up at his teacher before pulling away and turning to the doors. "So what is on the other side of these?"

.

"In short, you're future. Your master is in there, along with Mistresses Katyusha and Natalia, and in all likelihood the Emperor as well. They will be your everyday companions in place of us servants." Arthur grabbed the doorknob and looked down at him. "Are you ready?"

.

"I guess so." How ready could he be knowing he'd have to put up with the Emperor on a daily basis? He took a deep breath as the door opened and he was ushered into the large room. The Emperor could barely be seen sitting in a large chair on the opposite side of the room past his children, who stood in the center talking. They all turned to the door when it opened, each one with a different expression. Katyusha looked the most happy while Natalia looked the least. Ivan was somewhere in between but he smiled when he spotted Alfred.

.

Arthur gently pushed him forward and he slowly approached the group. It would be easier if they all weren't looking at him like that. Especially Natalia, whose gaze threatened him with bodily harm at every step closer. He stopped a safe distance away and let out a relieved breath when Ivan was the only one who approached him. Once his master was close enough he asked in a quiet whisper, "So how much of this is really necessary?"

.

"Very little." Ivan smiled and grabbed Alfred's chin to tilt his head back and from one side to the other. "You've been well-tended to, I see." He released his chin and led him to a desk. "I have something here for you." He took a small painted porcelain chest off the desk and handed it to him.

.

Alfred slowly took it and looked it over. The paintings that covered it were quite beautiful, depicting different winter scenes. "It's pretty."

.

Ivan laughed quietly and took it. "The gift is _inside_, sunflower." He opened it, revealing a wide strip of what looked like deep blue satin with a white marking sewn into set against the black velvet of the chest interior. He picked it up and looked it over carefully. At first he wasn't sure what it was then he noticed the clasps at the ends and it hit him. It was a collar.

.

"Are you serious?" He looked up at Ivan to find him watching him, amused but in no way joking. He was expected to wear a _collar_? "Why would I wear this?"

.

"You don't really have a choice." Ivan set the chest aside and took the collar. He smiled at Alfred's obvious reluctance. "It does serve a purpose, you know. You see this symbol?" He pointed to the lone marking on the strip. "It tells others what can and can't be done to you."

.

"There's only one on there." He wasn't sure he wanted to contemplate what that meant.

.

"It only takes one to tell people to let you be." Ivan went around behind him and put the collar on him. He didn't particularly like it, as it was strange to have something snug over his throat or a cool silver chain against the back of his neck. But he had a feeling it came with his new position so he had to live with it. At least it was soft. He slowly ran his fingers along the collar and looked up at Ivan.

.

"So is that all?"

.

"You sound disappointed."

.

"I guess I expected a little more. Everyone made such a big deal about it and I had to get all dressed up and clean. I mean, they made me take a bath twice today."

.

"How horrible." Ivan closed the porcelain chest, not even trying to hide his amusement. He picked up the little box and turned to the others. "I'm going to take Alfred to his room." He barely waited until the quiet goodbyes were over before going out, either ignoring or not seeing the glare Natalia directed at Alfred.

.

He hurried to catch up to his master. He didn't want to be left in that room even for a moment. "My room?"

.

"It's about time you've had your own room, don't you think?" Ivan smiled back at him before striding down the hall. What he ended up with was the one he'd always had before, which he appreciated somewhat. He never could sleep in strange places. Still…

.

"Why do I need my own room? I thought the way this worked was I _start_ sleeping in your bed, not stop."

.

"I admit we're going about this a little backwards, but I think you'll prefer it this way in the long run." He went inside the room and set the chest on the desk before looking around as if to make sure everything was in its place. "My room isn't that far away if you need me. You can decorate this however you wish to."

.

Alfred glanced around, trying to imagine how he'd change things. He had to admit even that little bit of power felt nice. To actually have a say in something. "So if I'm not going to be working in the kitchens…what am I supposed to do with my free time?" He looked up at Ivan for the answer but found his master standing with his back to him, looking at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. "Ivan?"

.

"You'll be taking lessons. Your education can't end where it is now." Ivan turned to him and clasped his hands behind his back. "Also, when we are in the company of guests you'll have to address me as master."

.

"We're not going to start this again, are we?" Alfred crossed his arms and glared up at his master's determined expression.

.

"I'm afraid this is one place where I cannot indulge you, Alfred." Ivan frowned and moved closer, stopping in front of Alfred. "Compliance is highly praised and disobedience strictly punished. When you were younger it was excusable but now you'll get in a lot of trouble. So behave in the presence of others. Understand?"

.

He didn't want to call Ivan master. Especially not in front of others. Ivan pressed him again for an answer he didn't want to give and he resisted, much to the young man's annoyance. "Why should I call you that? You don't own me, okay? I'm a person, not a possession!" He grabbed the collar to yank it off but Ivan crouched in front of him and grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

.

"Alfred," he said gently, looking up at him with unusual openness. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you don't like this but neither one of us have much say in how this world works." He reached up and stroked Alfred's cheek, his touch feather light. "We both have to abide by these rules, whether we like it or not."

.

That was easy for him to say. "No we don't. I would rather fight back."

.

Ivan shook his head and stood up, releasing Alfred's wrist. "Have a few bones broken and see if you feel the same way. I'm not going to be there to help you the next time you anger the Emperor. Maybe you'll learn something. Behave. If only for your own sake." Ivan left him alone in the silent room.

.

He watched the door close before grabbing the collar and tugging on it. It didn't budge. He pulled again with no success so he had to relent and reach around to take it off. Once it was off he rubbed his neck where it had been and stared down at the symbol of his submission. He sighed and tossed it on his desk before flopping on his new bed. What a crappy turn to the day. After a bit of sulking he sneaked into Ivan's room and found the list of books Arthur had made for him. Then it was off to the library to find everything. There wasn't much else for him to do.

.

It took almost the rest of the day to find all the books and getting them to his room wasn't any small feat either. He didn't look forward to studying without a teacher but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He had just started on his first book when a knock at the door startled him.

.

"Dinner is ready, Alfie!" Feliciano called before his footsteps moved on passed the door.

.

Alfred slid off the bed and peeked out, finding the boy knocking on the other doors and informing the masters. Seeing as he was busy, Alfred walked on down the hall and almost went into the kitchen before stopping himself and continuing on to the dining hall. The Emperor was already there, sitting at the head. He came to a stop and almost backed out but he had already been noticed.

.

"Come back here and sit down. Your seat is there." The Emperor motioned to the seat next to the one at his right and watched him until he did as told. Once Alfred took the seat the man turned his attention back to the pipe he had in his hand. "Are you afraid of me?"

.

"No." It might have been a bit of a lie, but he didn't want the bastard to know he was scared.

.

"No?" He shifted in his seat and stuck the pipe in his mouth with a smile. "Just no? Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

.

For a moment he wasn't sure what he meant then he remembered and glared down at the table in front of him. "No, Master Emperor."

.

The bastard chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I'm impressed. You do have a brain after all. Well, you have no reason to fear me. As long as you're alive my life is easier. Of course that doesn't mean I won't torment you if I need to, but you can be assured I won't kill you. I don't make the same mistake twice." He said the last sentence mostly to himself.

.

Alfred edged to the far side of his seat, filling with silent relief when the doors opened and Katyusha's voice reached his ears. He looked back to find all three of the siblings coming in. They didn't bring their conversation with them though and the dinner was painfully awkward for him. But at least the Emperor didn't speak either. Ivan sat between him and the Emperor, unknowingly acting as a shield. Alfred made sure to leave with the young masters once dinner was over. Ivan was called to stay longer and Alfred hesitated but his master motioned for him to continue. So reluctantly he left Ivan alone with the Emperor.

.

He tried to ignore his concern and continued on to his new room and climbed in the bed, ready for the day to be over. He shed everything but his pants and curled up under the sheets. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep despite not being very tired. He already missed his old life and his first day wasn't even over yet. But no matter how hard he tried he just lay awake for what felt like hours. Then the door opened and he heard familiar footsteps on the stone floor. He smiled when he felt the covers move and the bed dip behind him. Then he was pulled against Ivan's chest and he struggled only a little, for old time's sake. "Why do I have my own room if you're just going to sleep in it?"

.

"I thought a transitional period would be easier for you," Ivan whispered, laying his head over Alfred's.

.

"Liar. You missed me." He smiled and snuggled back against his master, making himself comfy in the warm embrace. As different as their views were, he couldn't help being comforted knowing Ivan was there and unharmed.

.

Ivan kissed his temple as he slid his hand up to Alfred's throat, stopping where the collar should have been. He didn't say anything though, simply holding him close. They lay in silence for a while, the moonlight streaming in beyond the foot of the bed, casting shadows along the wall.

.

Alfred shifted, trying to get comfortable and ignore the feeling of Ivan's unspoken disapproval. Of course he couldn't quite relax with that feeling in the air. He tried pushing it to the back of his mind but it didn't go away, nagging at him. Finally he felt he had to say something to break the tense silence. "You know, putting a collar on me doesn't make me your little pet."

.

Ivan was quiet for a time, letting Alfred's statement hang in the air over them. "I couldn't know you as well as I do and still think it would be that easy. You are not the kind to cooperate."

.

"I won't let you have your way all the time and suddenly I don't cooperate."

.

"Shh. Let's go to sleep. This argument can wait 'til morning."

.

He sighed and nodded, ignoring how warm he had gotten in favor of staying where he was. He didn't like fighting. If only they could find some kind of common ground. He had faith they would eventually discover something they could agree on.

.

When morning came he woke up alone. He didn't look forward the rest of the day by himself. Then a happy thought struck him. He needed a bath and Toris had to draw the water. He quickly gathered up his clothes and called for the young brunette. When Toris came he looked tired but offered a smile.

.

"How was yesterday?"

.

"Terrible." Alfred waited as the water was heated, thinking back to the previous day. "I had to sit with the Emperor at dinner. And I got in a fight with Ivan before that. And apparently I have to wear this stupid collar."

.

Toris looked down at him and frowned slightly. "Which you're not wearing. Where is it and I'll get it for you."

.

"Do I really have to wear it?" At Toris's grave nod he sighed and motioned to the door. "I threw it on the desk in my room." Once the brunette left he laid his clothes on the bench and looked at the full-length mirror in the wall. He did look a little bigger than he used to. Toris came back in, startling him.

.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." He chuckled and went behind him, holding the collar in place but not fastening it. "Master Ivan does have good taste, at least. This blue really brings out your eyes."

.

Alfred looked back at his reflection and focused on the white mark against the deep blue. "What does this symbol mean?" He tapped it, watching Toris's reflection in the mirror. The young man only smiled slightly before turning away and laying the collar over Alfred's clothes.

.

"It means it's a good thing you didn't tell Master Ivan about that lady kissing your hand. He doesn't want people touching you if it can be helped."

.

Naturally. Alfred thanked Toris for helping with the water then quickly bathed and changed. Putting the collar on was difficult and took almost as long as the bath had before he succeeded. Once he was dressed he went back to his room only to find a young man with pale blond hair and glasses standing at the foot of the bed. Alfred cleared his throat, making the stranger jump slightly. He seemed to relax upon finding who had entered. "Can I help you…?"

.

"I'm to be your tutor," the young man informed him, looking a bit stiff and nervous while clutching a big, black book under his arm.

.

Alfred wasn't really sure what to say. A tutor? That was like a teacher, right? "Um, okay…Thanks. I'm Alfred." He reached his hand out to shake.

.

His new tutor stared at his hand in surprise before slowly reaching out and shaking it. "Uh, you may call me Mr. von Bock."

.

"Mr. von Bock." Well, this would be fun.

.

-O-

.

The difference in his position really became apparent with the arrival of the guests. For the first time he had to stand in the sun and greet everyone. There were more people than Alfred had ever seen visiting at one time. King Heracles and his advisor came as well as Lady Elizabeta, her older sister, Lady Héderváry, Archduke Roderich, Prince Yao and the usual officers. It was bright and sunny on the day of their arrival and the string of carriages rolling in was quite a sight. The greetings between the Emperor and King Heracles were as frigid as a northern winter night. Alfred noticed the young king had grown over the last year, standing almost as tall as his advisor now.

.

"Well, don't you look sharp?" Gil stopped in front of him with his hat tucked under his arm and his usual smirk in place. He leaned down to look at the collar Alfred wore and shook his head. "I gotta say I never expected you to wear a collar like some animal."

.

"He doesn't need any of your nonsense, sergeant," Ivan growled quietly, his gaze still on the other guests.

.

"I'm only wearing it to humor him." Alfred smiled, glancing up at Ivan from the corner of his eye. "Besides, it brings out my eyes," he stated proudly, as if he had something to do with it. Gil only laughed and moved on to join up with his little brother. Alfred looked back at the guests and spotted Captain Bonnefoy escorting Lady Elizabeta up to them. The archduke trailed after, escorting his fiancée, with Prince Yao bringing up the rear. Once everyone was reintroduced they headed inside and the group erupted in conversation. Alfred felt lost in the crowd, clinging to Ivan's sleeve to keep his place.

.

"May I speak to you in private?" King Heracles asked the Emperor, causing everyone to fall silent and turn to the two. There was nothing confrontational about the young king's tone and both of them had fairly pleasant smiles in place. But they were killing each other with their eyes.

.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said here."

.

"Perhaps. But I would rather not."

.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I have much work to do, so if you all will excuse me…" The Emperor motioned for them to go on ahead before turning and walking off down the west wing. The servants made themselves busy preparing everyone's individual rooms, going unnoticed by their masters. Alfred watched them sadly. How could people go their whole lives without being acknowledged? He couldn't imagine it.

.

"I'm sure you're all tired from your journeys. Come and we'll have refreshments." Mistress Katyusha led them into the parlor where finding seats for everyone proved to be a bit of a challenge. The first people to be seated were the ladies, of course. Then those men of higher standing. Archduke Roderich sat with Lady Héderváry in the loveseat while Ivan and his sisters sat on one of the sofas. The other was occupied by Lady Elizabeta, King Heracles and Prince Yao. There was one more seat which remained empty, as none of those left standing seemed willing to take it. Alfred didn't feel right sitting when he was nothing but a servant. He didn't know the others' reasons but the officers seemed to think the seat belonged to the southern advisor.

.

The door opened and Arthur came in with a tray loaded down with glasses and a pitcher of what looked like lemon juice. What in the world were they thinking?

.

"Lemonade?" King Heracles accepted the glass he was given before glancing around. "I did not know the north drank it."

.

"We don't usually, but I thought it would help you all to feel more comfortable here." Mistress Katyusha smiled warmly and clasped her hands in her lap. "Of course, I would not know the recipe without the aid of your advisor."

.

The young king paused before taking a sip, casting an uncertain glance toward the man in question. He took the drink and looked relieved before setting the glass down on the tray. "I think perhaps this is the best lemonade I've ever tasted. You have very talented staff."

.

Alfred smiled and folded his arms over the back of the sofa between Ivan and Katyusha as the mistress answered in the affirmative. He glanced around to be sure no one was looking then quickly slipped out, catching sight of Arthur going down the hall. He hurried to catch up, waiting until he was further from the door before calling to him. His old teacher stopped and turned to look at him questioningly.

.

"What is it?"

.

Alfred came to a stop a couple feet away, not sure what to say. He just hadn't seen the man in what felt like forever and didn't have anything planned to say. But now that he thought about it, he knew Arthur must be very busy. He always had been before. His teacher stared at him like he was nothing more than acquaintance, making it hard to speak for some reason. His mind drew a total blank on what to say. Nothing came to mind that seemed to justify his stopping him. He noticed the slightest signs of Arthur growing impatient and jumped at the first thing that came to mind. "You're going to bring food too, right?"

.

"Of course. Is that all?"

.

He nodded, feeling his heart sink at Arthur's distant expression. His teacher nodded curtly before bowing his head slightly and continuing on to the kitchen, leaving Alfred to watch him go. He slowly turned and headed back to the parlor. Arthur hadn't forgotten him already, had he? Was he happy to finally be rid of him or something? Was he just another servant to his teacher? He felt the burn of tears and he quickly banished any sad thoughts. He wasn't going to do that anymore. No more crying. He wasn't a kid anymore. He forced himself to smile and slipped back in the room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

.

Everyone went to bed early and Alfred was glad it was one of the few nights Ivan joined him. For the most part he found he did like having his own bed because then he never had to worry about being snuggled to death. But this particular night he could use the company. "Ivan?"

.

"Hmm?"

.

"If I left would you be happy I was gone? Would you forget me in a month?"

.

Ivan propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him as if he had spoken some strange language. "What? Do you even realize what you're asking? Why would I…" He frowned and closed his eyes before shaking his head. "What put such a stupid question in your head?"

.

"It's not a stupid question," he defended dejectedly. He crossed his arms and glared down at the pillow. "I met my old teacher today and he acted like he didn't remember me. Or at least didn't care who I was. I thought he cared about me. At least a little. But I guess not."

.

"Your teacher, hmm?"

.

He froze at Ivan's tone. "Ivan, don't."

.

"Don't what?"

.

"Don't hurt him." He turned to see his master better. Was it normal for masters to be so…what would you even call it? Psychotic? No, didn't quite fit… "You know, you don't have to go and kill everyone who upsets me."

.

"I wouldn't kill him." Ivan slowly settled back and pulled him closer. "But I suppose if you don't want me to do anything I won't."

.

"Thanks." He snuggled against his master's chest, feeling sleep coming over him. "Hey, Ivan?"

.

"Hmm?"

.

"You'll be here when I wake up, won't you?"

.

Ivan stayed silent for a time, simply stroking Alfred's hair. "Alright. Sleep tight, sunflower."

.

"You too, Vanya." He smiled at his master's resigned sigh. Really, he was such a baby about that name.

.

-O-

.

Ivan woke early, like he had been accustomed to doing since spring. But this time he wasn't going to be getting up immediately. Not that he was in any hurry to get to the pile of paperwork the Emperor made him go through. The sight in his arms was much more enjoyable. Alfred lay across his chest with his hair in the usual disarray and his lips parted slightly. The blue collar stuck out against the pale skin of the boy's throat. Ivan found he missed the sun-kissed tan Alfred had developed over the last summer.

.

He could see the very beginnings of puberty in Alfred's figure. He knew he'd have to stop sleeping here soon, as much as he didn't want to. It would be better for Alfred in the long run if he did. When it came to his little sunflower, patience would reap the greatest rewards

.

Alfred shifted over him and his eyes slowly opened as he stretched. "Mmm, good morning…"

.

"Good morning. You're up early."

.

"Never mind then." He settled back as if to go back to sleep.

.

Ivan sighed and slipped out from underneath him, disturbing him as little as possible. He had to get to his own room for his clothes before the guests woke up and saw him in the hall in just his night-clothes. Once he had washed and changed he returned to Alfred room. He took a few papers with him and sat on the bed to wait, but he didn't have to for very long.

.

"You're back?" Alfred looked up at him sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

.

"Of course. I said I would be here when you woke up." He set the papers in his lap and waited until Alfred got up and prepared for his own bath. He moved off the bed and followed the boy out into the hall before reluctantly parting ways. He hated the stupid war that kept him from Alfred. And it hadn't even started yet. Laying the proper foundation took far too much time. He didn't see Alfred again until breakfast, which was lively for once. The guests seemed oblivious to the prevailing silence at the head of the table. Katyusha had relinquished her seat at the left side of the Emperor for a seat closer to the visitors. Natalia sat opposite Ivan, smiling at him and glaring at Alfred in intervals.

.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't there a number of good swordsmen at this table?" The Emperor's question was followed by silence as everyone turned to look at him before glancing around at each other.

.

"Yes, there are, Your Majesty," Lady Elizabeta finally ventured. "I believe almost every man here is quite accomplished with the blade."

.

"Excellent. Then I have the perfect pastime today."

.

The Emperor's comment and smile set Ivan on edge. There could only be trouble from this. "What kind of pastime?"

.

"Nothing much. Just a friendly little competition." He smiled as he took a drink from his glass. His eyes glinted with mischief as his gaze roamed the table. He looked like a cat in a box full of mice.

.

* * *

BTW, I'm going to keep the poll open until further notice, so you guys will have plenty of time to vote if you haven't yet.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! :D


	20. Chapter XX - Schemes and Tragedy

Of course, thank you all for the reviews! 108 now! Gosh, I feel so spoiled X3. I don't particularly like this chapter but here it goes. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better, so bear with me.

**America96**: Funny you should mention Matthew because he's probably going to be in the next chapter a little bit. But as for now he's just being his chameleon self. He's actually there more often then he's mentioned. Alfred just doesn't notice him. With everything that's been going on they've kinda grown apart. :(

**The most awesome person**: Oh my gosh, I just love that username XD. When I got an email saying "The most awesome person just favorited Built Upon the Snow" I just about died from the awesome X3

-O-

So I put in a brief little Heracles/Greece POV which I believe will have significance later (if I stick with my current sub-plot plan). And there's going to be a Katyusha POV in the next chapter. I don't know how anyone feels about these POVs with characters other than Alfred and Ivan. Hope they don't mind them. :)

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

**XX: Schemes and Tragedy**

.

Alfred couldn't imagine how interesting sword fights could be. Though at first people had been leery of the idea, it seemed they had all grown excited now. The officers were the most enthusiastic, teasing each other about how quickly they could kick the other's ass. The ladies seemed eager to be shown off to. Everyone moved into the ballroom for the event, the women sitting near the walls while the men stood close by. The Emperor sat in his chair and crossed his legs, watching everything with amusement.

.

"You will not be taking part, Master Emperor?" the southern advisor asked as he took the sword belt offered to him and strapped it over his hips.

.

"I'm not so vain as to think I could compete with you young men. I would much rather watch."

.

"What a shame." The tall man smiled in a way that made Alfred think he would have liked to 'accidentally' wound the Emperor. Judging by the look on Ivan's face, he wasn't alone.

.

The officers were the first to test their skills against each other. The first set was Captain Bonnefoy and Lieutenant Beilschmidt. The captain moved with a good deal of grace but he was no match for the ferocious offensive the lieutenant launched. He laughingly conceded defeat not long after they had started. "I'm afraid I excel more at enjoying life than ending it. I believe this one is yours."

.

The ladies cheered them both and also the new challenger, who happened to be Sergeant Carriedo. He proved to be a much more difficult adversary to overcome. Alfred watched as the duals continued, mostly bored with it. He stayed by Ivan, who stood beside the Emperor's chair. Why his master chose to stand so close to his father, Alfred couldn't begin to imagine. One match that interested him somewhat was when Gil challenged Archduke Roderich to fight. The nobleman was reluctant at first but after a little taunting he accepted.

.

The two fought viciously, as if they were actually at war. Lady Elizabeta and her sister watched the match with particular interest and concern. The archduke was good with a sword but Gil had first-hand experience in war and used it to his advantage. After a swift, aggressive attack he managed to knock the nobleman down and held the blade at his opponent with his usual smirk. The archduke glared up at him and smacked the blade to the side before getting up and going back to his seat.

.

Prince Yao challenged Gil and, with his stamina, agility and the sergeant's exhaustion from his previous fights, won the match fairly quickly. The southern advisor then challenged the prince and Alfred's interest waned again. He noticed some of the servants peeking in from the double doors and smiled. None of them noticed him, too intent on the fierce battle taking place. He glanced up at Ivan to find his master watching the fight, looking stiff and irritated. "You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

.

Ivan looked down at him then back at the fight and nodded slightly. "Yes."

.

"You sure? You look a little tense." He patted his master's back in an attempt to put him at ease but it only made Ivan jump. Something was definitely wrong. Before he could ask again the usual commotion of an ended fight brought his attention to the center of the room. Apparently it finished in a tie. Prince Yao went back to his seat, leaving the advisor to fight whoever was next in line.

.

"Well, what do you say, Prince Ivan? Care to go a round?" The man smiled in that unsettling way. When Ivan didn't move he chuckled. "Too afraid then?"

.

The Emperor smacked Ivan's arm and motioned for him to go down. Alfred watched as his master straightened and went to fight the southerner. The whole room seemed to drop a few degrees when the two faced each other with their weapons drawn. It was the first battle of the year between north and south but Alfred doubted it would be the last. The fight started a little slow but it quickly progressed to a death match. The advisor was speaking, though Alfred only caught a few words in a strange language. Whatever he was saying seemed to piss Ivan off to the point he tried decapitating the man. The advisor only laughed and dodged the blows.

.

Everyone seemed to grow uncomfortable with the viciousness of the attacks. Except the Emperor. He seemed to find the whole thing funny. Alfred looked back at Ivan and felt his throat go dry. It was frightening to see his master so enraged.

.

Ivan smacked the sword from the man's hand, sending it flying toward the officers who barely got out of the way in time. Then he knocked the man down and pinned him to the floor, moving the blade to his throat.

.

"Ivan!" Alfred felt frozen to the spot, terrified his master might actually kill the man. Ivan stopped but didn't move from his position.

.

The Emperor laughed quietly and snapped his fingers. "Ivan. That's enough."

.

To everyone's relief Ivan moved away and sheathed the sword, perfectly composed and unconcerned. The victim only smiled and picked himself up with a wince. Ivan started to return to his place by the Emperor's chair but King Heracles's voice stopped him.

.

"If you don't mind I would like to take you on. As long as you don't try to cut _my_ head off." He smiled faintly and pulled his jacket off before tossing it over the bench he had been sitting on. He ignored his advisor's suggestions that he not try it. The young king's eyes shone with determination and perhaps a hint of anger.

.

Ivan glanced at the Emperor before reluctantly returning to the battle arena and taking out his weapon. The battle lasted for some time, the young king merely defending for the most part. Unlike the previous match, Ivan made no attempts to kill his opponent. Then when Ivan began showing signs of fatigue the king attacked with ruthless persistence. The southerner used his smaller stature to his advantage, ducking an attack and ramming the handle of his sword into Ivan's stomach. The young master stumbled back, doubled over with the king holding his blade at him. Everyone looked on with concern except the Emperor. He appeared troubled but Alfred doubted it was for the welfare of his son. Katyusha had to hold Natalia back, the younger sister looking ready to kill the southern king.

.

"I apologize if I hurt you too badly." King Heracles started to sheath his sword but stopped when Ivan raised his hand.

.

"It'll take more than that." Ivan straightened with a slight wince and held his blade to his opponent. "The rules are you have to knock me off my feet."

.

"If you insist." The young king slowly drew his sword again and they resumed their fight. Though Ivan wasn't as quick as his opponent he made up for it in being sturdy. Knocking him to the floor proved to be very difficult. He got rammed and kicked a few times but would not go down. Finally, after what felt like hours of tense combat, Captain Bonnefoy whistled, signaling the end of the match.

.

"I think it's safe to say, Your Majesties, that this is a draw. I don't know about you, but I'm a bit hungry and lunch should be served by now."

.

The guests followed the captain out of the room, leaving the Emperor, his children and Alfred. "Did that bastard hurt you, big brother?" Mistress Natalia ran her hands over Ivan as if checking for broken bones. She followed him when he retreated from her.

.

"He is fine, Natasha." The Emperor stood and went by them, patting Ivan's shoulder as he passed. "Don't be such a disappointment next time."

.

Ivan and Natalia glared after him while Katyusha glanced at her brother sadly. "You did very well, brother. Regardless of what he says. You did far better than he could have."

.

"I know that." Ivan looked down at her with his false smile and rubbed her upper arm. "Go on to lunch. We can't let him have his fun with the guests, can we? I'll be there shortly."

.

The mistresses reluctantly left them alone, the ballroom falling deafeningly silent. Alfred watched his master as he turned and went quietly to the advisor's discarded sword and picked it up. He followed after and noticed the long scrape in the floor where it had skid. "Ivan? You okay? And please don't lie to me."

.

Ivan turned back to him, holding the sword handle in one hand and the blade in the other. At least he didn't try pulling that fake smile on him. "I suppose that depends on what your definition of 'okay' is. If it's tired and sore and pissed off then yes, I'm about as okay as I can get."

.

"That's not exactly it." A picture of Ivan furiously attacking the southern advisor flashed through his mind, sending a chill through him. "Are you angry about what that advisor was saying? I caught a few words but it was in another language."

.

Ivan glared down at the sword in his hands as his grip on it tightened. "That's part of it. Some of the things he said he should have his tongue cut out for."

.

"What was he saying?" Alfred froze when he noticed the blood dripping from Ivan's hand. He rushed over and hastily pried his master's fingers away from the blade and winced at the cuts. Ivan glared at the small gashes like they offended him. "Come on. Toris taught me how to bandage stuff like this." He took his collar off and pressed it to the wounds before quickly dragging Ivan to the bathroom.

.

Ivan leaned the sword against the wall and sat on the rim of the tub as Alfred hurriedly gathered everything together.

.

Alfred moved the collar off and cleaned the blood away. Ivan didn't flinch or speak, simply watching him as he worked. "You seem really calm. Doesn't this hurt?"

.

His master shrugged and looked at the bloodstained blue satin ruefully. "No more than some other things. Nothing worth throwing a fit about."

.

He carefully wrapped up Ivan's hand and individual fingers then put everything up. He was in the middle of washing the blood off his collar when his master stood up and kissed the top of his head with a quiet 'thank you' before taking the sword and going out. He watched him go then hung the collar to dry and hurried down to lunch. Ivan wasn't there and the empty seat between him and the Emperor offered little protection without its occupant. Luckily Ivan did show up not too long after. He wore gloves but no one noticed.

.

Alfred went up to study after lunch and ended up missing dinner. When he answered a knock at his door he froze at finding Arthur there with the tray of food.

.

"Well, don't you look happy to see me." He offered the tray and looked at him expectantly.

.

He slowly took the tray and when his old teacher didn't immediately turn to leave he held the door open for him. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad that Arthur came in. They went to the bed and sat down in silence. "Aren't you busy?" He sounded far calmer than he felt. His stomach was too unsettled to eat so he busied himself with poking his dinner.

.

"Aren't I always?" Arthur watched him for a moment then blew out his breath and clasped his hands in his lap. "Toris was worried about you. He thought maybe I could cheer you up."

.

"Hmm." Well, it wasn't working. It was having the opposite effect, actually.

.

"I can see why he was concerned. You're not quite yourself, are you? Is everything alright with Master Ivan?"

.

"Ivan isn't the problem." He set his plate back on the tray and hugged his knees to his chest. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or leery that Arthur was acting somewhat normal now. He glanced warily at his old teacher and saw the understanding in his expression.

.

"I see. I'm the problem." He smiled sadly and reached out, stroking Alfred's hair. "I didn't realize you would take it so hard. You always seemed to recover instantly from anything."

.

"Not from you," he whispered, staring down at the white floor. Arthur couldn't get away with things like some others. It was more personal coming from him. Getting yelled at certainly didn't hurt as bad coming from someone else.

.

"I'm sorry. There were a lot of reasons I acted that way. But it was in no way your fault. Okay?"

.

He nodded and rested his chin on his knees. "I thought maybe you forgot me."

.

"Don't be silly. You're like a little brother to me, Alfred. And I don't forget my family." He hugged him close and rubbed his shoulder. "I was trying to show you the proper respect. You probably don't realize this, but you outrank me now."

.

"I don't want 'proper respect.' I just want things to be the same between us."

.

"That is against the rules, you know."

.

"Since when have I ever cared? Please, Arthur?"

.

His teacher hesitated then sighed in resignation. "Alright. But don't tell anyone I made an exception for you."

.

He smiled and hugged Arthur tight. "Okay." He should say please more often.

.

-O-

.

"Did you really have to do that?" Heracles watched Sadik as he stared out the window at the night sky. It was late and he'd rather be sleeping but he wouldn't be able to after that fight. "You know you took a big chance he wouldn't kill you. I would have if you said half those things about _my_ mother. Are you even remorseful?"

.

"No. I had to know his limits and he wasn't showing me. It was the only thing that seemed to work." Sadik pushed away from the window sill and turned to him, pulling his gloves off. "You can learn a lot from an enemy by how they fight. But you are right. I am lucky the Emperor has him on such a short leash."

.

Heracles chose not to mention how the boy seemed to have more to do with the prince's mercy than the Emperor. Sadik was just a little too ruthless with finding weaknesses and exploiting them. The last thing Heracles wanted was to drag innocents into the fray. "So did you get any information along with those bruises?"

.

Sadik looked at him in annoyance and shoved his gloves into his coat pocket before placing his hands on the footboard and leaning over. "I did, actually. But mostly just ideas on how they think." He went around and sat on the foot of the bed, becoming lost in thought. "Have you had a chance to talk to the Emperor about those troops he moved to the border?"

.

Heracles shook his head and looked toward the door. "He's managed to avoid me thus far. I think he knows what I wish to discuss." It irritated him more than anything. Why couldn't the man just face him like an adult? They both knew this war was inevitable. There was no reason to pretend it wasn't coming or that they weren't enemies. However, he hadn't lost all hope for the future. "Do you think we could have better relations with the north if Prince Ivan sat in the throne?" The prince had been very respectful to him in their interactions, unlike the Emperor. Of course he was obviously very stubborn but that could be worked around.

.

"You have a lot of faith in that young man," Sadik muttered before getting up and stretching. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. His loyalty to his father is quite clear."

.

"I would not be too sure about that." He remembered a few occasions from his last visit where the prince had smiled at some of the thinly veiled insults Heracles had directed to the Emperor. Prince Ivan rarely spoke of his father and he never had kind words when he did. "I do not think he likes his father very much."

.

Sadik perked up at this and moved back to the side of the bed. "Oh? Do you think there's a possibility he might—?"

.

"Betray? Never. I do not think he would turn his back on his country. But I also doubt he will follow his father's example as a leader. The unfortunate thing is I think if the Emperor died before the war started it could be avoided altogether." He saw the scheming look on Sadik's face and shook his head. "I shouldn't talk in front of you."

.

"You should be going to bed, my king. It has been a long day."

.

"I am going to bed." He motioned to the covers over his legs before sliding farther underneath to lie down. "You are going to behave, aren't you?"

.

"When do I not?" Sadik smiled and bowed his head then blew out the light, sending the room into darkness. "Sleep well, my king."

.

Heracles listened as his footsteps moved away. His companion opened the door, letting light stream in for a brief moment before he slipped out and closed it again. The palace fell into silence but it did little to help him sleep. His mind kept returning to the fight between Sadik and the prince. That stupid man didn't seem to realize how much he was needed. Heracles was no strategist. He depended on Sadik's input with so many things. He didn't want to contemplate how things might have turned out if the idiot had gotten his head hacked off.

.

Perhaps he shouldn't have hit the prince in the stomach for it, but it was a little late to think rationally. After all, Sadik _had_ deserved some of what he got. Heracles sighed and turned over to look out the open window and shivered at the coolness. He knew he'd be sore in the morning after the effort he put into fighting Prince Ivan. It seemed the whole room had sensed the symbolism of their fight. The fact that neither won troubled him. If all northerners were as stubborn and steadfast as the prince, this war would be very difficult.

.

-O-

.

During the course of the visit Alfred noticed a few things about their guests. One thing that really stuck out was Lady Héderváry made every effort to speak with Ivan. She was a frail little woman who barely came up to Ivan's shoulder. She obviously lacked her little sister's spirit but she kept returning despite her fear. Alfred didn't know whether to pity her or admire her. She often spoke against the horrors of war and talked of peaceful negotiations.

.

Ivan always listened to her but he rarely responded. When he did it was usually a hum or a nod but not much else. She was obviously becoming very discouraged but she always tried again the next day.

.

This particular day they had all decided to go on a picnic. But since the place was quite a journey they rode up on horseback. Apparently there was a gorgeous view from somewhere in the hills behind the palace. It seemed like they had been going uphill forever though. Somebody commented on the lovely scenery but Alfred was too distracted with his tight riding boots. At first he had thought it was only uncomfortable but now it started to hurt a little. When had his feet gotten bigger?

.

"Alfred!"

.

He jumped at Ivan's voice and looked up in time to get his face scraped by low tree branches. He turned his head away and tried to duck under while turning Liberty away from the tree. The branches scratched his shoulders and head but finally he was out. The others were a couple of yards away and he wondered how he had gotten so far from them.

.

"What were you doing?" Ivan looked at him with a frown, like he had done it on purpose. Once he was close enough his master leaned over and reached out, grabbing his chin and looking his face over. He looked pretty unhappy.

.

"I'm not bleeding, am I?"

.

"You're a little scraped up. Maybe it'll teach you not to be staring at your horse's feet when you're riding."

.

"That's not what I was doing!" He pulled his head away and rubbed his shoulder. "I was staring at _my_ feet."

.

"That's not any better."

.

"My boots are too tight and it's starting to hurt." He glanced down at the offending footwear but only briefly. He didn't want to end up under another tree.

.

"Then you shouldn't have worn them. Our destination is just up ahead. You can take them off when we get there. Until then watch where you're going."

.

Ivan was apparently in one of his moods. Alfred made a note to not talk to him too much once they got there. He always seemed irritable when they had to spend a lot of time with the guests. He wasn't much of a host. Luckily for the empire Katyusha was more than happy to take up the slack. Once they got to the top of the hill everyone climbed down from their horses. Lady Héderváry nearly fell over after jumping down but was swiftly caught by Elizabeta. The two ladies talked amongst themselves but Alfred stopped watching in favor of climbing down himself. Once on the ground, he flopped on his butt in the thick grass and pulled the boots off, sighing in relief when the squeeze was finally gone.

.

By the time he got up he was practically alone with the horses. He set his boots near the tree the animals were tethered to before joining the others. The view was incredible. He could see the capital city spread out in front of the great, white palace. It looked slightly blurred but he attributed that to the bright sun messing with his eyes. Lush green grass and large trees stretching over the hills separated them from the building and any sign of civilization. Off to the east he could see the edge of a small lake beyond a hill while the west was covered in a dense forest. And beyond more hills to the north lay jagged, gray, snow-capped mountains. The southerners seemed just as fascinated with them as he was.

.

"Only legend lives beyond those mountains." Katyusha smiled warmly and stood beside them. "You go any farther north and it's just a barren, icy wasteland."

.

"The empire's size is frightening until you realize half of it is uninhabitable." King Heracles shook his head and turned back at the palace before sitting down next to his advisor.

.

Alfred sat beside Ivan, mostly because he was supposed to. The person on his other side was Lady Héderváry, whose face appeared a little flushed. Probably because both her sister and her fiancé fussed over her. "Are they always like that?" he asked quietly, hoping not to catch their attention.

.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." She smiled and fanned herself, looking over the rolling hills. "I have a very frail constitution and get sick easily, so they always worry."

.

Alfred nodded and went back to eating. The ladies left to go for a little walk shortly after and the men began talking about them. The general opinion was that Lady Héderváry was the prettiest of the women but out of the two sisters, Alfred preferred Elizabeta. Her face was not so angular and she had a lot of spirit. Natalia and Elizabeta were tied for second place with poor Katyusha bringing up the rear.

.

"If she did not cut her hair so short she would probably be prettier. But I will give her this. She is far more approachable than the other three. It is a shame an easy disposition isn't regarded more highly." King Heracles watched the ladies as they disappeared behind a large group of trees. "Choosing women by beauty alone is like picking a horse for its color. It could be lame for all you know."

.

"Not all men want an ugly wife, my king."

.

"I did not say I wanted an ugly wife."

.

"One man's beauty could be another man's hag. One man might prefer blonds while another likes brunettes. There will always be arguments over beauty because there is no universal idea of perfection." Captain Bonnefoy leaned back and took a drink. "Of course that could be said for many things."

.

Alfred glanced back at Ivan to find him watching the group talking while keeping out of it himself. He moved closer and leaned back against his master's arm, enjoying the warm sun. "What do you think? You think beauty matters?"

.

"Not particularly. Even the greatest beauties wrinkle with time. If that was her only good quality what is she worth when it's gone?"

.

"I guess so." But being pretty wouldn't hurt. A lady's scream brought everyone to their feet and they ran down the hill in the direction it came from. Once they rounded the trees they could see the women near the foot of the hill, three of them gathered around a figure in a pale yellow dress. It must have been Lady Héderváry.

.

Lady Elizabeta noticed them coming and picked up her prone sister. "We must get her to a doctor!"

.

Captain Bonnefoy carefully took her from Elizabeta. "Somebody, get my horse." He didn't wait for them to come back before starting toward the palace. Several of the people followed after but Alfred stayed behind with Ivan. They went back up and took care of the picnic and got the horses together before following the group down. When they caught up to the others everyone took their horses and rode the rest of the way. The archduke took Elizabeta's horse to her, as she had been too impatient to wait with the rest.

.

Once everyone had given their horses to the servants in the stable courtyard they hurried inside the palace. Lady Elizabeta and Archduke Roderich rushed up to Lady Héderváry's room. Captain Bonnefoy returned from the city shortly after with the doctor, who also hurried up the stairs to his patient.

.

"Excuse me. I'll be back shortly." Ivan bowed his head slightly before going down the west hall. His departure was barely noticed by the others.

.

Alfred waited in the entrance hall with the guests. Mistresses Natalia and Katyusha sat on the stairs with Prince Yao while the others alternated between pacing and glancing worriedly up stairs.

.

"What is with this crowd?" Lieutenant Beilschmidt asked when he came in. He hadn't gone on the picnic and apparently had no idea anything had happened.

.

"Lady Héderváry collapsed. We're waiting for news on her condition," Katyusha answered, looking down at the lieutenant passed the stair rail.

.

"I am sure she will be fine." Captain Bonnefoy stared up at the top of the stairs and rested his hand on the rail. "She has been known to faint if she over-exerts herself. Perhaps the ride and then the walk were too much for her."

.

"She gets worn out by that?" Gil asked incredulously, earning a glare from the captain. "You have to admit that's a little pathetic. Just look at Elizabeta. She can ride all day without any trouble."

.

"_Lady_ Elizabeta."

.

The woman in question came down in a rush. "I must speak with the Emperor. Do any of you know where he is?"

.

Katyusha stood up to meet her on the stairs and stopped her quick descent. "How is your sister?"

.

"The doctor said she will be fine. Likely that it was just exhaustion but she desperately wants to go home. I must speak to the Emperor and tell him we will be leaving immediately."

.

"I believe I know where he is," Gil told her and motioned for her to follow him. She did so, being trailed by the captain, Lieutenant Beilschmidt and Sergeant Carriedo. They disappeared down the west hall, leaving the others to watch after them.

.

It was decided that Lady Héderváry, Elizabeta and the archduke would head east that afternoon and be escorted by Captain Bonnefoy and the sergeants. Ivan, Alfred and the mistresses were there to see them off. As the archduke passed them carrying Lady Héderváry she reached out and grabbed Ivan's sleeve. "Please…If you do nothing else…Be merciful."

.

Ivan looked at her and gently pried his sleeve free before kissing her knuckles. "I will do what I can, my lady."

.

She smiled weakly and drew her hand away then laid her head on the archduke's shoulder. They climbed in the carriage and set off, being flanked by Gil and Sergeant Carriedo on horseback. The captain rode up in front of the carriage. They waited until the gates shut then Ivan and his sisters headed back up the steps. Alfred stayed until the carriage had disappeared down the main street before following after the three.

.

-O-

.

Ivan stared down at the reports strewn across the table as the Emperor talked. He didn't bother paying attention, since it wouldn't make any difference what he said or thought. In the week and a half since Lady Héderváry's departure he had spent most of his time working. With half the guests gone his sister could handle playing hostess just fine on her own. The only thing that broke his concentration was a knock on the door.

.

"Come in," the Emperor called, looking irritated at the interruption.

.

Sergeant Beilschmidt came in with a scowl on his face. "Pardon the interruption, Master Emperor. I've returned with news from the east."

.

"Do I dare hope for good news with that look on your face?"

.

"No. It's terrible news." The albino crossed his arms and glared at the table. "Lady Héderváry died shortly after we reached the kingdom. To uphold the agreement, Lady Elizabeta is to marry that archduke in place of her sister."

.

"Hmm. That is inconvenient…" The Emperor took a drink as his gaze wandered back to the paper in his hand. "With any luck that little she-wolf will go to live with her husband and stay out of eastern politics."

.

The sergeant glowered and shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, that's the news. So if you don't mind I think I'll be going." He started to leave but stopped and looked at Ivan. "Where do you keep the alcohol?"

.

"Do you really need it?" There was no way he'd aid someone in getting drunk just for the sake of it.

.

"Yes."

.

He studied the albino but he found no sign of a lie. He just looked haggard and pissed off. "It's in the kitchen pantry." He turned back to the table and sifted through the papers in front of him. The quiet 'thank you' from behind him gave him pause. The arrogant bastard never thanked anyone except maybe his brother. Perhaps he really was bad off.

.

"We might need to remind that eastern king just where his position is. I want you to get our situation across to Prince Yu or Yin. Whatever his name is."

.

"_Yao_." His annoyance showed in his voice a little more than he had wanted but he didn't shrink away from the Emperor's narrowed eyes. Perhaps the long absence of punishment had made him a little too bold.

.

"Don't you talk that way to me. You think just because you're almost twenty-one I won't put you in your place? You will show me the proper respect even after I'm dead."

.

"What will you do if I don't? Crawl out of your grave and leave your rotting remains in my room? What you don't seem to realize is once you're dead you have no power over me. And you cannot live forever. You'll die and I will tear down everything you have ever built and burn it!" Ivan threw the papers at the Emperor, not caring when they flew apart in a chaotic mess. Anger flared through him, burning him from the inside out. Somewhere in the rational part of his mind he knew he would really regret this, but his pent-up frustrations were like fuel to the fire. "I'm going to make sure there's no evidence left that you even existed!"

.

The Emperor watched him calmly and took a drink. "You'll burn all the evidence? What about your back? Are you going to burn that too? So long as you live so will I. I will live in your memories for the rest of your life."

.

Now _he_ needed a drink. Unfortunately his anger began to die down, the Emperor's indifference giving it nothing to burn on. "I would walk through fire just to burn your blood from my veins."

.

"You need not worry about that, Ivan. If my blood _was_ in your veins you would have had a very different life." The Emperor leaned back in his seat and motions for the guards to go forward.

.

Ivan glared at the approaching figures while desperately searching his mind for a calming distraction. He was going to need it.

.

* * *

Well, that's all. See ya next time!


	21. Chapter XXI - Headlong into Chaos

Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews! I don't deserve them, but thank you so much! :D

A couple of things people mentioned that I feel I should probably respond to:

1: There will be more information regarding the Emperor and Ivan's actual relationship later on. But the Emperor obviously believes Ivan's not his son.

2: Lady Héderváry was so determined to talk to Ivan because she hoped to avoid war. I must say I found it very interesting that **ryuketsuki** thought the Emperor poisoned her.

Of course I must thank **ninjaco0kieXD** for letting me know the last chapter was a bit slow. I thought so too so I know for sure I'll have to fix that. Hope this one's better. The first half is a little slow. I had to plow through a lot of writer's block there. But I think it picks up toward the end.

Oh, and to **kingdomheartslover13**, the collar carries a lot of symbolism and will be kinda important toward the end of the story.

-O-

I know this is inexcusably late. I was going to post it yesterday but something came up and delayed me. But here it is now! Don't know how good it is but I tried. I hope it's not _too_ bad.

Another (not quite) new character is in this. Mathias/Denmark. I don't know him or any of the other Scandinavian countries very well so sorry if he's a little OOC.

-O-

Title: Built Upon the Snow  
Author: La'Keera  
Rating: M  
Warnings: May contain violence, dark and/or suggestive themes and foul language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, obviously

* * *

.

**XXI: Headlong into Chaos**

.

Katyusha slipped out of the parlor for some relief. Keeping the guests happy had become such a chore since the war preparations started. She really wished Ivan hadn't stopped helping her. At least when he was around they didn't ask her questions she had no way of answering. She blew out a breath and went up to her room to check on Matthew. He liked to study there because her mattress was far more comfortable than his own. When she got there he was sure enough studying away on her bed, so engrossed he didn't notice her come in. She smiled and gave him a little hug from behind, startling him. "If you stay this dedicated to your education you'll be a genius by the time you're sixteen."

.

"I don't think so…" He looked back at her and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "So how are the guests?"

.

"Oh, same as usual." She tucked some of his hair behind his ear and smiled. She was glad he stopped asking about Alfred. It broke her heart to tell him his brother never mentioned him or asked about him. It seemed Alfie was a very 'out of sight, out of mind' kind of person. "Oh, but I did get you something." She went to her closet and searched through the boxes on the top shelf. Finally she found her quarry and returned, handing Matthew the snow-white stuffed bear. "I hope you don't think it's too childish for you."

.

He stared at it with wide eyes before slowly taking it and hugging it to his chest. "It's a gift from you, Mistress Katya. I'll treasure it always." He rested his chin on the top of the bear's head and smiled at her. She just had to hug him again.

.

"I'll let you get back to your studies." She kissed the top of his head before going out. She didn't really feel like going downstairs to entertain the guests even though she knew she had to. Maybe she would be forgiven if she spent a few brief moments somewhere quiet. With that in mind she escaped to the upstairs library. It was smaller than the one downstairs and contained their journals and favorite childhood stories. It was a nice, quiet place to think. Her solace.

.

She noticed the doors to the balcony were wide open, the curtains around them bellowing in the breeze. She went out into the cool evening air. Beautiful scenery always cheered her up. She heard something off to her right and jumped when she spotted Sergeant Beilschmidt sitting on the balcony rail. "Oh! I did not realize you were here."

.

He looked over, unconcerned, and took a drink of the vodka. "Well, hello, Mistress. What brings you out here?" Going by how slurred his words were she would assume he was pretty drunk.

.

"Peace and quiet." She slowly placed her hands on the rail and watched him as he continued drinking. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

.

"I'm drinking to my rival, the son of a bitch," he answered resentfully. "I could win against him in any competition except for the one that mattered. I hope he enjoys his prize, though he didn't do anything to earn it." The albino finished off the vodka and carelessly tossed the bottle over the rail.

.

She watched it go down, praying it didn't break and hurt somebody later. "What are you talking about?"

.

"You haven't heard yet?" He climbed off the rail, stumbling a little because of his obvious intoxication. "Elizabeta is marrying Archduke Roderich."

.

"What about her sister?" From the look on his face she surmised what had happened. Poor Lady Héderváry. And poor Lady Elizabeta. To lose her only sibling… "How horrible it must have been for her. They were obviously very close."

.

He nodded solemnly and leaned on the rail to keep his balance. "Yeah, she was crying her heart out. And I couldn't do anything to help her." He slowly sat down and rested his elbows on his knees. He glanced up at her then down at his feet and sighed. "You'll have to excuse me, Mistress, if I'm not as impressive as usual."

.

She sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "That's okay. None of us can be impressive all the time. I didn't realize you were in love with Elizabeta. You hid it so well."

.

"She was in love with Roderich," he grumbled, glaring off at the horizon. "She had to get over him before she'd see just what she was missing. In those kinds of times you gotta be careful. You make your move too early or too late and you've lost 'em forever."

.

She never would have thought him capable of thinking beyond a superficial level. Maybe she shouldn't make assumptions based on appearance. "Yes…but even if she wanted to marry you, don't you think the difference in your ranks would have prevented her from doing so?" That was why she would never have the man she loved. Among other things.

.

"I never really thought about it." He shrugged and leaned back against the railing. "I guess I thought if she loved me too it wouldn't matter."

.

"Maybe it's not the rank that would matter. Just her father's disapproval." She stared down at the weather-beaten white floor and folded her arms over her knees. That was her reasons at least. She knew if she disobeyed the Emperor's wishes in any way he would hurt Ivan. Tears stung her eyes despite her efforts to stop them. She knew even Ivan thought she was weak for crying. Maybe she was. He was the one who suffered but he never cried. She saw the wounds on his neck and back and she'd burst into tears.

.

"Hey, Princess, you okay?" The sergeant watched her, concerned.

.

She quickly wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I was…thinking."

.

"Well, if it's going to have that kind of reaction, stop it. Nothing that makes you cry is worth thinking about." He rubbed her bare shoulder, sending a shiver through her. His hand was warm and rough.

.

She couldn't remember the last time a man besides her brother had touched anywhere but her hand. He was far gentler than she would have expected with the loud way he always talked. Still, she couldn't quite feel comfort from his touch and so she stood up. "Come on. I think you're getting a sunburn."

.

"Alright." He struggled to get to his feet and ended up leaning on her once he succeeded. He was far heavier than he looked and she struggled to get him inside. "Hey, Mistress, you mind if I talk to you sometime when I'm sober?"

.

"I can't see why I would mind. I'm sure you'd be far more pleasant company than at present." She hoped, anyway.

.

-O-

.

When the news of Lady Héderváry's death reached the visitors they wasted no time in going home. For the second year in a row the palace fell silent in the summer. Alfred could just imagine how happy the servants were. He often saw them in the field when he glanced out one of his bedroom windows. Of course their freedom meant his imprisonment. He had to study without interruption now that the guests were gone.

.

Still, it was a distraction. And with Ivan's recent behavior a distraction was gravely needed. The young master only seemed to grow more irritable as the days past.

.

Everything continued on unchanged until mid-fall. A knock at Alfred's door distracted Mr. von Bock from whatever boring topic was next on the agenda. Jumping at the opportunity, Alfred hurried to answer it.

.

"No time to waste, lad. Get your jacket on and go down to the courtyard," Arthur urged, turning him around as he spoke and pushing him back toward his dresser.

.

"What for?" Alfred and Mr. von Bock asked in unison, much to Arthur's apparent annoyance.

.

"A historic moment." Arthur fished out the garment before helping Alfred put it on. "It's something you both should see."

.

Alfred frowned and followed him out, his tutor trailing after them. Once they left the palace he spotted the mob of people beyond the gates, stretching on and on into a gray blur. Upon reaching the gates Alfred could see there was a small area cleared of the crowd where the Emperor, Ivan and the war council had gathered. The Emperor stood elevated over the others by a wooden stand. Alfred looked over the disgruntled faces of the crowd then at his old teacher. "What is this?"

.

"You'll see," Arthur answered grimly.

.

"My people," the Emperor began, drawing Alfred's attention back to him, "you have long since suffered for so many things that were not your fault. The past failures of our forefathers, the foul winters of this northern countryside. We have borne hardships that were unbearable. Endured what was unendurable. We are a strong, noble people. But that is not how we are seen. For too long we have been considered no better than wolves by the rest of this world."

.

Screams followed this declaration, but it was hard to tell if they were positive or negative. Everybody looked angry, shaking their fists or making some other wild hand gesture. Alfred gripped the gate bars and listened intently, trying to make sense of the muddled cries.

.

"You don't know how the world sees us!" a tall, blond man shouted above the noise. Everyone quieted down to get a look at whoever had interrupted them. "Or are you claiming to be one of those crazed 'psychics' we've all heard about? I wouldn't follow one of them if it meant my life, _Your_ _Highness_."

.

"I suppose in one respect you're right. I don't know how the world as a whole views us. But I know how the leaders of our neighboring countries see us. The people who make the decisions do not look upon us kindly."

.

"And whose fault is that?" another voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

.

"The South's." The emperor's answer left the people dumbstruck.

.

"The south has nothing to do with it!" the tall blond yelled. "Why should we listen to you on anything? The south has progressed more in the last five years than we have in the two decades of your rule."

.

"Do you even know what progress it is that you speak of? I'm afraid you all have been terribly misinformed. The south has fallen from any virtue. In this land of freedom that you all so envision, people may be found fornicating on the streets. Is that the kind of freedom you all desire? To act no better than animals? The truth is this: the south wishes to impose its vulgar ways upon us. They wish to destroy our culture and replace it with their own. You may be granted prosperity but at what cost?"

.

The Emperor gave the bewildered crowd no time to respond before continuing, "We are above these base urgings. We have a responsibility to our future generations. To preserve our way of life. Our purity. That is exactly what I wish to protect. We can handle any hardship we face so long as it is intact. But we have suffered long enough. It is time to make up for past failures and show the world what we are truly capable of!"

.

More screaming followed, still as hard to understand as before. "I don't want to hear anymore." Alfred retreated from the gate, followed by Arthur. "They're not really going to buy any of that, are they?"

.

"It's hard to say. There are some people who see what he is doing. But others…" Arthur looked back at the shrieking crowd and shook his head. "There are some people, the inexperienced especially, that will believe anything they are told. The Emperor glorifies suffering. In doing so, he makes those who have suffered feel better about themselves. Of course, none of them have any real say in it. The declaration of war has already been issued."

.

"Then why even bother going out here?"

.

"Morale, I imagine. A war cannot be won without some kind of national support."

.

Alfred slowly nodded and glanced back at the raging mob. He noticed his master looking over his shoulder at them and his steps faltered. The blank, soulless expression Ivan wore didn't become him. If that was how he looked upon his people, it was no wonder they feared him.

.

"Are you alright, lad?"

.

Alfred waited until Ivan had looked back ahead before turning to his teacher. "I'm fine. Just looking." They separated upon returning to the palace. Alfred went up to his room and utilized something he rarely ever used. The lock on his door. He didn't want to study any more for the day. Luckily Mr. von Bock made no attempt at returning to his lesson and he spent the afternoon in peace.

.

Dinner was as uncomfortable as usual. Alfred still had trouble adjusting to the very different atmosphere from the servants' dinners. There was no conversation in the dining hall. Only the sound of utensils clinking against dishes and someone occasionally clearing their throat. Nobody lingered after they had eaten, so Alfred made sure he wasn't the last to finish.

.

It wasn't long after the Emperor's speech that Sergeant Beilschmidt and his younger brother came to visit. Mistress Katyusha was unusually subdued around Gil, keeping quiet for most of the stay. This did not go unnoticed by Natalia and Ivan, who, for once, had to play host in her place. But as Ivan obviously disliked both of the officers and Natalia disliked anyone her brother did, the visit was uncomfortable and brief.

.

Alfred saw them off, hoping to heal some of the damage. "So you're going to the border?"

.

"Yes. We'll probably be part of the initial invasion." Gil smirked down at him and ruffled his hair. "Maybe if you get a little bigger you can come down and join us. There's nothing like battle, kid."

.

"I don't think it's something I want to experience." They stopped at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the officers' horses. Alfred looked to the open gates to see the townspeople but there was no one about. "So where is everybody?"

.

"Hard telling." Gil pulled his gloves on and looked at his brother. "Hey, Luddy, have they started drafting yet?"

.

"No. Not yet. Of course you would know that if you paid attention to the briefings. Or if you even attended them," the Lieutenant answered with disapproval. He gave Gil a killer glare but his older brother only laughed him off.

.

"I'm too busy. Besides, I don't need to since you always go."

.

Alfred shook his head slightly, watching them with a small smile. Their arguing was totally pointless. The sound of horses drew everyone's attention to the servants bringing the beasts over. "You guys aren't going to get killed or anything, are you?"

.

"_Please_. With my skills? I feel sorry for the enemy." Gil put his hat on and saluted Alfred, smirking like an idiot. "Take care of the home front while we're gone, kid. Don't let the Emperor get too crazy with his orders."

.

Alfred laughed nervously, returning the salute. "Right. I'll kick his butt if he tries anything."

.

"That's the spirit." Gil climbed on his horse and waved farewell before he and his brother rode off at a fast trot. Alfred watched them go until the gates were shut then hurried to catch up to the stable hands that had brought the animals. He followed them into the stable and went to Liberty's stall. She munched at her hay, completely oblivious of him. He smiled and folded his arms over the stall door and rested his chin on them. She didn't look as big as she used to. But she sure was pretty.

.

"Having fun?"

.

Alfred jumped at the familiar voice and looked up to see one of the stable hands leaning over the door of the next stall, hay sticking out of his blond hair. It was the dirty faced servant from two summers ago. "I guess. Why?"

.

"You looked pretty happy." He folded his arms over the stall door and leaned out a little more. "Shouldn't you be working?"

.

"Working?" He hadn't done any real work since his birthday. But of course this man wouldn't know that. "Shouldn't _you_ be working and not chatting with practical strangers?"

.

"Of course. Doesn't mean I won't chat when given the chance. You have any idea how boring this job is?" He disappeared into the stall for a moment before coming back out with a pitchfork lying over his shoulder. "Though I suppose if I get drafted things will get a little bit too exciting, huh?"

.

"What does that mean, anyway? 'Drafted?'"

.

"Aren't ya supposed to be educated?" He began chucking hay into the stall, seeming to ignore his question.

.

Alfred shook his head and looked back at Liberty. She had noticed him and pricked her ears forward with a quiet whinny. He reached out his hand and she went to him to get petted. He smiled and stroked her neck but had to stop to duck her attempt at devouring his hair. "Why do you want to eat my hair?"

.

"She's trying to groom you. It means she likes ya." The stable hand closed the stall door and moved on to the next one, which happened to be Scepter's.

.

Alfred watched him and a stray thought entered his head out of nowhere. "Hey, how long have you worked here?"

.

"Since I was about this high," he said, holding his hand about three feet from the stable floor.

.

"Did you know Arthur when he worked in here?"

.

He slowed his chucking and looked at him curiously. "A little bit. He didn't stay here very long. Old Germain liked him too much to keep him in this crappy job."

.

Alfred moved his head out of Liberty's reach and wandered over to his companion. "Who was Old Germain?"

.

"He was the old headmaster." The man brushed his messy hair back and blew out a breath, leaning on his pitchfork in thought. "He's those Beilschmidt boys' father. Well, was." He went back to relocating the hay. "He died some six years ago. Under pretty suspicious circumstances, I might add."

.

Alfred waited but he didn't elaborate. "So you mean the lieutenant and sergeant were servant's children? They're treated pretty well by the masters."

.

"Yeah, well, they got pretty lucky. They were born warriors so the military really made them look good and helped them raise their ranks. By the way, don't listen to the bull some of the other servants might spout about them being inspirations. Just because you work hard doesn't mean you're going to get anything." His words seemed a little resentful but his expression and tone didn't. His smile didn't waver as he spoke which seemed odd considering his 'advice.'

.

"I prefer to be optimistic."

.

"Well, if that's your choice. Who knows? Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones too."

.

Alfred doubted that. He gave Liberty a pat on the nose before turning to leave. Then he realized he still didn't know the man's name and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

.

"Mathias. Stall mucking extraordinaire." He did a little bow as he spoke, a crooked smile spreading over his face. "And you are…Albert?"

.

"Alfred." He frowned at the mistaken name, but he decided to forgive him. Everything considered it was a surprise he had any idea what Alfred's name was. "Well, bye, Mathias. See ya later!" He waved before hurrying back inside. His absence had apparently gone unnoticed. Since he wasn't needed he went up to his room and resigned himself to a long study.

.

He skipped out of dinner that evening and tried to ignore the inevitable knock on the door. Toris had likely brought his food up, as he and Arthur both hated to waste a good meal. He knew he shouldn't ignore either one of them but he really didn't feel like talking.

.

"Alfred, are you awake?" Ivan's voice asked, followed by another knock.

.

He rolled over to stare at the door. Ivan never came to his room unless he meant to sleep there and he hadn't done that in months. And even then he didn't knock. He just came in.

.

The silence continued for a moment before another soft knock. "Are you alive?"

.

"No."

.

"Can I come in?"

.

"If I'm dead how am I gonna stop you?"

.

Ivan opened the door and slipped in with a tray balanced on one hand. He had a faint smile, which was, sadly, the happiest Alfred had seen him recently. "I brought your dinner since you seemed too lazy to go downstairs for it."

.

"I'm not up here because I'm lazy." He sat up and crossed his arms. "I didn't want to have company."

.

"What do the dead care about company?" His master sat on the bed and set the tray between them. "Eat. You need it."

.

He pulled the tray over and took a bite, his appetite immediately awakened by the flavor. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was. After he had swiftly demolished the food he flopped back and made himself comfy. When Ivan moved the tray he took the opportunity and stretched his legs out until his feet hit his master's thigh. "So…what now? You're not going to go back to being all grumpy, are you?"

.

"I didn't realize I was 'grumpy.'"

.

"Well, you were." He sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "I would kind of like to know why but I don't think I'd get any kind of answer out of you."

.

"There's about a thousand things it could have been at any given time." Ivan laid back and folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He looked a little troubled.

.

Alfred moved closer and laid down on his back next to him, resting his head on his master's bent arm. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes, making himself comfortable against the young man's side.

.

"Sunflower?" Ivan asked quietly, shifting slightly. He must have turned his head because Alfred could feel his breath ghosting over his ear. "In a month I'll be gone. I don't know for how long. But I—"

.

"Where are you going? Can I go with you?" He turned to face his master, who seemed surprised by his enthusiasm. If it was the Far East again he could ask Kiku a few things he'd forgotten to last time.

.

"No, you can't go with me. I'll be out on the front lines of the battlefield."

.

Any excitement turned to horror. "But isn't that dangerous?"

.

Ivan shrugged as if it didn't matter. "War is dangerous. No matter where you are. But—"

.

"You can't go. You might get killed. Then who will take over when the Emperor dies? You're a prince. You shouldn't be there."

.

"Alfred," he said firmly, placing his hand on his shoulder as if to steady him, "I'm not going to get killed. I'll be relatively safe. It's not me I'm worried about. I want to make sure you don't get hurt while I'm gone. So be on your best behavior and don't go anywhere you don't need to be, okay?" When he didn't respond right away Ivan shook him gently. "Please, sunflower. Promise me you'll behave."

.

"When exactly are you leaving?" he asked with resignation. He wasn't exactly going to promise but he'd do his best.

.

"After my birthday." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Alfred's, gently petting his hair.

.

Alfred blushed slightly at the closeness, though he wasn't really sure why. He never had before, despite sometimes being even closer than they were now. He cleared his throat but that was a mistake because it made Ivan open his eyes. Being caught only made him blush harder, earning him a quizzical look from his master. He quickly moved away and took the tray off his bed. He set it on the desk and bit his lip.

.

"I should probably let you sleep," Ivan said tiredly from behind Alfred, accompanied by the sound of him getting up.

.

"Okay. Goodnight." He tried not to sound too eager for him to go. His face didn't feel so hot now so he turned to Ivan and leaned back against the desk. His master looked a little concerned, though he obviously made some effort to hide it. "You alright?"

.

"Of course. Just tired." Ivan straightened his jacket and went to the door, glancing over before opening it. "Goodnight." He slipped out and quietly closed the door behind himself.

.

Alfred sighed and looked at his bed and ran his hands down his face. He didn't really want to dwell of whatever made him so embarrassed so he decided it wasn't that important. Probably just some fluke. Thankfully he went to sleep with only a little difficulty.

.

As the days past Alfred made an effort to talk with Ivan at least once a day. It wasn't easy. Between his lessons and whatever it was his master did, neither one of them had very much time. Sometimes all they had was the brief walk from their rooms to the dining hall for breakfast. Ivan's birthday came sooner than he would have liked. He woke up before the sun had risen. Instead of trying to go back to sleep in the chilly bed he crawled out and went to Ivan's room. He knocked softly on the door but there was no answer. Being as quiet as he could, he slipped in and went to the bed. Ivan was still asleep so he climbed in the bed and curled up against his side.

.

"Sunflower?"

.

"How did you know I was in here? I was quiet."

.

Ivan only groaned in response and rolled on his side, laying his head on Alfred's and squeezing him.

.

"Ugh…Ivan…" He pushed against his master's chest and managed to free himself for the most part. "Vanya, your head is getting heavier."

.

"Lies." He yawned and looked over his shoulder at the windows. "The sun's not even up. What are you doing here?"

.

Alfred nestled into the bed just close enough to his master to keep warm. "It's your birthday."

.

"So you wake me up early? You have any idea when I went to sleep?"

.

"Not really." He offered his best innocent smile. Ivan was not impressed. "You know if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

.

"Some days I hate you." Ivan rubbed his eyes and sat up, pushing the covers down in the process. He blatantly ignored Alfred's protests to this and pushed them further down to get up. "Up. If I don't get to sleep neither do you."

.

"Jerk." He crawled out of the warm bed and stretched. "I didn't mean to wake you up, okay? Like I said before, I was quiet." When he was again ignored he huffed and went off to get a change of clothes. Ivan let him take a bath first. Instead of waking poor Toris at such an awful hour he heated his own water. He had it lukewarm just in case. It didn't turn out to be very warm and it got cold pretty quickly. Stupid frostbite. His clothes were also getting a little too snug for comfort. Stupid puberty.

.

When he went out in the hall he found Ivan sitting next to the door fast asleep. He let him rest a little, using that time to heat the water. He made it a little hotter than his own so his master wouldn't have a cold bath. Once that was done he woke him up and waited for him. Luckily the bath didn't seem too hot for him and they went downstairs for an improvised breakfast.

.

He looked all through the kitchen for some kind of food as his companion sat at the table. Alfred still didn't know much about cooking but he could probably come up with something edible if he had to. "Hey, Ivan, can you write me when you're down there? So I'll know you're not dead?"

.

Ivan rolled his eyes and laid his head on his folded arms. "I suppose if I must."

.

The door opened then and the servants came in but all of them stopped short when they spotted the other occupants. "What are you doing in here, Alfred?" Toris asked before he noticed Ivan and quickly bowed his head. "Master Ivan. I didn't see you there."

.

Alfred closed the cabinet he was currently looking in and turned to them. "We're looking for something to eat. We got up a little too early."

.

"Yes, I can see that." Arthur sent the cook into the adjoining room before he got to work on brewing coffee. "Master Ivan, why don't you two go to the dining hall? Your breakfasts will be done soon."

.

Alfred practically dragged Ivan to the mentioned room. But after a couple of cups of coffee he seemed almost normal. They were soon joined by the mistresses but not the Emperor. Of course nobody complained.

.

"You look dreadful, brother. Did you not sleep well?" Natalia asked the question, but Katyusha must have been thinking the same thing. "Your trip is going to be horrible. I wish I could go along to make it easier."

.

"I'm sure the trip will be fine."

.

Katyusha beamed happily and reached across the table to grab his hand. "I cannot get over my little brother being all grown up. Our mother would be so very proud of you, Vanya." She looked like she might have tears in her eyes but she ducked her head too quickly for Alfred to be sure.

.

Ivan sighed quietly and released her hand. "Thank you, Katyusha. But we shouldn't dwell on the dead."

.

Alfred scoffed and got kicked under the table for it. He and Ivan had a glaring contest before he kicked him back.

.

Katyusha shook her head and rested her chin in her palm. "I suppose I spoke too soon about you being all grown up." At the slight reprimand Ivan sheepishly returned to eating. Natalia narrowed her blue eyes at Alfred and gripped her fork in a threatening manner. "Natalia," Katyusha chided, but unfortunately the teenager wasn't as easy to deter as her brother.

.

"He is a slave. He has no right to hurt our brother. Why do you not punish him, big brother?"

.

"Because he did not hurt me. Do not concern yourself." As he was done eating, Ivan hurriedly made his escape.

.

Alfred was quick to follow. He felt a little guilty leaving poor Katyusha to deal with Natalia by herself but she seemed to handle the younger Mistress without too much trouble. He had to study but he made sure to be there before Ivan left.

.

The goodbyes weren't very different from any other time his master went away for awhile. Natalia clung to him tenaciously and Katyusha smiled sadly. The only thing unusual was the Emperor didn't show up. This went completely unnoticed by the siblings though. They were too caught up with saying goodbye or escaping Natalia's grasp.

.

"You can't go out there, big brother. It's snowing really badly. What if it turns into a blizzard?"

.

"It won't. And I must go regardless." Ivan traded her rib-cracking hug for a white-knuckle grip on his arm and an unwanted kiss on the cheek. "I need to leave now."

.

She reluctantly released him and crossed her arms. "Be careful."

.

"Of course." Ivan kissed Katyusha's forehead then turned to Alfred.

.

He prepared himself for the usual hair ruffling. He hated it but he'd only have to bear it until he grew taller. He really didn't know what to expect when Ivan grabbed his hand. His master wasn't taking him along, was he? Then Ivan pressed a kiss to his knuckles and Alfred's face heated up. What the hell?! He wasn't a girl! "Hey!" He yanked his hand away, noticing the decidedly evil smile on Ivan's face.

.

Before he could launch his tirade the young master turned on his heel and went out the door.

.

He would _kill_ Ivan when he got back home.

.

* * *

Okay, so Ivan's gonna be gone awhile. Does anyone want me to actually write out a few of the letters Ivan and Alfred write to each other or would you rather I skim over them like I've done before?

Thanks for reading and have a good day! :D


End file.
